Où vont les larmes qu'on ne verse pas ?
by senyd
Summary: Emily est réveillée au milieu de la nuit par un message de 'A', dévoilant une vidéo de Hanna, blessée et inconsciente. L'enjeu est simple: si Emily souhaite retrouver son amie vivante... elle va devoir se lancer dans une course contre la montre orchestrée par 'A'. De son côté, Alison tente de rattraper le temps perdu et regagner le cœur d'Emily. Mais n'est-il pas trop tard ? EMISON
1. L'ultimatum

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me suis réveillée un matin avec une soudaine inspiration concernant la série pretty little Liars. Comme j'ai constaté qu'il en existait peu en français sur cette série, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas en faire profiter!". Donc me voilà. Je l'ai posté en anglais à la base sur trois-quatre chapitres pour améliorer mon niveau en langue étrangère mais en fait, je prends vraiment du plaisir à écrire cette histoire donc je pense la prolonger dans ma langue. Lecteurs/ lectrices qui aimaient la série, faites vous plaisir. Lachez des coms si vous le voulez!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1<em>

_L'ultimatum_

* * *

><p>Etendu sur un lit King Size, Hanna Marin contemplait le plafond d'un regard absent, depuis plus d'une heure. Ce corps, habituellement débordant d'énergie, persistait immobile. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur. <em>« Où est passé la fille qui n'a jamais sa langue dans sa poche ? »<em> songea celle-ci, maintenant en colère contre elle-même, cette passivité dans laquelle elle s'enlisait, son incapacité à savoir comment réagir. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'intérioriser ses émotions. En temps normal, l'adolescente se contentait de balancer ses pensées à voix-haute, bienveillantes ou désobligeantes, toutes n'obéissaient qu'à une seule règle: la sincérité.

Hanna entrouvrit les lèvres. Aucun son n'en sorti. Voilà que les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. Même ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, avaient fini par en devenir vitreux à la longue.

_Ravenswood._ Ce nom ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Caleb invoquait sa confiance en lui et, curieusement, la jeune fille comprenait son besoin de trouver des réponses à ses questions là-bas. Ne poursuivait-elle pas la piste de 'A' depuis des années pour les mêmes raisons ? Pourtant, sous ce flot de pensées confuses s'agitait les eaux d'un contre-courant, plus puissant encore. Son devoir était de le laisser partir, elle en était convaincue. _« Quand tu tiens à quelqu'un, tu ne vas pas à l'encontre de ce qu'il ressent ». _Si ce choix était le bon, alors pourquoi on cœur refusait-il de l'entendre, l'idée qu'il s'éloigne ?

Fatiguée de retourner le problème dans tous les sens, Hanna décida de couvrir ses réflexions par le son assourdissant de la radio. Elle monta le volume au maximum.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry _

_Call I'm desperate for your voice _

_Listening to the song we used to sing _

_In the car._

_Do you remember butterfly?_

— Han' ?

Emily Fields s'activait au rez-de-chaussée à préparer un chocolat chaud pour sa meilleure amie. La métisse n'avait croisé le regard d'Hanna qu'une fraction de seconde à la sortie du lycée, mais cela avait suffi pour y lire du chagrin. Chagrin resté inaperçu aux yeux d'Aria et Spencer, dont la vie était très chargée en ce moment. Ce qui l'avait le plus alertée, c'était que la jolie blonde ne se confiait pas. Peu habituée à ce genre de situation, Emily lui avait proposé dans un premier temps de l'accompagner, dans l'espoir que son amie s'ouvrirait à elle. Finalement, en trajet, Hanna avait lâché ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Une fois rentrée, celle-ci s'était enfermée dans sa propre chambre, une tristesse pudique sur son visage.

— Hanna ! Répéta la brune.

Sa voix fut étouffée par le son de la musique à l'étage. Emily attrapa la tasse de chocolat brulante et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

_It's playing on repete_

_Juste like when we would meet_

_Cause I was born, _

_To tell you I love you_

La jeune fille poussa la porte et s'accouda avec indolence dans l'encadrement. Hanna ne semblait pas percevoir sa présence. Emily éteignit la radio.

— Hanna, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Ce n'est que l'histoire d'une semaine ou deux.

La métisse scruta sa réaction, mais n'obtint pour toute réponse que le silence. La jeune fille déposa la boisson sur la table de chevet, puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Pour la première fois, son amie détourna son regard azur dans sa direction. Mais même ce simple geste, reproduit cent fois par le passé, n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Il semblait si lointain… perdu au travers d'un brouillard épais. Elle était là, pourtant son esprit aurait pu se trouver n'importe où dans cette pièce, excepté avec elle, l'objet de de sa contemplation stoïque. Emily lui prit la main.

— Caleb est fidèle, tu peux avoir confiance en lui, murmura-t-elle rassurante.

Hanna s'est redressée d'un seul coup, ce qui eut don de surprendre son amie.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas jeté un œil à fille qu'il prévoit d'aider !

— Hanna…

— Mais c'est vrai quoi, poursuivit-elle. N'importe quel mec, pour peu qu'il ne soit pas aveugle, perdrait le contrôle.

— Ecoute, je l'ai déjà rencontré cette fille : elle est très ordinaire à côté de toi. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas le vrai fond du problème. Je me trompe ?

Les prunelles sombres d'Emily cherchèrent une trace, un indice, qui confirmeraient son impression. Son amie était inquiète, mais quelque chose lui disait que Caleb n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

— Avec le choix de nos écoles pour l'année prochaine, j'ai dû…

Hanna s'interrompit, à court de mots. Emily lui adressa une expression adorable pour la mettre en confiance.

— … m'interroger sur mon avenir. Je dois dire que ça a fait remonter certaines choses.

— Comme ?

— Comme le fait que je ne me sois jamais posé la question auparavant.

— Il faut dire que « A » nous en a pas laissé trop l'occasion.

— C'est justement de ça dont je veux parler. C'est peut-être idiot, mais je ne cesse de me demander si au final, il nous a pas détournées de ce que nous devions être.

— Et que devions-nous être ? Demanda timidement la première.

— Quatre filles ordinaires, Emily.

Toutes les deux restèrent silencieuses un long moment.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, partagea-t-elle sa nostalgie. Tu penses que l'adolescente que tu étais il y a un an, ne reconnaîtrait pas celle qu'elle est devenue.

— Ouais, avoua à demi-mot Hanna dans un soupir.

— Je connais un truc si tu veux la rencontrer à nouveau.

— A bon ? S'étonna son amie soudain intéressée.

— D'abord, tu te devrais aller te coiffer. C'est la première fois que je te vois les cheveux en bataille.

— ça passe si je dis que je teste une nouvelle coupe. Je lui aie donné un nom.

— Vraiment ?

L'adolescent laissa planer le suspense un instant.

— « Nuit torride », annonça Hanna d'une voix exagérément sensuelle.

Elles éclatèrent ensemble d'un rire doux. Voir à nouveau la jeune fille heureuse suffisait au bonheur Emily. Profitant de sa bonne humeur, la métisse attrapa le bras de son amie et l'entraina vers elle.

— Allez, debout !

— Les jambes d'Hanna Marin son momentanément indisponible, laissez leur un message après le bip sonore et elles vous rappelleront, ou pas d'ailleurs, au plus vite.

— Ce que tu peux être bête ! Hanna, c'est pas drôle maintenant : ma mère va arriver, et toi, il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

— Ton lit me supplie de rester et je crois que je n'ai pas envie de lui résister.

— L'esprit domine la matière !

— Ta lu ça où ?

— Dans un magazine scientifique.

— Lequel ?

— People weekly

— Sérieux Em' ?

La brune donna une impulsion plus puissante sur son bras, et Hanna atterrit au sol. La lycéenne frotta son gilet avant de se relever, visiblement ravie par la tournure bonne enfant que prenait la nuit.

_« Emily est tout ce dont j'avais besoin ce soir. »_

Et elle était là. L'adolescente mesurait sa chance, tandis que celle-ci saluait son amie en descendant les escaliers en sens inverse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le crissement des pneus dans l'allée informa la propriétaire qu'Hanna s'en allait.

En se couchant, Emily remarqua que la fenêtre de sa chambre était entrouverte. La jeune fille fixa l'ombre un moment. Finalement, elle éteignit la lumière et se glissa entre les couvertures

* * *

><p><em><span>Chambre d'Emily, 22h30<span>_

Un claquement métallique troubla le sommeil d'Emily Fields au beau milieu de la nuit. La boule au ventre, celle-ci balaya rapidement la pièce des yeux, tel un animal pris dans les fils d'un piège. Aussi absurde cela puisse-t-il paraitre, dès qu'une infime anormalité survenait dans son quotidien, la jeune fille redoutait la présence de 'A'. Celle-ci se calma néanmoins quelque peu en constatant qu'autour, tout était calme. Elle referma les paupières.

Un battement régulier, semblable celui d'une horloge, ruina tout espoir de se rendormir. D'abord réticente à quitter la chaleur réconfortante de son lit, Emily finit par se lever à contrecœur, incapable d'occulter le son répétitif et atonal de l'appareil en question. Ses yeux respiraient encore la douceur du sommeil, ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de trouver sans mal, l'objet perturbateur.

Celui-ci était posé en évidence sur son bureau. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un réveil banal, comme il en existait tant d'autre. Oui, mais celui-ci ne lui appartenait pas. Emily était formelle. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu par le passé. D'ailleurs, à mieux y regarder, on aurait plutôt dit un compte rebours. Quelqu'un l'avait déposé ici durant son sommeil. Mais pour quelle raison ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Soudain, le portable de la brune se mit à sonner. Elle avait reçu un message. L'adolescente accourut et se précipita pour en découvrir l'auteur. Ce qu'elle vit la plongea dans un état de choc.

Une vidéo montrait Hanna, solidement attachée à une chaise, à moitié masquée par l'obscurité du lieu. Son amie était visiblement inconsciente, et une aiguille drainait, goutte après goutte, son sang dans une bouteille plus bas. Seul un message accompagnait la séquence :

_Que dirais-tu d'une petite fête pour remonter le moral à Hanna ? J'ai cru comprendre que sa vie manquait un peu de piment ces derniers temps. Quoi de mieux qu'un jeu de piste ? Tu as vingt minutes précises pour te rendre au coin de la 7eme avenue et t'introduire dans le parc. Chaque minute qui passe est une minute qui la rapproche de la fin._

_Hanna a couru pour m'échapper, elle a échoué lamentablement. J'espère pour elle que tu seras plus rapide ?_

_- A_

* * *

><p><strong>Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ! Comment trouvez-vous ce début ? Si vous avez aimé et que vous avez envie, laissez-moi un coms !<strong>


	2. La nuit la plus longue

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre intitulée « la nuit la plus longue » attendez-vous donc à beaucoup d'action. J'espère que l'intrigue vous plaira toujours. Je remercie San002 et WTF is M pour vos commentaires. Ça me va droit au cœur et me pousse à continuer. J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis !**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2<em>

_La nuit la plus longue_

* * *

><p>Emily cligna des yeux. Elle avait secrètement espéré que lorsque son regard se poserait à nouveau sur l'écran de son portable, tout aurait disparu. La jeune fille avait prié tellement fort pour que cette histoire soit le simple fruit de son imagination, que la douleur n'en fut d'autant plus destructrice une fois ses attentes déçues. L'adolescente secoua la tête comme on balaie d'un revers un mauvais rêve.<p>

_Tu as vingt minutes pour te rendre au coin de la 7eme avenue._

Cette réminiscence eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique en elle. Hanna était retenue quelque part, à la merci de 'A'. La simple idée qu'on puisse blesser son amie la fit frissonner intensément. Emily attrapa son sac à main et descendit à la hâte les escaliers, se précipitant vers l'extérieur.

A la lueur de la demi-lune, la jeune fille courut jusqu'à la voiture, enfonça la clé de contact dans la fente et démarra en trombe. Les pneus crissèrent bruyamment contre le gravier.

Toujours en état de choc, Emily enclencha le G.P.S d'une main tandis qu'elle continuait de guider le volant de l'autre. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Ses pensées, des bouts d'idées, germaient dans son esprit puis s'emmêlaient tour à tour. Rien à faire. Elle avait beau réfléchir, la tournure des événements la dépassait. C'était comme tenter de traverser un mur.

— A la prochaine intersection, tournez à gauche.

Emily jeta un coup d'œil au cadran de sa montre. Quinze minutes. L'adolescente grilla un feu rouge et accéléra le rythme, cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, et dont le poison se révélait d'une rare violence.

— Au rond-point, première sortie à droite.

La jeune fille quitta les rues surbondées de Rosewood pour un itinéraire moins fréquenté. Emily avait déjà regardé des Rallye automobiles plus jeune, mais jamais un jour elle n'avait imaginé se retrouver à jouer le rôle du conducteur. A chaque virage, son dérapage laissait une trainée derrière elle.

Dix minutes.

_Trop court__, _pensa-t-elle anxieuse. Ironie, quand on sait que cette nuit resterait surement à jamais la plus longue de son existence. En plus d'être concentré sur sa conduite, l'adolescente tendait attentivement l'oreille sur son portable en haut-parleur. Elle avait composé en sortant de la maison, le numéro de Spencer en urgence.

— Répond Spence, c'est toi le cerveau de la bande. Décroche, je t'en supplie, murmura la jeune fille paniquée.

La sonnerie retentit dans le vide une énième fois, tandis qu'Emily, de son côté, en comptait les secondes. Quelqu'un finit par décrocher à l'autre bout du fil.

— Allo ?

— Spencer ?!

— Il est pratiquement vingt-trois heures Em'.

Emily n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'entendre le son de sa voix. Involontairement, elle a versé une larme.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda son amie, maintenant inquiète elle-aussi.

Elle avait perçu rien qu'à la manière dont les mots la brune s'étaient brisés sur la fin, que celle-ci était bouleversée. Emily en état de choc, ça se repère facilement. C'est comme un souffle en plein hivers. Au départ, on détecte la fumée blanchâtre qui s'extirpe des lèvres de la personne. Ensuite, on sent le froid s'insinuer en soi, d'un coup.

— Em' qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta Spencer avec angoisse, en comprenant que le sentiment qu'elle venait d'avoir se confirmait.

— 'A' a encore frappé, déclara-t-elle en se focalisant sur la sa conduite pour éviter de fondre en larme.

Ce n'était décidément pas le bon moment pour se laisser aller. La brune s'est mise à penser à son amie et ce qu'elle était en train d'endurer. Si quelqu'un devait craquer, ce n'était pas elle.

— Il retient Hanna en otage, elle perdait beaucoup de sang et…

— Calme-toi Emily, on va la retrouver. Ou es-tu ?

Une voix artificielle annonça l'arrivée à sa destination. Nouveau coup d'œil au compte à rebours :

_Cinq minutes._

— Spence, je dois te laisser.

— Emily, attend !

— J'ai pas beaucoup de temps. 'A' a lancé une course contre la montre dans Rosewood, j'ai besoin de vous !

— Okay, je pars tout de suite de Philadelphie pour te rejoindre.

— Fais vi…

La jeune fille avait freiné d'un coup sec et le portable avait été projeté sur le siège passager, mettant fin à la conversation. Emily le récupéra et sorti à la hâte du véhicule, sans même prendre le temps de claquer la portière.

La grille du parc se situait à quelques mètres seulement, mais symboliquement, s'était comme si un fossé se dressait soudain entre elle et l'entrée.

Une minute.

L'adolescente a occulté les plaintes répétées de ses poumons qui la suppliaient de réduire l'allure. Finalement, Emily toucha la structure métallique de la porte. La barrière lui résista.

_Fermé ?_

— C'est pas vrai, réalisa-t-elle horrifiée.

Et il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute.

_Il faut que je rentre à l'intérieur !_

Quarante secondes.

_Y'a peut-être un autre passage ?_

Un coup d'œil suffit à lui indiquer que non.

Trente secondes.

_Je n'ai pas le choix._

Emily escalada difficilement la barrière, fragilisant sa cheville et son épaule en retombant au sol. Une entaille venait de se former sur sa joue et une goutte de sang en sortie. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de voir, ressentir, penser, était à la peur de perdre Hanna. La douleur au creux de son estomac s'atténua néanmoins un peu une fois certaine qu'elle était arrivée au parc dans les délais imposés par 'A'. Une brise glaciale s'infiltra à travers l'émail de son T-shirt. La jeune fille regretta de ne pas avoir pris un pull.

_Et qu'est-ce qui est censé se passer maintenant ?_ S'interrogea Emily.

Il était évident que cette course contre la montre malsaine ne s'achèverait pas si tôt. 'A' se délecte toujours du spectacle pitoyable que lui offrent ses victimes. Au volant de sa voiture, l'adolescente avait pensé qu'il n'y avait pas pire situation que celle dans laquelle elle était. Emily comprit son erreur. Elle avait eu tort. La pire des angoisses, c'est l'attente. Ne pas savoir ce que 'A' lui réservait lui donnait froid dans le dos. Seule au bout de la nuit, ses pensées dévièrent une nouvelle fois vers Hanna et son cœur se serra.

Une sonnerie brisa enfin le silence. La brune en fut presque soulagée.

**_On dirait que tes poumons n'apprécient pas cette promenade nocturne. Tout cet alcool ingurgité pendant les vacances a été catastrophique. Laisse-moi te remettre sur pied. Tu veux sauver Hanna, alors remonte à la source. Vingt-cinq minutes. Pas une de plus._**

**_- A_**

Emily serra convulsivement le portable dans sa paume avec un mélange de colère et d'impuissance. Il s'amusait avec elle. Et puis quelle garantie avait la jeune fille dans cette histoire ?

— Qui que tu sois, sache que je ne rentrais pas aveuglément dans ce jeu malsain sans aucune assurance ! Cria Emily. Je veux parler à Hanna avant et avoir la preuve qu'elle va bien !

Elle obtient pour toute réponse que le silence, et sa voix qui lui revint en écho. La haine l'envahit et la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux, devint glace.

— Je sais que tu m'entends ! Tu es partout ! Je veux lui parler, hurla Emily de plus belle. Maintenant !

Son portable sonna de nouveau. Elle recevait un appel entrant de numéro inconnu. L'adolescente s'empressa de décrocher. Un souffle roque et grave se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses oreille.

— Hanna ?

— Em...

Elle s'interrompit au milieu pour reprendre une bouffé d'air. Jamais la voix de son amie n'avait été aussi faible. Sortir un mot semblait une épreuve.

— Il fait sombre et froid… très froid. Je veux fermer les… yeux. Je…

— Je vais te retrouver Hanna, d'accord ? Je te le promets, mais ne ferme surtout pas les yeux. Raccroche-toi à un souvenir agréable, Je te ne laisserais pas mourir. Tu m'en…

_M'entend ?_

La communication fut coupée avant que les mots ne franchissent sa bouche. Mais le retour à la réalité n'est jamais long. Au même moment, 'A' la replongeait au milieu de se cauchemar.

**_Vingt-minutes. L'heure tourne Emily._**

**_- A_**

L'ombre s'était intensifié dans le parc, lui donnant un aspect plus menaçant. La brune crut entendre des pas derrière elle mais ne décela aucune présence humaine. Si la jeune fille était confuse, une chose s'avérait pourtant certaine : il fallait quitter cet endroit. Mais pour aller où ? 'A' ne lui avait pas donné de point de rendez-vous cette fois. Alors par où commencer ?

— La voitur…

Emily n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'elle tomba brutalement au sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Fin de ce deuxième chapitre. Je remercie énormément tous les lecteurs. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser tout plein de commentaires sur vos ressentis. D'ailleurs si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, allez savoir, p'être des scènes que vous avez toujours voulu voir dans PLL mais qui sont jamais arrivées et que vous souhaiteriez une suite dans ce sens, vous n'avez qu'à me le faire savoir...<strong>


	3. En eaux troubles

**Bonjour à tous. Certains l'attendaient, et bien le voici ! Tout beau tout propre, le chapitre 3. Comme d'habitude, ce début de fanfiction m'inspire particulièrement niveau action, du coup y'en aura encore pas mal dans ce chapitre. Course contre la montre, pause réflexion avec une (petite) énigme lancé par A, et Spencer /Emily qui se serre les coudent pour retrouver Hanna. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3<em>

_En eaux troubles_

* * *

><p>Emily entrouvrit les paupières et les referma aussitôt. La lumière aveuglante du lampadaire brouillait sa vue. La jeune fille interposa son bras et ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'accommoder progressivement à la lueur ambiante. Elle passa une main sur sa tempe.<p>

_Dieu que ça fait un mal de chien !_

L'adolescente tremblait. Son T-shirt était trempé à présent, et le tissu, maculé de terre et aiguille de pain, lui collait à la peau. Une timide tâche de sang avait coloré la partie supérieure de sa manche. Que lui arrivait-il ? A force de tâtonnement, Emily finit par comprendre qu'elle s'était effondrée à même le sol.

Non.

Elle n'était pas juste tombée. On l'avait assommé. La jeune fille se redressa d'un seul coup et recula brusquement, terrorisée. Un homme s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Emily scruta le parc d'un œil inquiet. Personne. De là, il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour déduire que cet homme était…

_Mon agresseur._

La métisse fit deux grands pas en arrière.

— C'est imprudent de se promener seule la nuit, petite fit remarquer l'inconnu d'une voix menaçante, ce qui amplifia la panique de la jeune fille.

Emily voulut répondre quelque chose mais les mots s'asséchèrent avant de franchir ses lèvres. Elle tremblait toujours. Mais plus pour la même raison qu'à son réveil. L'adolescente inspira profondément et dissimula de son mieux toute trace d'angoisse. Son visage était impassible. Le seul sentiment plus fort que sa peur était le chagrin inconsolable qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de perdre Hanna. Déterminée, Emily fit un pas de côté. L'homme lui barra la route.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer des ennuis.

— File-moi ton fric, ordonna-t-il en désignant son sac.

Comme Emily ne semblait pas réceptive à sa requête, il la persuada en pointant la lame d'un cutter contre son T-shirt.

La métisse sentit sa volonté vaciller d'un seul coup. Un filet de sueur s'agglutinait sur sa peau et s'écoula le long de sa nuque.

_Courage Emily._

Sans préavis, la jeune fille bouscula violement l'inconnu. Celui-ci riposta en l'attaquant, mais à la place, la lame en métal s'est enfoncée à travers le sac de l'adolescente, la protégeant. Dans son élan, Emily en a profité pour s'enfuir et regagner la voiture à toute vitesse. Elle claqua la portière bruyamment et démarra le moteur au moment même où son agresseur déboulait sur le parking.

_C'était moins une._

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que pendant qu'elle échappait à la mort, une autre se rapprochait.

Quinze minutes au compteur.

* * *

><p><em>A l'intérieur de la voiture<em>

— Repète-moi encore son message, la pria pour la énième fois Spencer de la voix qu'elle réservait uniquement lors des drames.

— On dirait que tes poumons n'apprécient pas cette promenade nocturne. Tout cet alcool ingurgité pendant les vacances a été catastrophique. Laisse-moi te remettre sur pied. Tu veux sauver Hanna ? Pour résoudre le problème, remonte à la source. Vingt-cinq minutes. Pas une de plus.

— Tu es bien sûr de toi ? C'est mot à mot ce que 'A' t'as envoyé ?

— ça doit faire au moins cent fois que tourne en boucle dans ma tête chaque mot de ce message. Y'a pas d'erreur possible Spencer, assura celle-ci catégorique.

— Il n'a absolument rien ajouté d'autre ? Pas une vidéo, pas même un enregistrement ou quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

— Tu veux dire quelque chose dans le genre une carte de visite avec son numéro de téléphone, un nom et une adresse histoire qu'on discute tranquillement avec lui autour d'un café ? Non. Rien de tout ça. Etrangement, l'idée n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire. Il est plus du genre course poursuite à travers Rosewood, il si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La jeune fille semblait clairement contrariée par l'insistance de Spencer.

— Em', je comprends que tu sois à cran mais ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. Au contraire : si on veut y arriver, il faut garder notre sang froid. Je suis de ton côté.

— Je sais, admit-elle dans un soupire.

Elle culpabilisait de s'être emporter envers son amie. Mais il y avait tant d'émotions contradictoires qui s'agitait en elle la peur, l'adrénaline, la colère, la haine, et Emily ne savait plus comment les gérer.

— Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle sincèrement.

— C'est déjà oublié, répondit Spencer. Ecoute, 'A' s'amuse clairement avec toi. Et qui dit jeu, dit règle.

— Oui, les points de rendez-vous qu'il m'impose. Jusque-là il me donnait des noms. Tu penses que sa ligne de conduite a pu changer en cours de route ?

— Non. L'indice est forcément dans ce message selon moi. 'A' nous a habitués à toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous. Mais surtout, il ne dévie jamais de son plan initial. Je pense simplement qu'on n'a pas dû lire à travers les lignes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— On va reprendre chaque phrase et tu vas me dire ce que ça t'évoque, d'accord ? « On dirait que tes poumons n'apprécient pas cette promenade nocturne. »

— Il fait référence à mon sprint jusqu'à la 7ème avenue. J'étais épuisé en arrivant.

— D'accord, on passe à la suite : « Tout cet alcool ingurgité pendant les vacances a été catastrophique, laisse-moi te remettre sur pied. »

— J'imagine qu'il parle de l'été qui a suivi la mort de Maya. Je noyais mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Régulièrement. Très régulièrement en fait.

— Oui, je m'en souviens. Ça ne peut pas être ça, c'est bien trop terre à terre pour contenir un sens caché. La suite dit : « Si tu veux résoudre le problème, remonte à la source. »

— ça parait évident : Le seul moyen d'obtenir la solution et de trouver la cause.

— Non.

— Spencer ?

— Non, répéta son amie à l'autre bout du téléphone. J'y suis. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Sa voix pensive indiquait clairement qu'elle venait de saisir là où voulait en venir 'A'. Emily se redressa sur son siège, à l'affut, prête à redémarrer en quatrième vitesse.

— Dans ce contexte, tout porte à croire qu'il utilise l'expression. Remonter à la source, c'est remonter à l'origine la plus profonde d'un problème. Sauf si on le comprend au sens propre. Emily, 'A' veut que tu te rendes à l'endroit où tu as fait tes débuts. A la source…

— La piscine, réalisa la première.

— Exactement. Y'a pas une minute à perdre.

— Je fonce.

Le rugissement du moteur s'intensifia. Malgré la faible luminosité qu'offrait cette nuit sans lune, Emily approchait rapidement de son but. Pour être honnête, la jeune fille avait emprunté ce chemin tant de fois, qu'elle aurait pu tout aussi bien le faire les yeux fermés. Les mains moites et cramponnées aux volant, l'adolescente doublaient unes à autres les voitures qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Parfois, on entendait des coups de klaxons rompre le silence de la nuit. Mais la belle brune ne s'en souciait pas. Elle était concentrée sur les trois rues qui la séparaient encore de sa destination.

La structure circulaire du centre aquatique apparut enfin à travers l'encadrement de la vitre. Dans l'urgence, Emily abandonna l'idée de chercher l'entrée du parking et monta brusquement sur le trottoir, percutant au passage un plot et une poubelle qui voltigèrent au passage. La jeune fille pilla net. Le véhicule s'arrêta dans un bruit sourd. Le capot frôlait pratiquement la porte du complexe sportif.

_Si seulement je pouvais te faire disparaitre sous les roues de cette voiture 'A'…_

Emily ouvrit son sac et commença à le fouiller à la hâte. L'adolescente avait donné des cours particuliers de natations à des enfants pendant plusieurs années. Comme la jeune fille était chargée des premiers entrainements de la matinée, son coach lui avait fourni le badge d'accès à l'occasion.

Le petit objet métallique glissa enfin dans sa main et elle déverrouilla la porte. Le hall dégageait une forte odeur de chlore. Cette pensée fut néanmoins bien vite recalé à la dernière place de sa longue liste des problèmes, dont 'A' occupait la majeur partie.

Emily ouvrit à la volée la série de porte du couloir. Elle ne nota aucune anomalie. En arrivant devant les cinq bassins olympiques, la sensation d'être dépassé par les évènements se renforça. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? A ce que 'A' lui facilite la tâche ?

En proie à la confusion la plus totale, Emily vérifia sa boite de messagerie, mais au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille savait intimement que son geste s'avérait davantage un réflexe humain qu'utile. Si elle s'était rendue au bon endroit, 'A' lui aurait donné de nouvelles instructions depuis longtemps, non? En un mot…

_On s'est planté._

Emily jeta coup d'œil désespéré au cadran de sa montre.

Moins de trois minutes au compteur…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous prenez toujours du plaisir à suivre l'histoire (et à la commencer pour ceux qui arrive en cours de route :) ) Laissez-moi vos ressentis et vos commentaires, je serais ravis de les lires et ça m'aidera à savoir ce qui plait et ce qui plait moins pour améliorer mon histoire. Sans compter surtout que ça m'encourage à me bouger pour écrire une suite, alors n'hésitez pas ! Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera centré sur un flash-back de l'été où Emily a rencontré Alison. A suivre…<strong>


	4. Les lois de la gravité

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoici avec le chapitre quatre qui sera moins centré sur l'action de la course poursuite (Enfin ne vous inquiétez pas trop, vous savez ce qu'on dit : le calme … avant la tempête :)) Qu'ajouter de plus ? Vos commentaires m'ont énormément touché. Continuez à me faire connaitre vos ressentis, c'est réellement quelque chose qui m'encourage et dont je vous suis reconnaissante. Sinon, l'idée de ce chapitre m'est apparue suite à la manière dont la série m'a surprise en montrant une Hanna vulnérable et mal dans sa peau lorsqu'elle était jeune alors qu'elle a tout pour elle. Les apparences sont trompeuses. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ! J'espère que je ne décevrais pas vos attentes avec ce chapitre. **

**Petite réponse rapide à vos commentaires !**

**Anne : merci à toi ! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre :) il me reste à te souhaiter bonne lecture pour ce chapitre alors…**

**WeLoveEmison : « vivement la suite » - tes désirs sont des ordres : chapitre spéciale dédicace à ton pseudo ! Merci de ton commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Guest 73: Alors pour répondre à ta question, je traduis en effet ma fanfiction en anglais sous le nom de « no way out » sauf que mon anglais est vraiment mauvais et je ne ferais pas plus de cinq chapitres. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de celle-ci, je rassure les lecteurs ! Pour ce qui est du Hannily ou Emison, j'ai fait mon choix hier. Réponse dans ce chapitre :) merci à toi de ton passage.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4<em>

_Les lois de la gravité_

* * *

><p>L'anxiété d'Emily avait atteint son paroxysme. Et c'était peu dire. La jeune fille avait pourtant appris à gérer cette émotion, notamment à travers ses tournois de natations. Lorsque la compétition battait son plein, que le prix de la victoire reposait sur ses épaules, frêles, et les regards de ses coéquipières redoublaient d'espoirs, la nageuse savait s'isoler. Une fois les vagues ayant couvert les encouragements de la foule, il ne persistait que l'apaisement et la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec l'eau. Il lui en avait fallu du temps avant d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le plaisir d'être face à soi-même. Pourtant, s'il est possible d'apprivoiser certaines formes de pression, d'autres restent indomptables. 'A' venait de franchir cette barrière. Au fond d'elle-même, Emily le ressentait. D'abord ses gestes était maladroit et sans but. Ses pensées avaient beaux être centrées sur le cœur du problème, celles-ci ne faisaient que se heurter au vide, encore et toujours. Comme pour la torturer davantage, son esprit s'amusait à faire défiler devant ses yeux différents scénarios, dans lesquels elle voyait mourir Hanna cent fois. Non, non et non. Cette angoisse-là, elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.<p>

_Ne vois-tu pas que c'est ce qu'il cherche : te déstabiliser ? Ressaisit-toi. Maintenant !_

Recouvrant ses moyens, Emily fit volteface et accourut vers le couloir. Un grincement brisa le silence. La jeune fille en sursauta et se retourna brusquement, mais rien. Le néant. L'éclairage automatique s'éteignit et l'allée se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité. Maintenant dans l'ombre, Emily repéra néanmoins qu'une seule lumière persistait allumée.

_Les vestiaires._

Etonnant quand on sait que l'adolescente avait vérifié une à une chaque pièce et qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient éclairées auparavant. Une chose était sûre : Emily n'était pas seule. On l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Et alors se pose inévitablement la question à dix mille dollars : qui ? La jeune fille avait bien une théorie à ce sujet.

_Spencer, je m'excuse platement d'avoir pu douter une seule seconde de tes capacités en matière d'énigme._

Tout en jetant des regards méfiants par-dessus son épaule, l'adolescente approcha de la porte en question. Elle l'entrouvrit, doucement. Ses yeux détaillèrent rapidement l'endroit et puis soudain, ils se stabilisèrent. Quelqu'un avait écrit avec du rouge à lèvres sur le miroir de la douche :

**_Que de chemin parcourut. Et dire que tous ces gens qui te soutiennent ici ne sont pas au courant de ton petit secret. C'est pitoyable._**

**_-A_**

Emily avait lu les inscriptions à voix haute. Un claquement de porte strident étouffa les derniers sons. La métisse chercha à dégager l'entrée de nouveau. Sans surprise, la poignée lui résista. Mais alors qu'elle croyait avoir traversée le pire, elle constata avec horreur que le sol des vestiaires était trempé. Une fuite d'eau s'écoulait par le conduit d'aération. Si la jeune fille ne sortait d'ici rapidement, elle finirait noyée.

_Et dire que tous ces gens qui te soutiennent ici ne sont pas au courant de ton petit secret. _

Ces mots firent remonter à la surface un flot de souvenirs, qu'Emily pensait avoir oublié. Elle se retrouva soudain projetée des années en arrière, l'été de ses douze ans.

* * *

><p><span>Sept ans plus tôt.<span>

Allongé à l'ombre d'un parasol, Alison DiLaurentis scrutait les abords de la plage d'un air las. Les derniers rayons du soleil se consumaient, et leurs chaleurs exquises se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à sa peau. Pourtant, c'est à peine si la jeune fille le percevait. Au loin, Cece s'amusait à éclabousser Noel Kann et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Son amie était heureuse. Alison en avait la certitude rien qu'à la manière dont son rire s'échouait sur le rivage, aussi doux qu'innocent.

Elle aussi aurait aimé pouvoir partager leur bonheur. Vraiment. Mais c'était impossible. Alison n'était pas comme eux. Chez elle existait un mur symptomatique, dur et froid, dont la jeune fille était prisonnière. A la longue, l'enfant avait fini par saisir quelques codes de ce curieux langage qui semblait régir ce monde: les sentiments. Parfois, elle décelait des émotions sur le visage des gens, sans savoir les interpréter. Dans ces moments-là, Alison se sentait exclus. Seule. Mais même quand en devinait le sens, qu'enfin elle avait l'impression d'être comme les autres, la chute n'en était que plus douloureuse : « Tu ne sauras jamais que lire à travers les autres Alison ». Voilà à quoi la jeune fille en était réduite. Esquisser des sourires contrefaits, froncer les sourcils pour se donner contenance, se mettre en colère de temps à autre, afin de rentrer dans le moule auquel elle n'appartenait pas.

Alison soupira. Il flottait dans l'air une subtile odeur de lavande et d'iode. Le ciel était magnifique. Le crépuscule offrait un splendide dégradé de couleurs pastelles, se reflétant sur l'eau. La jeune fille songea que si celle-ci n'était pas 'cassée' de l'intérieur, probablement aurait-elle apprécié le spectacle. En attendant, tout ce qui subsistait c'était ce vide autour d'elle et le gout fade que la vie laissait sur les lèvres.

Alison réprima un bâillement tandis que Cece Drake se décidait à quitter l'eau. Son amie s'engagea dans sa direction, un sourire malicieux.

_Génial_, pensa ironiquement la blonde.

La dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de retourner à sa pâle existence, où les moindres de ses expressions n'étaient que mensonges. L'enfant attrapa un magazine et fit semblant d'être absorbée par sa lecture. Peut-être cela lui éviterait-il un dialogue creux.

— Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Alison nota la façon dont sa voix sonnait plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :

_L'espoir._

Cece renforça le poids de son regard posé sur elle. Aucun doute. Son amie attendait une réponse positive de sa part.

— Plus tard, répondit-elle enfin.

En réalité, l'enfant n'en avait nullement l'intention.

— Allez quoi, vient ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser !

— Je veux terminer ce magazine.

— Tu le feras après. Et puis…

Cece s'approcha d'elle et lui retira la revue des mains.

— …un conseil, si tu veux être crédible quand tu fais semblant de lire : tourne au moins le bouquin dans le bon sens.

_Grillé._

Contrarié d'avoir été prise sur le fait, Alison se redressa et commença à rassembler ses affaires dans son sac.

— J'suis pas d'humeur, voilà tout lança la blonde dans son dos.

— Tu devrais pourtant. Je te signale que les vacances vont se terminer et à la rentrée, le seul point d'eau à des kilomètres la ronde sera la boue du terrain de rugby, et le sable, celui de la piste du saut en longueur !

— C'est mort ici, objecta la jeune fille. Y'a pas un chat. Je m'ennui, on devrait pimenter un peu cette soirée. Et si on se mettait au défi ?

— Ok, je me lance : je te mets au défi d'allé te jeter dans l'eau.

Alison n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer ses pensées: son regard parlait pour elle.

— Dit oui, dit oui, dit oui !

Cece avait timbré chaque nouvelle requête d'un ton différent et exagérément enfantin. La jeune fille céda et laissa son amie l'entrainer vers le rivage puis se baigna. Lorsqu'elles ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire franc se dessina sur les lèvres de la plus jeune, sourire qu'Alison lui rendit pour la forme. Quelque part au fond d'elle, l'enfant savait pourtant qu'il sonnait faux.

Toutes les deux se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le parasol et attrapèrent leur serviette d'un geste simultané. Si seulement cette soirée pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire rien qu'une fois…

Et justement, l'occasion s'en présenta rapidement.

— J'ai plongée, maintenant à mon tour. Je te mets au défi de jouer un mauvais tour à cette fille.

Cece se retourna mais ne vit rien.

— Là-bas, sur les rochers, précisa Alison.

Une enfant du même âge se baladait seule, de l'autre côté.

— D'accord, accepta son amie sans sourciller.

La blonde l'observa s'éloigner d'elle et passer par les hauteurs. De cette façon, sa cible ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir et il était facile de jouer sur l'effet de surprise. Lorsque Cece fut suffisamment proche, celle-ci bondit sans préavis. Effrayée, l'inconnue sursauta et, perdant l'équilibre, chuta dans l'océan quelques mètres plus bas. L'eau n'était pas profonde, et à cette altitude, il n'y avait aucun risque d'être blessé. Enfin, ça c'est ce que pensait Alison. Mais la tournure des événements dégénéra. Ce qui ne devait rester qu'une plaisanterie, avait déclenché chez sa victime une crise d'angoisse profonde. Incapable d'entreprendre des gestes cohérents, bientôt, une vague l'engloutie.

Si personne n'intervenait, l'inconnue se noierait. La blonde plongea son regard d'un bleu pur à travers celui de son amie, prostrée sur le rocher. Cece était en état de choc. Autant conclure qu'elle ne serait d'aucune aide. Le seul avantage de ne pas ressentir d'émotion, et que la peur ne nous atteint pas non plus. Alison abandonna sa serviette et sauta dans la vague. Le parcours jusqu'à la jeune fille fut rapide. Quelques simples gestes de brasse et sa maîtrise des techniques de sauvetage suffirent à ramener l'enfant, saine et sauve, sur le sable. Alison allait solliciter son amie mais celle-ci avait disparu, et la plage était vide. Déserte.

Alison recentra son attention sur l'inconnue. Malgré ses cheveux mouillés, quelques mèches négligemment collées contre sa tempe, il fallait avouer qu'une incroyable beauté émanait de son être.

_Beauté ? _

Ce mot ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, avec stupéfaction. Cette sensation était venue naturellement à elle. Une sensation ? Non. Ou bien celle-ci était plus intime, plus subtile. Quoi que ce fut, Alison n'avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose d'approchant par le passé. Elle devait absolument en savoir davantage sur cette inconnue.

La jeune fille rejeta une gorgée d'eau salée sur ses genoux tandis que sa sauveuse la basculait sur le flanc. Une fois que les caprices de son estomac eurent cessé, Alison la redressa avec précaution.

— Qu'est-ce… qui… arrivé ? Interrogea l'enfant d'une voix tremblante et éreintée.

— Tu es tombée à l'eau, expliqua la blonde en occultant la partie de l'histoire qui l'arrangeait.

— Mes… mes parents doivent me chercher, s'inquiéta la première. Elle a commencé à s'agiter de plus belle, ce qui a déclencher de nouvelles nausées.

— Doucement, reste tranquille murmura Alison sans savoir pourquoi.

Quelque chose dans son expression, si confuse et vulnérable, faisait fondre les mécanismes de son cœur de glace. Le silence s'est installé. Finalement, elle s'est décidée à le briser.

— Tu penses pouvoir tenir sur tes jambes ? Demanda la jeune fille en la jugeant d'un œil critique.

L'intéressée tenta de faire quelques pas mais elle vacilla aussitôt et Alison la rattrapa par la taille.

— Je ferais mieux de te reconduire à tes parents. Appuie-toi contre moi : je vais t'aider à avancer.

L'inconnue approuva d'un timide signe de la tête, quasi imperceptible.

Le trajet retour parut interminable. La démarche de la jeune fille était lente et hachée. Enchainer plusieurs pas de suite semblait une véritable épreuve, ce qui pesait à la longue sur les muscles d'Alison. Néanmoins, celle-ci le garda pour elle.

Dépassé la demi-heure de marche, un ruisseau se présenta devant eux. Sa profondeur atteignait à peine le niveau des genoux. Une fois traversé, il suffirait de suivre encore sur quelques mètres le sentier, débouchant tout droit sur un axe de circulation fréquenté. Ensuite, l'enfant serait entre de bonnes mains.

Les tremblements de l'inconnue redoublèrent en intensité. La brise semblait l'affaiblir davantage, si cela eu été possible.

— Tu as froid ?

Elle répondit par la négative. Pourtant, ses frissons étaient bien réels. Au fur et à mesure qu'Alison approchait du point d'eau, elle percevait de plus en plus nettement l'angoisse s'insinuer à travers le regard de la jeune fille. Moins d'un mètre avant le ruisseau. Un pas, maintenant. L'inconnue s'est figée.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

— Tu vas bien ?

Simple question rhétorique. Son visage devenu livide et ses muscles, raides, indiquait clairement le contraire. Alison l'aida à s'assoir un instant. Il a commencé à pleuvoir.

— Je… je peux pas, souffla soudain la jeune fille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

— Traverser.

— Bien sûr que si.

Une fois encore, lire à travers ses yeux la violence de cette guerre intérieure qui se jouait en elle, bouleversa Alison. Son cœur se serra. Que lui arrivait-il ?

_De plus en plus curieux…_

La blonde chercha au fin fond de sa mémoire ses phrases que les autres appelaient : « réconfort ».

— Tu viens de survivre à une noyade, vois ça comme une promenade santé à côté.

L'inconnue se contenta de courber l'échine, le regard visiblement occupé à fixer un point imaginaire situé entre sa chaussure et le sol. Alison constata une fois de plus, impuissante, que ses efforts de socialisation s'avéraient voués à l'échec. A quoi s'attendait-elle aussi ?

— J'ai la phobie de l'eau, avoua à demi-mot la première sans oser relever la tête. Mon cousin est mort noyé quand j'avais cinq ans, devant mes yeux. C'était un accident, personne n'a eu le temps de le sauver et moi… enfin… depuis je panique à la vue d'un point d'eau. Je pourrais pas traverser.

— Je…

Alison chercha quoi répondre mais rien ne vint. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se confiait aussi intimement à elle et les mots lui manquaient.

— Je suis désolé pour ta perte, déclara-t-elle enfin.

La blonde avait entendu cette réplique la veille dans une série télévisée. Elle espéra que ce soit approprié aux circonstances. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de l'autre jeune fille.

— Je peux…

Alison s'interrompit.

_Tu peux quoi ? La comprendre ? C'est faux. La vérité c'est que tu ne ressens rien, pourquoi faire semblant ?_

— Je peux… imaginer combien c'est difficile pour toi, reprit l'enfant d'une voix mal assurée, mais la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et il ne serait pas prudent de rester là. On n'a pas le choix : il va falloir traverser.

Alison fit semblant de pas apercevoir la manière dont sa mâchoire s'était brusquement contractée. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

— Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Emily.

— Emily comment ?

— Emily Fields.

— Très bien Emily, tu penses pouvoir me faire confiance ?

L'enfant acquiesça.

Alison l'aida à reprendre appuie sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à hauteur du ruisseau, la détermination de la jeune fille faiblit et sa peur frappa de nouveau, rongeant chaque parcelle de son grand mur du courage. La blonde s'assura qu'Emily gardait l'équilibre et avança la première. Ensuite, elle lui tendit la main. L'enfant hésita un long moment. Finalement, elle la lui serra.

Sa peau était douce. Cela n'avait pas manqué de sauter aux yeux d'Alison. Décidément, cette fille faisait naître en elle de curieuses sensations.

Ses doigts enlacés dans les siens, la blonde donna une petite impulsion sur son poignet et combla l'espace qui les séparait. En ressentant la fraîcheur de l'eau contre son corps, un filet de sueur perla sur le front de l'inconnue. Elle jeta un regard suppliant en sens arrière, la respiration haletante. Alison retenu son bras.

— Hey, regarde-moi.

La jeune fille prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à se focaliser sur sa personne. Si proche, la blonde remarqua émerveillée la beauté de son regard.

Ses yeux n'étaient ni émeraude, ni bleus, pas même gris. Non. Marron. Quoi de plus commun, me diriez-vous. Oui, mais ces yeux là font partie de ceux qu'on n'oublie pas. Ça vous démonte le cœur et c'est chaud comme la braise. Inconsciemment, Alison a caressé son front, créant un va et vient apaisant. Aucune d'elles n'a osé rompre l'alchimie, et la vie immobilisa à son tour. Le troisième principe de Kepler au sujet des actions réciproques affirme que deux corps s'attirent autant qu'ils sont attirés. C'était surement vrai. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il était soudain devenu impossible de s'éloigner d'Emily. Alison serait-elle passée sous sa gravité ?

La blonde résista de toutes ses forces à l'envie de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Que lui arrivait-il ? On n'aurait dit qu'Emily détenait la clé des moindres mécanismes de son cœur de glace. D'ailleurs, les tremblements de la jeune fille en face avaient cessés. Une lueur, pareille à celle des conquérants, se fondait et se confondait dans l'infinie de son regard à la fragilité de l'enfance.

— Tu vois, tu n'avais pas de raison de t'inquiéter, murmura Alison dans un souffle. Et si jamais l'eau se rappelait à toi un jour…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, mais ce silence n'avait rien d'effrayant et tout dans sa durée, ni trop longue, ni trop courte, le sublimait.

— … Promet-moi de te rappeler de ce moment.

* * *

><p>Emily Fields secoua la tête. Le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Alison était remonté à la surface. Comme à chaque fois, la métisse sentit dans sa poitrine la douleur jamais résorbée, cette cicatrice qu'avait laissée son amie. Ou plutôt celle qu'elle avait été un jour.<p>

Dans le vestiaire, le niveau de l'eau lui arrivait à la taille à présent.

_Et dire que tous ces gens qui te soutiennent ici ne sont pas au courant de ton petit secret. _

Les mots de 'A' résonnèrent une fois de plus dans son esprit. Retour à la case départ. La voilà replongée dans la même situation que sept ans plus tôt. A une différence près.

Ce soir, personne ne viendrait la sauver.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je compte sur vous pour me laisser tout plein de commentaire ! Pour vous exprimer, C'est dessous !<strong>


	5. Jeu de piste

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je vais satisfaire l'impatience de ceux qui attendait ce chapitre. Donc voilà, chapitre 5. Mine de rien, c'est qu'on avance ! Pas d'Emison dans ce chapitre et retour de l'action. Ne vous inquiétez, l'ancienne leader de la bande devrait refaire son apparition bientôt. Sinon, vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et sourire aussi. J'espère que vous continuerez à me donner vos ressentis. N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer sur ce qui vous a surpris, ce qui vous a plus, vos attentes…**

**Allez, petite réponse à vos commentaires et je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre.**

**WeLoveEmison : hé hé, contente que ce chapitre spéciale « dédicace » à ton pseudo t'ai plu. Le 7 devrait aussi être pour toi :)**

**Guest 73 : mais de rien ! Tu prends le temps de laisser un commentaire, la moindre des choses c'est que j'y réponde ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes avis.**

**Anne : J'ai envie de donner la même réponse que la précédente. Tu suis mon histoire et laisse un avis dessus, pour moi c'est énorme et ça m'encourage. Répondre à ton commentaire est la moindre des choses. Concernant le sort d'Hanna et Emily, tu devrais avoir des éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre !**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 5<em>

_La vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille_

* * *

><p>Une violente secousse fit trembler la camionnette et le vacarme de la ville, assourdissant, réveilla Hanna. La jeune fille entrouvrit les paupières lentement mais resta plongée dans l'obscurité. Confuse, la blonde crut d'abord que ses efforts s'étaient révélés infructueux et ses yeux avaient dû rester clos. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant que se dissipe le brouillard de son esprit et qu'enfin elle réalise. Hanna ne dormait pas. Bien au contraire, la jeune fille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus consciente. Si ces yeux ne percevaient que l'ombre, c'était justement parce qu'elle l'entourait.<p>

_Dans quels sales draps je me suis encore fourrée ?_

Hanna chercha à se redresser. Son corps resta cloué au sol. La faute à ces satanées cordes qui lui lacéraient les poignets et les chevilles de manière tellement intense, si étroite, que remuer s'avérait une véritable épreuve.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici Hanna mais... quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse._

Le box dans lequel la jeune fille était séquestrée s'immobilisa brusquement et sa tête heurta de plein fouet la paroi.

_Je n'aime définitivement pas la réponse, songea Hanna, que l'ironie de la situation ne faisait sourire qu'à moitié._

Le ronronnement apaisant qui avait bercé son sommeil s'était avéré être celui d'un moteur et, avec ce constat, le souvenir de son enlèvement remonta à la surface. Le flash-back de sa soirée défila devant ses yeux.

Son moral n'avait jamais été aussi bas. Caleb prévoyait de s'éloignait d'elle et la jeune fille ressentait déjà un vide angoissant s'installer. Tristesse qu'Emily semblait avoir décrypté au premier regard. Comment ? Hanna n'en avait aucune idée. C'est certainement dans ces moments là que l'on reconnait ses vrais amis : Les mots sont inutiles. Ils lisent à travers vous comme dans un livre ouvert et apaisent votre chagrin juste par leur présence. Emily ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Elle l'avait intercepté à la fin des cours et quelque chose dans sa manière d'être, peut-être son regard, rendait ses soucis un peu moins lourds à porter.

La brune n'avait pas émis le moindre son durant le trajet.

Mais il y a toujours existé plusieurs types de silence. Ceux qui vous blessent, d'autres qui glacent. Certains vous paralysent ou vous brisent de l'intérieur. Sans oublier celui qui marque la fracture avant la tempête. Le silence d'Emily n'appartenait pourtant à aucune de ces catégories : le sien était une invitation à se confier qu'Hanna avait saisi.

Les parents de son amie d'enfance étaient absents ce soir-là. L'adolescente avait passé un long moment recroquevillé en boule dans son lit, tiraillé entre le besoin d'être seule et la peur primitive de la solitude. Finalement, Emily avait choisi à sa place et imposé sa présence, réconfortante. Malgré le calme inhabituel qui régnait à l'intérieur de la grande maison des Fields, bientôt leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent, si fermes, si assurés, qu'ils comblèrent à eux seul ce vide. Puis la nuit était tombée et la jeune fille avait salué son amie avant de prendre le chemin retour. Dehors, l'ombre était plus intense que jamais, donnant un aspect presque fantomatique au paysage. L'obscurité recouvrait le lotissement à présent, preuve que la lumière n'avait plus sa place. Avec le recul, Hanna se dit que c'était peut-être prémonitoire. Mais comment aurait-elle pu le prévoir ? Et si elle l'avait su, aurait-elle pu échapper aux griffes de... 'A'

Hanna frissonna. La simple évocation de cet initial faisait trembler tout son corps. Car c'était bien lui qui était à l'origine de cette situation. La blonde s'en souvenait maintenant. Ce psychopathe l'avait kidnappée. La jeune fille entendait encore les paroles confuses de son amie au téléphone. Tout ça lui semblait pourtant tellement irréel.

_Je dois sortir d'ici._

Mais par où commencer ? Hanna pensa à donner des coups pieds contre les parois pour tenter de trouver une sortie. Celle-ci se ravisa cependant. Quelqu'un conduisait forcément cette camionnette. À la seconde où elle mettrait son plan en exécution, l'adolescente alerterait son séquestreur. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Et pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle sorte. Pour peu qu'une échappatoire existe. Impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit ici. Si seulement la jeune fille pouvait mettre la main sur téléphone et avertir ses amis. Mais l'appareil était dans sa poche, poche que ses bras ligotés étaient incapables d'atteindre. Décidément, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Elle était piégée.

Hanna se sentit profondément inutile. La dernière fois qu'elle avait éprouvé ce sentiment était devant le contrôle de Physique de Mme Karter. La seule leçon qu'elle n'avait jamais retenu du cours sur la gravité est de ne pas passer sous un arbre à la bonne saison, au risque de se prendre une pomme sur la tête. Mise à part ça, la blonde n'en avait retiré aucune l'utilité. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si ça allait vraiment lui servir un j...

_Mais c'est ça. C'est exactement ça la solution. Je vais attendre une descente et utiliser la gravité pour faire tomber mon portable de ma poche._

Et l'occasion de mettre son plan en action ne tarda pas à arriver. Après avoir remonté une côte interminable, le véhicule rencontra enfin une forte pente. La jeune fille rassembla toute ses forces et réussit difficilement à glisser sur le dos. En s'aidant de la paroi, Hanna tendit ses jambes et s'agita dans un sens puis dans l'autre, mais ne parvint pas à faire tomber l'objet tant convoité.

_Et merde ! Quelle idée t'a eu aussi de mettre un jean moulant ce soir-là ?_

Après de multiples tentatives infructueuses, la chance finit par lui sourire. L'appareil tomba finalement au sol dans un tintement métallique.

Hanna rampa jusqu'au portable et utilisa ses coudes, faute de mieux, pour le dérouiller.

Elle composa le numéro de spencer.

* * *

><p><span><em>Centre aquatique, Rosewood.<em>

Emily tremblait. Son corps entier frissonnait, de froid ou de peur, elle ne savait plus bien. Tout ce que la jeune fille était capable de percevoir, c'était cette eau, dont le niveau ne cessait d'augmenter dangereusement. Le liquide trempa l'extrémité inférieure de sa veste. Son pantalon, lui, collait déjà contre sa peau.

Sur la pointe des pieds, essayant tant bien que mal de rester au sec, Emily frappa un grand coup sur la porte. Mais rien. Juste l'écho et la sensation d'être plus seule que jamais.

L'adolescente se percha sur l'un des bancs et tenta de colmater la fuite en bouchant la cavité avec sa veste. Pendant un instant, l'eau arrêta son écoulement. Le soulagement d'Emily fut néanmoins de courte durée, la pression devint trop forte et le tissu se retrouva expulsé violemment. Le liquide recommença à inonder le vestiaire.

La jeune fille jeta un nouveau coup d'œil désespéré sur son portable.

Toujours pas de réseau.

Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ainsi ? Dix minutes ? Peut-être moins.

Un claquement de porte interrompit ses réflexions. Emily discernait clairement la démarche de deux personnes différentes. La première était aérienne, une pointe hésitante. La seconde, elle, était pressée. D'ailleurs, plus la jeune fille y pensait, plus elle lui semblait curieusement familière. Ça lui rappelait à la veille d'exams, celle de son amie S...

_Spencer ?_

— Spencer ! Hurla Emily.

L'eau atteignait pratiquement sa bouche à présent.

— Em' ? Où es-tu ? crièrent en cœur Aria et Spencer, en continuant de fouiller le bâtiment.

— Les vestiaires !

Les deux adolescentes accoururent en sens inverse et leur pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

Aria força sur la poignée. La brune jeta un regard anxieux vers son amie lorsque celle-ci lui resista. La porte était fermée à double tour.

Spencer s'éloigna et attrapa une des perches métalliques déposées dans le couloir.

— Recule-toi de l'entrée, Emily ! L'avertit-elle. Je vais te sortir de là !

L'adolescente attendit un instant puis frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte. Finalement, cette dernière n'eut d'autre choix que céder sous le poids et un torrent d'eau les projeta contre le mur le plus proche.

Aria se releva rapidement et s'empressa de venir porter secours à Emily qui gisait au sol, transie. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

— C'est fini, murmura son amie au creux de son oreille.

Son corps était gelé. Aria frotta énergiquement ses mains contre sa peau. Progressivement, les tremblements de la métisse s'atténuèrent. Emily se redressa. Un peu trop brusquement peut-être, et elle fut prise d'un étourdissement passagé. Lorsque la pièce cessa enfin de tanguer sous ses yeux, la brune se leva. Spencer lui tendit une serviette.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea la première, une fois que son amie fut en état de répondre.

— 'A' m'a piégée, expliqua Emily.

— « Et dire que tous ces gens qui te soutiennent ici ne sont pas au courant de ton petit secret. » , lu Spencer en contemplant le miroir du vestiaire. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Emily entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. En constatant son hésitation, spencer renforça l'insistance de ses prunelles accusatrices. Aria semblait aussi avoir reporté toute son attention sur elle. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. La dernière chose dont Emily avait envie était d'aborder cette faiblesse. Depuis quelque temps, L'adolescente avait la désagréable sensation de passer pour la vulnérable des quatre.

Ne sachant comment réagir, Emily s'apprêtait simplement à ignorer la question en suspens. Une sonnerie lui évita de poursuivre.

Spencer baissa les yeux sur son portable. Elle venait de recevoir un appel entrant. Un appel d'Hanna.

— Spencer ?

— Hanna, où es-tu ? On se fait un sang d'encre pour toi !

Elle enclencha le mode haut-parleur.

— J'en sais fichtrement rien. Je crois être dans le coffre d'une voiture.

— Crois ? Répéta Aria étonnée.

— C'est le noir complet ici, les filles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va rouler encore. 'A' peut débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Dites-moi que vous pouvez faire quelque chose...

— Garde ton sang-froid Hanna, souffla la voix rassurante d'Emily. On va te sortir de là, d'accord. C'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on te retrouve.

— Alors, faites en sorte que ce soit rapide, supplia Hanna à mi-voix.

La blonde était clairement terrorisée.

— Tu as dit que tu étais dans un coffre ? Intervint Spencer, concentrée.

— Oui.

— Repère l'avant du véhicule.

— J'y suis.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la plus jeune des Hastings.

— Est-ce que tu peux mettre la main sur une manette ?

Le silence qui s'installa parut interminable.

— Je ne vois rien, paniqua-t-elle.

— Calme-toi Hanna, et regarde bien autour de toi, insista Spencer anxieuse.

— Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien !

— Ok, tu dois être dans un ancien modèle de voiture où le coffre ne s'ouvre pas de l'intérieur. Approche-toi au maximum du bord, à l'endroit où devrait se trouver les phares arrières. Tu es supposée trouver un cache en plastique. Tire dessus de toutes tes forces.

— Je ne peux pas : il va m'entendre !

— Fais-moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer.

Hanna pris une grande inspiration, posa le téléphone au sol et s'exécuta. Le cœur de la blonde eut un raté. Celui de ses amis aussi. Mais rien ne se produisit. 'A' ne l'avait pas entendu. Emily lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

— Je vois la route, repris Hanna dans un murmure.

— Quel type ?

— Aucune idée, je dirais une nationale.

— Alors tu dois surement approcher des limites de la ville.

— Tu penses qu'il l'amène où ? Interrogea Aria.

Spencer haussa les épaules, le visage grave.

A nouveau, une sonnerie brisa le maigre silence. Cette fois, il provenait du portable d'Emily. La brune présenta l'écran de l'appareil aux deux filles.

« Remise de tes émotions ? Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. Que dirais-tu d'un petit remontant ? Je t'attends au 28 de la troisième avenue. Vingt minutes. »

— Voyons le côté positif des choses : ce message en soi, est une bonne nouvelle, assura Spencer.

— Une bonne nouvelle ? Répéta Emily stupéfaite. Hanna a été kidnappée, j'étais à deux doigts de mourir noyé et 'A' continue de nous persécuter : explique-moi le positif dans tout ça.

— S'il poursuit son jeu, c'est clairement qu'il n'est pas au courant pour Hanna.

— Auquel cas il aurait plus urgent à régler, renchérit Aria.

— Les filles ?

Les adolescentes se retournèrent toutes les trois vers le portable de Spencer, dont le message de 'A' les avait temporairement détournées.

— Je pense qu'on quitte la ville. J'ai cru apercevoir un panneau, annonça Hanna.

— Ok, dis-nous ce qu'il y a devant toi.

— C'est étroit, je n'arrive pas à voir grand-chose.

— Continue de guetter Hanna. Y'aura forcément un moment où tu vas croiser un rond-point ou un panneau, l'encouragea Aria.

— J'espère.

L'inquiétude s'entendait à travers sa voix. Spencer se retourna vers Emily.

— Ecoute, même si ça me déplaît, il va falloir que tu continues à rentrer dans le jeu de 'A' sinon il va s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Nous, on reste au téléphone avec Hanna. Appel nous si tu as le moindre souci.

L'intéressée hocha la tête. Avant que la métisse ne tourne les talons, Spencer retint son bras.

— T'es une fille bien Emily. Ne laisse pas 'A' détruire ce qu'il y'a de plus beau en toi.

La brune répondit par un sourire sincère. Cette fois, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte et courut jusqu'à la voiture, toujours garée en plan devant l'entrée.

Plus familiarisée avec le côté sud de Rosewood, la brune arriva à destination en un temps record. Il lui restait près de trois minutes lorsque que l'adolescente s'élança au niveau de la troisième avenue. Elle chercha des yeux l'adresse indiquée. Les numéros deux et huit scintillèrent sous l'éclat des phrases d'un 4x4.

Déterminée, Emily poussa la porte du bâtiment.

Une lumière intense en jaillit.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire. Je vous invite à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre. Ne soyez pas timide, pour les avis c'est juste en dessous. J'ai hâte de connaitre vos réactions !<strong>


	6. Un dernier pour la route ?

**Bonjour à tous :) **

**Ça devient un peu le rendez-vous du mardi, donc nouveau chapitre. Pour tout dire, il n'était absolument pas prévu. J'étais en chemin pour la prépa quand j'ai une idée soudaine pour le scénario et l'ait complètement revu. On verra ce que ça donnera. Merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à me lire que moi j'en aie à écrire. N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire (si y'a des affinités entre personnage que vous voudriez que je développe, plus d'action, plus d'émotion). Je suis guidé aussi par ce qui vous plaît. Et puis j'aime les défis, alors…**

**WeLoveEmison : merci, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. Profite de ce chapitre, mon changement de scénario est à ton avantage !**

**Guest 73: J'espère que je continuerais à être à la hauteur, surtout que j'ai cru que peu de fanfics française t'avaient plu jusqu'à présent, ça me met la pression. Juste un petit peu… (Et je suis bien une fille, je dis ça car tu as mit un 'e' entre parenthèse dans ton com :) )**

**Anne : Anne a demandé la suite *roulement de tambour*... et la suite est arrivée ! Plus sérieusement, je te remercie j'accorde une attention particulière au fait de respecter leur personnalité. Y'a qu'Alison qui diffère de la série mais de mon point de vu, c'est comme ça que je ressens sa sensibilité.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 6<em>

_Un dernier pour la route ?_

* * *

><p>La lumière était aveuglante. Emily protégea ses yeux d'une main et pénétra dans le bâtiment. La jeune fille repéra immédiatement la source de cet éclat intense : une halogène, rappelant vaguement celle des salles d'interrogatoires, était braquée droit sur elle. L'adolescente l'éteignit et pressa l'interrupteur de l'alimentation générale.<p>

La vue encore altérée par ce soudain éblouissement, il fallut un certain temps à Emily avant de pouvoir clairement identifier sa position. Progressivement, les contours se dessinèrent, des formes puis enfin des objets.

La métisse tourna lentement sur elle-même pour observer plus en détail le lieu. Ses pas résonnèrent contre le plancher. Des tables étaient disposées de part et d'autre. La jeune fille frôla le métal, son doigt ressorti couvert de poussière sur son extrémité.

_Quelque chose me dit que personne n'est passé par ici de puis un long moment._

Son impression se confirma lorsque l'adolescente aperçut plusieurs toiles d'araignée orner les recoins. A en juger leur taille, Emily se dit que mieux ne valait pas croiser leurs propriétaires. Son demi-tour achevé, la brune repéra un grand comptoir. Six verres-à-shot y étaient alignés, remplit à égal niveau. Les mots de 'A' prirent alors tout leur sens.

_Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. Que dirais-tu d'un petit remontant ?_

Un ancien bar abandonné, voilà où il l'avait amenée.

— Je suis pas sûr de comprendre : j'suis censée boire ces six fonds de verres d'alcool ? Parce si c'est ça, j'aurais pu le faire de chez moi, souligna Emily maintenant exaspéré par le petit jeu de son maitre-chanteur.

Il y avait deux raisons au fait que l'adolescente avait formulé ses réflexions à voix haute. La première était évidente. 'A' l'entendait, c'était certain. Aucune chance pour qu'il ne se délecte pas de la scène. C'était un moyen dissimulé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Mais il y avait néanmoins une seconde cause.

Une pièce du puzzle manquait. Emily commençait à saisir les intentions de 'A'. D'abord il l'obligeait à se remémorer sa faiblesse pour l'eau, et ensuite, remuait le couteau dans la plaie concernant ses sentiments pour Alison. 'A' ne souhaitait pas simplement voir son ancienne amie morte, mais également à légitimer son acte, faire en sorte qu'Emily la haïsse à tel point qu'elle approuve son geste. Du moins, le perçoive comme un soulagement. En exprimant le fond de sa pensée, la jeune fille touchait du doigt de manière plus concrète, le problème auquel elle se heurtait. Cette destination ne collait pas avec son raisonnement. Ça n'avait pas de lien avec Alison. Emily aurait-elle eut tort ?

Alors que la brune s'interrogeait sur les motivations de son maitre-chanteur, le vent gronda dehors et un arbuste tomba à la renverse. L'adolescente en sursauta, surprise, et fit volteface en direction de la fenêtre. En l'espace de vingt minutes, le climat avait empiré. La pluie coulait à grosse goutte à présent et les branches des platanes refusaient d'interrompre leur trémoussement nocturne. Emily s'apprêtait à reporter son attention sur le comptoir lorsqu'une ombre, plus intense à travers le paysage, attira l'œil. En alerte, la métisse la suivit du regard. Quoi que soit, cette chose était vivante et avançait rapidement.

Droit vers elle.

Quand la jeune fille s'en aperçut, horrifiée, celle-ci chercha une arme, un objet, n'importe quoi qui puisse la protéger. Comprenant que rien dans cette pièce ne lui serait d'une utilité, l'adolescente se glissa derrière la porte en dernier recours. Plaquée contre le mur, Emily entendait distinctement la progression de l'inconnu. Il franchirait le seuil dans quelques instants. Cinq secondes.

_Dois-je l'attraper par derrière dès qu'il se montrera ?_

Quatre secondes.

_Ou alors j'attends qu'il entre pour me laisser le temps d'anticiper et assurer mon coup._

Trois secondes.

_Non, c'est trop dangereux. Il me repérerait. Je dois l'intercepter, pas le choix…_

Deux secondes.

_Qui ça peut être ? _

Plus qu'un pas.

'_A' ?_

L'inconnu eut tout juste le temps de laisser dépasser une jambe que déjà, Emily avait bondit sans prévenir et encerclé son cou. La lutte se prolongea un moment, le mystérieux arrivant se débattant avec hargne pour lui échapper. La brune essuya un choc de son adversaire dans les côtes, si violent, si douloureux, qu'elle en tomba au sol entrainant par la même occasion l'étranger dans sa chute.

L'inconnu allait s'enfuir. Tout dans sa posture l'indiquait, à commencer par la manière si pressé avec laquelle il s'était relevé, quasi désespérée. Par réflexe, Emily réussit à agripper sa cheville de justesse, clouant de nouveau son rival à terre, pour de bon cette fois. La jeune fille retourna alors brusquement le mystérieux arrivant, résolu à retirer sa capuche et connaitre enfin son identité. Pendant un instant, une idée traversa ses pensées.

_Et si j'avais vu juste. Si c'était vraiment 'A', cela voudrait-il dire qu'on serait libre ?_

Une urgence mit cependant un terme à ses réflexions muettes. Son adversaire venait de brandir la lame d'un cutter aiguisé. L'adolescente contra son geste à temps et n'ayant d'autre choix, répliqua par un coup de poing. L'inconnu gémit. Emily souleva la capuche avec détermination avant de reculer, déconcertée.

— Alison ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton presque inaudible, plus pour s'en persuader que pour se faire entendre.

La blonde fronçait également les sourcils, visiblement aussi étonnée de sa présence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Interrogea Emily d'une voix froide, une fois l'effet de surprise passé.

— Je pourrais te retourner la même question Fields, fit-elle remarquer.

— T'as failli me poignarder avec ce cutter je te signale, s'indigna la première en désignant la lame encore retenu entre les doigts crispés d'Alison.

— Et toi t'as pas juste _failli_ mais tu viens de me frapper !

La blonde pressa une main contre sa narine. Un filet de sang s'en écoulait abondamment.

— O.K, moi j'avais mes raisons…

— …d'être ici.

Leur voix se recouvrait et s'entrecoupait. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, seul un bourdonnement aurait été perceptible.

— Mais enfin…

— … t'as vu comment t'es…

— …habillé ?

— J'ai cru que t'étais …

— 'A', s'exclamèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Une fois leur discours terminé, un silence confus s'installa pendant les lequel les deux jeune filles se dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Malgré sa colère contre Alison, Emily fut forcé de reconnaitre que ses yeux, rendus d'un bleu si pur à la lumière, étaient juste fascinant. Il y a avait quelque chose dans leurs nuances, parfaite jusque dans ses négations, qui lui rappelait les eaux de certaines mers exotiques restées intactes. Et cette façon dont leurs phrases se complétaient... Elle en avait le souffle coupé. Mais si le cœur peut se laisser abuser, la raison, elle, finit toujours par reprendre l'avantage. Son ancienne amie avait joué avec ses sentiments, blessé puis trahit. Et elle l'observait en ce moment même de ce regard angélique, pour lequel Emily aurait fait n'importe quoi par le passé, mais qui aujourd'hui la laissait de marbre. Il en faudrait bien plus pour refermer les cicatrices.

L'adolescente dévia finalement les yeux de son visage et se décida à se relever. Alison l'imita. La brune se redressa sur les genoux, ce qui eut don de réveiller sa douleur dans les côtes.

_Je l'avais oubliée celle-là._

Elle glissa malgré elle en se rattrapant tout juste de ses mains.

— Tu veux bien arrêter de me tomber dessus ? Souffla Alison à mi-voix, en voyant la métisse étalée contre elle.

— Comment ça « te tomber dessus » ? Laquelle de nous deux est venue rejoindre l'autre déjà ? C'est toi qui a sauté sur moi, pas l'inverse.

— Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis est techniquement impossible Em' ? Je suis celle qui est à terre, remarqua-t-elle en désignant le parquet. Je ne peux pas t'être tombée dessus puisque c'est toi qui es… sur moi.

Ce fut précisément en achevant sa phrase qu'Alison réalisa la proximité gênante avec la nageuse de Rosewood. La blonde nota qu'elle dégageait une agréable odeur vanillée. Pourtant, ce parfum était bien moins tentant que l'envie de l'embrasser.

_Depuis quand penses-tu a des choses pareilles ?_

Alison avait tout essayé pour éloigner Emily, l'humiliant, brisant son cœur, une fois, deux, mais en dépit de ses efforts, elle restait là. Bien plus, la brune détenait aujourd'hui encore cet indéniable contrôle qu'elle avait toujours exercé sur sa personne, et qui l'effrayait. Elle seule, la loyal de la bande, avait le pouvoir de lui faire ressentir

_Ressentir._

Elle pensa ce mot, l'épela mentalement. Une douce chaleur s'insinuait au creux de son ventre. Cette violence était étrangement délicieuse. Mais elle prit un terme.

Emily l'abandonna.

Alison aurait voulu retenir son bras, lui expliquer combien tout son être pleurait désespérément sa présence. Pourtant elle ne fit rien. La jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier mais elle se promit d'y penser en détail lorsque la situation le lui permettrait. Pour l'heure, plus d'une affaire devaient être réglées.

La blonde secoua son gilet et réajusta correctement les manches. Emily considérait d'un œil critique les six verres disposés sur un comptoir, verres que la nouvelle arrivante venait seulement de remarquer. Celle-ci appuya ses mains contre le rebord, dos à elle.

— Tu me suivrais, c'est ça ? Demanda soudain la première.

Sa voix laissait transparaitre un étrange melange à mi-chemin entre la fatigue, l'impatience et la confusion.

— Non, répondit simplement Alison.

— Tu mens. Tu n'as jamais su faire que ça de toute manière ! S'énerva Emily.

La brune s'était retournée d'un seul coup et la fusillait du regard. S'en était trop. N'allait-elle jamais se résoudre à être honnête au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

— Je dis la vérité !

— Mais as-tu seulement encore une vague idée de ce qu'est _dire la vérité_ ? Très franchement, j'en doute.

— Et pourquoi te mentirais-je, hein ?! Pourquoi Em' ?

— Je sais pas, laisse-moi réfléchir. Ça y'est, ça me revient. Peut-être bien parce que t'es… 'A' ?

Alison s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, la bouche déjà entrouverte, mais les mots d'Emily lui coupèrent le souffle. Impossible d'émettre le moindre son. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? D'accord, la blonde n'éprouvait pas de sentiments n'empêche qu'elle ne méritait pas les traitements de 'A'. Encore moins qu'on la pense coupable.

A nouveau, Alison ressentit une boule se former au bas de son ventre. La sensation était pourtant différente que celle déclenchée par la proximité de la brune, il y a quelques minutes. Ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son expression. Ces yeux, qui l'avait tant de fois dévoré du regard avec une intensité inqualifiable, avait perdu de leur éclat. Plus une once de considération pour elle ne subsistait. Juste de la colère.

Et la certitude qu'elle était coupable.

A ce moment précis, Alison ressentit une fracture s'opérer au plus profond de son être. Une part d'elle-même de se brisa. Pour la première fois, Emily n'était pas de son côté. Et ça lui a fait mal. Réellement. La blonde repensa à toute les fois où elle enviait ces gens qui voyait la vie autrement qu'en noir et blanc. C'était pourtant censé être une expérience incroyable que de se sentir vivant. Alors pourquoi la seule chose qu'elle désirait en cet instant, c'était redevenir la fille au cœur impassible ?

— Tu penses sincèrement que je suis 'A' ? murmura Alison, la voix tremblante.

L'adolescente soutenu le regard de l'autre jeune fille. Elle aurait voulu la convaincre, jusqu'à même lui faire lire ses pensées si cela avait été possible. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Alors la blonde a déglutit difficilement, serrant sa mâchoire. Alison avait la curieuse impression que ce tic refreinait efficacement les picotements dans ses yeux.

— Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi, finit par déclarer Emily honnêtement.

Et c'était la vérité. Depuis que 'A' avait débarqué dans sa vie, toute ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées les unes après les autres. La blonde fit un pas en avant et montra l'écran de son portable. Un message de leur maitre-chanteur datait de moins d'un quart d'heure.

— Voilà la raison de ma présence ici, Em'. T'as le droit penser que je suis une personne détestable, une manipulatrice, une garce, que tu regrettes le jour où t'as eu le malheur de poser les yeux sur moi, mais que je sois 'A', ça non Emily, t'as pas le droit.

Sa voix s'était emportée malgré elle. La jeune fille reprit, d'un timbre plus grave et faible cette fois.

— On sait toute les deux que t'ai fait plus de mal que tous ces putains de messages réunis.

Alison baissa la tête. Son nez recommença à saigner. L'adolescente allait attraper une des serviettes du tas déposé sur le rebord. Emily avait eu le même réflexe. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, ce qui les freina dans leur élan. Finalement, comme toutes les deux persistaient hésitantes, la brune prit les devants. Elle saisit la serviette et épongea les gouttes de sang, en douceur. Alison n'opposa aucune résistance. Et voilà, maintenant c'était finit. Dieu que toutes ces petites attentions, sa tendresse, lui avait manqué loin d'elle.

D'un seul coup, un rétroprojecteur qui jusqu'à présent était passé inaperçu, diffusa une image contre le mur devant eux. Sans aucun doute, quelqu'un le pilotait à distance.

En s'y penchant davantage, Emily réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple photo, mais d'une vidéo. Une vidéo d'elle et Alison. A en juger leur vêtement et leur taille, celle-ci datait d'avant la disparition de la blonde.

La jeune fille fixa attentivement la projection. Emily se souvenait très bien de cette nuit-là, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de souffrir en revoyant cette soirée.

Alison avait organisé une fête. Pour l'occasion, Hanna, Spencer et Aria avait été conviées, ne se refusant aucun plaisir, l'alcool coulant à flot. Toutes en avaient consommées et abusées. Toute sauf Emily. C'est qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait, les règles chez les Fields étant assez strictes. La brune se trouvait à l'étage lorsqu'Alison apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une bouteille de whisky et six verres-à-shot dans les mains.

— Où sont les autres ?

La voix enfantine d'Emily résonna à travers la pièce.

— Elles dorment. C'est ça de ne pas tenir l'alcool.

La première acquiesça, s'obligeant à dévier son regard du visage de son hôte. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait maintenant, il aurait été trop tard pour s'en détacher.

— Tu as l'air plutôt en forme, toi, souligna-t-elle.

C'était son nouveau moyen dissimulé pour lui faire un compliment.

— Je suppose que j'ai de l'expérience en la matière, répondit la seconde en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Emily plia un T-shirt. De son côté, la blonde alignait les verres sur la table de chevet. Le choc de l'un d'eux contre le bois fit sursauter la plus jeune.

— Tu devrais essayer.

— Quoi donc, interrogea innocemment la brune dans son dos.

— L'alcool.

Cette fois, Emily se retourna. Elle aperçut les six verres.

— Va s'y, l'incita Alison doucement.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, refusa l'enfant des Fields. Elle passa devant son amie et déposa un vêtement dans son sac. Ceci fait, Alison retint son bras.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avoir tenté, objecta celle-ci.

Alison pouvait être très persuasive. Particulièrement lorsqu'elle plongeait ses yeux désarmants à travers les vôtres, et avançait, si proche, que vous sentiez son souffle s'engourdir contre votre joue. Elle murmura à l'oreille :

— Je suis sûre que tu serais beaucoup plus marrante. Je pourrais même te trouver… attirante.

Emily ne répondit pas. Ses bras attrapèrent le premier verre avec hésitation, puis les cinq autres sans réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de le faire, c'était comme si une partie de son être décidait à sa place. Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille aurait aimé avoir agit autrement. Avoir su dire non.

L'alcool lui brulait la trachée et bientôt, les dernières gouttes du liquide furent ingérées. Elle reposa le verre.

— Tu vois, c'est moins compliqué que ça en a l'air, souffla Alison, un sourire triomphant au coin des lèvres.

L'intéressée se regardait actuellement sur la vidéo. Pourtant, si on lui avait demandé, elle aurait juré que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Du moins, ça aurait été plus facile de soutenir le regard d'Emily en cet instant si ça avait pu être le cas.

A ce stade de la vidéo, la tension était montée d'un cran dans la chambre. La blonde avait comblé le peu d'espace qui séparait encore la brune d'elle et son visage était dangereusement proche. Tout en douceur, Alison avait repoussé la jeune fille contre le mur. Au moment même où ses lèvres allaient entrer en contact avec celles d'Emily, l'adolescente détourna sa tête et souffla :

— Les livres s'achèvent souvent sur des happy ends. Pas la réalité.

Et la blonde s'était reculée brusquement, brisant le charme, avant de quitter la pièce en laissant Emily dans la confusion la plus totale.

La vidéo pris fin. La métisse s'enlisa le silence, l'esprit plongé dans une profonde hébétude. La scène avait beau s'être déroulée il y a des années, pourtant, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Cette douloureuse solitude qui l'avait gagné lorsqu'Alison avait quitté la pièce, faisait partie des sentiments qu'on n'oublie pas. Avant l'incident, Emily pensait savoir ce que signifiait « être seul ». Elle avait tort. Ce soir-là, la brune avait réellement comprit son sens caché. Et même si les années avaient passé, que les choses avaient changé depuis, même si la vie l'avait endurcie contre son gré, malgré ça, en dépit de tout, la souffrance restait intacte. Insupportable.

Emily était incapable de relever les yeux dans sa direction, mais la jeune fille sentait le poids du regard d'Alison posé sur elle. La blonde respecta néanmoins son mutisme. Peut-être que celle-ci était désolée. Pas autant qu'elle.

_Nous s'y voilà,_ pensa la brune. _Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il y avait bien un rapport avec Alison. C'est de ça qu'il y a toujours été question. Ou que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, elle s'en sortira toujours les mains propres, tandis que toi, tu t'enfonces et tu rampes, jusqu'à en perdre ta dignité. Alors va s'y. Comme au bon vieux temps. C'est le moment d'assister à ta propre déchéance Emily, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne subsiste plus rien._

La sonnerie de son portable à mit un terme à ses réflexions. La jeune fille avait reçu un sms en provenance de 'A'. Elle baissa les yeux mais avait compris d'avance ce qu'il attendait.

**« Allons, ne me fait pas attendre : bois-les. Enfin, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Le passé à prouver qu'il en faut pour te persuader.**

**-A »**

Emily serra les dents. Désobéir. Lui prouver qu'elle était plus qu'un pion dans son jeu. C'était la chose que l'adolescente désirait le plus en cet instant. Mais ce souhait s'avérait impossible. Elle devait le faire. Pour Hanna.

La métisse approcha du comptoir et saisit le premier verre à contrecœur, une honte pudique dans le regard, habilement maquillée par sa haine envers 'A'. Peut-être, mais Alison l'avait perçu.

Dans sa lancée, leur maitre chanteur poussa la méchanceté à l'extrême, envoyant un nouveau message à l'attention d'Alison.

**« Seul les livres s'achèvent sur les Happy ends Ali'. Tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**-A »**

_J'ai brisé son cœur. Tu as détruit sa vie. Finalement, on se ressemble. A une différence près…_

Emily venait à peine d'avaler quelques gouttes de l'alcool quand Alison lui retira le verre des mains et ingurgita les cinq autres d'un trait.

… _tu ne feras pas de moi un témoin de ton jeu cruel. Ni de la déchéance d'une fille dont la seule faute est de m'avoir aimé pour ce que je suis. Oui 'A', aujourd'hui je décide de ne pas te ressembler._

Les derniers effluves du liquide lui brûlèrent la gorge, et la blonde déposa le verre vide sur le comptoir. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Emily pour la première fois depuis la diffusion de la vidéo. Enfin. Son regard, jusqu'alors froid, s'était adoucit et le temps d'un instant, Alison retrouva la lueur innocente de l'enfant que la brune avait été jadis.

Mais cette fracture ne dura qu'un instant.

Déjà son expression était redevenue impassible. Emily la quitta sans un mot, refermant la porte dans son dos.

Alors, inexorablement, Alison regagna sa solitude.

Plus de six verres seraient nécessaires pour expier ses erreurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 6 :) Comme d'habitude, tous les avis comptes, laissez-moi le vôtre ! <strong>

**PS : Un nouveau personnage de mon invention devrait intervenir dans cette fanfiction. Je recherche donc un prénom féminin avec un diminutif sympa (genre Em' pour Emily, Spence pour Spencer. Ça rend les dialogues plus authentiques). Si vous avez des idées donnez-moi, je suis preneuse ! **


	7. Je ne t'appartiens pas

**Salut à tous,**

**D'abord, un grand merci pour vos commentaires super encourageant sur le one-shot. C'était la première fois que j'en faisais un et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment cool. Sinon que dire ? Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle : je n'ai dormis que trois heures à cause d'un mal de tête. La bonne c'est que du coup, ce chapitre qui devait faire sept pages en fait vingt-et-une. Au programme, humour avec un flash-back plutôt amusant et surtout, surtout, du Emison ! (bien que pas encore de la façon dont on voudrait).**

**_WeLoveEmison :_ C'est vrai qu'on croit tous aux Happy-end, mais il est pas pour tout de suite. Les ennuis continuent pour Alison…**

**_Guest73 :_ Concernant un possible one-shot Emison, ça me dit carrément ! Seul truc, j'écris déjà sur du Emison, je veux éviter de piquer des idées que j'ai pour ce texte. Donne-moi un contexte et je t'écris ce que tu veux. Je veux dire par là, ça te plairait plus un texte type flash-back, ou plus réel avec Alison s'expliquant sur son comportement auprès d'Emily. voire une réalité alternative : qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si Alison n'avait pas 'trahit' Emily une seconde fois ? Je t'écris ça pendant les vacs, par contre je sais pas quand je le posterais :)**

**_Anne :_ J'ai un style d'écriture particulier ? Je m'en rend pas vraiment compte, mais c'est chouette. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 7<em>

_Je ne t'appartiens pas._

* * *

><p>Emily avait observé Alison reposer le dernier verre d'alcool sur le comptoir, avec stupéfaction. Même bien après ça, la jeune fille n'avait pu détacher son regard de son ancienne amie. Quelque part au fond son esprit, une petite voix lui soufflait que son attitude, l'instance avec laquelle elle la dévisageait en ce moment même, frôlait les limites de l'indécence. Seulement, c'était juste impossible de faire autrement.<p>

Comme ses yeux s'étaient attardés un peu trop longtemps sur son visage, la blonde baissa la tête et Emily su avec certitude qu'Alison avait noté son brusque changement d'attitude.

Et voilà pourquoi elle aurait dû éluder son regard. Maintenant, la fille qui avait brisé son cœur voyait clair dans son incapacité à se détourner d'elle, et qui sais ce que lisait d'autre. La brune se désola de ne pas être plus habile pour dissimuler ses émotions.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à l'enfant des Dilaurentis avant de reporter son attention sur la nageuse. L'habituelle lueur d'assurance qui brillait à travers ses prunelles azurées avait disparu. Seule la vulnérabilité subsistait à présent.

Emily sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce regard-là semblait attendre tellement d'elle. Comment s'y soustraire ?

_Enfin ressaisit-toi ! Ne vois-tu pas que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour elle ! Alors quoi ? Tu comptes réellement reproduire les mêmes erreurs jusqu'à la fin des temps ? N'as-tu pas assez souffert comme ça ? S'il te reste un tant soit peu d'amour propre, fais-toi cette faveur Fields: garde tes distances._

Par réflexe, la brune recula d'un pas. Elle éprouva alors une honte profonde en constatant à quel point elle était…

_Manipulable._

Plus Emily y pensait, plus la sensation d'être piégé à travers les filets d'Alison se renforça. La pièce lui sembla tout à coup oppressante. A quoi rimait sa présence ici ? Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

Sans même jeter un nouveau coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, l'adolescente quitta le bar en plantant son ancienne amie au beau milieu de la pièce.

A l'extérieur, les bourrasques de vents avaient cessé mais la pluie était plus intense que jamais, coulant à flot sur la chaussée déjà glissante. L'adolescente entrouvrit rapidement son sac et chercha la clé de son véhicule. Mais que ferait-elle juste après ? Dans quel but, surtout, pour aller où ? Cette soirée semblait dénuée de tout sens. Et la voilà, Emily Fields, perdu au cœur de la nuit, coincée entre les fantômes de son passés et l'ennemi sans visage de son présent.

Durant un instant, la jeune fille se surprit à rêver sa vie telle qu'elle l'aurait imaginé quelques années plus tôt. Si on lui avait demandé, la brune se serait bien vue au bras d'une fille qui la regarderait avec tendresse et qui l'aimait. Bien sûr, comme dans toute relation il y aurait eu des hauts et bas, mais ses amis auraient toujours été à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Quand on y pense, ça ne s'était pas joué à pas grand-chose finalement. Sa vie aurait pu être simple. Semblable à ces routes lisses et droites. Parfaites.

Mais elle s'était perdue en chemin.

Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'Alison. Emily s'en voulait d'avoir gaspillé tellement temps pour elle, alors qu'à l'époque 'A' n'existait pas, et avec regret, l'adolescente réalisait trop tard qu'elle aurait mieux fait de l'employer pour se créer de beaux souvenirs, avant le drame.

Forcé à reprendre pied avec la réalité, la pluie l'y obligeant, Emily déverrouilla sa voiture. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'un étourdissement la fit vaciller. Remuer tous ces souvenirs la rendait malade.

Pendant un instant, la jeune fille resta immobile, les mains posés sur la portière, en attentant que la sensation de vertige lui passe. Les symptômes s'amplifièrent et Emily se laissa glisser sur les genoux.

La douleur finit par perdre en intensité, aussi la brune se redressa puis s'assis sur le siège conducteur. Son regard croisa le miroir du rétroviseur. Un filet de sueur couvrait son front et son visage était d'une pâleur inquiétante, impression que le rayonnement blafard de la demi-lune accentuait.

La nageuse secoua la tête et inspira profondément. Courses poursuites et frayeurs nocturnes ne lui convenait décidément pas. L'adolescente aurait donné cher pour un peu de sommeil.

Emily inséra la clé de contact dans la fente et le moteur se mit en marche dans un grondement sonore. La brune vérifia l'angle mort et enclencha la première. Tandis que la voiture gagnait en vitesse, la jeune fille composa le numéro de Spencer. 'A' ne semblait plus se manifester, peut-être pourrait-elle les aider à retrouver la trace d'Hanna ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était le mieux qu'Emily puisse faire pour l'instant.

— Em' ?

— C'est moi.

La métisse jeta un coup d'œil discret aux alentours avant de reprendre, a voix-basse cette fois.

— J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit et poursuivit le jeu de 'A'. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit aperçut de quelque chose. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder à m'envoyer de nouvelles instructions. Comment ça se présente pour vous ?

— On est toujours en communication avec Hanna, murmura Spencer. Les panneaux et le peu de descriptions qu'on a, laissent à penser qu'elle doit se trouver quelque part au nord de Rosewood.

— Je croyais que 'A' l'emmenait en dehors des limites de la ville.

— ça a changé, expliqua la plus jeune des Hastings. Aria et moi on a une théorie selon laquelle il essayerait de brouiller les pistes, au cas où on le suivrait. Aux dernières nouvelles, Hanna devait être dans les environs du centre commercial, mais on n'a aucune certitude.

— Je vais aller là-bas et trouver cette camionnette.

— ça ne servirait à rien, la dissuada Spencer immédiatement.

— Mais enfin, on va pas rester là les bras croisés ?

— Ecoute-moi, Emily. Je ne supporte pas plus que toi d'être impuissante, tu peux me croire. Le problème est qu'il avance vite et que pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on a, ce sont des hypothèses et déductions hasardeuses. Ce qu'il nous faut maintenant, c'est du concret.

— Alors on fait quoi ?

— Patience, assura-t-elle. Les réponses viennent à point pour ceux qui savent attendre. 'A' va bien finir par s'arrêter. Si on se débrouille correctement, on connaitra d'avance sa destination finale. A ce moment-là on intervient.

— Je n'aime pas ce qui se passe.

— Je te promets qu'on trouvera le moyen de sortir Hanna de ce mauvais pas.

— Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça, avoua Emily d'une voix faible. Cette incertitude, précisa-t-elle. J'ai l'impression…

Un silence prolongé s'installa entre les deux adolescentes.

— … D'avoir lutté depuis trop longtemps, conclut-elle, et quelque chose dans l'intonation brisées de ses mots, une chose que Spencer ne pourrait jamais décrire, lui intima la certitude qu'Emily était bouleversée.

L'enfant des Hastings resta interdite. La brune comprenait exactement ce qu'avait voulu dire son amie. Bien avant le début de cette histoire, les quatre filles tenaient leur avenir entre leur main. A cette période, le plus gros de leurs soucis était leur réussite scolaire. Mais 'A' s'était immiscé dans leur quotidien, emportant tout sur son passage. La routine, la tranquillité, les rêves tout simplement. Et lorsqu'il frappait plus fort, que l'espoir se consumait, alors dans ces moment-là, une envie irrésistible d'abandonner vous envahit. Spencer connaissait ce sentiment. Ce désir de renoncer, là, maintenant, sans même fournir d'explications.

Etre lâche.

Pas par facilité, juste parce que vous en avait désespérément besoin. Mais ce n'est pas une émotion qu'on peut se permettre d'avouer à voix haute. Encore moins lorsque c'est précisément ce qu'attend votre maître-chanteur. Alors vous continuez de marcher le buste droit et fier, le regard sans détour, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'en souffrez pas.

Si le calme persistait à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, c'était parce Spencer témoignait silencieusement à Emily le soutien qu'elle ne pouvait lui apporter de vive voix. Et pour cause : on ne mentionne pas l'existence d'un sentiment qui nous est défendu.

Emily reprit, ce qui mit un terme aux rêveries secrètes de son amie à l'autre bout du fil.

— Où est-ce que je vous rejoins ? Demanda soudain la brune, sans détourner les yeux de la route.

Elle se trouvait dans une impasse, à quelques rues du bar.

_Génial._

Emily fit marche arrière.

— On se retrouve…

Spencer réfléchit intensément. Mieux valait rester discret sur leur point de rendez-vous dans l'hypothèse où 'A' les surveillait.

— Là où on s'est rencontré toi et moi pour la première fois, conclut la jeune fille.

Et celle-ci raccrocha sans qu'Emily ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Les dernières paroles de son amies résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

_L'endroit de notre première rencontre._

La nageuse ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir

* * *

><p><span>Six ans plus tôt,<span>

Cet été là, une vague de chaleur sans précédent avait déferlé sur Rosewood. Les pelouses, à l'ordinaire verdoyantes et soigneusement tondues, souffraient de déshydrations depuis les restrictions d'eaux mis en place. Si le symptôme semblait toucher la majorité des résidences de la ville, Emily constata que la végétation du terrain de golf, elle non plus, n'avait pas été épargnée. L'adolescente dévia la tête en direction de la piste huit. Son père s'y tenait, le visage concentré, les jambes légèrement fléchies de part et d'autre de la batte. Il frappa. La balle esquiva une dizaine d'obstacle et aboutit directement dans le trou, trois mètres plus loin. Son visage s'illumina. Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Emily en cet instant que la vision de son père heureux. Enfant d'un militaire, la jeune fille avait peu d'occasion de profiter de sa présence. Lorsqu'il rentrait, c'était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène.

A la plus grande joie d'Emily, Wayne Fields avait annoncé son retour imminent auprès des siens. Dès que l'adolescente avait appris la nouvelle, elle et sa mère avait décidé de lui organiser un cadeau d'anniversaire. Aussi loin que la brune s'en souvienne, son père avait toujours adoré le golf. Il disait souvent que ce loisir était une métaphore de la vie. Tu es face à la balle comme tu es face à toi-même. Alors, lorsqu'un nouveau centre avait ouvert en ville, l'idée s'était imposé toute seule. Et tandis qu'Emily regardait Wayne sourire, elle sentait son cœur se remplir de bonheur.

— Emmy, t'as vu ça ! S'exclama son père satisfait.

Il pointa la balle du doigt, balle qui avait à présent disparut dans une cavité.

— Tu es le meilleur, répondit la brune.

Et elle le pensait sincèrement. Emily observa encore un moment son père franchir les obstacles, un par un, et ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par son esprit de compétition.

La chaleur était étouffante. L'adolescente songea qu'une boisson pour déshydrater sa langue râpeuse, ne serait pas de trop. La jeune fille décida de quitter le terrain.

— Admire et observe comment ton père ici présent va…

L'intéressée frappa de nouveau. Cette fois, le tir manqua sa cible de peu. Wayne arqua les sourcils, un peu déçut.

— Tu peux pas réussir à tous les coups papa, objecta Emily qui s'était prise au jeu.

— Vient un peu par ici pour me porter chance, princesse, dit-il en lui adressant un regard affectueux.

— Je reviens. Je vais chercher des boissons.

L'adolescente quitta la piste pour se diriger vers le bâtiment principale, abritant notamment une cafétéria. La brune marchait tranquillement à travers l'allée lorsque quelqu'un, dont la démarche était pressée, déboula à son tour dans le couloir. Comme le son des pas se rapprochait avec une rapidité étonnante, Emily se retourna, curieuse de connaitre l'identité de ce mystérieux sprinteur.

Mauvais timing.

L'inconnu, surpris de la voir ralentir, la percuta de plein fouet. Mais à peine la nageuse eut-elle le temps de relever la tête que déjà, la silhouette filait de plus belle, dans une course effrénée. La seule certitude qu'Emily avait à son sujet, était qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait.

La brune baissa les yeux. Un portefeuille en cuir sombre traînait à ses pieds. Celui-ci avait dû glisser de la poche de sa propriétaire au moment du choc.

_Peut-être puis-je encore la rattraper ?_

La jeune fille balaya rapidement du regard le couloir. Personne. Elle tourna à gauche puis poursuivit sur sa droite, hésitante. Toujours rien. Pourtant, Emily aurait juré l'avoir vu prendre cette direction.

La nageuse allait abandonner ses recherches lorsque celle-ci aperçut, à demi-masqué par l'ombre, une silhouette familière.

_Jackpot._

L'adolescente s'engagea vers la mystérieuse inconnue. Une fois à sa hauteur, Emily tenta d'amorcer la discussion afin de lui rendre son portefeuille, mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

— Excuse-moi, répéta timidement la nageuse, il semblerait que tu es…

— Spencer ! Spencer Hasting ! Hurla-t-on soudain du hall d'entrée. Ne va pas croire que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !

La voix était lointaine mais résonnait jusqu'ici.

_Et merde, c'est pas mon jour de chance, _pensa Spencer.

Une jeune fille à ses côté la dévisageait avec curiosité, mais l'enfant des Hastings ne s'en souciait guère. Elle avait plus urgent à régler. Celle-ci chercha désespérément un endroit où se cacher. Comme ses poursuivants se rapprochaient dangereusement, Spencer attrapa par le bras l'autre adolescente, visiblement pas résolu à la lâcher, et l'entraina vers la première porte qui croisa son chemin.

A l'intérieur, une désagréable odeur d'eau de javel et de désinfectant se dégageait. En face, plusieurs vasques leur faisaient front, et, juste à droite, un appareil de séchage automatique. Des cabines individuelles occupaient le reste de l'espace.

_Félicitation, t'aurais vraiment pas pu trouver de meilleur endroit_, ironisa Spencer en comprenant qu'elle venait de se jeter tout droit dans les toilettes pour hommes.

A nouveau, deux étudiants hurlèrent son prénom, plus proche que jamais de sa cachette improvisée. Elle attira la nageuse dans l'une des cabines et s'enferma.

— Hey ! Protesta Emily. Celle-ci ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Tu voudrais bien m'expliqu…

Spencer lui couvrit la bouche avec sa main.

Les voix des deux hommes s'effacèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à redevenir lointaine. La jeune fille recula, soulagée.

— Désolé, s'excusa finalement l'enfant des Hastings, une gêne perceptible dans son regard. Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

— J'imagine que c'est censé me rassurer.

— Dois-je en déduire que tu ne te sens pas en sécurité ?

— Ça t'étonne ?

— On répond à une question par une autre : je note, souligna Spencer en souriant.

L'adolescente avait l'oreille collé à la porte de la cabine, l'écoute aux aguets.

— Habituellement, les gens disent que j'inspire la confiance, reprit la jeune fille à voix basse.

— Et ils te disent ça avant ou après les avoir traîné dans les toilettes pour hommes ? Interrogea Emily, amusée par la situation.

— Avant, avoua Spencer en roulant les yeux. En fait, j'affectionne pas particulièrement ce genre d'endroit.

— Alors pourquoi on est ici au juste ?

— C'est longue histoire, répondit-elle, maintenant à moitié accroupit, observant par le trou de la serrure. Emily la dévisagea avec curiosité.

— Et j'suis pas non plus une obsédée, ajouta rapidement la seconde en réalisant qu'elle espionnait en ce moment même, et ce, dans les toilettes pour hommes.

— Je ne juge pas, plaisanta la brune, souriant davantage.

Décidément, cette fille avait un sens de la réparti qui lui plaisait. Spencer se retourna vers elle. Trop préoccupé par ses mystérieux poursuivants, ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que l'adolescente reporta enfin son attention sur Emily. La nageuse était habillée d'un jean sombre et d'un sweat du collège de…

— Rosewood ? Murmura l'enfant des Hastings, incrédule. Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais croisée ?

— Je passe la majeure partie de mon temps au club de natation, expliqua Emily avant de réaliser que sa justification était maladroite.

— Curieux, conclut la première peu convaincu. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin néanmoins. Ecoute, pour ce qui vient de se passer je m'excuse sincèrement. J'ai fait le pari que j'arriverais à placer cinq balles consécutives dans le trou de ce maudit terrain de golf. J'avais tout prévu, l'inclinaison de la batte, l'intensité du coup, le nombre d'obstacle et de quelle façon les franchir. Et ça marchait plutôt bien… jusqu'au dernier lancé. La faute à cet idiot de vent !

— Le vent ? Répéta timidement Emily, ne voyant toujours pas le rapport avec son kidnapping dans les toilettes.

— Oui, le vent ! Manque de chance, il a fallu que je décide de miser la moitié de mon argent de poche sur ce coup-là…

— Je vois, sourit la brune.

Alors qu'autour d'elles tout était calme, de l'agitation se fit entendre. Deux personnes poussèrent la porte des sanitaires.

— T'y crois ça ? Questionna un étudiant.

Spencer sursauta en reconnaissant la voix familière de ses poursuivants.

— On vient réellement de se faire semer par une gamine de seize ans ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

— Il faudra qu'elle m'apprenne un jour, reprit l'intéressé tout en tournant la vanne du robinet.

— Perso, je voudrais bien qu'elle m'apprenne d'autres choses…

— Mais encore, ironisa le premier.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu la mater pendant qu'elle tirait ?

Ça craint, pensa Spencer, profondément gêné. Emily, de son côté, avait les larmes aux yeux à force de se retenir de rire.

— Je l'ai fait parce que tu l'as fait aussi, ce défendit l'étudiant amusé.

— Sauf que moi j'étais pas à deux doigts de la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser sauvagement.

_C'est moi ou ça devient de plus en plus ridicule ?_

— Y'avait pas de mur. Sinon, je l'aurais fait volontiers !

— Je te crois sur parole. Tu sais qu'il parait qu'elle donne des cours de soutiens ?

— Je suis impatient de savoir ce que Spencer Hastings a à m'apprendre ! Renchérit le premier en quittant les toilettes.

Pendant un instant, la brune resta immobile à la fois stupéfaite par la scène qui venait de se jouer devant ses yeux, et prudente. Lorsque l'adolescente fut certaine que les étudiants avaient déserté, elle sortit de la cabine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, souffla Emily confuse.

— Je fuis cet endroit aussi vite qu'il m'est possible.

— Tu pourrais tomber sur eux.

— Aucune importance ! Crois-moi, tout l'argent du monde ne vaut pas ce que je viens d'entendre. J'ai perdu mon innocence en quelque chose comme… trente seconde.

La nageuse ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Au passage, contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Je suis Spen…

— Spencer Hastings, coupa l'autre jeune fille en lui serrant la main.

— Bonne mémoire. Tant pis, je savais que je me ferais pas d'amis cette année de toute manière, répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Emily Fields, annonça la nageuse quand vint son tour, masquant son amusement.

La jeune fille mit fit à la poignée de main et se décida à faire demi-tour. Son père l'attendait depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

— Une dernière chose, reprit Emily au moment où elle franchissait le seuil.

La brune laissa flotter une pause maîtrisée. Spencer l'interrogea des yeux.

— Evite de te faire plaquer contre un mur…

Et la nageuse quitta les sanitaires tandis que l'enfant des Hastings souriait de plus belle, conquit par son humour.

* * *

><p>— Emily !<p>

L'adolescente secoua la tête. Le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Spencer s'était effacé. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, la nageuse décela la provenance de cette mystérieuse voix. Une jeune fille s'interposait en travers de sa route.

_Alison ? _

Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Non. Pas maintenant. C'était certainement la dernière personne qu'Emily aurait voulu croisé en cet instant.

— Em', supplia une nouvelle fois la blonde, à bout de souffle.

Elle semblait manifestement avoir couru pour la rattraper avant son départ.

— J'ai aucune envie de te parler Alison ! Maintenant tire-toi du chemin parce que je te promets que je n'arrêterais pas cette voiture pour toi !

Le véhicule conserva son allure. Néanmoins, son ancienne amie ne recula pas.

_A quoi tu joues ?_

Comme le véhicule de rapprochait dangereusement de la blonde, Emily sentit son cœur battre à la chamade. Alison n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Ce constat eut d'abord du mal à s'imposer dans son esprit, mais lorsqu'Emily le réalisa, celle-ci appuya précipitamment sur la pédale de frein. Finalement, elle avait arrêté cette voiture.

Pour elle.

La brune resta un moment immobile, les doigts crispés contre le volant. Pourquoi Alison devait-elle toujours tout compliquer ? Et plus encore, quelle était cette mystérieuse force qui l'attirait inexorablement vers elle, irrationnelle et dangereuse ?

Emily releva la tête. Le capot de la voiture frôlait quasiment la blonde.

— Il faut que je te parle, murmura Alison.

Ses yeux… c'était un spectacle à eux tout seul, songea Emily malgré-elle. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

_J'étais sur le point de la tuer. J'étais sur le point de tuer Alison._

Elle n'en revenait pas. Ça n'aurait pourtant pas dû l'étonner. La nageuse avait bien conscience de l'hostilité que celle-ci cultivait pour l'enfant des DiLaurentis. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si bouleversée en cet instant ? Derrière ce grand torrent de la haine, il semblait qu'un contre-courant plus puissant encore, s'agitait.

Un courant contre lequel il lui était impossible de lutter.

— Tu n'allais pas le faire Emily, la rassura la blonde comme si elle avait lu ses pensées. Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas.

Emily sursauta. Elle ouvrit brusquement la portière de la voiture et lui fit face. Rien qu'à son regard, Alison sut que les choses ne se passaient pas de la manière dont celle-ci l'avait prévu.

— Tu ne sais rien de moi, déclara la brune d'une voix dure. Et encore moins ce que je suis capable de faire ou pas. Tu penses peut-être encore pouvoir me manipuler comme ton pantin, mais tu as tort. Je ne t'appartiens pas Ali'. Je ne t'appartiens plus.

La blonde éprouva une difficulté extrême à soutenir son regard. Voir grandir la colère dans ses yeux la détruisait de l'intérieur, chaque seconde un peu plus.

— Emily, répéta Alison.

Son souffle se transforma en une fumée blanchâtre à travers la froideur hivernale. La jeune fille baissa les yeux, la voix trop tremblante pour articuler quoi que ce soit.

Elle s'inspecta un instant. La pluie coulait toujours à flot. La blonde était complètement trempée, le gilet aussi humide qu'une éponge. Sans parler de ses cheveux, dégoulinant. C'était à se demander si on avait affaire à la même personne, cette adolescente au top de la mode par le passé.

Non.

Cette fille était morte il y a des années.

— Je n'ai jamais douté que tu en serais capable, murmura enfin Alison dans un souffle. Seulement que tu ne le ferais pas.

— Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à méditer sur tes métaphores douteuse Ali, s'exaspéra la brune, déjà prête à regagner son véhicule.

La blonde retint son bras.

— Etre capable et agir sont deux choses différentes, Emily. Tout le monde peut tuer. Il suffit pour ça d'une arme. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Pourtant, on ne passe pas tous à l'acte. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre un assassin et… quelqu'un de bien, conclut Alison.

Elle lui sourit, mais ce sourire-là était triste.

— Emily, je…

— Ne fais pas ça, supplia la nageuse. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, et j'ai pas la force de l'entendre.

Alison entrouvrit pourtant les lèvres, en dépit de sa demande.

_Nous y voilà. Tu vas me dire que tu es désolée, mais tant de mensonges sont sortis de cette même bouche que je ne peux plus y croire. Comme tu l'as dit, tu as le choix. Tu peux soit agir égoïstement et ne pas tenir compte de ce que je peux ressentir. Dieu, que tu en es capable. Tu l'as démontré mainte et mainte fois… La question est : le feras-tu ?_

Emily lisait une guerre intérieure se jouer à travers les yeux d'Alison. Finalement, la blonde se ravisa avant qu'aucun son ne puisse franchir ses lèvres.

— Alors je ne le dirais pas.

L'espace d'un instant, la brune perçut de la douleur dans sa voix. En croisant son regard blessé, Emily ne put s'empêcher de se revoir ainsi, cette vision d'elle-même si torturée. Le temps avait dû remonter des années en arrière, lorsque les rôles étaient inversés et que l'adolescente endurait silencieusement l'indifférence d'Alison.

Et maintenant, elle avait pris sa place. C'était comme si à cet instant, la blonde passait par tous les stades de sa souffrance. À cette idée, Emily ressentit une vague de douleur l'envahir au plus profond de son être. Un sentiment très fort qu'elle ne pouvait décrire, ne cessait de s'agiter en elle avec violence.

Quelqu'un peut-il réellement changer sous vos yeux ? Parce que c'était la sensation que ça lui donnait. Se pourrait-il que son ancienne amie soit finalement aussi... brisée qu'elle l'avait été ?

— Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile et que ça prendra du temps, mais… j'espère qu'un jour viendra, tu pourras me pardonner.

La pluie trempa une nouvelle mèches des cheveux d'Emily, et celle-ci retomba devant son visage. Alison la repoussa derrière son oreille avant de se raviser brusquement, réalisant que son geste était inapproprié. La brune recula, effrayé par ses propres sentiments et la sensation d'être de nouveau attiré sous la gravité d'Alison, irrationnelle et dangereuse.

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit de l'espoir, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Emily avant de la quitter. Il nous promet beaucoup et nous trahit à la moindre occasion.

La jeune fille plongea une dernière fois ses yeux à travers les prunelles azurées d'Alison. Finalement, la nageuse rejoignit la voiture et démarra le moteur. Bientôt, sa silhouette fut happée par la pénombre.

La blonde resta un long moment figée au beau milieu de la rue, n'ayant plus même conscience de la pluie qui la trempait jusqu'aux os.

— Qu'il me trahisse, souffla doucement Alison. Et sa voix résonna dans le vide, douloureusement. Je suis prête à souffrir.

_Je suis prête à souffrir pour toi._

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite ? Laissez-moi vos avis ! Je ne sais pas encore si je posterais pendant noël, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez qu'il y a un détail – particulièrement dans ce dernier chapitre – qui s'est glissé et donne un indice sur la suite de l'intrigue. Bon casse-tête et joyeuse fête en avance !<strong>


	8. Si je reste

**Bonjour à tous !**

**D'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé un noël formidable et que le père noël a été généreux cette année. Je suis en prépa d'ingénieur donc avec les partiels je suis pas du tout sûr de poster régulièrement en janvier, mais en attendant, voici le chapitre 8. Tout beau tout propre, les aventures d'Emily et sa bande se poursuivent. Au programme, une Alison un peu perdue, un plan pour sauver Hanna en perspective et une Spencer plus redoutable que jamais. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir.**

**WeLoveEmison : merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Surtout que t'es souvent la première à me lire. En ce qui concerne la libération d'Hanna, elle devrait avoir lieu dans le chapitre 10ou11, à voir…**

**Guest73 : Merci de prendre du temps pour me lire. C'est super motivant et je me surprends à imaginer des nouveaux scénarios alors qu'à la base je comptais terminer cette histoire au chapitre 5. Depuis le chapitre 6, je tiens une idée de scénario de fou pour la suite et qui va remettre tout en cause. J'en dis pas plus. La surprise…**

**PS : avec les révisions, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en moins d'1h top chrono (et je déconne pas, j'avais pas plus d'une heure car je passe le réveillon chez mes amis et je devais bosser avant). Tout ça pour dire qu'il y aura des fautes de frappe, peut-être des mots qui manquent, désolé d'avance. J'ai pas fait de relecture. C'est un peu mon cadeau anticipé pour l'année 2015, avec les fautes d'orthographes en plus…**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 8<em>

_Si je reste_

* * *

><p>La salle de réception du club de golf était déserte. Accoudée dans l'encadrement de la porte principale, Aria patientait ainsi, anxieuse. Il n'y a rien de plus insupportable que l'attente, pensa-t-elle. Spencer aussi avait visiblement du mal à tenir en place. En effet, la jeune fille n'avait cessé de défiler devant ses yeux, remuant comme un lion en cage, dans un va et vient agaçant. Elle semblait songeuse. Que ce passait-il à l'intérieur de ce mystérieux esprit ? Une chose était certaine, les neurones de son amie tournaient à plein régime. Combien d'aller-retour au juste son verdict nécessitait-il ? Difficile à dire.<p>

Sans prévenir, Spencer fit de nouveau irruption dans la pièce, cette fois munie d'un sac à dos dont elle tira un simple document. L'enfant des Hastings le déposa sur la table en bois. L'adolescente le consultât et ce ne fût qu'après avoir jeté un énième coup d'œil perplexe aux inscriptions dont Aria ignorait tout, que celle-ci daigna enfin lever les yeux dans sa direction. Spencer entrouvrit les lèvres, son amie s'en réjouit, heureuse à l'idée que ce silence soit brisée. Son soulagement fut néanmoins de courte durée. La brune s'était ravisée au dernier moment, sans prévenir. Quelque chose semblait avoir attirée son attention.

Spencer avança lentement et s'arrêta devant l'étagère, face à la porte. La jeune fille s'immobilisa un long moment, le regard figé et triste. Aria pencha la tête, suivant ses yeux. Un cadre photo était posé sur le rebord, photo sur laquelle apparaissait Spencer.

— « Vainqueur, Championnat Golf 2008 », lut l'enfant des Montgomery surprise. Dis-moi, y'a t-il une seule chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas douée ?

Son amie ne répondit pas. Son regard était toujours focalisé sur l'image et semblait littéralement incapable de s'en détacher. Aria la sentait… vulnérable. Oui, c'est ça. Y'avait pas d'autres mots. Ce n'était pas une facette que Spencer dévoilait facilement, aussi le constat eut du mal à s'imposer. Evidemment, malgré son côté rigide et rationnel, tout le monde savait que la surdouée de la bande, elle aussi, était sensibles dans le fond. Seulement elle le montrait rarement en publique. En observant de plus près la photo, Aria comprit ce qui avait troublé Spencer. En arrière-plan, on distinguait la silhouette familière d'une blonde, souriant tendrement. Son cœur se serra.

— Oui, confia soudain son amie.

Aria lui adressa un regard confus.

— Il y'a bien une chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas habile.

Et Spencer leva les yeux, les plongea à travers les siens, s'y attarda.

— Protéger mes amis, conclut-elle et la brune perçut de la douleur dans sa voix. De la culpabilité aussi.

— C'est pas ta faute Spencer, murmura rapidement Aria en posant une main contre son épaule. C'est pas ta faute, répéta-t-elle doucement.

— Je sais tout ça.

Spencer sursauta légèrement. L'intonation qu'elle avait utilisée été inhabituelle, bouleversée, presque tremblotante. Une nouvelle fois, Aria posa instinctivement sa main contre son épaule. L'enfant des Hasting se ressaisit, affichant de nouveau son masque impassible. Aucune émotion n'était à présent perceptible sur son visage.

— Je sais tout ça, reprit-elle d'un timbre plus doux. C'est ce que j'ai cessé de me dire depuis l'appel d'Emily. Je dois avouer que suis plutôt convaincante. Quand on est monté dans la voiture pour se rendre ici, pendant tout ce temps, j'ai haït 'A' et ces jeux minables, tout ce qu'il est en train de faire endurer à Hanna. Et je l'ai haït, si fort, que pendant l'espace d'un instant je n'étais plus cette fille prodige en mathématiques ou en je ne sais quoi d'autre. Non. Je n'étais plus Spencer Hastings la compétitrice, ni même l'amie que t'as connue.

Elle s'interrompit et plissa les sourcils, comme si elle comprenait ses sentiments seulement maintenant, au moment où elles les formulaient.

— Cette fille aurait été capable de tuer sans scrupule, Aria, peu importe l'ombre ou la lumière. Ça m'était complètement égal. Et… je dois dire que ça m'a fait peur, confia Spencer.

— Je comprends.

— Vraiment ? Parce que moi j'y comprends plus rien.

La brune semblait plus perdue que jamais et confuse.

— Si 'A' est le réel responsable de cette histoire, alors pourquoi je me sens si mal et impuissante ? Dis-moi pourquoi à chaque fois que je lis un livre, à chaque fois que je regarde un film, et dans lesquels le héros sort brillamment vainqueur de toutes ses épreuves, mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de se serrer ? Dis-moi, Aria. Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai la triste impression qu'il gagne. Que je perds ou pire… que je suis en train de me perdre moi.

Son amie resta interdite. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Les mots lui manquaient pour la consoler. Aria la prise dans ses bras.

— T'inquiète pas, murmura la brune, 'A' ne risque pas de changer ce que tu es. On tient trop à toi le laisser faire. Tu seras toujours Spencer Hastings, la plus rusée de nous quatre.

— La plus drôle.

— Mais pas la plus modeste, plaisanta Aria.

Les deux amis sourirent à la réflexion. Un grincement de porte se fit entendre dans leur dos, la brune se retourna. Sans aucun doute Emily qui vient d'arriver.

— Les filles, appela-t-on depuis le hall.

La voix familière de la nageuse résonna, ce qui confirma l'hypothèse de Spencer. Elle se défit se l'étreinte d'Aria.

— On est là, répondit celle-ci à voix haute, dans la salle de réception.

Emily entra au même moment dans la pièce et les rejoins. La plus jeune des Hastings l'inspecta rapidement et repéra une trainée humide tâcher sa manche. Une forte odeur reconnaissable entre toutes – et dieu sait qu'elle l'avait bien connue – se dégageait d'elle.

— Tu sens l'alcool, fit remarquer spencer à la fois étonnée et inquiète.

Elle avait encore l'image de son amie, une pelle dans la main, complétement bouleversée devant le monument en souvenir d'Alison. Pendant des jours, la brune avait été incapable de se souvenir de cette nuit et ce qui s'était passé. Emily et l'alcool ne faisaient définitivement pas bon ménage.

La nageuse haussa les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

— C'est une longue histoire, annonça simplement la première. Et pour Hanna ?

— On a perdu le signal.

— Mais Spencer a eu une idée géniale. On sait où la retrouver, s'enthousiasma Aria.

— _Peut-être_ la retrouver. Rien n'est sûr. Et puis c'était pas si génial que ça comme idée, nuança l'intéressée.

Emily sourit. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression d'être projeter des années en arrière, à l'époque des disputes futiles et des réconciliations touchantes. Parfois ça lui manquait.

Spencer déroula le document posé sur la table et le déplia face à eux. La jeune fille jeta alors un regard à ses amis, la lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux, plus forte que jamais.

— Passons aux choses sérieuses, dit-elle enfin.

* * *

><p>Appartement d'Alison.<p>

_ Vendredi 10 Décembre,_

_Comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point ? Croire naïvement qu'Emily me pardonnerait après ce que je lui ai fait ? _

_Absurde. _

_Je pense qu'aucuns autres mots sur cette planète puissent résumer aussi bien la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Je suis retourné vers Rosewood avec un seul objectif : tirer un trait sur le passé. Mais c'est tout le contraire qui est en train de se produire, je m'en rends compte à présent. _

_Je pensais sincèrement qu'après toutes les épreuves que j'avais surmontées, après toutes ces années à encaisser en silence, plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Ni 'A', ni même la réalité sordide du monde dans lequel je vis. J'avais tort. Il y existe une seule chose plus insupportable qu'affronter la réalité : affronter ses souvenirs._

_Même lorsqu'on croit s'en être débarrassé, lorsque vous avez détruit la dernière photo, le dernier objet, extrait jusqu'au dernier lien qui vous unissez à lui, le souvenir dure._

_La vérité c'est qu'on n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec._

_Emily a toujours été ma faiblesse, que je l'accepte ou non. Le problème avec les failles, c'est que ce qui était jadis une simple brèche devint fissure, et cette fissure en amenant d'autres, vous vous retrouvez avec un trou. Un gigantesque trou. _

_J'aurais pu ignorer le chantage de 'A' ce soir. C'est tellement plus facile de continuer à porter ce masque d'impassibilité, prétendre que la vie d'Emily n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux. J'ai même imaginé 'A', rageant furieusement dans un coin face à mon audace. Le défier. Juste une fois dans ma vie. Ouais, j'aurais pu faire ça. Pourtant, à la place, j'ai couru à travers cette nuit noire, seule, pour terminer la soirée dans un bar minable. Et puis j'ai bu ces verres, ces putains de six verres. Jamais je me suis sentit aussi… je ne sais même pas le mot approprié. Je ne connais des sentiments, que ce que j'ai pu voir à travers les autres. Depuis toujours, pour moi, une émotion ne se ressent pas : elle se lit. Rien de plus, rien de moins. _

_Je voulais saisir ma chance. _

_Mon retour à Rosewood était purement et simplement égoïste, pourtant ce soir je me suis surprit à vouloir protéger quelqu'un. Comment ça a pu arriver ? J'veux dire… je suis pas l'héroïne, moi. Y'en a qui ont ça dans le sang, des gens comme Emily. Pas moi. Je suis celle qui prend les mauvais choix. J'ai fait ce qui m'a semblé juste. Regarde où j'en suis maintenant, hein. Je me retrouve saoul à une heure du mat, seule au milieu du salon, à écrire dans un putain de journal qui était censé être en réalité un carnet de bord pour débusquer 'A'. Non, définitivement, ma place n'est plus ici. CeCe a raison, je dois partir avec elle ce soir. Plus rien ne me retient à Rosewood._

Alison soupira. Elle rangea le stylo et referma le journal avant de le jeter en vrac dans son sac, étrangement vide. La jeune fille n'avait pratiquement rien emporté. Quelques T-shirt, trois pantalons, de quoi manger pour un soir, un billet et son passeport. De l'argent aussi. Le strict minimum.

L'adolescente jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux.

— Au revoir Rosewood, souffla la blonde dans un murmure.

Mais esprit pensa toute autre chose.

_Au revoir Emily._

Ses yeux azurs s'attardèrent encore un instant.

Finalement, Alison quitta la pièce sans un nouveau regard en arrière.

* * *

><p><span>Salle de réception, Club de golf de Rosewood.<span>

— D'où la conclusion qu'Hanna ce trouve…

Spencer baissa les yeux. Un plan de Rosewood était déplié de tout son long sur la grande table de réception, du club de golf. Elle pointa un point sur le plan.

— Ici, conclu-t-elle avec assurance.

L'enfant des Hastings releva les yeux. Emily affichait une expression perdue et confuse. Spencer croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

— Tu n'as pas saisi un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ?

La nageuse dévia le regard, comme toujours quand elle était mal à l'aise.

_C'est si évident que ça ?_

Spencer lui sourit doucement, ce qui eut pour effet de la détendre un peu.

— Tout est dans l'emplacement des lieux où nous conduit 'A', reprit la brune. Dans le premier message, tu devais te rendre au coin de la première avenue…

— Dans le second, au centre aquatique, renchérit Aria en poursuivant le raisonnement de Spencer.

— … puis enfin, au 28 de la troisième avenue mais dans le quartier sud de Rosewood cette fois. J'ai recoupé avec les informations qu'Hanna me donnait au téléphone et j'ai eu le déclic.

Elle attrapa un stylo.

— Si on trace une courbe qui passe par toutes ces destinations, on se rend compte qu'on obtient un cercle. Au premier abord, ça peut sembler une coïncidence sauf que rien n'est une coïncidence avec 'A'. Alors j'ai réfléchit. Supposons que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on te retrouve. Que ferais-tu ?

La nageuse réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

— Je me cacherais dans un coin ou personne n'aura idée de venir me chercher.

— Mais si la personne qui te cherchait avait toujours un temps d'avance sur toi. Qu'elle devine tes réactions à l'avance. Comment tu lui échapperais ?

— Je sais pas. Je… trouverais certainement un moyen de l'occuper pour le tenir à l'écart.

— Exactement Emily. C'est exactement ça. 'A', c'est l'illusionniste qui focalise ton attention sur des futilités, te divertit, et tu es tellement occupé à regarder ce qu'il veut bien te laissé voir, que tu ne réalises même pas qu'en vérité, tu regardes dans la mauvaise direction. Le jeu de piste, c'est l'illusion. La vérité… elle est sous nos yeux. 'A' nous attire systématiquement loin de l'endroit où il retient Hanna, sur les bords de son périmètre de sécurité. Tout ce temps, il nous éloigne…

— … pendant que lui mène la danse, au centre, saisit soudain Emily.

— Et c'est là qu'il a commit son erreur. Il nous a tenus habilement à l'écart, sans s'imaginer une seule seconde que c'est ce qui le trahirait. 'A' voulait jouer…

Spencer laissa flotter une pause maîtrisée. Une lueur déterminée foudroya son regard.

— …alors jouons, conclut-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ce chapitre 8 vous a t-il plu ? Verdict ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé et plus amusant encore, comment imaginez-vous le sauvetage d'Hanna maintenant (si vous avez réfléchit à la question…). Pour laisser votre avis, c'est juste en dessous ! Bon réveillons à tous.<strong>


	9. Les artificiers de l'extrême

_Salut à tous !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que je ne suis pas complétement satisfaite de celui-ci. Je manque de temps pour le peaufiner, exam oblige... J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Pas d'Emison (ça devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs, chapitre prochain…) mais à défaut, une chute en apothéose. Sinon, pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, je pense faire une vingtaine de chapitre à cette fanfiction. Voilà, vous savez tout !_

_WeLoveEmison : merci de commentaire long et agréable ! Tu m'as fait beaucoup rire ! Ce sont des choses comme ça qui m'encourage à continuer d'écrire. Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira._

_Guest73 : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi. J'ai été touché par ton commentaire. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que des gens aiment vos histoires. T'as encore du temps avant de voir la fin de celle-ci. Et j'ai déjà un scénario pour une prochaine… Il sera question de prison, Emily qui s'accuse du meurtre de Mona pour Spencer et une nouvelle détenue… tu te doutes de qui :)_

_Anne : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu trouves que l'histoire s'améliore. C'est bon signe. En général, c'est souvent l'inverse._

_Place à l'histoire maintenant ! _

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 9<em>

_Les artificiers de l'extrême._

* * *

><p>Un filet de lumière éclairait le ciel à intervalle régulier et le son de la musique, assourdissant, couvrait les conversations environnantes. Spencer tourna la tête et scruta attentivement la foule, en quête d'indice.<p>

Il y'avait de ça une heure à peine, l'enfant des Hastings était persuadé de tenir une longueur d'avance sur 'A'. Ces emplacements sur le plan, leur disposition en passant par leur choix : tout semblait s'imbriquer. Comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Spencer avait exposé son raisonnement, élaborer une stratégie avec l'aide d'Emily et Aria, et sur le moment, rien ne semblait s'opposer à leur réussite. Mais ça, c'était avant que la carte les mène tout droit vers une fête foraine.

_Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi diable 'A' retiendrait-il Hanna dans un endroit pareil ?_

Une nouvelle masse de visiteurs franchit la grille puis se dispersèrent devant l'entrée. Face à elle, une femme attendait son tour pour payer des tickets. Plus loin, un enfant léchait goulument la barbe à papa qu'il tenait dans ses doigts. Le garçon en question avança dans sa direction. Son père lui prit la friandise des mains et la remplaça par un chocolat chaud, chocolat chaud qui se renversa et termina course sur sa chemise.

_Génial…_

— Désolé, s'excusa immédiatement l'enfant. Il baissa la tête.

— C'est pas grave, assura Spencer, sans dévier les yeux de la foule.

L'enfant des Hastings plissa le front, songeuse et perplexe. Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure que la jeune fille guettait les environs et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la file de visiteurs grossissait à vue d'œil.

_C'est absurde. Comment peut-on retenir quelqu'un avec tout ce monde et que personne ne remarque rien ? _

Spencer soupira. Certaines questions restent sans réponses. Elle remonta avec application la capuche de sa veste en cuir sombre, de sorte que personne ne puisse déceler l'oreillette qu'elle portait.

— La rue assourdissante autour de moi hurlait. Longue, mince, en grand deuil, douleur majestueuse, une femme passa ; murmura la brune à son oreille.

— Sérieux Spence ? Interrogea Aria. Je croyais que c'était une blague quand tu disais qu'on parlerait en message codé.

— Si tu veux mon avis, on peut s'estimer heureuse qu'elle nous ait pas encore convaincu de porter des bracelets G.P.S pour le bien de son plan, plaisanta Emily.

— J'suis sûre qu'elle y a pensé. Tu sais, comme dans Hunger Games : des puces électroniques pour nous localiser.

— Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonne, avoua la brune.

Une grimace se dessina sur son visage et l'adolescente secoua rapidement la tête, comme pour effacer l'image de son esprit.

— Voyons le côté positif des choses. On n'aurait plus à s'envoyer des messages de S.O.S.

— Vous réalisez que je vous entends là, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Spencer d'un ton faussement indigné.

— C'est pas faux, poursuivit Emily en ignorant volontairement la réplique de son amie, d'une manière comique. Ça serait carrément plus pratique pour les appels aux secours. Tu crois qu'elle en serait capable ?

— C'est une possibilité, répondit Aria d'un ton profondément mystérieux.

— Je vous entends toujours, rappela l'enfant des Hastings en roulant les yeux. Et au lieu de vous moquer de moi toutes les deux, vous feriez bien de prendre des précautions.

Elle soupira tristement.

— J'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'endure Hanna en ce moment, murmura la brune d'une plus voix grave et concernée. Croyez-moi, je ne laisserais pas l'opportunité à 'A' de nous piéger une fois de plus. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de me faire kidnapper, et pire encore, d'avoir à raconter ma première fois à un flic.

— Ta première fois ?

— On parle toujours de kidnapping là ?

— Emily !

— C'est Aria qui a commencé, se défendit-elle et Spencer la vit lever les mains à l'autre bout du parc, comme un enfant prit en faute.

Elle sourit. Son amie était juste adorable lorsqu'elle retrouvait son innocence. Et tandis qu'elle l'observait au loin, la brune réalisa à tel point cette facette d'Emily, la Emily qu'elle avait rencontré six ans plus tôt, lui manquait.

Les trois adolescentes se mirent à rire silencieusement à travers l'oreillette, mais brusquement, chaque s'interrompit et le silence retomba, amer. L'enjouement avait laissé place à une tristesse pudique dans le regard, et leur visage s'assombrirent en quelques secondes. Ils riraient oui, mais… l'une des leur manquait à l'appel.

Ils ne l'avaient pas prévu, seulement espéré secrètement que ça n'arriverait pas. Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Malgré tous leurs efforts pour sauver les apparences, aucunes des filles n'étaient capables de faire abstraction de la réalité. Ils pourraient continuer de la nier, comme ils le font si bien. Rire. Elle ne cesserait pourtant d'exister.

— Spence, souffla doucement Emily.

Sa voix se brisa avant la fin.

— Penses-tu que ….

Elle prit une inspira profondément, gardant le silence un moment. La métisse avait pu constater de ses propres yeux l'œuvre de 'A', les massacres qu'il laissait derrière lui, les morts. Au fond de son cœur, l'adolescente s'accrochait à l'image d'Hanna, cet atome d'espoir, même infime, de la retrouver vivante et la serrer saine et sauve dans ses bras.

Mais il est dure d'entretenir la flamme lorsque la pluie fait rage et consume la braise, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Maya, Bethany, Jessica DiLaurentis, Mona. Combien de morts faudra-t-il au juste avant de réaliser à tel point 'A' peut se montrer violent dans ses passades les plus sombres.

Et tandis qu'Emily puisait le courage de regarder les faits en face, tels qu'ils étaient, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il existait encore une chance pour son amie ne soit pas…

_Morte._

— Spence, est-ce que tu crois… répéta la brune à nouveau, la voix se fragilisant un peu plus à chaque mot.

— Non, la coupa net l'enfant des Hastings.

Son ton était assuré, mais on lisait à travers une angoisse dissimulée, de l'anxiété même. Certaines personnes peuvent affirmer des mots auxquels ils ne croient ne plus, par simple peur de penser autrement. L'inconnu à quelque chose d'effrayant. Spencer refusait l'idée de perdre son ami d'enfance.

— On va la sortir ce mauvais pas. Je… je peux pas croire qu'il existe une autre fin à cette histoire, conclu-t-elle un peu bouleversée.

Emily acquiesça faiblement. Aria de son côté, jeta un énième regard autour d'elle. Rien d'anormal. Elle frotta énergiquement ses mains pour se réchauffer, à présent transit de froid à force de monter la garde, immobile. La jeune fille était sur le point de détourner la tête lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

Un véhicule suspect venait de se garer en lisière.

— Les filles, avertit aussitôt Aria.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Interrogèrent Emily et spencer d'une même voix, la curiosité plus forte que jamais.

La brune plissa les paupières et pencha légèrement la tête. Aucun doute.

— On a de la visite, annonça-t-elle enfin.

* * *

><p><span><em>Gare routière, Rosewood sud.<em>

Les pneus crissèrent un instant contre le gravier humide et la voiture s'arrêta. Alison coupa le moteur. Un couple mariée traversa la rue plus loin, et son regard s'attarda malgré elle sur leur enfant. La jeune fille l'observa silencieusement jouer, sourire, être aimé. Son cœur se serra.

L'homme ne né pas mauvais par nature. Il le devient. Alison ne pouvait s'éloigner de cette idée. Et alors que le garçon disparaissait de son champ de vision, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quel moment précis elle avait perdu cette part elle-même : l'innocence. Parfois, trop souvent, il lui semblait avoir sacrifié sa vie dans cette bataille contre 'A'. N'avait-elle pas grandit trop vite ?

Alison leva les yeux. Les étoiles scintillaient ce soir à Rosewood, plus belle que jamais, et l'adolescente eut le cœur brisé un instant en pensant que celles-ci brilleraient à l'avenir, sans elles.

Dans quelles heures, tout cela ne sera qu'un souvenir.

Partir. La blonde arrivait à peine à croire qu'elle allait quitter une fois de plus, la ville qui l'avait vu naitre. Et pourtant, c'est qui se produirait. Tout était prêt, soigneusement rangé, empaqueter. La seule chose qui la retenait encore était l'absence de CeCe. Son amie ne devait plus tarder.

Au même moment, on frappa contre la vitre de la voiture, ce qui la fit sursauter. Alison releva lentement le regard et sentit son cœur commettre un raté lorsqu'elle aperçut des mèches brunes. Néanmoins, ses attentes secrètes ne trouvèrent pas satisfaction.

— CeCe ? murmura-t-elle en masquant sa déception.

— Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Non, bien sûr, affirma-t-elle pourtant son expression confuse semblait hurler le contraire.

_Stupide espoir ! A quoi je m'attendais aussi._

Les livres s'achèvent souvent sur des Happy ends. Pas la réalité. A croire qu'elle aurait dû apprendre de ses propres leçons. Alison brisa le silence :

— Tu t'es fait une couleur, nota la blonde.

— Oui. Tu devrais toi-aussi. Commencer une nouvelle vie, c'est accepter le changement.

Alison s'enlisa dans le silence, le regard figée sur la vitre.

— Il faut y aller maintenant, annonça enfin Cece en ouvrant la portière.

La blonde approuva et récupéra ses bagages qui comptaient, en tout et pour tout, un sac à dos et une petite valise. Les deux jeunes filles parcourent les trois mètres qui les séparaient de l'arrêt de bus. Alison consultât sa montre : 1h30. Le prochain passerait dans moins de dix minutes. Elle s'assit sous l'abri.

Le véhicule ne tarda à les rejoindre. Cece prit les devants et demanda deux tickets au conducteur, tandis qu'Alison ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux en direction de l'extérieur.

L'adolescente soupira. Décidément, jamais elle ne s'habituerait à ce désagréable sentiment de vide qui semblait la poursuivre. Son téléphone sonna.

— Tiens, dit son amie en lui tendant son billet.

Alison ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient incapables de se détacher de l'image sur l'écran, muscles raides, comme paralysés sous le choc.

— Alison ?

En voyant le visage de blonde blêmir subitement, Cece lui retira portable des mains et chercha la raison de ce soudain bouleversement. Une vidéo en temps réel suivait chacun des mouvements d'Emily, et ce, à son insu. Un message accompagnait l'enregistrement.

**_« Dommage que tu nous quitte déjà. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quand même pensé à te garder des places en première loge pour assister à sa mort._**

**_-A »_**

Cece releva la tête rapidement, jute à temps pour apercevoir Alison faire volte-face et frapper de toutes ses forces contre la vitre de la porte du bus.

— Laissez-moi sortir, cria-t-elle.

— Mademoiselle, c'est trop tard, on…

— Ouvrez cette porte. Je vous en supplie, implora Alison au bord des larmes.

Le chauffeur débloqua l'entrée. La blonde se jeta à l'extérieur.

— Alison, souffla Cece stupéfaite. Elle retenue son bras.

— Il faut que je la retrouve.

La blonde recula.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça Alison, reprit Cece en renforçant son emprise. T'es en train de signer ton arrêt de mort. 'A' est au courant que tu es vivante et il t'a dans sa ligne de mire, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il lui faudra avant de mettre la main sur toi et te tuer ? Le choix me parait plutôt évident Ali'. C'est toi ou elle.

Et son ami soutint son regard, s'y attarda, attendit sa décision.

Contre toute attente, Alison recula et à la manière dont elle le fit, son geste sonna comme une réponse définitive. La porte du bus se referma, et bientôt, le véhicule disparut sous le regard stupéfait de Cece, qui n'en revenait pas.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé, murmura Alison. Sa voix résonna dans le vide. J'avais un choix à prendre, et j'ai choisi.

_Elle. _

* * *

><p>— Il n'a pas pu passer par là, affirma Spencer avec assurance.<p>

— Puisque je te dis que j'en suis sûr.

— Impossible.

— J'en suis sûr !

— Alors tu as des visions, Aria.

— J'en suis s… la brune allait soutenir sa version des faits une énième fois mais se ravisa au dernier moment, prit de cours par la réplique de son amie. T'as failli m'avoir, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Les trois jeunes filles continuèrent d'avancer à la lueur de la lampe de poche qu'avait apportée la plus jeune des Hastings. L'arrivée de ce mystérieux véhicule garé en lisière de la fête foraine, avait donné lieu à une filature. Leur plan consistait à le suivre de loin, mais elles avaient perdu sa trace en arrivant dans le couloir d'un bâtiment désaffecté.

Un mur se dressa devant eux.

— Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas aller plus loin, commenta Emily en posant une main contre le mur rugueux.

— Génial, ironisa Spencer. Elle soupira. Je crois qu'on est dans une impasse. Littéralement.

— Non, il est forcément par là. J'ai aperçu son ombre prendre cette direction lorsqu'on est entrée dans le Hall. Personne ne peut disparaitre comme ça…

— Pose la question Alison, c'est l'experte en la matière.

Emily serra les dents par reflexe. La simple évocation de son prénom lui déclencha une douleur au bas du ventre, si violente, qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Un pieu en plein cœur aurait eu le même effet. La brune lutta pour ne laisser aucune émotion trahir son trouble intérieur. Malheureusement pour elle, Emily n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher ses émotions.

— Excuse-moi, murmura Spencer comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je ne voulais pas…

— C'est pas grave. Ça va, je t'assure, la rassura-t-elle en lui offrant son sourire le plus chaleureux, mais ni l'une ni l'une n'était dupe : il n'était contrefait.

L'enfant des Hastings remercia mentalement Emily de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'elles avaient à débattre concernant l'ancienne leader de la bande, Aria, Hanna et Spencer se débrouillait pour s'accorder en l'absence de la nageuse. Toutes les trois savait que le sujet Alison était trop brûlant, insupportable au point qu'il s'avérait une véritable épreuve aux yeux d'Emily de rester dans la même pièce lorsqu'il était abordé. Cette fois, son prénom lui avait échappé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, interrogea Aria en fixant le mur devant eux.

Spencer et Emily furent soulagés que la brune ait trouvé le courage de briser ce silence gêné qui s'était installé entre elles.

— Je suppose qu'on fait marche arrière, répondit l'enfant des Hastings effectuant un petit demi-tour sur soi-même. Elle laissa tomber ses bras contre son corps, en signe d'incertitude.

Aria acquiesça silencieusement et ouvrit la marche, tandis qu'Emily la suivrait sur les talons. A l'arrière, Spencer éclairait le chemin à la faible lueur de sa torche.

Les trois adolescentes déboulèrent sur un nouveau couloir qu'aucune n'avait emprunté auparavant. Elles détaillaient minutieusement chaque mur, chaque détail, afin de retrouver le chemin de la sortie. Inquiète, Aria avait accéléré la cadence sans même s'en rendre compte et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la nageuse, pressée elle-aussi de regagner un endroit familier et ses repères.

Le faisceau de lumière continu que procurait la lampe disparut et les deux amis furent plongés dans le noir complet. Toutes les deux se retournèrent au même moment. Spencer était accroupit quelques mètres plus loin, concentré.

— Venez-voir, appela Spencer. Y'a des traces de pas partout ici.

— T'es sûr que ce ne sont pas les nôtre, interrogea prudemment Aria.

Spencer était définitivement la plus perspicace des quatre, mais aussi connue pour son impulsivité.

— Tu portes du quarante-deux ?

— N…

La brune n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que sol craqua sous ses pas. Elle termina sa course deux mètres plus bas.

— Aria ! Cria Emily stupéfaite.

La nageuse couru lui porter secours, rapidement rejoins par Spencer. Ce qu'elles constatèrent les laissa sans voix. Une gigantesque cavité s'était ouverte, dans laquelle était piégée leur amie.

— Aria ! répéta la première, à présent complètement paniquée.

Dieu que ce trou était impressionnant.

_Au moins la taille d'un puis_, songea-t-elle.

Comme l'enfant des Montgomery ne donnait aucun signe de vie, Spencer intervient, plus anxieuse que jamais.

— Aria, répond-moi. Tu es blessé ? Elle éclaira la cavité pour l'apercevoir.

— Je vais bien les filles, les rassura-t-elle. Juste un peu secoué. Je crois…

Elle grimaça et refoula un gémissement en tentant de se lever.

— Je crois que ma cheville est en mauvais état.

— On va te tirer de là, assura Emily immédiatement.

Au même moment, le téléphone de la nageuse et Spencer sonnèrent. Sans grandes surprises, un nouveau message de leur maître chanteur les attendait. L'intitulé comprenait seulement quatre mots cette fois.

_« A qui le tour ?_

_-A »_

Les deux jeune filles relevèrent les yeux d'un geste simultané et s'échangèrent un regard. Elles étaient parvenues à la même conclusion. Si 'A' les menaçaient, c'est qu'elles approchaient du but.

— L'une de nous doit continuer les recherches, souffla Spencer à voix basse.

Emily approuva.

— Je vais m'occuper d'Aria. Tu sauras sauver Hanna, j'ai confiance en toi, plus qu'en moi-même.

— Emily, je ne sais pas si…

— Crois en toi, Spence. Tu peux soulever des montagnes, je le constate chaque jour un peu plus. Tu y arriveras.

Et Emily posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Son amie inspira profondément et emprunta la direction opposée, les yeux focalisés sur les traces de pas au sol.

Il fallut pratiquement dix minutes de recherches intensives avant que l'enfant des Hastings n'en voit la fin. Les empruntes s'arrêtaient devant une porte. Spencer la poussa prudemment. Une jeune fille blonde se tenait là, solidement attaché à un siège. Un aiguille drainait son sang à bouteille plus bas, dont le niveau frôlait les trois quart du récipient.

— Mon dieu ! S'exclama Spencer choquée.

Elle se précipita vers Hanna et retira immédiatement l'aiguille de sa peau. Son amie ne réagit pas, visiblement inconsciente. La brune s'affola et commença à frapper doucement sa joue pour la réveiller.

— Ouvre les yeux Hanna. S'il te plait ouvre les yeux !

Aucune amélioration. Elle se mit à sangloter de manière irrépressible. Non, non, non. Son amie ne pouvait pas…

— Hanna tu dois te réveiller, implora-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. T'as pas le droit de nous abandonner. S'il te plaît je…

Spencer s'interrompit. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son amie, d'un bleu pur. Elle soupira de soulagement et la serra dans ses bras.

— Contente de revoir tes yeux, souffla Spencer.

L'enfant des Hastings scruta le visage d'Hanna, où différentes émotions se mélangeaient. Il y avait l'apaisement bien sûr, mais un autre sentiment aussi, plus fort.

_La peur._

— Spen…

— Chut, la rassura-t-elle. Ne parle pas, tu es épuisés et a perdu beaucoup de sang. Tout ira bien.

— Spence, répéta-t-elle terrifiée.

Spencer suivit son regard. Des explosifs étaient posés au fond de la pièce, reliés à un compte à rebours.

— C'est pas vrai, murmura la brune déconcertée. Il faut qu'on sorte de là.

Et c'est qu'elles allaient faire si un détail n'avait pas attiré l'attention de Spencer. Un ordinateur. La meilleure piste que les filles n'avaient jamais eu pour démasquer 'A'. Une occasion en or qui ne se reproduirait pas deux fois. Leur maitre-chanteur avait été visiblement prit de cours. L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil au cadran. Dix minutes. Bien assez pour copier des fichiers et retrouver le chemin de la sortie.

L'adolescente rassit Hanna sur la chaise et commença pirater en vitesse les programmes de l'ordinateur.

— Qu'est-ce que… fait ? Interrogea la blonde, confuse.

Jamais sa voix n'avait été aussi faible.

— Ne t'inquiète Hanna, je maîtrise la situation.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Spencer reporta son attention sur l'écran. La copie en était à 99%, et déjà l'enfant des Hastings s'apprêtait à épauler son amie. Dans un instant seulement, toutes les deux décamperaient d'ici et rejoindraient la sortie, saine et sauve.

Mais soudain, une forte odeur de brûlé envahit les lieux. L'opération en cours s'interrompit brusquement lors du dernier pour-cent, et, en moins d'une demi-seconde, l'ordinateur devant lequel elle se tenait prenait feu.

— Qu'est-ce qui… passe ? demanda difficilement Hanna, en toussant.

— J'en sais rien !

Spencer s'écarta. Dernière eux, un grondement sourd les fit sursauter. Comme la porte se refermait, la brune se précipita vers la sortie, mais elle arriva trop tard et percuta la structure métallique. Hanna se releva et tituba jusqu'à elle, malgré la tête qui lui tournait. Toutes les deux donnèrent des coups d'épaule sans obtenir de résultats. Hanna continua d'insister, puisant dans ses dernières forces, avant de réaliser soudain que son amie ne l'aidait plus. Elle la questionna des yeux, terrifiée.

Spencer secoua la tête.

Elle venait de comprendre. De la fumée s'était échappée de l'appareil, ce qui avait déclenché l'alarme incendie et tout le dispositif de sécurité l'accompagnant. Le coup avait été soigneusement préparé. Elles étaient coincées.

La jeune fille braqua alors ses prunelles sombres à travers celle de son amie.

— Ce sont des portes coupe-feu Hanna, annonça-t-elle enfin. On s'est fait piégé. Avec la bombe.

* * *

><p><em>Merci de m'avoir lu ! Comme d'habitude, je serais plus que ravis de lire vos commentaires et d'y répondre. J'en profite pour dire que si il y'en a qui en ce moment lisent les premiers chapitres, n'hésitez pas un seul instant à commenter même si j'en suis huit chapitres plus loin, vos commentaires comptent autant ! Bon week end à tous !<em>

_P.S spéciale WeLoveEmison : *Alison* Eh bien comme tu vois, Je n'ai pas quitté Rosewood ou Emily, AU RISQUE DE FAIRE ME FAIRE BOTTER LE CUL mdr !_


	10. Sang pour sang

**Salut à tous !**

**Jeudi, alors que la moitié de la promo cherchait désespérément un moyen de ne pas s'endormir en cours d'électronique – et l'autre moitié dormait déjà à point fermée – J'ai eu finalement l'inspiration pour ce chapitre 10 ! J'étais si excité à l'idée d'écrire que je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation et je m'y suis mise vendredi, dès la fin des cours ! Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire à tous les niveaux, que ce soit concernant la libération d'Hanna, le Emison, même 'A'. J'espère qu'il plaira, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur la question.**

**/ ! \ IMPORTANT / ! \ Dans un des finals de saisons (il me semble) Emily à tuer en**** l'état de légitime défense pour se protéger du prétendu cousin de Maya. Ceci n'est pas valable pour mon histoire. Emily n'a donc jamais tué quelqu'un.**

**WeLoveEmison : oui, 'A' est vraiment horrible dans ma fanfic mais c'est ce qui met du piment. Pour les blagues, je suis contente si tu trouves que ça apporte un truc, en effet, j'ai trouvé que c'était important de montrer que malgré 'A' la vie continue. Show must go on, comme on dit :)**

**Guest73 : Merci pour ton passage, comme d'habitude ! Je suis toujours impatiente d'avoir vos avis, un peu comme un enfant qui attend ses jouets à noël mdr ! Pour ce qui est du suspens, tu vas être servit dans ce chapitre aussi !**

**Anne : Ah ah, j'ai réussi à faire une fin inattendue ! J'espere que je vais réussir mon une 2eme fois avec la chute de ce chapitre ci.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 10<em>

_Ton cœur et rien d'autre._

* * *

><p>Spencer toussa et glissa sur les genoux. La fumée avait envahi rapidement la pièce, l'oxygène se raréfiant dangereusement. La brune invoqua toutes les forces qui lui restaient et se redressa en s'aidant du mur. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait se produire. Dans quelques minutes, les premiers troubles de la vision se manifesteraient, s'en suivrait des étourdissements puis enfin, une déficience respiratoire. Spencer avait bien conscience qu'une fois le processus enclenché, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Rien n'à attendre, ni à espérer. Il fallait à tout prix éteindre la source de l'incendie. Maintenant. Tant qu'elle en avait encore la force.<p>

L'enfant des Hastings tituba jusqu'à l'ordinateur. A peine deux mètres la séparait de l'appareil, mais ces deux mètres furent les plus difficile de son existence.

_Tu peux y arriver. Encore un pas, _s'encouragea-t-elle.

Ses jambes tremblaient tant que Spencer eut du mal à tenir debout. Elle trébucha sur un des débris au sol.

_Non !_

Elle avait crié mais sa voix sortie si faible que c'est à peine si la jeune fille la perçue. Pour éviter la chute, l'adolescente s'agrippa à une cavité du mur, si fort, que lorsqu'elle relâcha enfin son emprise, les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanchâtres. Elle s'était accrochée à cette paroi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était le cas. Si elle tombait, Spencer savait qu'elle ne se relèverait pas.

_Un pas Hastings. Un pas. Va s'y, je t'en prie !_

Ses membres acceptèrent enfin de lui obéir, à contrecœur. Elle se hissa jusqu'à la table, retira sa veste et la jeta sur la flamme pour étouffer le feu.

L'incendie faiblit, brûla la veste, jusqu'à se consumer complètement. Spencer aurait aimé dire qu'enfin elle pouvait respirer, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ironie de la situation, c'était même plutôt le contraire. La jeune fille réprima une nouvelle quinte de toux et se protégea en interposant son bras. Elle glissa une main dans sa poche et en tira un mouchoir. Jamais la brune n'avait été aussi soulagée d'avoir attrapé un rhume cette semaine. Elle rampa jusqu'à la porte.

Spencer s'approcha d'Hanna, recroquevillée en boucle près de l'entrée. Celle-ci s'agita en sentant sa présence à ses côtés.

— Ne bouge pas, murmura l'enfant des Hastings. Reste près du sol, l'air est plus pur et frais, tu…

La brune dû s'interrompre. Parler devenait une véritable épreuve.

— Accroche-toi, articula-t-elle enfin avec peine.

Elle se recula. Le cadran de l'engin explosif affichait un peu plus de huit minutes au compteur. Spencer l'examina minutieusement, sous tous les angles possibles, penchant la tête dans tous les sens.

La jeune fille ne connaissait rien aux explosifs, mais avait pris des cours d'électroniques avancés dans le but d'augmenter ses chances d'être acceptée dans la meilleure université du pays. L'enfant des Hastings était d'ailleurs la plus douée de sa promotion et ses professeurs, eux-mêmes, s'accordaient à dire qu'elle avait des facilités évidentes dans ce domaine.

L'adolescente démonta prudemment l'engin. Le système lui était familier. Oui, Spencer s'y connaissait sur le sujet et l'avait étudié sans jamais imaginer qu'un jour, sa vie et celle de son amie en dépendrait. Décidément, cette année, les travaux pratiques arrivaient plus tôt que prévus...

La brune tourna la tête. Elle repéra un morceau scintillant à travers l'ombre. Du verre. Les bords étaient lisses, mais une des faces était restée tranchante.

Suffisamment pour couper des fils.

Spencer approcha le verre de l'extrémité de l'appareil. Elle s'apprêtait à cisailler le cordon de couleur jaune, mais fut interrompu dans son élan par le curieux débat qu'avait entreprit son esprit avec elle-même.

_" C'est du suicide Spencer "_

_" Faux ! Le suicide serait de ne pas agir du tout "_

_" A la moindre erreur, cet engin t'explosera à la figure. Tu en es consciente, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi tu tentes des expériences ? Si ce n'est pas du suicide, t'appelles ça comment ? "_

_" Si je ne fais rien, il explosera de toute façon ! C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! "_

_" On a toujours le choix, mais on prend pas toujours les bons. Emily et Aria peuvent peut-être encore te retrouver. "_

_" Elles savent même pas où nous sommes ni l'urgence de la situation. Les filles finiront par nous retrouver, c'est sûr : le tout est de savoir en combien de morceau. Je dois le faire. "_

Et Spencer ferma les yeux tandis que sa main approchait du fils. Elle retenu sa respiration et rompit l'extrémité.

Rien.

La brune entrouvrit un œil, peu rassurée, comme si elle s'attendait à voir exploser l'engin d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais un instant s'écoula et toujours rien. Son cœur se détendit d'un coup.

_Et de un._

Six fils. Cinq à couper, un mortel. L'enfant des Hastings étudia d'un regard expert chaque câblage. Le stress, la chaleur, le manque d'oxygène : autant de facteurs perturbants. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Spencer le savait.

La main moite, l'adolescente trancha prudemment un fil noir, suivit d'un vert puis d'un blanc, son cœur battant un peu plus fort à chaque découpe.

_Et de quatre._

Plus qu'un fil. Un seul. Spencer avança sa main, tremblante, jusqu'au fil bleu, se ravisa, l'approcha du fil rouge, changea d'avis. Finalement, elle s'arrêta net.

Hanna soutenu son regard un instant, l'interrogeant des yeux. La panique sur le visage de son amie était frappante.

— Deux fils, souffla-t-elle. Si je coupe l'un, on est tiré d'affaire. Si coupe l'autre… on meurt dans la seconde.

La blonde ne répondit pas mais l'angoisse dans son regard s'intensifia. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

— Le problème c'est que j'ai un trou de mémoire, Hanna. J'me rappelle plus si c'est le bleu ou le rouge.

* * *

><p><span><em>Rosewood nord, 'Edgaware Street'.<em>

Les trottoirs étaient glissants, une fine couche de gel recouvrait les pavés. Dehors, la température avait encore chuté. Alison Dilaurentis scrutait attentivement les environs depuis dix minutes. Et personne. La blonde n'avait pas croisé un passant, pas une voiture, pas même un chat à des kilomètres à la ronde. Pour être discret, cet endroit était discret.

Une brise se leva et s'engouffra violemment à travers le tissu de son pull. Alison remonta la fermeture de sa veste et frotta énergiquement ses mains pour se tenir chaud. L'extrémité de ses doigts était pratiquement blanche.

Le crissement des pneus sur le gravier fit sursauter la jeune fille. Les phares d'un véhicule en approche, l'éblouie. Quelqu'un sortit et claqua la portière derrière lui. Enfin.

— Alison, murmura le mystérieux inconnu, inclinant légèrement la tête pour toute salutation.

— James, répondit l'enfant des Dilaurentis sur le même ton, neutre.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était d'humeur à s'encombrer des formules de courtoisie. L'homme avança et Alison pu enfin apercevoir sa silhouette sans être aveuglée par l'éclat des phares.

Il se tenait là, dans l'ombre, vêtu d'un imper noir à peine visible et d'un Jean moulant qui s'élargissait seulement au niveau des chevilles. Alison jeta un regard méfiant par-dessus son épaule. La rue était déserte. Vide.

— Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? Interrogea-t-elle.

L'inconnu garda le silence, se contentant de fouiller à travers la doublure de son manteau. Finalement, il en sortit une grande enveloppe et la lui tendit. La blonde était sur le point de s'en saisir lorsque l'homme la recula brusquement.

— Je ne sais pas si je devrais te la donner.

— Je t'ai tiré d'affaire plus d'une fois. Tu m'en dois une, James.

Il soupira, déjà vaincu.

— ça n'a pas été facile à trouver en si peu de temps. La police, c'est pas le quartier général hyper high-Tech du N.C.I.S, je te signale.

— Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est d'où a été envoyé cette vidéo et le localiser.

L'homme acquiesça.

— J'ai utilisé un logiciel de traçage, expliqua-t-il. A première vue, il semblerait que l'émetteur se trouve dans un des quartiers au Nord de Rosewood. A proximité d'un parc d'Everett.

— Le Parc Borens ?

— Tu connais ?

— Y'a une fête foraine qui s'y tiens actuellement. Des publicités sont accrochées dans toute la ville pour le rappeler.

— Une voiture qui correspond exactement à la description de tu m'as donné a été retrouvé sur place. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant.

— Merci, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, répondit Alison songeuse.

_Une fête foraine ? Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas me plaire. Du tout._

Les pas de son indic s'éloignèrent et ramenèrent la blonde vers la réalité. La jeune fille observa l'homme regagner sa voiture, s'asseoir et allumer le moteur.

— Tu m'en dois une maintenant Ali, avertit James en passant sa tête par-dessus la vitre du véhicule.

La blonde roula les yeux malgré-elle et souffla de nouveau sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Le moteur émit un rugissement au démarrage, puis la voiture disparut, hapée par les lumières de la ville.

« Tu m'en dois une. »

_Pour peu que je m'en sors vivante_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Alison, plus inquiète que jamais.

* * *

><p><span><em>Hangar désaffecté,<em>

Spencer épongea le filet de sueur qui coulait sur son front. La tête commençait à lui tourner et sa vision, à défaut de se brouiller, se doublait par intermittence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux au compteur.

Deux minutes.

Il allait falloir qu'elle prenne une décision.

Bleu rouge, rouge bleu, bleu rouge, bl…

Stop. C'était plus la peine de raisonner logiquement, au fond d'elle-même, Spencer savait que la réponse ne viendrait pas. La jeune fille plongea ses yeux noisette à travers ceux de son amie, que le faisceau de lumière passant par-dessous la porte rendait plus intense que jamais.

— Bleu ou rouge, murmura Spencer.

Hanna la considéra avec attention. Aucune n'osait dévier le regard – plus exactement, n'en éprouvait l'envie – car à la seconde où cesserait le contact visuel, l'angoisse resurgirait, destructrice. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait être seule en cet instant. Si elles mouraient ce soir, elles mourraient ensemble.

Jusqu'à la fin.

L'enfant des Hastings attrapa la main d'Hanna, la serra, la conserva. Sa respiration était lente et faible. Elle aurait dû s'en inquiéter mais, étrangement, ce rythme régulier était rassurant et l'apaisait.

— Bleu, souffla soudain la blonde, sans prévenir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Peut-être pour la dernière fois, songea Spencer bouleversée à cette idée.

Elle coupa le fil.

Le cœur d'Hanna fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Celui de la brune aussi. Leurs souffles respectifs restèrent bloqués dans leur poumon.

Un craquement retentit dans leur dos.

Les deux adolescentes sursautèrent en même temps. Le silence retomba, s'étira, jusqu'à à la délivrance finale.

Pas de détonation. Hanna avait fait le bon choix. Elle avait choisi le bon fil. Son amie et Spencer allaient s'en sortir, ce cauchemar était terminé.

L'enfant des Hastings était incapable de dire exactement combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'Emily et Aria retrouve finalement leur trace. Probablement moins de dix minutes, mais ça lui parut une éternité.

— Spencer ! Hanna ! Cria-t-on du couloir.

— Je suis là, se manifesta Spencer.

Sa voix était trop faible pour que ses amis la perçoivent. Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour frapper contre le métal et des pas se précipitèrent immédiatement devant l'entrée.

— Ouvrez... la... la porte, supplia la brune, le souffle court.

Emily fut la première à trouver l'emplacement du système de déverrouillage et appuya sans attendre sur l'interrupteur. Ils étaient libres.

— C'est pas vrai, lâcha la nageuse en état de choc devant la vision de ses deux amies, agonisant à même le sol. Aria s'occupa de Spencer, tandis qu'Emily, de son côté, avait couru vers Hanna, inconsciente. Son visage était d'un pâle terrifiant.

_Tu es en vie. Dit-moi que tu es en vie…_

La brune pressa ses doigts contre son poignet et sentit de faibles perturbations. Le cœur plus léger, l'adolescente passa un bras derrière son cou et la retint fermement par la taille, de sa main libre.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Aria.

Elle attarda son regard sur le visage de Spencer, transpirant et couvert de suie. Sa question avait était posée rapidement, d'une voix hésitante. En observant son amie, Aria commençait à comprendre certaines choses qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas saisir. Est-ce que 'A' avait vraiment tenté de…

— 'A' nous a piégés, annonça l'enfant des Hastings en toussant, coupant le flot de pensées d'Aria dans son élan.

Elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de continuer.

— Y'avait une bombe là-dedans et Hanna a perdu beaucoup de sang. On doit la conduire à l'Hôpital au plus vite.

Aria et Emily acquiescèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. A peine avaient-elles dépassé le second couloir qu'un grincement résonna. Les trois filles se retournèrent, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Elles n'étaient plus seules.

'A' les avaient rejoints, pas plus loin qu'à l'autre bout de l'allée dans laquelle les filles se trouvaient. Toutes les trois débutèrent une course effrénée à travers le bâtiment, empruntant escalier, passage étroit, claquant les portes à la volée. Finalement, le chemin les conduit tout droit sur le toit du Hangar.

Piégées.

Une fois de plus. Lorsqu'Aria en prit conscience, paniquée, elle introduit une planche dans la cavité de la porte pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir.

On força l'entrée. La porte résista, toujours fermée, mais pour combien de temps ? Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne passe le seuil.

Emily observa autour d'elle. Ce toit était une vraie forteresse. Impossible de s'en échapper. Aucune sortie secondaire n'avait été prévue, et juste le vide l'encerclait.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Une silhouette surgit, une cagoule masquant son visage. 'A' fonça droit sur elles. Spencer et Aria reculèrent, récupérant Hanna au passage, toujours inconsciente. Seule Emily n'avait quitté sa position, décidée à protéger ses amis coûte que coûte. Dans sa lutte, la brune tenta de se concentrer sur des détails qui lui permettrait de déterminer l'identité de leur maître-chanteur. Malheureusement, la situation s'y prêtait mal. 'A' venait de braquer son revolver sur Hanna. Sans réfléchir, la nageuse lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras et l'empêcha de poursuivre, au dernier moment. Son intervention avait été payante. L'arme lui avait glissé des mains et Emily la récupéra au vol.

Les rôles venaient de s'inverser.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, la brune avait l'avantage sur 'A'. Elle pointa le revolver sur droit en direction sa tête, précisément entre les deux yeux.

— La partie est terminée, assura Emily d'un ton si ferme qu'elle en effraya ses propres amis.

— Tu ne me tueras pas.

— Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas le faire, le menaça l'adolescente en dissimulant toute trace d'hésitation, même infime.

La tension était palpable.

— Parce que me tuer reviendrait à te tuer toi-même Emily. Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas vivre avec un mort sur la conscience.

— On parie ? Le défia-t-elle en retirant le cran de sécurité.

Le sourire de leur maître-chanteur disparut sous sa cagoule. 'A' s'approcha de la brune, lentement, s'arrêta juste devant l'embout du revolver.

— On parie, répéta-t-il sûr de lui.

Spencer et Aria, en retrait, ne pouvait qu'observer la scène avec appréhension. Rien à dire, ces minutes étaient les plus longues de leur existence.

— Tire, la persuada Spencer. Tue-le Emily !

— Fais-le, supplia Aria à son tour. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Ils le mérite !

'A' se tenait toujours immobile devant elle. Emily se figea. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. La brune devrait être capable de le descendre, là, tout de suite, sans se poser plus de questions. Mais c'était impossible, ses muscles étaient complètement paralysés. Tuer un homme, ôter la vie, aussi juste cela soit-il, était insurmontable. 'A' avait raison, jamais Emily ne serait assez courageuse pour appuyer sur la détente.

Leur maitre-chanteur éclata d'un rire terrifiant, et puis brusquement, il chargea l'offensive, repoussant sans ménagement la nageuse au sol, contre le béton. Surprise, la jeune fille avait relâché l'arme qu'elle tenait et 'A' en avait profité pour récupérer son dû.

Retour à l'envoyeur.

Emily recula, à moitié redressée seulement. Comme son agresseur avançait dangereusement dans sa direction, le viseur du revolver pointé sur son cœur, la jeune fille sentit la peur l'envahir. Elle s'éloigna de plus en plus, et de plus en plus vite. La nageuse s'arrêta précipitamment et tourna la tête.

Derrière, c'était le vide.

Quatre étages plus bas, les klaxons incessants des camons animaient la ville. Et dire que c'était probablement la dernière image qu'elle emporterait avant la fin.

_Ma fin._

'A' posa fermement son doigt sur la gâchette. Emily déglutit. Un filet de sueur dégoulina dans sa nuque et roula le long de son dos. Les cris de Spencer et Aria résonnèrent, mais la tête lui tournait tellement et son cœur battait si fort, que c'est à peine si elle les entendaient.

_Je vais mourir._

Emily pensa ces mots, le savait maintenant. Elle acceptait les faits, s'y était préparé. Un déclic métallique transperça la nuit. C'était fini. Dans quelques secondes c'était fini. L'impact de la balle la tuerait sur le coup.

L'espace d'un instant, la brune espéra malgré-elle que sa mort soit rapide. Mais contre tout attente...

Rien ne se produisit. Pas de tirs, pas de balles, de pleurs,ou de cris déchirants. Rien. Absolument rien. Quelqu'un s'était jeté sur leur maitre-chanteur à la dernière seconde, évitant le drame.

Par réflexe, Emily dévia la tête. Spencer retenait toujours Hanna dans ses bras. Aria était à ses côtés.

_Mais alors, qui…_

Insensé. La nageuse se releva rapidement et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des mèches blondes dépasser de la capuche de sa veste.

_Alison_

c'était elle, sa sauveuse. Mais à peine avait-elle murmuré son prénom, que déjà, celle-ci avait disparu dans la pénombre, tout comme 'A'. Le revolver, lui aussi, n'était plus à sa place.

— Emily ! Spencer et Aria l'enlacèrent longuement. Des larmes de soulagements coulèrent silencieusement sur leur joue.

Ce soir avait bien faillit être la fin.

Après avoir puisé la force à travers l'étreinte rassurante de ses amis, l'adolescente se recula doucement, encore submergée par ce trop plein d'émotions.

— Il faut conduire Hanna d'urgence à l'hôpital, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hôpital de Rosewood,<span>_

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Hanna remua le bras et refoula un gémissement en sentant la douleur l'envahir. Renonçant à tous mouvements, la jeune fille s'autorisa seulement à entrouvrir les paupières. Autour d'elle, les murs étaient d'un blanc uniforme et un appareil émettait en permanence un son répétitif et agaçant.

La blonde baissa les yeux. Spencer se tenait juste à ses côtés, profondément endormie, les bras repliés contre elle. Hanna sourit. Son amie venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Je suppose que j'ai dû m'endormir en cours de route.

Sa voix respirait encore la douceur du sommeil.

— Probablement, confirma Hanna, un sourire tendre illuminant son visage.

— Je plaide innocente : j'ai pas eu ma dose de caféine.

Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit et l'enfant des Hastings savoura cet instant. Elle avait été tellement proche de plus jamais le revoir celui-là…

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Hanna fonça sévèrement les sourcils. Une montagne de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

— Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? Non pas que j'en sois pas heureuse, loin de là, rajouta-t-elle rapidement en remarquant l'expression surprise qu'affichait Spencer. Je veux dire… en temps normal les visites ne sont pas autorisées à cette heure.

Son amie désigna le second lit.

— J'ai eu droit à un petit détour moi aussi. Soit dit en passant… c'est pas confortable, murmura Spencer.

— T'exagères. A côté des chambres collectives dont on a hérité au voyage scolaire, c'est le grand luxe.

— J'en garde un bon souvenir.

— Évidement que t'en garde un bon souvenir : t'as pris littéralement le meilleurs lit de toute la chambre.

— Objection. Rappelle-moi déjà qui est-ce qui a décrété qu'elle ne coucherait en haut, sous aucun prétexte ?

— J'en sais rien, mais je te garantis qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que cette fille soit moi.

— Je préfère encore être sourde qu'entendre ça, répliqua Spencer en roulant les yeux. Et les quatre penderies que t'as réquisitionné pour tes fringues ?

— C'est dans ta tête, Spence.

L'enfant des Hastings frissonna. Entendre Hanna prononcer son surnom sonnait tellement juste.

— Vraiment ? Demanda la première, amusée.

Son regard plongea à travers celui subtilement azuré de son amie. Elle lui sourit.

— Okay, peut-être bien que j'avais ramené une grosse valise. Une valise, c'est pas grand-chose.

— Une seule ? Sûre ?

— Oui, je… bon, peut-être deux, confessa celle-ci devant l'expression insistante de son amie. Trois. Quatre, conclut-elle et toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire. L'enfant des Hastings serra ses doigts plus forts dans les siens.

— Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, tu sais ? déclara la brune avec sincérité.

— J'ai eu peur moi aussi, avoua-t-elle honnêtement. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

— C'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, c'est Emily. Elle a risqué sa vie pour toi. Pour nous. En fait…

Spencer s'interrompit. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment quel mot était approprié pour décrire ce dont elle avait été témoin.

Malgré tout ce que 'A' lui avait fait endurer, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, la peine, la souffrance, la peur. Emily n'avait pas pu appuyer sur la détente. Spencer savait au plus profond de son être, qu'à sa place, elle n'aurait pas hésité. D'ailleurs, celle-ci l'avait convaincu de le faire. Mais ce cauchemar s'achevait à présent, et la jeune fille regrettait ses paroles. L'adolescente détestait l'avouer, mais leur maître-chanteur avait raison sur un point : Emily ne pouvait pas tuer. Si elle avait commit cet acte, une part d'elle-même se serait brisée de manière irréversible. La brune se promit de veiller à ce que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

L'enfant des Hastings s'attarda un instant sur le visage d'Hanna avant de quitter sa place et regagner son lit. Elle remonta la couverture sur soi et ferma les yeux. Spencer était sur le point de trouver le sommeil lorsqu'une question lui vint :

— Hanna, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

— Tout ce que tu veux, murmura-t-elle.

— Pourquoi as-tu choisis le fil bleu plutôt que le rouge ?

Hanna détourna le regard. Spencer senti tout à coup l'hésitation la gagner.

— Si je réponds, promets-tu de ne pas te moquer de moi ?

— Dis et tu sauras, l'incita Spencer d'un ton mystérieux.

— Promet d'abord.

— Non, toi dis d'abord.

— Promet ou je ne parlerais pas.

Elle illustra ses propos en gardant le silence, faisant mine de chercher une position pour se rendormir.

— Okay, okay, abandonna la brune. Tu as gagné. Alors ?

Son amie laissa flotter une courte pause. Finalement, elle répondit d'une voix douce :

— Tu portais une robe bleue le jour de la rentrée scolaire où on s'est rencontrée. Ça m'a plutôt porté chance.

Spencer sourit.

Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p><span><em>Devant le domicile des Fields,<em>

Alison parvint difficilement à rejoindre l'autre bord du sentier. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Elle vacilla un instant et se retint de justesse à l'écorce d'un chêne.

La même scène défilait dans sa tête, sans interruption, depuis des heures. La blonde imagina toute les éventualités qui auraient pu s'offrir à elle. Comment son existence aurait été fondamentalement différente si un maître-chanteur n'était résolu à faire de sa vie en enfer. Que se serait-il passé si ses parents n'avaient pas choisi d'emménager à Rosewood. Alison aurait goûté aux plaisirs simples, profité des années lycées sans autres soucis que celui de réussir son année, et trouver des prétextes pour faire le mur. Dans le fond, tout s'était joué à un détail. Sa vie aurait pu être un îlot de tranquillité. La stabilité même, semblable à ses routes lisses et droites. Sans détour. Parfaite.

— Ali ? murmura une voix familière.

Non…

— Ali, c'est bien toi ?

…Tout aurait pu être encore pire.

— Où étais-tu passé ?

... Parce que dans d'autres circonstances, Alison n'aurait jamais rencontré Emily et pu tomber amoureuse d'elle, en dépit de la raison.

— J…

La blonde avait entrouvert les lèvres avant de se raviser, incapable d'ajouter un mot. Des idées, des tas d'idées, se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'empêchaient de formuler des pensées cohérentes

_Il faut qu'elle sache._

C'était l'unique certitude qu'Alison possédait.

Il fallait qu'Emily sache combien elle l'aimait, qu'elle risquerait sa vie pour elle, et pire encore, pour un simple sourire. Oui, il fallait qu'Emily sache qu'elle était la seule personne sur cette planète devant laquelle Alison acceptait de faire tomber le masque. Se montrer telle qu'elle était.

— Emily.

Une soudaine angoisse envahit la blonde. Elle resserra son étreinte, s'accrocha à son bras désespérément, comme si elle avait peur de la voir disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

— Je lui là, murmura la brune d'une voix fragile.

Alison soupira de soulagement et esquissa un sourire incertain.

— Encore ?

— Toujours.

Les paroles d'Emily lui parvenaient étouffées. Sa vue était brouillée par intermittence. Parfois, un fin voile blanc recouvrait son champ de vision, donnant un aspect presque fantomatique aux objets.

_Suis-je en train de rêver ?_

Alison commençait à se poser sérieusement la question, ses idées devenant de plus en plus confuses. La jeune fille releva les yeux. Reprenant conscience avec la réalité – du moins d'après ce qu'elle en savait – elle s'aperçut qu'Emily n'avait toujours pas changé de position depuis son arrivée. Elle restait sans réaction, à la contempler sans vraiment l'apercevoir par cette sombre nuit. La blonde dénota dans ses yeux une certaine anxiété. La nageuse dévia le regard plusieurs fois avant de s'autoriser à la détailler. La brune était incapable de formuler un mot, elle-aussi. Il fallut un effort extrême pour que ses lèvres consentent à s'entrouvrir.

— Je suis soulagée de te savoir en vie, souffla Emily d'une voix qui trahissait un mélange confus d'émotions et de sincérité.

Il faisait nuit. Une brise s'infiltra dans les mèches des cheveux d'Alison, fit frissonner son corps. Le ciel se dégagea laissant apparaître une timide pleine lune, qui peu à peu, répandit de sa faible luminosité. Assez pour que la nageuse aperçoive le visage déformé par les larmes de l'autre jeune fille. Elle paniqua. Alison le lisait dans son regard. Son cœur s'emballa, à la vue de ses mains teintées de sang, de son visage maculé de ce liquide rougeâtre, de ses vêtements ensanglantés. Elle n'avait jamais vu de spectacle plus horrible. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge nouée. Elle resta affligée sous le choc de la constatation. La blonde l'aperçut déglutir faiblement, puis trouver le courage de reprendre la parole :

— Qu'as-tu fait, Ali ? Interrogea Emily, bouleversée.

La blonde paniqua à son tour. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle se le demandait soi-même, le timbre angoissé de la brune l'ayant emplit d'une soudaine crainte infinie. Était-elle coupable de quelque chose ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Alison n'avait plus la force ni l'envie de se battre. Jusque ici, elle avait tenu bon. Pour Emily.

— Tu l'as tué ?

... Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

— Alison ?

... Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la revoir une dernière fois.

— As-tu tué 'A'? Demanda Emily de nouveau, terrifiée.

Le silence s'éternisa entre elles. En temps normal, Alison aurait trouvé une réplique insolente pour ruiner l'instant, la mettre colère et l'empêcher de voir qui elle était réellement.

L'empêcher d'atteindre son cœur.

Mais ce soir était diffèrent. La blonde était fatiguée de tenir son propre rôle, de jouer les justificatrices. À cours de mot, elle répondit simplement :

— Je ne suis pas une tueuse.

La culpabilité envahit Emily. Son esprit se livra à une véritable guerre intérieure dans laquelle ni un côté, ni l'autre, ne semblait faire pencher la balance. Elle voudrait, elle devrait, lui faire complètement confiance après cette nuit. L'enfant des DiLaurentis lui avait sauvé sa vie. Mais il y avait son côté sombre. Celui qui lui faisait peur. Ce côté qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui existait. La liste de ses erreurs passées ne cessaient de défiler dans la tête de la nageuse. Un frisson parcourut son corps en repensant à la manière dont Alison avait brisé son cœur bien des années plus tôt. Emily leva les yeux vers l'autre jeune fille et la blonde ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle lisait à travers les siens.

Que voyait-elle en plongeant ses prunelles noisettes dans les siennes ? La fille aimante qu'elle pourrait devenir ou la briseuse de cœur qu'elle avait été ?

— Je ne l'ai pas tué. Tu me crois ?

Emily la dévisagea avec une telle intensité qu'Alison pensa d'abord qu'elle était prête à s'effondrer, là, devant elle. Son cœur ralentit et plus sereine, elle soupira de soulagement. La jeune fille savait que son amie la croyait.

— Ce n'est pas son sang…

— Je te crois Ali, la rassura Emily, laissant s'échapper une larme. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension.

Elle serra la blonde fort dans ses bras protecteurs.

— Je te le promets.

La nageuse renforça un peu plus la vigueur de ses bras contre sa taille. Alison se sentait bien. Tellement bien que la jeune fille aurait pu y rester pour l'éternité et s'endormir paisiblement.

— C'était…

Mais dans le fond…

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Les apparences sont trompeuses. Rien n'est moins sûr que le bonheur, plus précaire et fugitif que le sentiment de bien-être. Cette façade que l'on se crée.

— Ali ?!

La voix paniquée d'Emily réconforta l'enfant des Dilaurentis. Elle s'inquiétait pour elle, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. La blonde se laissa sombrer tranquillement vers l'inconscience alors que son amie accompagnait sa chute. Avant de fermer les yeux, dans un vague moment de lucidité, Alison formula mollement, le teint déjà plus livide qu'un cadavre.

— C'était...

Elle reprit son souffle. L'horreur qu'Alison lu dans les yeux de brune l'amena à se poser une question qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir envisager si tôt :

Quel est le plus terrible ? La souffrance de celui qui se sent mourir ou de celui qui reste ?

— … C'était _mon_ sang.

Elle perdit connaissance

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Hâte de connaitre vos avis! Comme d'habitude, j'encourage les commentaires et merci encore à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent cette histoire et me suivent! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 11 ! <strong>


	11. Retiens-moi

**Salut à tous !**

**A mon plus grand bonheur, mes partiels sont de-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment terminé ! (enfin jusqu'en mai, ne nous emballons pas…) Du coup me revoici avec le chapitre 11 ! A ce propos, je m'excuse pour l'attente relativement longue entre les deux chapitres, avec les exams j'avais pas une minute à moi :/ Au programme de ce chapitre, encore un petit moment d'amitié « Spanna » comme ça a eu l'air d'être plutôt apprécié. Ah oui, le plus important : du Emison ! Pour une fois, j'ai mis la dose. J'avoue que j'attends particulièrement vos retour sur ce chapitre, car comme vous l'avez surement remarqués, mon créneau c'est plus l'action et le suspens que l'écriture sentimental. J'écris très rarement dans ce sens et justement, j'essaie un peu de me calibrer et d'améliorer mon écriture dans ce registre-là. J'ai essayé de m'appliquer sur la scène de la fin, j'sais pas trop ce que ça donne. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Comme d'ab, p'tite réponse à vos commentaires :**

**WeLoveEmison : que dire ? Samedi soir après mangé, j'ai consulté machinalement mes reviews. Quand j'ai vu le commentaire, j'ai sauté sur mes lunettes et j'ai lu d'une traite ton com. Franchement, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça m'a fait plaisir. J'l'ai même lu à mes amis qui étaient à côté. Merci de me laisser tes avis, c'est un réel plaisir de les lire.**

**Guest73 : Si tu es contente d'être tombée sur ma fic, le plaisir est partagé car je suis contente de t'avoir comme lectrice. Merci à toi de laisser un commentaire à chaque fois !**

**Anne : Oui, ce chapitre était fort émotion et aussi celui le chapitre que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire. Du coup, si le Spanna t'a plu, la deuxième partie devrait te plaire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 11<em>

_Retiens-moi_

* * *

><p><em>« C'était mon sang. »<em>

Emily sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Littéralement. Seulement quatre mots avaient suffi à lui couper le souffle, suspendre le temps. Une rafale de vent s'engouffra à travers son blazer, frigorifiant instantanément son corps, ses doigts, et, sans même en avoir conscience, elle trembla. De froid ou d'horreur, Emily ne savait plus bien.

Alison glissa entre ses bras, les forces l'abandonnant chaque seconde un peu plus. Elle était en train de la perdre. Elle était en train de perdre Alison. L'idée eut du mal à s'imposer dans esprit, mais lorsque Emily le réalisa, celle-ci crut s'effondrer, là, au sol. Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses, à peine capable de supporter son poids. Seule la peur de lâcher l'enfant des Dilaurentis l'empêcha de perdre prise.

_Fais quelque chose !_ se hurla mentalement la brune.

Dans les films, le héros se serait agenouillé et débuterait la bataille ultime pour sauver la vie de son amie. Et dans ces mêmes films, par on ne sait quel miracle, il finirait toujours par l'arracher à la mort. Mais il s'agissait de la réalité. Emily aurait voulu savoir comment réagir plutôt que rester là, stupidement immobile, paralysée sous choc.

Et puis il y avait ce silence assourdissant.

Autour d'elles, la rue était calme. Spencer, Hanna, maintenant Alison. Aujourd'hui avait bien faillit être la fin de tout. Et rien. Pas une perturbation. Pas un bruit. Pas même l'ombre d'une présence à des kilomètres à ronde. Emily aurait voulu crier sa colère, hurler combien cette vie était injuste. La brune ne comprenait pas qu'aux yeux du monde, cette soirée passait pour ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, alors que dans sa vie avait éclaté un intolérable orage. Ce silence semblait tellement irréel. Comme si une tempête eut dû se déclencher. Parfois, ce qu'on a devant les yeux est si différent notre agitation intérieure, que ça laisse un goût d'invraisemblance sur les lèvres.

Des fois comme celle-ci.

La sensation de vertige était plus forte que jamais. Alison sentit ses jambes s'affaisser sous son propre poids et réalisa avec un temps de retard considérable, qu'elle avait glissé sur les genoux. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment. Emily était accroupit devant elle, la retenant par les épaules.

Un vieux film en noir en blanc.

C'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout se passait au ralentit. Il lui semblait que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, elle souffrait et ne pouvait rien faire pour s'aider. Voilà à quoi elle en était réduite : l'impuissance. Spectatrice de sa propre fin.

Alison tenta désespérément de briser le silence oppressant qui l'entourait. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être immergé dans un liquide, les sons lui parvenant lointains et déformés. Ses poumons souffraient dangereusement du manque d'oxygène.

Avec peine, la blonde réussit à entrouvrir les paupières, ce qui lui parut prendre une éternité. Pendant un instant, ses prunelles azurées fixèrent l'ombre, s'accrochant à ce point imaginaire au sol pour ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité. Elle le regretta aussitôt. L'effort de concentration n'avait fait qu'amplifier la douleur.

Pourquoi se battre ?

C'était ridicule. Elle n'avait plus la force ou l'envie de lutter.

_Alors c'est comme ça que je vais mourir ?_

Ce n'était pas la pire fin que l'on puisse souhaiter. La jeune fille se trouvait à quelques rues seulement de son domicile, l'endroit qui l'avait vu grandir, celui-là même qui avait contribué à faire d'Alison, la personne que la bonde était aujourd'hui. Oui, l'enfant des Dilaurentis savait qu'elle devrait se réjouir de ce qu'elle avait, se contenter des dernières satisfactions que la vie lui donnait et les prendre sans jeter un regard en arrière. Mais pourtant, celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que…

_Il manque quelque chose._

L'adolescente dévia les yeux. Le visage d'Emily lui apparut nettement. Elle pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'Alison voyait des larmes couler sur sa joue, et même dans cette situation, si proche de la mort, la jeune fille la trouvait magnifique.

_C'était elle qui me manquait. Maintenant, c'est parfait._

— Ali, accroche-toi ! Hurla Emily.

La blonde aperçût ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne semblait en sortir. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un nouveau vertige la prit.

— Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux Ali, tu m'entends ? exigea la brune désespérée en secouant son épaule.

L'agitation l'empêcha de perdre connaissance.

— Regarde-moi, supplia Emily. Tu dois tenir bon. Je t'en prie, t'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Pas comme ça.

Elle éclata en sanglot. Alison aurait voulu la réconforter, la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer que tout irait bien, qu'_elle_ irait bien, mais sa gorge était plus sèche que jamais et aucuns mots ne franchit ses lèvres.

— Maya avait promis d'être toujours là pour moi et je me retrouve seule. Paige disait m'aimer mais en cours de route, fuir a parut plus important que se batte pour moi. Je suis toujours celle qu'on laisse derrière, murmura la nageuse d'une voix brisée et tremblante. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre encore quelqu'un que je j'ai… que j'…

_J'aime._

Emily laissa sa phrase en suspens. Son regard croisa celui d'Alison, plongea à travers les profondeurs de ses prunelles azurées, s'y attarda. L'espace d'un instant, la brune aperçut briller dans ses yeux cette lueur fascinante, celle-là même que la jeune fille avait tant admiré par le passé. Jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser de ce spectacle. C'était comme assister à l'éclosion d'un millier d'étoile et les observer tout à coup, rejoindre le ciel. Emily se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé cette étincelle, chaude comme la braise, se fondre à travers le regard d'Alison. La nageuse avait rejoint l'enfant des Dilaurentis à la bibliothèque. Ce jour-là, la blonde tenait dans ses mains un livre de Charles Dickens « Great expectations ». Tandis qu'elle lui lisait un passage, ses yeux s'était mis à briller de la même façon.

« Je l'aimais malgré la raison, malgré les promesses, malgré la tranquillité, malgré enfin tous les découragements qui pouvaient m'assaillirent. » se rappela-t-elle.

Emily remémora ses mots, les larmes aux yeux, et son cœur se brisa lentement dans sa poitrine.

En dépit de toute logique, de leurs différences, des obstacles qui s'étaient interposés entre elles: elle l'aimait. Emily aimait Alison.

L'idée que l'enfant des Dilaurentis puisse mourir provoqua une panique atroce dans son esprit. La brune n'était pas prête à voir toutes ces petits gestes émanant de son amie et auxquelles elle tenait, disparaître. Son sourire, son odeur, cette lueur dans ses yeux, la sensation de ses bras contre sa peau. Emily refusait l'idée que tout ça prenne fin. Non. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle…

Sans réfléchir, Emily passa une main contre sa nuque et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celle d'Alison, concentrant un en seul baiser tous les sentiments inavouables qu'elle entretenait pour elle.

Quelque part au fond de son esprit, une petite voix résonna, lui soufflant que la situation prenait un tour dangereux, mais celle-ci venait de si loin qu'Emily n'y prêta pas attention. L'adolescente préféra écouter son cœur commettre un raté et s'affoler tandis qu'Alison répondait instinctivement à son baiser. Jamais encore, l'une comme l'autre, n'avait embrassé quelqu'un avec tant d'amour et d'espoir.

La nageuse recula doucement ses lèvres. Elle repoussa tendrement une de ses mèches blondes, humidifiée par la pluie.

— Ne m'abandonne pas, murmura Emily au creux de son oreille.

_Jamais. Je me battrais pour toi, Emily Fields._

* * *

><p><span><em>Hôpital de Rosewood<em>

Hanna remonta mollement la couverture sur ses épaules et se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois. Son sommeil était agité. La jeune fille se sentait vaseuse, probablement un effet des médicaments.

Elle soupira.

La blonde détestait cette sensation, lorsque vous êtes physiquement épuisé mais que vous n'arrivez pourtant pas à vous endormir. Elle ferma les yeux. L'appareil à ses côtés ne cessait d'émettre un battement atonal, aussi irrégulier qu'agaçant, et Hanna renonça finalement au sommeil.

" Spencer, tu dors ?" Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix faible.

Elle n'obtenu pour toute réponse que le silence. L'adolescente dévia alors la tête en direction de l'autre lit. Hanna s'attendait à y apercevoir son amie, allongée paisiblement, profondément endormit. La blonde ne trouva cependant à la place que le vide, et une couverture en boule.

_Spencer ?_

Ou avait-elle bien pu passer ? Hanna sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Ce n'était pas normal que l'enfant des Hastings disparaisse de cette façon, en plein nuit, qui plus est. Un millier d'explications rationnelles auraient pu expliquer l'absence de son amie, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir, son kidnapping, les explosifs, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

Se pourrait-il alors que 'A' était encore…

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage, Hanna souleva brusquement la couverture et retira l'aiguille de sa peau en grimaçant. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son amie.

La blonde roula jusqu'à l'extrémité du matelas et bondit du lit à la hâte. Un peu trop précipitamment d'ailleurs, la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de la table la plus proche. Ses yeux croisèrent un instant son reflet dans le miroir accroché au fond la pièce. Son visage était d'une pâleur inquiétante.

_Il faut regarder les choses en face Hanna Marin : tu n'es pas au top de ta forme. Je sens que fond de teint et mascara vont passer de salles heures prochainement._

Avançant prudemment à la lueur de son portable, la blonde longea le grand couloir désert. Des murmures lui parvenaient du côté des escaliers. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, Hanna tendit l'oreille, tout en conservant une distance de sécurité raisonnable.

— Et de trois, annonça une femme d'une trentaine d'année, que l'adolescente reconnue comme étant l'une des infirmières.

Elle se laissa glisser sur un siège.

— Une pluie d'appendicite s'abat sur Rosewood. On s'ennuie à mourir.

— Tu l'as dit, répondu son collègue en attrapant une bouteille d'eau. Il avala une gorgée, au même moment, une sonnerie retentit.

— J'te laisse, un problème chambre 201.

L'infirmière illustra ses propos en quittant la salle de repos pour accomplir son devoir. Hanna poursuivit sa route, toujours à la recherche de Spencer. Elle consultât son portable pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Son amie ne répondait pas à son message, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_Je n'aime pas ça. Du tout. _

L'adolescente était sur le point de faire demi-tour vers sa chambre, prête à avertir Aria et Emily de la situation, mais un grincement la freina dans son élan. Ses muscles se raidirent malgré elle. C'était typiquement dans les habitudes de leur maitre-chanteur d'apparaître au moment où on s'y attendait le moins, utilisant l'effet de surprise pour arriver à ses fins. L'enfant des Marins c'était fait piéger ce soir, et en avait retenu la leçon. Cette fois, elle allait se défendre. 'A' n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. La blonde attrapa la première chose qui lui passait sous les mains et se prépara à frapper, en position.

Une silhouette sortie de l'ombre. L'adolescente rabattu son bras d'un seul coup, mais interrompit son geste lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le mystérieux inconnu n'était nulle autre que Spencer.

— Hanna, t'as perdu la tête où quoi ! s'écria la brune en évitant de peu l'assaut de son amie.

— Si l'une de nous deux à perdu la tête, c'est toi Spence ! Tu m'as flanquer la touille de ma vie ! Où étais-tu ? J'me suis inquiété.

— J'arrivais pas à dormir : il me fallait du café, expliqua l'enfant des Hastings en levant le verre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

— J'ai été kidnappée, t'as échappé à une bombe et on est passé à deux doigts de tous nous faire tuer ce soir. Si ça c'est pas plus stimulant que de la caféine, je sais pas ce qui te faut. Et puis, qui est-ce qui boit du café pour s'endormir ? Sérieux Spencer ?

— Et toi, tu comptais réellement assommer 'A' avec une pile de…

La brune s'interrompit pour lire les inscriptions sur les fiches que son amie tenait entre ses doigts, fiches avec lesquelles la jeune fille avait tenté de la frapper quelques minutes plus tôt.

— … une pile de documentation sur l'hépatite A ? Sérieux Hanna? Interrogea Spencer en arquant un sourcil.

Elle lui sourit, amusée.

— Oh ça va ! S'indigna la première. J'avais d'autre chose à penser sur le moment, je te signale.

— Tu veux peut-être que te trouve plus de documentation au cas où 'A' aurait la bonne idée de surgir au bout du couloir ? Sait-on jamais, ironisa l'enfant des Hastings d'un ton joueur.

A peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase que la brune s'écarta, comme un enfant qui sait déjà qu'il a commis une bêtise. Son amie lui adressa un regard désapprobateur.

— Avoue c'était marrant.

— Non ! contredit Hanna en affichant une petite moue boudeuse, bien trop exagérée pour être naturelle. Ça l'était pas !

Le contraste de leur intonation était saisissant.

— Quelle mauvaise foi ! Je t'ai vu sourire, assura la première.

— C'est faux !

Spencer s'immobilisa et se plaça juste devant la blonde. Elle l'observait d'un regard infiniment adorable. Non, non, non. Hanna avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était juste impossible de nier quand elle le scrutait de cette manière.

— Okay, t'as gagné. C'était relativement amusant - l'adolescente insista volontairement sur la notion de relativement.

— T'as une préférence ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Pour la documentation, t'as une préférence sur une maladie en particulier ?

— Spencer !

— Alors, tu as le choix entre… scarlatine, rougeole, varicelle, énuméra-t-elle en lisant le contenu des prospectus.

— Je vais la frapper.

— Sinon, y'a les classiques : Rhumes, Angine, grippe…

— Okay, tu l'as cherché Hastings.

Sans prévenir, Hanna attrapa un verre et appuya sur le bouton de la bonbonne d'eau à disposition dans le couloir. Elle renversa le contenu du gobelet sur les vêtements de son amie.

— Alors ça, c'était moche.

— C'est toi qui as commencé, se défendit la blonde tout en reculant, redoutant des représailles.

— On a l'air de deux gamines, remarqua l'enfant des Hastings.

Elle repoussa une de ses mèches, trempée.

— Toi, plus que moi.

— Dit-elle alors qu'elle vient de me balancer un verre d'eau glacé à la figure. La quelle de nous deux à six ans d'âge mentale, questionna Spencer avec un sourire.

— Vu sous cet angle…

— ça craint.

— Un peu.

— Mais j'aime bien être un enfant.

— Moi aussi, avoua Hanna en lui adressant un regard complice.

Les deux adolescentes rejoignirent leur chambre continuant de se taquiner entres elles. Le sommeil la gagnant, la blonde retrouva la chaleur de son lit, mais au moment où elle s'y allongea, une sensation désagréable la fit bondir d'horreur.

— Qu'est-ce qui a? demanda Spencer alarmée.

— Je ne sais pas. Y'a un truc dans mon lit, répondit-elle anxieuse.

L'enfant des Hastings alluma la lumière. Sur le matelas avait été versé de la poudre noir qui rappelait vaguement des cendres, avec au milieu, un morceau de parchemin brûlé aux extrémités.

_"Bon rétablissement les garces. J'espère que vous serez en forme pour le prochain round " __-A_

* * *

><p><span><em>Domicile des Fields, chambre d'Emily.<em>

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'Emily patientait devant la porte de sa chambre, la boule au vente et les ongles presque rongés à tant s'être inquiété. Son esprit ne cessait de la torturer, lui soumettant tout type de scénarios dans lesquels elle voyait mourir Alison cent fois.

La porte contre laquelle la brune était adossée s'entrouvrit et une silhouette masculine apparut dans l'encadrement. Wren Kingston se tenait à présent devant elle, une trousse de secours et des compresses à la main.

Après le message alarmant de Spencer et Hanna concernant 'A' et ses nouveaux exploits à l'hôpital, la jeune fille n'avait pas supporté l'idée d'y envoyer Alison, si vulnérable et à sa merci.

Tout pouvait lui arriver là-bas.

A sa demande, l'enfant des Hastings lui avait fourni le numéro de son ex petit-ami en urgence et celui-ci s'était déplacé jusqu'à son domicile.

— Comment va-t-elle, demanda immédiatement Emily, le cœur battant plus fort dans sa poitrine à l'approche du verdict.

Le médecin releva les yeux avec lenteur. La brune retint son souffle.

— Pas très bien, admit-il septique. Mais elle devrait s'en sortir.

Toute la tension retomba et les muscles de l'adolescente se détendirent, y compris certain dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Alison allait s'en sortir, c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

— J'ai nettoyé et refermé la plaie mais faudra surveiller ça régulièrement pour éviter les infections. J'te cache pas que son état d'épuisement général est préoccupant. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos pour récupérer complément.

— Comptez sur moi pour prendre soin d'elle.

Wren baissa la tête précipitamment, d'une façon qui inquiéta Emily. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Que ne lui disait-il pas ?

— Ecoute Emily, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir, reprit le jeune homme d'une voix plus grave, mais cela risque d'affecter ton amie plus que…

Le médecin chercha ses mots.

— … physiquement, compléta-t-il avec prudence.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Interrogea Emily confuse, en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

— Ce genre d'expérience peut-être traumatisante. Alison a besoin de repos mais ce n'est jamais facile de trouver le sommeil lorsqu'on vient de se faire tirer dessus et que la sensation d'insécurité perpétuelle vous guette.

— J'imagine, murmura l'enfant des Fields en détournant les yeux vers Alison. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ?

— Pas grand-chose, malheureusement. Pour l'instant, elle est très agitée. J'ai eu l'occasion de croiser ce genre de cas, et l'expérience montre que le patient ne trouve en général le sommeil que lorsqu'il se sent suffisamment protéger, en confiance, et assez détendu pour se laissé aller. Ça peut prendre toute la nuit. Souvent plus. Il va falloir que tu sois patiente. Les prochaines heures risquent de te sembler longues. Très longues, insista-t-il.

Sur ces paroles, Wren lui adressa un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce et prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Bien après que le médecin eut disparu de son champ de vision, Emily resta figée devant la porte, indécise. Une peur incontrôlable l'envahit : celle de pas être à la hauteur. Elle inspira profondément, tourna la poignée de la porte et l'entrouvrit. Renoncer maintenant serait lâche, alors l'adolescente rassembla son courage et avança jusqu'au rebord du lit où se tenait Alison. Elle attrapa une chaise et s'assit à son chevet.

La première chose qu'Emily remarqua était la pâleur irréelle de son visage. Jamais la brune n'avait cru possible qu'il puisse devenir si blanc. Instinctivement, la jeune fille saisit sa main et serra ses doigts à travers les siens. Elle doutait qu'Alison ressente réellement sa présence. Son regard semblait tellement vague et éteint, presque vitreux. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, la nageuse espérait que son contact la réconfortait.

Emily n'avait pas la moindre idée du traitement que lui avait administré Wren, mais les cinq premières heures qui suivirent, il s'avéra efficace. La brune ressentait l'agitation d'Alison, chaque tremblement, que le médicament atténuait et tendait à contenir. Sa fièvre aussi. Son corps était brûlant. L'enfant des Fields épongeait régulièrement les gouttelettes sueurs qui perlaient sur son front.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, la blonde se crispa d'un coup et Emily aperçût son visage pâlir un peu plus.

— Alison ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, l'angoisse d'insinuant subitement dans son regard.

L'enfant des Dilaurentis porta instinctivement une main contre son ventre et Emily réalisa qu'elle était prise de nausée. La nageuse l'attrapa par la taille et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain concomitante à sa chambre, la retenant d'une main, repoussant ses cheveux de l'autre.

Lorsque son corps eut rejeté tout ce dont il était capable, son amie resta immobile, tremblant entre ses bras. Emily la sentait à bout de force et préféra lui laisser le temps de souffler avant de la reconduire dans son lit. Pendant un long moment, les deux adolescentes conservèrent la même position, l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la respiration d'Alison se stabilise. La nageuse jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. L'aube venait de se lever et la blonde n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Pourtant, il était évident que celle-ci en avait besoin. Des cernes s'étaient formés sous ses yeux rougis par fatigue. Emily repensa alors aux paroles du médecin :

« Le patient ne trouve en général le sommeil que lorsqu'il se sent suffisamment protéger, en confiance, et assez détendu pour se laissé aller. Ça peut prendre toute la nuit. Souvent plus. »

Mais comment pourrait-elle lui procurer une sensation de sécurité alors que la nageuse se sentait soi même menacé avec 'A' dans les parages ?

Au moment même où la jeune fille s'interrogeait sur la question, celle-ci remarqua un brusque changement d'attitude chez Alison. La blonde se débattit entre ses bras et Emily fut contrainte d'accentuer son emprise afin de l'empêcher de s'agiter.

— Lach… chez moi ! articula-t-elle maladroitement.

Sa voix était si faible qu'elle résonna comme un souffle à peine perceptible. Sa fièvre était plus forte que jamais, et l'enfant des Fields devina que son amie devait la confondre avec son agresseur.

— Lach… moi, répéta-t-elle à nouveau, complètement paniquée cette fois.

— Chut, murmura Emily à son oreille, d'une voix rassurante. Je t'en prie, calme-toi. C'est moi, c'est Emily. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Mais rien à faire, Alison continuait de puiser dans ses dernières forces pour se débattre, le souffle court. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et sa respiration saccadée inquiéta Emily pour de bon. La crise d'angoisse ne fit que s'amplifier malgré ses efforts, et l'adolescente n'eut d'autre choix que d'encercler ses bras contre sa taille, empêchant tout mouvement. Il fallait qu'Emily trouve le moyen de lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité.

— Il y a trois ans, aux vacances d'été, on a passé la journée à la plage toute les deux. Tu t'en souviens ?

L'enfant des Fields s'interrompit un instant. Le son de sa voix, ou peut-être simplement le souvenir, semblait l'avoir tranquillisé. Progressivement, Alison renonça à se battre davantage. La jeune fille poursuivit.

— Spencer, Hanna et toi n'aviez cessé de parler de cette journée à Perido Beach qu'on devait passer ensemble la semaine suivante. Vous étiez tellement impatiente, se rappela Emily. Je crois que la première chose que vous avez faites d'ailleurs en arrivant, c'était vous jetez dans l'eau. Moi, je suis resté sur le bord à vous observer. J'étais concentré sur un magasine quand tu es arrivé derrière moi, m'a serrer avec tes bras froid et trempé. J'ai hurlé de surprise. Ton visage s'est illuminé et tandis que je te regardais sourire sans rien dire, je me souviens à ce moment précis m'être promis de… faire tout ce qui serait en mon possible pour le préserver.

La voix d'Emily tremblait de sincérité à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et une de vague de tristesse et de nostalgie, se mêla à ses mots. Elle baissa la tête, cherchant sur le visage de l'autre jeune fille une réaction. A sa surprise, Emily réalisa qu'Alison venait de s'endormir. Dans ses bras.

Les rayons premiers rayons du soleil se reflétèrent dans ses cheveux blonds, que la lumière rendait pratiquement or. La nageuse l'observa dormir en silence et prit conscience qu'elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à ses côtés, tout proche, sans jamais s'être accordé le temps de le faire. Une de ses mèches s'agglutinait contre son front humide. Emily la repoussa avec douceur. Elle était belle.

— Non, murmura soudain la jeune fille à travers son sommeil.

— Ali?

Les yeux protecteurs d'Emily l'observaient avec attention.

Elle rêvait.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la brune d'une voix douce.

— 'A', il veut... que je disparaisse.

— Tu es en sécurité, lui assura la brune.

— Je... veux pas lutter, avoua Alison inconsciemment.

— Alors laisse toi aller, souffla simplement Emily au creux de son oreille.

L'adolescente se retourna légèrement, et sa tête roula contre son épaule.

— Non...

La nageuse fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche de te laisser aller?

La question resta sans réponse. Succéda un calme confortable, à peine rompu par les battements réguliers de son cœur contre le sien.

— Je p...peux pas l'abandonner, bafouilla soudain Alison.

— Qui? demanda l'enfant des Fields, passant une main dans ses cheveux humides.

Il eut un nouveau silence.

— ... Emily.

A ses mots, la brune sourit, ferma les paupières puis s'abandonna à un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de votre lecture. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Laissez-moi vos avis !<strong>


	12. Laisse ton cœur te guider

**Salut à tous,**

**Me revoilà comme d'habitude pour un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu plus court, j'en suis désolé, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. J'ai un peu la pression à chaque nouveau chapitre après tous les éloges que je reçois :)**

**Allez, p'tite réponse à vos commentaires.**

**Angenoire2107 : Heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! T'as bien du courage d'avoir lu les 11 chapitres d'un coup, ça représente l'équivalent de 160pages Word tout de même. Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira. En ce qui concerne Alison, tu verras qu'elle va continuer de risquer sa vie pour Emily. J'en dis pas plus, suspens oblige...**

**WeLoveEmison : Merci! Dis donc, 140 sur une échelle de 1à10, ça fait beaucoup! Je voudrais bien t'avoir comme correctrice de mes partiels de maths :) Plus sérieusement, ça me touche énormément. Sans compter que tu as dit que ce chapitre était ton chapitre préféré, ce que tu avais dit aussi du chapitre précédent. Ce qui signifie que l'histoire s'améliore, y'a pas de plus beaux compliments.**

**Guest73 : Tu sais, y'a pas de meilleurs moment pour laisser ta review, elle m'a faite autant plaisir le jeudi ! Merci d'être aussi fidèle à l'histoire et de me suivre depuis le début :)**

**Anne : Moi aussi j'ai pensé à ma fic pendant l'épisode de PLL. (oui, c'est un peu égocentrique tout ça!) L'action avec Aria et spencer piégées dans la chambre froide, c'était typiquement un scénario que j'aurais pu inventer, ça doit être pour ça. Merci de laisser des reviews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 12<em>

_Laisse ton cœur te guider_

* * *

><p>Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident d'Alison. Figé devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Emily Fields observait silencieusement le dégradé de couleurs pastelles se mêler au lever du soleil. Un halo de lumière filtra à travers les rideaux et se refléta sur le visage d'Alison.<p>

De la sueur sur un front humide, c'est le genre de chose qui se repère facilement. D'abord ça goutte, se propage, se détache du reste du corps, de sorte qu'il devient impossible de s'y tromper. La plupart des gens déteste ça : la sueur. Elle nous dépeint sous notre mauvais jour, met en avant la facette la plus vulnérable de ce que nous sommes.

Chez la plupart des gens.

Alison Dilaurentis n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie. Bien au contraire, sa peau luisait d'une manière si intense, si délicate, parfaite, qu'elle en était sublime jusque dans ces plus infimes négations. Comment était-il possible qu'une personne puisse paraître à ce point désirable, en dépit des circonstances ?

Elle se retourna inconsciemment à travers son sommeil, laissant échapper au passage un murmure presque inaudible. Emily se demanda un instant si le fait d'être endormit rendait l'humain naturellement plus adorable, ou cela n'était propre qu'à Alison.

Une question purement rhétorique.

La brune en connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais un fossé reste à franchir entre savoir et accepter. Depuis l'accident de son amie, ses sentiments, des sentiments qu'elle s'était appliquée à refouler soigneusement, les uns après les autres, refaisaient surfaces. Emily avait besoin d'Alison dans sa vie. Ces derniers temps, cette vérité était devenue si ferme et assurée qu'il lui était impossible de penser autrement. Comment le pourrait-elle après avoir été à deux doigts de la perdre pour toujours ?

Malheureusement, rien n'est jamais aussi simple qu'il n'y parait.

Aussi vrai que son cœur lui appartenait, inconditionnellement, une infime partie d'elle-même ne pouvait s'abonner complètement à elle.

Souffrir passe... avoir souffert dure.

La jeune fille reporta une dernière fois son regard sur Alison, et tandis qu'elle constatait que son visage avait repris des couleurs, lui si pâle hier encore, la nageuse réalisa soudain que le temps avait le pouvoir de résorber n'importe quelles cicatrices. Rien n'était perdu finalement.

Peut-être viendrait-il aussi à bout des siennes ?

Le matelas du lit grinça dans son dos.

L'adolescente se retourna immédiatement et aperçut les prunelles azurées d'Alison la fixer intensément, hésitante. L'enfant des Fields sentait des palpitations la gagner à chaque fois que la blonde regardait dans direction. Elle baissa la tête.

— Tout va bien ?

Sa voix respirait encore la douceur du sommeil, légèrement enrouée sur sa fin.

La brune fronça les sourcils, surprise. Ce n'était pas tant la question qui était inhabituelle - tout au contraire, celle-ci s'avérait même incroyablement ordinaire - mais plutôt le contexte. N'était-ce pas supposé à Emily prendre de ses nouvelles ?

A ce moment précis, la jeune fille su avec certitude qu'Alison ne trichait pas. Elle se préoccupait d'elle, et cela avant même de s'inquiéter de sa propre situation. Pour la plupart des gens, cette simple question serait passée inaperçue, pourtant aux yeux d'Emily, elle signifiait beaucoup. C'était l'attention la plus désintéressée que son amie n'avait jamais eu envers elle.

— J'vais bien, souffla-t-elle sans détacher le regard de son visage.

Alison tenta de se redresser, mais Emily l'en dissuada d'un geste protecteur. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

— Comment tu te sens ? Interrogea l'adolescente d'une voix concernée.

— Un peu secoué, admit la première en passant une main sur sa tempe.

La douleur était vive, comme si un orchestre entier s'amusait tout à coup à jouer des symphonies dissonantes dans son esprit. La sensation de vertige était elle aussi désagréable. Une nuit en mer, à bord d'un bateau en plein tempête, aurait certainement eut le même effet. L'adolescente décida de se concentrer sur les détails de la chambre, espérant ainsi se détourner suffisamment du concert assourdissant qui tambourinait à l'intérieur de sa tête, court-circuitait la moindre de ses pensées.

Les murs avaient toujours cette couleur si particulière, d'un orange tendre et rassurant. Une table de chevet bleuté, surplombée d'une lampe de lecture, s'accordait parfaitement avec l'ensemble. Son bureau en bois était placé dans le coin, ce même bureau où Alison avait observé tant de fois Emily assise, à faire ses devoirs. Pourtant, c'était également la pièce qui avait abrité leur passade les plus sombres, leurs disputes. La dernière fois que l'enfant des Dilaurentis était venue ici, son amie l'avait chassé de sa chambre sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Mais la blonde ne lui en voulait pas : elle avait ses raisons.

Finalement, en apparence, rien n'avait changé depuis son dernier passage.

Emily s'approcha doucement, attrapa sa main, la conserva à l'intérieurs de ses doigts frêles. Alison sentit son cœur émettre de petits bond dans sa poitrine à son touché.

Rectification : tout avait changé. Alison se trouvait aujourd'hui dans cette chambre, et du bon côté de la porte. La fille qu'elle aimait était là, tout proche, et ça suffisait à son bonheur.

— Ecoute Alison, je voulais te remercier. Elle n'ajouta pas un mot, la sincérité de son regard parlait pour elle.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils.

— Me remercier ? répéta l'enfant des Dilaurentis, confuse.

Elle semblait clairement n'avoir aucune idée de ce dont son amie parlait.

— Oui, te remercier des risques que t'as pris. De tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, en fait, ajouta doucement Emily en serrant davantage ses doigts dans ceux d'Alison. Elle baissa la tête à la manière d'un enfant.

Il y eut un court silence avant que la blonde reprenne la parole.

— Et… si c'est pas indiscret, qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

La brune écarquilla les yeux. Après ce qui s'était passé, l'enfant des Fields pensait que plus rien ne pouvait la choquer. Elle avait tort.

— Enfin a-alison, bégaya-t-elle stupéfaite, tu… tu te rappel bien de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant des Dilaurentis plissa les paupières, faisant mine de se concentrer intensément. Si seulement Emily pouvait voir son expression tellement perdue et adorable à cet instant…

— Tu ne te souviens de rien ? s'inquiéta celle-ci.

Son état était définitivement plus grave que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

— La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir passé les vacances avec mes parents dans les Pyrénées.

La nageuse déglutit. Alison était parti faire du ski avec sa famille dans le nord de la France… il y avait six ans de ça. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

— J'me souviens d'autre chose, poursuivit son amie d'une voix grave et sérieuse. J'me souviens d'une fille, brune, assise à mes côtés et qui s'inquiétait d'une manière tellement adorable pour moi, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire croire que j'ai perdu la mémoire.

Emily ferma sa bouche, restée jusqu'alors entrouverte sous le choc, et bouscula amicalement son épaule.

— Ce que tu peux être idiote Ali ! J'ai vraiment eut peur, tu sais ?

— Je sais, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ça te fait un magnifique pli, juste là, nota la blonde en passant un doigt sur son front.

Et elle laissa glisser lentement son index le long des courbes de son visage, traçant ainsi un chemin de sa tempe jusqu'à sa joue. Emily sentit de nouveau son cœur battre fort à son touché, et sa respiration devenir laborieuse. Finalement, Alison posa sa main sur la sienne. La nageuse lui sourit sincèrement.

— C'était courageux ce que tu as fait ce soir-là, dit-elle tandis que son sourire s'effaçait.

— C'était rien, assura la blonde.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les moindres nuances de son regard, d'une façon si intense qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait cherché à les graver dans son esprit.

— Ce n'était pas rien, contredit doucement Emily, la plupart des gens fuient quand…

—… ils voient le danger, compléta Alison d'une expression joueuse.

Ces paroles étaient précisément la réponse qu'avait donnée l'enfant des Fields après l'avoir tiré des griffes de 'A', quelques mois plus tôt. L'adolescente baissa la tête en masquant son sourire, pourtant la blonde le voyait qui irradiait pareil à un soleil, illuminait son visage entier. A côté de lui, une pluie d'étoile scintillante serait un spectacle bien fade.

L'alchimie entre Emily et Alison était parfaite à cet instant, rien n'aurait pu briser le charme. Enfin, c'était ce que pensait l'enfant des Dilaurentis jusqu'à ce que estomac se mettre à gargouiller.

— Je crois que l'une de nous deux dois avoir faim, remarqua la première, amusée.

Elle aurait juré avoir surpris Alison rougir l'espace d'un instant.

— Un peu, avoua-t-elle gêné.

— Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux manger ces pancakes avant qu'ils refroidissent, conseilla Emily en penchant la tête vers l'assiette qu'elle avait préparée spécialement pour son amie.

— C'est… c'est pour moi ? Interrogea timidement Alison.

Jamais personne n'avait encore préparé un petit déjeuner juste pour elle. Lorsqu'elle aperçut de la confiture de framboise – son fruit préférée – la blonde sentit son cœur fondre. Littéralement.

— Euh… j'peux t'avoir autre chose si tu préfères, ajouta maladroitement la brune, ne sachant comme interpréter la réaction d'Alison.

— Non. Surtout, pas ! C'est parfait.

Ses yeux dévièrent légèrement. Droit en direction d'Emily.

— _Tu_ es parfaite, murmura-t-elle en accentuant l'insistance de son regard sur le sien.

Ne sachant que répondre, la nageuse se contenta de lui rendre son sourire puis se leva de la chaise.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, la blonde termina avec appétit le petit déjeuné préparée par les soins de son amie. Une fois rassasiée, elle en profita pour changer son T-shirt ensanglanté contre un haut propre que lui avait prêté Emily.

L'adolescente ajustait les manches du chemisé lorsque la brune se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte, un coude appuyé avec indolence.

— Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Alison se retourna. Emily remarqua malgré-elle que le gris lui seyait à merveille, faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux d'une manière irrésistible.

— Je suis prête, confirma-t-elle, pressée à l'idée de retrouver sa chambre.

Ses anciennes habitudes lui manquaient. Terriblement.

La nageuse l'aida à se redresser et la reconduit jusque chez elle. Le trajet fut silencieux, aucune n'osant troubler les rêveries secrètes de l'autre. Alison observait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture d'un regard absent. L'allée familière de son domicile apparut enfin, une fine couche de glace recouvrant la végétation alentours.

— On y est, annonça Emily en coupant le moteur.

Elle descendit et lui ouvrit la portière. La jeune fille passa un bras autours de sa taille pour la stabiliser et lui fournir un appui. Arrivé devant le perron, l'adolescente s'arrêta un instant pour attraper les clés dans la poche extérieur de son sac. Le verrou émit un son métallique et la porte s'entrouvrit.

A l'intérieur, L'enfant des Fields entreprit de faire le tour de la maison tandis qu'Alison l'attendait dans l'entrée.

— Tout est okay, assura la brune une fois de retour. J'ai vérifié que toutes les portes soient bien fermées et je t'ai laissé de quoi manger pour ce soir au cas où ton père aurait un imprévu et que tu te retrouves seule. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Promis ?

— Promis.

Emily acquiesça rassurée et tourna les talons. Avant de franchir le seuil, la blonde l'interpella dans son dos.

— Em, en fait je…

Alison baissa la tête en évitant son regard. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'elle se décide enfin à relever les yeux puis interroger timidement :

— Je me demandais si… enfin… si ça te dérangerais pas de m'aider à monter les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre ? Je voudrais pouvoir prendre une douche.

— Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Emily.

En effet, l'escalier était raide et même avec le soutien de son amie, Alison eut du mal à atteindre le bout. Elle était sur le point de gravir la dernière marche lorsqu'elle sentit le bras d'Emily glisser contre sa taille et perdre l'équilibre. Instinctivement, la blonde chercha à la retenir mais fut entrainée dans sa chute. Toutes les deux retombèrent devant la porte de sa chambre.

— Désolé, s'excusa Emily embarrassée.

— C'est la deuxième fois que je te sauve la vie cette semaine Fields, nota la seconde amusée par la situation.

La brune était retombée contre Alison, ses bras amortissant sa chute. L'enfant des Dilaurentis esquissa un sourire, mais celui-ci disparut brusquement, remplacé par une expression sérieuse.

— S'il devait t'arriver d'autre chose, attends-moi d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses.

Emily la dévisagea intensément.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son amie resta silencieuse. Au moment où Alison avait renoncé définitivement à obtenir une réponse de sa part, celle-ci arriva, pour le moins inattendue :

— T'as un peu de confiture. Juste ici, précisa Emily.

— De la... non ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

_Génial Ali. Vraiment génial. Si t'avais encore une chance de plaire à la fille de tes rêves, tu viens de la griller._

Elle s'empressa de s'essuyer le contour des lèvres.

— Alison.

— J'en ai encore c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en frottant l'extrémité pour la troisième fois.

— Alison...

— Et là, c'est mieux ?

— C'était une blague.

L'enfant des Dilaurentis retira précipitamment sa main et passa un doigt dans ses cheveux blonds, petit geste qui trahissait toujours sa gêne.

Emily éclata d'un rire doux, amusée par le comportement de son amie. Pourtant, son sourire s'effaça doucement à mesure que l'espace entre elle et Alison se réduisait dangereusement. Ses lèvres étaient proches.

Très proches.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle était pratiquement certaine que l'autre jeune fille pouvait l'entendre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps se suspendit sans qu'aucune d'elles n'osent bouger. La blonde plongea ses prunelles azurées à travers les siennes, et quelque chose dans son regard, une chose qu'Emily ne pourrait jamais décrire, amorçait une fracture. Il lui sembla que tout chez Alison devenait tout à coup plus tendre, à commencer par ses gestes, sensibles, ou l'affection débordante qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Sa respiration, calme et régulière, était une source d'apaisement inépuisable.

— Est-ce que tu es sûr de…

— Il n'y a absolument rien dans ce monde dont je sois sûr, Emily.

La blonde aperçut le doute s'insinuer brusquement à travers le regard l'autre jeune fille. Celle-ci entrouvrit la bouche, mais Alison s'empressa de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres et ajouta :

— Je ne suis sûr de rien... à part de mes sentiments pour toi.

Elle repoussa délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux et la glissa derrière son oreille.

— Tu es ma seule certitude dans ce monde, Emily Fields. Tu l'as toujours été. Peu importe les difficultés, les obstacles qui se dressent entre nous, les menaces perpétuelles de 'A' : d'une manière ou d'une autre, je finis irrévocablement par revenir vers toi. Tous les chemins te conduisent à mon cœur. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je ne cesse de penser à la tournure que les choses auraient pu prendre, si seulement j'avais réalisé le prix inestimable du trésor devant moi. Tu m'as offert les plus belles roses qui existaient sur terre, ton amour, et moi, je les aie laissées faner là. Dieu si tu savais combien je donnerais cher pour remonter les heures et changer le passé, mais je ne peux pas. Pourtant… si tu me laissais une chance, rien qu'une seule, alors je te promets de m'appliquer à te rendre heureuse chaque jour du reste de ma vie.

L'émotion était si intense que la voix d'Alison en tremblait. Emily reposait toujours dans ses bras, le cœur au bord de l'arrêt, et le temps lui-même semblait s'être suspendu à cet instant.

— Dis quelque chose, implora l'enfant des Dilaurentis en brisant le silence.

— Je… je ne veux pas te perdre Ali. Je t'ai déjà perdu tellement de fois. C'est notre dernière chance, et je ne suis pas prête à la laissée s'en aller.

— Moi non plus, murmura la seconde de manière presque inaudible.

— Je veux vraiment que ça marche entre nous, tu sais. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de temps. Tu... veux bien m'attendre ?

Alison lui adressa son regard le plus tendre puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Chaque seconde, promit-elle doucement.


	13. Le pont suspendu

_Salut à tous!_

_Me revoici comme chaque semaine pour la suite. Si vous êtes d'humeur poétique, je pense ce chapitre est fait pour vous - j'me suis éclaté à écrire le flash-back! Au programme, une amitié assez étonnante. J'espère que vous allez aimer :) _

_WeLoveEmison: Merci! J'ai particulièrement travaillé sur la progression des sentiments Emily/Alison et c'est vrai qu'elles sont parfaites ensemble. C'est Emison quoi! J'espère tellement à chaque épisode qu'Emily fasse à nouveau un pas vers elle... franchement, elles ont tellement d'alchimie à l'écran, c'est juste épique! Alors comme ça, tu es carrément addict à ma fanfiction :) on va voir ça, j'te lance un défi: j'ai pas mis de repères spatiaux temporels, mais si t'as bien suivit ma fic, normalement tu devrais savoir à quel moment de mon histoire se passe le flash back, avec les indices que j'ai semés... Dans tout les cas, merci de laisser un com et j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire._

_Angenoire2107: Oui, Alison timide et gêné j'ai pas pu résister à l'écrire :) Sinon, tes craintes vont se confirmer au sujet de -A... Et oui, il faut bien un peu de piment quand même!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 13<em>

_Le pont suspendu_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Alison ouvrit les yeux, l'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin et la lumière déclinait sur Rosewood. La jeune fille roula mollement jusqu'à l'extrémité du lit puis attrapa son réveil d'un geste lent.<p>

"Dix-sept heures ?", lu la blonde avec étonnement.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Wren Kingston l'avait effectivement averti que sa guérison allait nécessiter beaucoup de sommeil, mais elle ne s'attendait à ce que ça atteigne un tel niveau.

Dormir.

Ces derniers jours, Alison avait la désagréable impression que ce mot résumait tristement bien sa vie. L'enfant des Dilaurentis se sentait physiquement épuisée, vide. Néanmoins, elle fut heureuse de constater que la fatigue était moins présente que le matin-même, ce qui s'annonçait encourageant.

L'adolescente se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son armoire et en dégotta une tenue décontractée, un simple Jean sombre parfaitement assorti à son haut. La fièvre lui donnait une constante sensation de chaleur plutôt inconfortable, comme si son corps irradiait. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air un instant.

D'un geste machinal, Alison tendit la main et attrapa son blouson habituel avant de se raviser au dernier moment. A sa grande surprise, ses doigts avaient dévié sur un tout autre modèle, une veste originale à plusieurs nuances de gris. Sans hésiter davantage, la blonde l'enfila et abandonna son premier choix sur le lit, pour une raison qu'elle-même ne s'expliquait pas.

Non.

En étant honnête, Alison savait exactement pourquoi.

L'année précédant sa disparition, la jeune fille avait réussi à convaincre Emily de l'accompagner faire les magasins, fait extrêmement rare - suffisamment pour que l'enfant des Dilaurentis s'en souvienne. Après plusieurs heures de recherches intensives, Alison avait renoncé à trouver la veste parfaite. S'observant un instant dans la glace, elle sortit de la cabine, déjà prête à poser le vêtement sur la grande pile que tenait son amie dans les mains. D'une voix timide, la brune avait alors avoué qu'elle lui allait particulièrement bien. En y réfléchissant davantage, cette veste commençait à lui plaire. Surement la couleur. Ouais, ça devait être ça, la couleur…

_Ça ne sert à rien de te mentir. Tu es accro à cette fille Alison, il va falloir te faire une raison._

Voilà qu'elle se parlait toute seule maintenant. Génial…

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre.

— Papa ? Tu es là, appela Alison doucement.

Sa voix résonna dans le vide.

Devinant que son père devait être encore sur le chemin du retour, la blonde descendit prudemment l'escalier, déposa une note sur la table de la cuisine afin de le rassurer, puis quitta la maison.

A l'extérieur, la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés et les parebrises des véhicules étaient recouvert d'une fine couche de glace. L'air frai de ce mois de décembre parut une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour Alison.

Sa blessure étant encore convalescente, la blonde jugea prudent de ne pas s'éloigner trop loin de son domicile. Après seulement quelques minutes de marches, celle-ci s'arrêta dans une aire de jeu familière. L'enfant des Dilaurentis connaissait parfaitement ce parc, elle qui était venu ici si souvent s'y amuser, plus jeune.

Une brise fit vaciller le siège de la balançoire devant elle. Alison l'attrapa et s'assit, bercée par le silence reposant qui régnait. Le froid ne semblait pas inspirer les habitants de Rosewood, réticent à sortir – ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

La jeune fille ajusta le col de sa veste tandis que ses yeux détaillaient le parc au hasard. Finalement, son regard se stabilisa. Juste en face d'elle se tenait un petit pont en bois et sa vision raviva soudain un souvenir enfouit. Elle ferma les paupières un instant. Un flash lui apparut.

* * *

><p>— La nuit est tombée depuis des heures maintenant. Il va falloir partir, Ali.<p>

L'enfant des Dilaurentis se retourna et aperçut le visage de Cece l'observer avec attention. Jamais encore l'expression de son visage n'avait été si sérieuse.

— On ne peut pas rester ici, tu le sais bien.

— Encore juste une minute, supplia la blonde sans détourner son regard de la baie vitrée donnant sur le salon des Fields.

— Même en admettant que je te laisse une heure supplémentaire, ça ne sera pas plus facile de la quitter pour autant Ali, objecta son amie d'une voix compréhensive.

— Je sais, répondit-elle immédiatement. C'est juste que…

Les mots se perdirent en cours de route. Qu'avait-elle à dire pour sa défense de toute manière ? La jeune fille savait combien c'était risqué et absurde, mais elle ressentait le besoin irrépressible de s'assurer qu'Emily allait bien, qu'elle était en sécurité.

— Tu ne l'as pas lâché des yeux depuis que tu es arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas une seconde, avoua l'enfant des Dilaurentis d'une voix si faible, qu'elle semblait un murmure.

Dans la cuisine, Emily s'activait à préparer ce qui avait l'aspect d'un chocolat chaud, tandis qu'à l'étage, on entendait le son assourdissant de la musique. Juste avant de monter les escaliers et retrouver sa chambre, la brune fit un détour par la terrasse. Alison changea de position et se cacha derrière un buisson, inquiète qu'elle puisse la repérer.

La nageuse avança jusqu'à la rambarde du perron, s'y accouda nonchalamment, les yeux rivé vers le ciel. Instinctivement, la blonde fit de même et s'émerveilla du spectacle silencieux des étoiles, qui scintillaient dans la nuit. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille ne décide de baisser la tête, précisément au même moment qu'Alison. Dans un geste simultané, leurs regards se croisèrent. Pourtant, une seule des deux pouvait réellement apercevoir l'autre. A cette idée, Alison sentit son cœur se serrer lentement dans sa poitrine.

_Je resterais toujours cette fille dans l'ombre, transparente à ses yeux,_ pensa celle-ci tristement.

Emily se redressa et la blonde l'observa impuissante faire demi-tour puis disparaitre derrière la porte. Son être entier ne désirait qu'une chose à cet instant : quitter ce stupide buisson, aller à sa rencontre, sentir une dernière fois la chaleur de sa présence. Mais c'était impossible.

— Elle ne me verra jamais telle que je suis, réalisa Alison, de lourds regrets dans la voix.

— Tu peux revenir sur ton choix. Il n'est jamais trop tard, tu sais.

— Tu te trompes, contredit simplement la première. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Le regard de Cece était insistant, et la jeune fille n'eut d'autre alternative que de poursuivre ses explications. Elle glissa une main dans sa poche et en tira son portable. L'écran mettait en évidence un message reçu la veille.

_C'était tellement mignon de t'entendre avouer à Emily que tes sentiments était réciproques. A tel point que j'ai décidé de vous donner les rôles de ma nouvelle adaptation de Romeo et Juliette. Comme dans toute tragédie qui se respecte, aucune de vous ne peut être réunis. Devient la petite-amie d'Emily et elle mourra. Eloigne-toi d'elle et je lui laisserais la vie sauve. _

_J'espère que la pièce te plaira._

_-A_

La lecture du message terminé, Cece releva la tête, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage.

— Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je devais le faire ?

— Attends, tu… tu as fait tout ça pour qu'elle te haïsse et s'éloigne de toi ?

— Je peux pas supporter l'idée de la perdre.

— Alors tu te sacrifies, au risque de te perdre toi ?

Les mots de Cece résonnèrent un instant à travers la fraîcheur de cette nuit d'hivers, puis le silence retomba. Elle s'assit sur le muret, face à Alison, et soutint son regard.

— Pourquoi ne laisses-tu jamais les autres voir ce qu'il y a de meilleurs en toi ? demanda doucement son amie.

— Parce que lorsque tu fais le bien, les gens s'attendent à tu agisses dans ce sens. Et… je ne veux pas vivre à travers les attentes des autres.

Sa réponse sonnait comme une confession intime. Alison dévia les yeux un instant, sans savoir comment trouver les mots justes. Cece la fixait toujours avec attention. Elle reprit :

— Mais Emily a tout remis en question. Je me sens…

— Perdu ?

— Non. Coincé, souffla Alison comme si elle comprenait ses émotions en même temps qu'elle les formulait. J'ai vécu trop d'épreuves pour redevenir la fille que j'étais avant. Une partie de moi s'est brisée lorsque 'A' s'est immiscé dans ma vie, et je ne pense plus pouvoir regarder les choses de la même manière. Alors j'me bats de toutes mes forces pour devenir cette personne que tout le monde attend, mais… J'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression d'être coincé entre la fille que j'étais et celle qu'on veut que je sois. Et je dois avouer que ça me terrifie.

— Tu es sur le pont suspendu, Ali.

La blonde fronça légèrement les sourcils, confuse.

— C'est une métaphore de la vie, expliqua Cece en lui adressant un regard. Le pont suspendu, c'est le nom qu'on donne aux dilemmes qui se présentent à toi. Imagine que tu vis sur le sommet d'une colline, que ce soit le seul endroit que tu n'es jamais connu. Tous les jours se ressemblent, sans personne à tes côtés, et tu luttes sans cesse pour trouver de quoi subsister. En face de toi, tu à la vision d'une autre colline, une colline où l'herbe est plus verte, les arbres fruitiers abondants, et où la solitude n'est qu'une vague abstraction, remplacée par la chaleur humaine. Tu voudrais rejoindre l'autre bout de cette colline. Il n'y a rien que tu désires plus au monde. Malheureusement, un gigantesque précipice t'en sépare. Alors tu restes là, immobile, à attendre ta chance. T'as secrètement espéré que les vents tournes et que le destin te souris, mais année après année, tu as fini par perdre la flamme.

Cece garda le silence un instant. Son souffle se transforma en une fumée blanchâtre à travers cette nuit d'hivers, virevolta gracieusement dans les airs, puis disparut. Elle poursuivit:

— Mais un beau jour, une tempête éclate. Tu pensais sincèrement que rien de pire ne pouvait t'arriver… jusqu'à ce que tu t'aperçoives en faisant l'inventaire des dégâts, qu'un gigantesque tronc d'arbre s'est dressé entre les deux flancs de la colline, permettant sa traversée. Émerveillé, tu t'élances sur ce pont suspendu, t'y accrochant comme on s'accroche à sa vie. Tu étais tellement pressé de goûter au bonheur que t'en as oublié de vérifier si les bases étaient solides. Et à cause de cette erreur, tu n'es même pas arrivé au milieu du pont que soudain, tu réalises qu'il cède sous tes pas. Alors que tu tournes la tête et comprends qu'il n'y a que deux solutions qui s'offrent à toi. Soit tu joues la sécurité, fais demi-tour immédiatement et sautes, du côté de la colline que tu as toujours connue, soit…

— … tu cours vers ton rêve, au risque de le voir s'envoler sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre, conclut doucement Alison.

— C'est ça, confirma la première d'une voix faible.

Après le discours de Cece, le silence retomba et l'enfant des Dilaurentis prit le temps de méditer ses paroles. Au moment où son amie allait la quitter, elle la rappela:

— Et si je ne prenais pas de décision ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas l'air de saisir où elle venait en venir, alors la blonde précisa son idée :

— Si je décidais de rester sur ce pont et de ne pas bouger ?

Cece lui sourit.

— Personne ne reste au-dessus d'un pont sur le point de céder, Alison. Ça fait partie de ces rares moments où tes instincts prennent le dessus sur tout le reste. Et alors... tu sais.

— Mais si t'avais tort ? Si je n'avais jamais su ce que ce je voulais.

— Y'a toujours une part de soi-même qui sait ce qu'on veut réellement. Parfois, il se peut que nous ne soyons pas assez courageux pour regarder les choses en face mais… on sait. Tu dois juste te faire confiance. Ecoute ton cœur : il en sait bien plus que tu n'en sauras jamais sur toi-même.

Et Cece lui adressa un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Après son départ, Alison dévia les yeux de nouveau vers la fenêtre d'Emily et tandis qu'elle la regardait sourire en secret, son cœur se remplit de joie en la voyant heureuse.

Ce sourire-là valait toutes les batailles du monde.

_Attends-moi Emily Fields. J'atteindrais l'autre côté. Je t'en fais la promesse._

* * *

><p>— Alison ?<p>

Une voix familière força l'enfant des Dilaurentis à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Abandonnant ses rêveries, la jeune fille sursauta en constatant qu'elle avait déjà entendu ces intonations si particulières par le passé. Au détail près qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cette personne croise son chemin délibérément, et encore moins l'accoster de la sorte.

Les pas se rapprochèrent.

— C'est étonnant comme certaines choses changent et d'autres persistent identiques, nota la nouvelle arrivante en jetant un regard critique au vieux tourniquet où elle venait jouer, bien des années plus tôt.

L'adolescente avança lentement jusqu'à elle, et malgré la semi obscurité précoce du mois de Décembre, Alison reconnu sans mal l'enfant des Hastings. La blonde l'observa en silence, un peu confuse, ne sachant quoi répondre. La présence de spencer lui semblait tellement irréelle.

— Comment tu savais que je serais ici ? demanda simplement Alison.

— Il fut un temps où nous étions amis toi et moi, rappela-t-elle. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, d'ailleurs.

Elle prit place sur le second siège de la balançoire, à ses côtés, puis dévia la tête dans sa direction.

— J'te connais suffisamment pour savoir où tu peux aller, Ali. Et entre nous, c'était pas compliqué…

La brune laissa flotter une pause maîtrisée avant de conclure :

— … t'as toujours eut des goûts ringards lorsque tu déprimes, fit remarquer Spencer un sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres. Quoi de plus ringard qu'un parc pour enfant ?

Étrangement, la blonde réalisa combien son humour lui avait manqué.

— Premièrement, j'suis pas déprimé, démentit Alison. Deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que tu fais de ce concert super branché où je vous avais toutes eut des places ?

— On était si loin dans la salle qu'on n'arrivait à peine à entendre le son, et il fallait pas espérer entrevoir la scène.

— On n'arrêtait pas de se faire bousculer de tous les côtés.

— Ouais, confirma Spencer, et mes scandales me broyaient les pieds. C'est la pire soirée que j'ai passé de ma vie.

— Et moi donc. T'as pas arrêté de te plaindre : Mademoiselle avait un contrôle de mathématique capital le lendemain, s'amusa Alison.

— Je te signale que t'étais la première à vouloir partir ! Défilé des Miss France oblige.

— Chacun ses priorités…

— A qui le dis-tu.

Toutes les deux s'accordèrent un regard complice, chacune esquissant un sourire franc. L'expression joyeuse de la blonde s'effaça néanmoins, rattrapé par des questionnements sérieux.

— Pourquoi es-tu venu me rejoindre Spence' ? Interrogea timidement Alison. Je croyais que tu m'en voulais.

— J't'en veux, confirma-t-elle.

Une brise fit remuer le vieux tourniquet, et celui-ci émit un faible grincement en vacillant. La blonde baissa la tête, évitant le regard accusateur de son amie d'enfance.

— J't'en veux d'avoir fait souffrir Emily. Tu l'as blessé comme jamais personne ne l'as fait. Dieu si tu savais combien de temps, de mois, d'années, il a fallu pour... simplement raviver l'étincelle dans ses yeux. A cause de toi, elle n'a pas seulement perdu confiance en celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie, mais aussi en toutes les personnes autour d'elle, celle qu'elle a pu rencontrer, celle qu'elle rencontrera et pire encore… en elle-même.

— J'ai fait des erreurs et j'en suis consciente, crois-moi. Même si ça fait mal, je serais la première à reconnaître que j'avais tort.

— Tu as utilisés Emily comme un vieux T-shirt dans lequel t'as fait des trous, des énormes trous, Ali. Maintenant tu essaies de le réparer, seulement… y'a des fois où recoudre n'est plus suffisant.

Sa voix n'était pas agressive, mais l'encourageait plutôt à se remettre en question. La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, analysa les paroles de Spencer et chercha au fond d'elle-même quoi répondre.

— J'lui en achèterais un nouveau, murmura soudain Alison. Si j'peux pas recoudre le T-shirt, alors je repartirais à zéro. J'lui en offrirais un neuf, je m'assurerais qu'il soit meilleur, qu'elle s'y sente bien.

La brune ne parut pas surprise par sa réponse. Tout au contraire, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle l'avait attendu comme une confirmation, aussi mystérieuse soit la raison. A quoi bon chercher une explication rationnelle, c'était Spencer après tout. Elle avait toujours eut une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde.

— T'as déjà entendu parler de ce film écrit par Christian Carion, appellé 'joyeux noël' ?Demanda la première en brisant le silence.

Le sujet de la discussion avait changé radicalement.

La blonde secoua la tête.

— Il parle de la première guerre mondiale, amorça l'enfant des Hastings.

— Serait-ce un moyen détourné de me proposer un combat à mort, plaisanta Alison en soutenant son regard.

Spencer lui sourit, conquis par son humour.

— Non, évidement. C'est juste que…

Elle s'interrompit un instant, repoussa une de ses mèches châtain derrière son oreille, puis reprit :

— le professeur d'histoire en a parlé l'autre jour. Alors que la guerre faisait rage, il y a eu quelques heures le soir de noël, où les combats ont cessés. Les soldats ont abandonné leurs armes, oublié leurs camps, et le temps d'une soirée, Français et Allemand étaient rassemblés, partageant cette fête ensemble.

A cet instant précis, la brune releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles sombres à travers celles d'Alison.

— T'as sauvé la vie d'Emily. Alors peu importe les réticences, mes doutes sur ta sincérités, tes erreurs : ce soir-là t'as prouvé que t'avais changé, au-delà des simples mots. Je ne te promets pas que ça sera facile. N'attends pas de moi que je te fasse complètement confiance après tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais... je veux bien faire un pas vers toi et baisser les armes. Si c'est ce que tu veux, évidemment.

Spencer la dévisagea des yeux avec une intensité inqualifiable.

— Tu es prêtes à signer l'armistice ?

La brune lui tendit sa main.

Alison sourit. Elle la serra symboliquement et céda à l'étreinte réconfortante de Spencer.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, en plein hivers, son cœur était chaud.

* * *

><p><em> J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos attentes. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez-moi vos avis si vous avez un moment :)<em>

_PS: J'ai terminé d'écrire le scénario complet de l'histoire (et oui, tout les choses ont une fin) du coup, il devrait y avoir encore 7 chapitres après celui-ci. le chapitre 19 et 20 seront des fins alternatives. Pour faire simple: j'aime les fins tristes, la plupart des gens aiment les fins heureuse donc j'écrirais 2 fins à l'histoires. Et vous pouvez dors et déjà compter sur -A pour vous rendre dingue..._

_Bon week-end à tous!_


	14. Yours

_Salut à tous!_

_Un update assez rapide pour une fois - puisque c'est mes vacances :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. ça faisait un certain temps que j'avais pas apporté un peu d'humour à un chapitre donc je me suis faite plaisir avec la première partie et le Emison! La situation initiale est inspiré d'une scène qui m'est vraiment arrivé y'a quelques semaines avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis - du coup j'sais pas si je dois vous autoriser à sourire parce que c'est légèrement humiliant pour moi mais bon! La chanson que j'utilise dans ce chapitre est réellement celle que j'écoutais à ce moment là, elle ne m'appartient pas mais à la talentueuse Ella Henderson et s'appelle 'yours'. Il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en bénéficier !_

_WeLoveEmison: Tu m'as fait rire quand j'ai vu que t'avais laissé un com sur la version anglaise. Tu es ma lectrice marketing pour faire la pub de mes histoires mdr! D'ailleurs, t'avais l'air de tellement attendre le chapitre 14 que c'est ce qui m'a bougé pour l'écrire plus tôt que prévu. Bon, le défi, je suppose que tu t'es rendu compte que t'avais vu juste :) Prête pour un nouveau ? Celui-ci est assez difficile... Essaie de deviner ce que 'A' à planifier pour Emily et Alison avec les indices que j'ai donné dans la dernière partie et tout au long de la fanfic. Si tu trouves, c'est que tu lis dans mes pensées, ce qui serait légèrement flippant soit dit en passant... Donne ta théorie quand même ça sera marrant ! Sinon, merci à toi d'être si fidèle à l'histoire. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews :)_

_Angenoire2107: Ahah, pour être honnête, je n'aie jamais pu voir la fin du film, en fait :) Merci à toi de laisser des coms, ça fait plaisir! _

_LifeLoveBeauty: Merci à toi de laisser un com :) je suis contente si ça te plait, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Et oui, les fins triste je trouve que personnellement c'est la meilleurs façon de terminer une histoire. ça laisse un espèce de choc et du coup on retient mieux. C'est aussi plus réaliste. La vie se termine rarement en conte de fée malheureusement..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 14<em>

_ Yours _

* * *

><p>Une pile de bouquins scolaires et de fiches de révisions recouvrait le bureau d'Alison, tandis qu'à ses côtés, des morceaux de feuilles usagées avaient débordé de la poubelle.<p>

Les examens de fin d'année approchaient et malgré son accident encore récent, la blonde était bien résolue à obtenir son diplôme. Avant sa disparition, les études n'avaient jamais été sa préoccupation première, le fait est que quitter Rosewood – et 'A' par la même occasion – s'était révélé une source de motivation particulièrement convaincante.

Enfin, la plupart du temps…

— Qui est l'abrutit qui a décrété qu'on allait expliquer un calcul d'une ligne par un théorème qui fait la taille d'un roman ? « Dans un triangle rectangle, le carré de la longueur de l'hypoténuse est égal à la somme des carrés des longueurs des côtés de l'angle droit et bla bla bla. » Non mais sérieux, on fait des maths ou du français ? Et sinon, y'a une étude de corpus à la fin ou…

La jeune fille jeta un énième coup d'œil à la propriété, la mémorisa, puis termina l'exercice. Dans sa lancé, elle enchaîna sur ceux du chapitre suivant avant de s'accorder une pause, une heure plus tard. Alison déposa le stylo sur le bureau et s'étira.

Au rez-de-chaussée, l'horloge sonna, ce qui informa la blonde qu'il venait tout juste d'être onze heures. Le moment parfait pour prendre une douche.

L'adolescente se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son dressing et attrapa quelques affaires au hasard qu'elle déposa sur le lavabo de la salle de bain. De retour dans la chambre, celle-ci chercha sa station musicale, la brancha à la prise la plus proche de la douche, et enfin, y plaça son portable. La blonde s'empressa de choisir une musique. Une douce mélodie résonna, emplissant soudain la pièce d'une atmosphère paisible.

Alison alluma l'eau, se déshabilla et augmenta le volume au maximum.

_ I used to be afraid of the words_

_But with you, I've learned just to let it out_

_Now my heart is ready to burst._

Les accords du piano montèrent en puissance, la jeune fille se mit instinctivement à fredonner la chanson en se savonnant. Sans même s'en rendre compte, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait à la chanter, sa voix recouvrant quasiment l'enregistrement.

_Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

_I wanna be your everything and more_

_And I know every day I say it_

_But I just want you to be sure_

_That I'm yours_

Un solo succéda à voix cristalline de la chanteuse. Au moment où les derniers accords clôturaient la musique, Alison sortie de la douche.

Une fois habillé, la jeune fille retrouva sa chambre en continuant de pousser la chansonnette. C'est fou comme cette chanson lui trottait dans la tête. Elle posa sa serviette humide sur la chaise et releva les yeux. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Emily, étendu sur son propre lit, un livre dans les mains.

— Evite-moi une honte monumentale : dis-moi que tu viens d'arriver et que tu as pas entendu le concert que j'ai donné dans la salle de bain, dit-elle, une lueur plein d'espoir au fond des yeux.

La brune esquissa un sourire.

— Je suis ici depuis cinq minutes, annonça son amie en désignant le lit.

Alison souffla de soulagement.

— Mais ton père m'a laissé entrer depuis un quart d'heure, ajouta-t-elle tandis que son sourire s'élargissait doucement.

— J'suppose qu'il me reste plus qu'à trouver une fenêtre et m'y jeter, plaisanta à moitié la blonde en évitant son regard.

Elle passa immédiatement un doigt dans ses cheveux, son petit geste habituel qui la trahissait quand elle se sentait mal alaise.

_Si seulement tu savais comme tu es adorable quand t'es gênée Alison…_

Emily laissa son regard s'attarder sur le visage de son amie. A la lumière, les nuances de son regard bleu glace se trouvait renforcées d'une manière si parfaite, que la brune ne put s'empêcher de se demander si, un jour, elle pourrait cesser de l'admirer.

— J'imagine que m'entendre chanter n'était pas la raison principale de ta venue, n'est-ce pas? Tu as besoin de moi ?

La nageuse se redressa sur les coudes, à moitié allongé.

— On a du nouveau sur 'A', amorça simplement Emily.

Alison croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et reporta toute son attention sur la jeune fille. Son expression était sérieuse.

— Vous tenez une piste ?

— Difficile à dire, avoua la première. Avec lui…

— ...ou elle, la coupa l'enfant des DiLaurentis.

Ça lui semblait toujours aussi ridicule de connaitre aussi peu d'information sur leur maître-chanteur, après tant d'années.

— Lui ou elle, poursuivit la brune dans son élan, on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, Spencer a fait des recherches sur le bâtiment dans lequel Hanna a été piégé. Comme internet ne lui apprenait rien d'intéressant, elle s'est rendu sur les lieux.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Questionna Alison, piquée dans sa curiosité.

— Tous les gens du voisinage qu'elle a pu interroger lui ont donné la même réponse : ça faisait deux semaines que la lumière de l'un des apparts de l'immeuble d'en face était allumé, tard le soir.

— Jusque-là rien d'étonnant, commenta la blonde.

— Sauf quand on sait que l'immeuble en question n'est pas encore habité et uniquement accessible lors des visites avec l'agence qui les loue.

— Donc tu penses qu'il se terrait là tout le temps où il préparait son coup ?

— Très franchement, lorsqu'il s'agit de 'A', je ne sais plus quoi penser. N'empêche que c'est la meilleure piste qu'on ait eu depuis des années. Spencer à trouver l'endroit où il retenait Hanna plus vite qu'il l'avait prévu. J'étais à deux doigts de me faire tirer dessus mais tu l'as arrêté à temps, ce qui l'a pris de cours. Visiblement, rien ne s'est passé comme c'était planifié cette nuit-là. S'il a dû fuir dans la précipitation comme je le crois…

— … alors il a certainement laissé des indices sur place, saisit Alison, comprenant soudain où elle voulait en venir.

— Le problème c'est qu'il y a aucun moyen d'y accéder, maintenant. Un cambriolage a eu lieu récemment dans la bijouterie d'en face. Autant te dire que la zone est particulièrement surveillée par la police.

Emily donna une légère impulsion sur son coude et s'assis sur le rebord du lit. Alison arborait cette mine songeuse qu'elle réservait uniquement lorsqu'elle était plongée dans des réflexions intenses. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que son amie brise le silence.

— Pourquoi passer par la fenêtre quand on peut emprunter la porte ?

La nageuse releva précipitamment la tête dans sa direction, confuse.

— Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est qu'on n'est pas obligé d'utiliser des méthodes illégales pour obtenir des réponses, répondit-elle à la question muette d'Emily. J'sais pas ce que t'en pense, mais personnellement, je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un nouvel appart.

— Maintenant que tu le dis, moi aussi. J'ai entendu parler d'une super occasion à côté d'une bijouterie qui s'est fait cambriolé, renchérit l'enfant des Fields, conquis par l'humour d'Alison.

— Rien qu'à la description, c'est déjà un coup de cœur, plaisanta la seconde.

— Je propose qu'on aille le visiter ensemble cette après-midi.

— Je passe te chercher ?

— J'adorerais. On dit quinze heures ?

— Ça marche pour moi, conclut Alison, le visage rayonnant à la simple idée de passer du temps avec Emily.

La jeune fille lui adressa une expression affectueuse à laquelle la brune répondit d'un magnifique sourire.

Réalisant soudain qu'elle fixait Emily avec insistance depuis un peu trop longtemps – pas assez à son goût – la blonde baissa la tête et choisit délibérément de dévier le regard dans une autre direction. La nageuse la salua, prit le chemin de la sortie mais s'arrêta juste derrière le seuil de la porte.

— On a bien dit quinze heures, interrogea celle-ci.

— Oui, confirma Alison en s'installant dans son lit. Pourquoi ?

— Je sais pas, p'être bien parce… _I just want you to be sure_, commença-t-elle à fredonner la mélodie que l'enfant des DiLaurentis chantait dans la salle de bain.

— Je rêve ou elle vraiment en train de te moquer de moi ?!

— _And I know every day I say it_ …

— Okay, tu l'as carrément cherché !

Alison attrapa l'oreiller et le balança droit sur elle. La nageuse referma la porte de la chambre juste à temps et le coussin percuta le bois. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que l'adolescente entrouvre à nouveau la porte. Elle passa la tête par l'embrasure.

— _I wanna be your everything and… more !_ chanta-t-elle à nouveau.

— Emily!

Cette fois, la brune referma la porte pour de bon en refoulant un éclat de rire, puis disparut dans l'escalier.

Après son départ, la blonde se laissa brusquement glisser de tout son long sur lit et murmura :

— J'crois que je suis complètement accro à cette fille.

Et dire qu'il lui restait encore cinq heures avant de la revoir…

* * *

><p><span><em>Cabanon abandonné, repère de 'A'<em>

Le signale strident d'une alarme finit par briser le demi-sommeil dans lequel était plongé la personne en sweat sombre. Avachit contre un siège, la tête en arrière, 'A' se redressa d'un coup et dirigea à la hâte son doigt vers un clavier poussiéreux. Celui-ci entreprit une série de manipulations complexes et une petite fenêtre apparut à l'écran de son ordinateur. Les images d'une vidéo en temps réelle lui donnèrent un aperçut de la discussion qui se tenait en ce moment même entre Emily Fields et Alison DiLaurentis.

— Spencer a fait des recherches sur l'immeuble dans lequel Hanna a été piégé, expliqua la brune.

Le maitre-chanteur fronça sévèrement les sourcils. Depuis quand les deux adolescentes se fréquentaient-elles de nouveau ? Et pour élaborer des plans dans son dos, qui plus est. Tout ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

— Je propose qu'on aille le visiter ce fameux appartement dans après-midi.

A ces mots, 'A' serra ses poings et l'expression de son visage se durcit. Ce dernier zooma un instant sur le centre de la pièce de manière à avoir un aperçut détaillé de la scène. Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent encore un long moment, organisant visiblement le déroulement d'un plan voué à l'échec, puisqu'il avait un temps d'avance.

Le maitre-chanteur écouta attentivement toute la conversation en mâchant nonchalamment des pop-corn, qui remplissaient le grand saladier déposé devant l'ordinateur.

La brune finit par quitter Alison, lui rappelant au passage que la visite devait avoir lieu à quinze heures. Notant l'horaire sur un post-it, 'A' jeta un dernier coup d'œil au côté inférieur du logiciel espion, puis referma le programme.

Une fois son devoir achevé, celui-ci se releva brusquement de sa chaise et elle retomba au sol dans un bourdonnement sourd. Il avança lentement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'arrêta devant un bureau aux motifs anciens.

Six verres-à-shoot y était alignés avec minutie.

'A' attrapa le premier contenant et l'examina. Une minuscule fente de la taille d'une épingle à cheveux avait été percée à la base, pratiquement invisible à l'œil nu.

Un rictus inquiétant éclaira son visage l'espace d'un instant.

Le maître-chanteur balaya des yeux le cabanon délabré où, tapi dans l'ombre depuis trop longtemps, il avait si souvent veillé pour capter les moindres de leur secret.

Alison n'aurait pas dû se rapprocher d'Emily. En brisant ses règles, la jeune fille venait de déclarer la guerre. Sa rébellion était une erreur monumentale.

Et toute erreur est une erreur qu'on paie.

'A' passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés - pour la forme plus que pour l'utilité - et croisa l'instant d'une seconde son reflet dans le miroir accroché près de l'entrée. Il dévia le regard et ressentit le besoin pressant de décrocher la glace du mur pour la dissimuler n'importe, où pourvu qu'elle ne le défie plus.

Il s'exécuta. Or de son champ de vision, 'A' se sentit soudain plus libre. La pièce devenue oppressante avait retrouvé son atmosphère rassurante habituelle. Un rayon de soleil réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers les carreaux opaques de la fenêtre. La clarté ne dura qu'un instant et déjà l'ombre regagnait ses droits.

Le maître-chanteur changea de position, abandonna sa place privilégiée près de la fenêtre pour sortir un sniper riffle. Ce dernier le maintenu parfaitement dans sa main, avança son regard jusqu'au viseur. Il s'était entraîné depuis des années, imaginant l'effet que cela pourrait produire en lui. Tuerait-il Alison ou Emily ? Pour être honnête, 'A' n'avait pas encore répondu à cette question. Il déposa son doigt sur la détente et retenu son souffle.

Son portable sonna.

Il y avait encore des hommes là-bas, de l'autre côté du monde, des hommes qui n'avait pas connaissance de ce qu'il faisait et qui l'admirait même, des hommes blancs de toute cruauté, pensa 'A'. Peu importe, le maître-chanteur jubilait. Sa vengeance était sur le point d'aboutir et lorsque ses victimes auraient conscience de ce qu'il avait préparé, il serait déjà trop tard.

'A' se félicita alors de son initiative précédente. Il avait bien fait de décrocher ce miroir. Il lui était d'aucune utilité. Qu'apporterait-il ? Cela faisait des années qu'il avait renoncé à y plonger son regard sombre.

Occultant le son la sonnerie monocorde de son portable, 'A' se concentra sur l'arme. Il respira par à coup puis simula le geste comme s'il appuyait sur la détente et imagina la scène qui se produirait alors… Le maître-chanteur arbora un sourire sournois et inquiétant. Non. Cette arme ne servirait pas. Ça lui semblait trop plaisant, trop facile de partir de cette façon.

'A' leur réservait un sort bien pire qu'une simple mort.

Et cette pensée l'esprit, il reposa le verre-à-shoot sur la table.

* * *

><p>Qu'avez-vous pensé de chapitre ? Vous avez peut-être petite théorie sur le plan vengeance de 'A' ? Laissez-moi vos avis :)<p> 


	15. Les roses poussent mieux là où il pleut

_Salut à tous!_

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit à ce jour! Lecteurs, lectrices, le moment de vérité à sonné :) J'ai accordé un effort tout particulier à ce chapitre, en dressant une liste de toutes vos préférences depuis le début à partir de vos reviews pour le rendre le meilleurs possible._

_Y'en a qui adore le 'Emison' donc j'ai travailler à satisfaire vos attentes vous autres Emison shippers! Vous avez été aussi plusieurs à me dire que la nouvelle intrigue sur l'appartement et Alison vous plaisez, j'ai creusé de ce côté là. Y'en a qui préfère l'action: je me suis donc débrouillée pour en mettre avec le POV de -A et du suspens. Enfin, les scènes amitiés, je crois que c'est un truc qui plait depuis le début donc j'ai écris dans ce sens. Eh puis je me suis faite plaisir avec pas mal d'humour! D'ailleurs j'ai tellement rit en écrivant ce chapitre que j'ai les abdos qui font mal! En gros, un condensé de tout ce que vous aimez -enfin... je crois :)_

_WeLoveEmison: hey, contente que le Emison t'ai plu! Pour ce qui est de ta théorie, je te laisse découvrir si t'avais vu juste ou pas prochainement, car tu le sauras bien assez tôt et quand ça arrivera, la première chose que tu te diras c'est: 'mais bien sûr, j'aurais dû le voir venir' ! sinon merci pour ta proposition de traduction, j'avoue que je galère un max. Si ça te dérange pas, c'est sûr qu'une aide serait génial :) Enfin bref, comme toujours merci pour tes reviews!_

_Anne: Mon défi c'est de te faire apprécier l'histoire jusque la fin :) Y'aura un peu d'action dans ce chap ci, j'espère que ça va compenser pour toi par rapport à la romance qu'il pourra y avoir. Et pour la phrase, c'est pas impossible que ça ressemble à quelque chose de TVD car que je regarde la série donc ça doit m'inspirer mais j'avoue n'y avoir fait attention que lorsque tu me l'as dit !_

_Az: hey, contente de t'avoir comme lecteur(-trice ?)! J'ai tenu compte de ta remarque pour les dialogues :) (s'il reste des abréviations, c'est un oublie) n'hésite pas à me faire remarquer d'autres choses qui te gène: je suis là pour m'améliorer!_

_Angenoire2107: Oui, cette fin de chapitre était assez flippante - différente de ce que j'écris d'habitude aussi. J'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire la suite :)_

_PLLarmy: Merci de pour com ! J'ai fait au plus vite pour pas te faire attendre trop pour le chap 15! Et merci pour le 'tu écris super méga trop bien'! Je sais pas si c'est franchement le cas mais c'était mignon :)_

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser: la chanson en français qui a donné le nom au chap est une composition personnelle et m'appartiens entièrement._

_Bref, j'attends particulièrement vos retours pour savoir si mes efforts ont payé! Bonne lecture! (et y'a de quoi lire, vous pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avez pas prévenu!)_

* * *

><p><em>chapitre 15<em>

_Les roses poussent mieux là où il pleut._

* * *

><p>Malgré l'hiver approchant, l'après-midi était plus radieuse que jamais. Hanna Marin courba la tête. Seule une ligne, droite et fière, brisait l'uniformité de la voûte azurée. De son point vu, elle apparaissait aussi fluide et nette que le tracé du vernis délicat qui colorait ses ongles. Le maigre filet blanchâtre, vestige du passage d'un planeur, s'était en l'espace de quelques secondes épaissit jusqu'à former qu'une singulière traînée difforme. Une imperfection à travers ce ciel, d'une pureté quasi irréelle.<p>

Quelqu'un secoua son épaule.

— Debout !

La jeune fille dévia les yeux et le visage de Spencer apparut dans son champ de vision. Son corps faisait rempart aux timides rayons du soleil, créant ainsi une zone d'ombre au-dessus d'elle.

— J'étais si bien ici à faire la sieste, regretta faussement la blonde. Pourquoi tant d'enthousiasme dans ta voix ?

— 'A' commence à me courir sérieusement sur les nerfs et je ne sais pas… Je me suis levée ce matin avec une soudaine envie de tout changer, amorça la brune.

— A ta place, j'aurais surtout commencé par _changer_ d'avis et me rendormir, commenta Hanna, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

L'enfant des Hastings roula les yeux et poursuivit.

— On tient une nouvelle piste, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. L'un des apparts, celui en face de ce bâtiment où l'on s'est fait piéger avec une bombe toi et moi, bah figure-toi qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il ait servi de repère à _tu-sais-qui_ – elle insista sur le dernier mot en simulant des guillemets.

Hanna releva les yeux et arqua un sourcil.

— Spence', c'est Rosewood pas un roman de 'Harry Potter' : tu peux prononcer son nom, s'amusa la blonde.

— Peu importe. L'essentiel c'est que ce soir, on sera fixé. Emily va mener l'enquête cette après-midi.

— Emily ? répéta la première, une pointe de surprise dans la voix. Elle n'est pas censée avoir cours comme tout le monde ?

— Son tournoi de natation à lieu dans quelques jours et son coach la veut en pleine forme. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle a obtenu exceptionnellement un jour de repos avec l'autorisation des autres professeurs. Avantage d'être la capitaine de l'équipe oblige…

— Rappel-moi déjà pourquoi je ne me suis pas inscrite dans le club de natation du lycée ?

— Tu ne sais pas nager, Hanna.

— C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle d'un ton qui frôlait le comique, comme si ce détail – et pas des moindre - lui revenait soudain en mémoire.

L'enfant des Hastings esquissa un sourire puis jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. A cette heure, la cours du lycée était pratiquement déserte, la plupart des élèves étant soit au self, soit à l'extérieur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda soudain Hanna en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

La brune rangea immédiatement son portable dans la poche.

— Je pourrais te retourner la question, fit remarquer la première en évitant délibérément le sujet.

Elle illustra ses propos en reportant toute son attention sur son amie, jugeant d'un regard critique la position inattendue dans laquelle celle-ci se trouvait, les yeux mi-clos et bras croisés derrière la tête.

— Je profite des beaux jours, justifia l'autre.

— Donc… tu bronzes ? s'étonna Spencer, perplexe.

— C'est ça, tu sais… la plage, le sable chaud, la mer, tout quoi…

— Ouais, sauf que le sable est en vérité celui de la piste du saut en longueur et le seul point d'eau existant à des kilomètres à la ronde, c'est la flaque de boue du terrain de rugby !

— Tu vends du rêve Spencer… Tu vends du rêve, ironisa Hanna en laissant échapper un rire doux. Son amie lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. L'enfant des Hastings rejoignit le bâtiment principal pour accéder à son casier, suivit d'Hanna sur les talons. La jeune fille attrapa son bouquin d'histoire et un cahier de physique-chimie avant de refermer la petite porte métallique. La blonde, quant à elle, tenait un des recueils d'Ezra Fitz dans les mains.

Hanna était sur le point de la quitter lorsque Spencer retint son bras. Elle proposa :

— Dis, je me rends compte que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas accordée du temps rien que toutes les quatre. Je veux dire… comme avant. Tu es partante pour une soirée entre fille après les cours ? Emily et Aria sont déjà de la partie.

— J'en suis ! Approuva-t-elle immédiatement.

— Génial, se ravit la brune en lui adressant un sourire franc. Tu pourras apporter quelque chose ?

— Aucun soucis, j'ai tout-ce-qu'il-nous-faut !

Elle se mit à hacher chacun des mots avec enthousiasme.

Cette soirée avait l'air de particulièrement l'emballer.

— J'ai piqué en douce une bouteille de vodka chez mon père et une demi-douzaine de canette de bière la semaine passé. Sans parler de Caleb qui a de la tequila en réserve. Il faut absolument que je vous montre le dernier clip de Ed Sheeran. La danseuse est juste sen-sa-tionnelle ! J'ai hâte, annonça-t-elle euphorique.

Sur ce, Hanna quitta Spencer sans même lui laisser une chance d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Par apporter quelque chose, j'entendais plus quelque chose à _manger_, murmura l'enfant des Hastings dans le vide. Enfin… voyons le côté positif : ce qui est certain, c'est qu'on ne mourra pas de soif !

Elle fit glisser son sac sur l'épaule puis rejoignit la salle de classe pour assister à son prochain cours.

* * *

><p><em><span>Devant la maison des Fields<span>_

Alison DiLaurentis se présenta au domicile d'Emily, près de dix minutes avant l'heure convenu le matin-même. Son impatience avait fini par prendre le dessus sur sa maîtrise de soi, en dépit de tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni pour résister. Alors la voilà, assise sur les marches du perron à attendre, attendre comme un gosse qui veille le soir de noël pour déballer ses cadeaux.

Son téléphone sonna.

L'adolescente l'attrapa immédiatement et retint son souffle à l'ouverture du nouveau message. A son grand soulagement, le sms venait de la part de Spencer.

_Spencer- Vous êtes parti ?_

La blonde releva le clavier tactile et répondit naturellement :

_Ali- Pas encore. Je suis devant chez Em. Elle devrait plus tarder… _

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Spencer- Okay, tiens-moi au courant._

L'enfant des DiLaurentis n'eut pas le temps de terminer la lecture du message, que déjà, son amie avait ajouté :

_Spencer- Pas de nouvelles de 'A' récemment ?_

_Ali- Pas depuis un moment. Je suis la seule à trouver ça étrange ? _

Son portable vibra de nouveau.

_Spencer- Non :/ J'aime pas ça du tout. Garde un œil sur Emily pour moi._

_Ali- entendu, écrivit-elle._

La blonde effaça immédiatement le texte, réalisant qu'il était trop distant et préféra le remplacer par :

_Ali- Tu peux compter sur moi, Spence._

Une voiture klaxonna plus loin dans la rue. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant que la brune lui réponde :

_Spencer- Appelez-moi si vous avez le moindre souci, okay ? Et… _

Alison fronça les sourcils puis relu plusieurs fois de suite la fin du sms pour se convaincre qu'elle ne l'avait pas inventé.

_Spencer- Prend soin de toi aussi._

La voix d'Emily résonna dans le hall, ce qui eut don de détourner instantanément l'attention d'Alison en direction de l'entrée. La porte à demi-entrouverte, l'adolescente devinait la silhouette de son amie, échangeant un dernier mot avec sa mère. Sentant une soudaine angoisse la gagner et ses mains devenir moite, l'enfant des DiLaurentis sortit en vitesse un morceau de papier de son Jean. On pouvait y lire en petite lettre :

**_Dix règles de survie élémentaire en présence d'Emily Fields :_**

**_1. Garder une distance de sécurité d'un mètre minimum. Toujours._**

**_2. Si pour une raison ou une autre cet impératif est contourné, un prétexte doit être trouvé d'urgence pour s'écarter discrètement._**

**_3. Ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur elle. Jamais._**

**_4. Eviter de paraître ridiculement heureuse de la revoir. Toute gaminerie du style sourire niais 'spécial Emily Fields' est à proscrire …_**

— Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? Interrogea-t-on dans son dos.

Alison s'empressa de ranger le bout de papier dans sa poche avant que la nouvelle arrivante puisse y jeter un coup d'œil.

— Emily! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, la serrant rapidement dans ses bras avec un large sourire.

Alison se défit précipitamment de l'étreinte, se remémorant subitement de ses 'dix règles de survie élémentaires'.

_Génial. Tu te rends compte que tu viens juste de briser les quatre premiers points en quelque chose comme... trente secondes ? _

La brune résista à l'envie irrépressible de froncer les sourcils en constatant l'expression curieuse qu'arborait son amie. Que se passait-il à l'intérieur de cet esprit mystérieux ? Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, Emily ressentait un mélange de stress et de gêne chez l'enfant des DiLaurentis. Elle lui adressa un sourire adorable pour la mettre en confiance, ce qui eut pour effet de la détendre instantanément.

— Je suis là depuis à peine cinq minutes, reprit Alison avec plus d'assurance.

Emily eut un court moment de confusion avant de comprendre que la blonde répondait à sa question posée en arrivant. C'est que la nageuse l'avait presque oublié dans tous ça. Avec Alison, le temps semblait toujours s'allonger et devenir éternel, mais dans le bon sens du terme.

— On devrait y aller, proposa la première en brisant le silence reposant qui s'était installé. Tu conduis ?

Alison se pinça les lèvres d'une manière quasi imperceptible.

— N-non, bégaya-t-elle légèrement. A toi l'honneur.

Emily exécuta sans s'attarder davantage. Elle prit place, son amie s'assit du côté passager. L'enfant des Fields démarra le moteur et les pneus crissèrent contre le gravier humide.

Il s'écoula vingts minutes durant lesquelles les deux jeune filles discutèrent comme au bon vieux temps - ou presque - mais tandis qu'elle faisait la conversation, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'attitude d'Alison lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de prendre le volant. Tout à coup, elle saisit:

— Tu ne sais pas conduire, n'est-ce pas ?

Alison fronça les sourcils.

— Si évidement, soutenue la blonde tout en fixant son regard sur la route afin de se donner contenance.

L'autre jeune fille pencha la tête dans sa direction et tout dans son expression semblait dire : "Tu ne sais pas mentir, Alison". Pris la main dans le sac, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de rendre les armes.

— Okay tu as gagné, la version officieuse arrive maintenant: Avec 'A' qui me traquait, c'était difficile d'envisager d'aller prendre des cours. Quand je suis revenue à Rosewood, je me suis inscrite pour de la conduite accompagnée.

— Et ? L'incita Emily, tandis que la radio émettait de petits crépitements à intervalle régulier.

— Je confonds systématiquement ma droite et ma gauche. J'ai eut le droit à une dizaine de séance et après failli littéralement tuer la moitié de Rosewood, le moniteur a décidé purement et simplement de rompre le contrat, me rembourser et m'envoyer chercher une autre auto-école. Je crois d'ailleurs que ses mots exacts étaient "vous êtes un danger publique Mlle DiLaurentis", imita-t-elle comiquement la voix suraiguë de son superviseur.

— Je vois, commenta la brune en esquissant un sourire amusé.

La voiture traversa un tunnel et l'auto-radio s'interrompit l'espace d'un instant.

— Ton prochain prof devra avoir les nerfs solides alors.

— Tu l'as dit, confirma Alison en soupirant.

Jamais elle n'aurait ce foutu permit.

— Ça tombe bien, je suis d'une patience inébranlable, poursuivit Emily.

Et elle observa une expression de surprise gagner le visage de son amie.

— On dirait que tu viens de te dégoter un nouveau moniteur particulier, déclara-t-elle un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Sérieux ? Questionna la seconde malgré-elle.

— Il n'y a rien de plus vrai.

— Je crois que tu ne réalises pas encore à quoi tu t'engages. Je te laisse trois séances avant de décréter que je suis une cause perdue enfin... si je ne t'ai pas tué dans un accident de voiture avant.

— Je prends le risque, répondit la brune d'une voix exagérément solennelle.

— Tu es une brave Emily, tu es une brave, plaisanta Alison en échangeant un regard complice.

Au même moment, le G.P.S annonça qu'elles venaient d'atteindre leur destination. Ne trouvant pas de place où garer le véhicule, la nageuse proposa à Alison de descendre à l'agence et qu'elle la rejoindrait au plus vite lorsqu'elle aurait payé le parking.

D'un pas décidé, la blonde se dirigea vers le bâtiment en question et poussa la porte. A son grand étonnement, ce fut une jeune fille, visiblement une étudiante à peine plus veille qu'elle, qui la reçue. Elle lui tendit la main.

— Enchanté, l'accueilli celle-ci un sourire radieux aux lèvres, un peu trop forcé.

Ils ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de visites...

— Bonjour, répondit poliment Alison.

— Vous venez pour la visite du troisième, c'est bien ça ?

— Exact.

Elle acquiesça et l'invita à la suivre. L'enfant des DiLaurentis monta une série d'escalier puis tourna à gauche, débouchant sur un grand couloir. La jeune fille de l'agence s'arrêta devant l'appartement 304 et chercha les clés dans son sac durant ce qui sembla une éternité pour Alison.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle. On ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la demande avant... un certain temps. Ah, la voilà, s'enthousiasma cette dernière en brandissant les clés.

Elle entrouvrit la porte et laissa la blonde avoir un aperçu de l'appartement. L'endroit était très spacieux, assez pour qu'y vive une petite famille.

— Cela correspond-il a vos attentes ? demanda la seconde lorsqu'Alison eut fait un rapide tour des lieux.

Elle garda le silence. Si seulement la jeune fille de l'agence savait que tous ses efforts de socialisations étaient inutiles...

— C'est marrant, vous ne correspondez pas à la clientèle habituelle, reprit l'autre cherchant à tous prix à combler les blancs. Dans l'annonce, l'appart était plutôt destiné à un couple.

Au même moment, Emily arriva dans la pièce, ayant visiblement eut vent de la dernière discussion. L'enfant des Dilaurentis aperçu ses lèvres s'entrouvrir comme si la brune était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais se ravisa subitement. Son regard suppliant et paniqué se posa sur Alison, semblant lui hurler "On peut pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Dis-moi que t'as pensé à un prétexte valable..."

La blonde reporta rapidement son attention sur l'étudiante et annonça d'une voix incertaine.

— On... sort ensemble.

Elle pencha la tête vers Emily, occultant au passage l'expression stupéfaite qu'elle lisait sur le visage de l'intéressée.

— Vous savez ce que c'est: chacun veut préserver son espace. Rien de mieux qu'un grand appart, poursuivit-elle sur sa lancé, le mensonge devenant étrangement convaincant.

La jeune fille de l'agence haussa les épaules, visiblement beaucoup moins soupçonneuse.

La visite reprit sous l'expression sidérée d'Emily, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

* * *

><p><em><span>Immeuble, appartement 305.<span>_

'A' courut à la hâte à travers le salon pour rassembler toute les indices qui permettraient de remonter jusqu'à lui. Des carnets recueillant toutes les activités des quatre filles depuis ces trois dernières années, jonchaient le sol. En plein milieu de la pièce, un tableau sur lequel était dessiné une frise ainsi que son plan d'action, avait été déposé là.

Et pourtant, Emily allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se débarrasse de tout ça avant qu'elle ne tombe dessus. Se précipitant sur le tas de dossier entassé devant lui, le maître-chanteur fourra aussi vite que possible les affaires à l'intérieur d'un grand sac de voyage, le cœur battant à la chamade. Qu'adviendrait-il si elle le démasquait ? 'A' ne préférait pas y penser.

Tout à coup, des pas se précipitèrent dans le couloir.

Pris de panique, le maître-chanteur balança les dernières preuves de son existence avec les autres, cherchant des yeux un endroit pour se cacher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Par manque de temps, il dû se résoudre à se glisser dans un placard, le corps à moitié recroquevillé. Au moment où celui-ci été entré à travers l'ouverture, un dossier s'était échappé du sac et avait terminé sa course sous l'un des canapés. 'A' s'apprêtait à le récupérer lorsqu'un déclic le dissuada. Il referma la porte discrètement.

Une démarche hésitante parcourut l'appartement de fond en comble, puis au bout d'un long moment, les pas s'arrêtèrent nets.

Juste devant le placard.

Le maître-chanteur coupa sa respiration et déposa sa main sur le couteau qu'il gardait dans sa poche.

La jeune fille pressa sa main sur la poignée.

Si Emily l'ouvrait, 'A' l'attaquerait sans lui laisser la moindre chance.

* * *

><p><em><span>Appartement 304, <strong>dix minutes plus tôt<strong>._

— J'arrive pas à le croire.

Alison roula les yeux. Et la voilà reparti pour débattre sur le même discours depuis dix minutes.

— J'ai pas eu le choix, Emily. Je te signale que tu n'étais pas très inspiré sur le moment et il fallait bien que l'une de nous trouve un prétexte valable ? justifia la blonde.

— Et la première idée qui t'es venue à l'esprit, c'est qu'on sorte ensemble ?

— Non. Techniquement, ma première idée c'était de lui dire que je suis la fille d'un milliardaire et que je viens d'hériter. Et puis j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon T-shirt délavé, mon vieux jean et… bizarrement, j'ai eu comme la sensation que ça ne sonnait pas très crédible.

La brune esquissa un sourire.

La femme de l'agence revint dans le couloir d'un pas pressé, une pochette sous le coude sur laquelle on lisait 'Résidence des Alizées' en gros caractère. L'étudiante poursuivit sa conversation téléphonique, acquiesçant par intermittence au paroles, puis raccrocha.

— C'est votre jour de chance, annonça celle-ci, il semble que je vais pouvoir vous faire visiter le second appart. Il est légèrement différent dans son agencement, mais ça reste assez semblable concernant les dimensions. Voyez par vous-même :

Elle illustra ses propos en ouvrant la porte à l'aide d'un passe, rappelant vaguement ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans certains hôtels coûteux.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent tandis que la femme de l'agence les guidait. Emily fit mine d'être particulièrement séduite par la cuisine moderne ainsi que la taille du salon. Après quelques commentaires concernant le sellier spacieux où était installé une machine à laver, elles débouchèrent sur la salle de bain.

— Là vous avez les sanitaires, indiqua l'étudiante. Assez classique, mais bien aménagé. On a fait poser plusieurs prises pour brancher tous les appareils électriques. Juste à côté, il y a un rangement pour les serviettes et toutes les affaires de toilettes.

— Regarde-moi un peu cette douche, souffla Emily dans l'oreille de la blonde. Tu vas pouvoir chanter autant que tu veux, dis-moi !

Plaisanterie à laquelle Alison répondit par un regard faussement indigné, bousculant amicalement son épaule au passage.

— Il me semblait qu'on avait conclu d'un commun accord qu'on ne parlait plus de cette histoire !

— Il faut bien entretenir la réminiscence de temps à autre, objecta la brune d'un ton joueur.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, traversèrent un long couloir menant droit sur les chambres à coucher. L'intérieur était très lumineux, bercé par l'éclat rassurant des rayons du soleil. Un balcon était directement relié à la porte-fenêtre et donnait une vue imprenable sur le jardin en contre-bas. Malgré leur mission, Emily se surpris à s'imaginer déjeuner sur la terrasse à la lueur du levant. L'étudiante fit demi-tour et la nageuse l'imita. Au moment où elle franchissait le seuil, l'enfant des Fields aperçut Alison tâter d'un œil critique le bois de la porte de la chambre.

— Tu fais quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle dubitative.

La blonde approcha de son oreille et murmura exactement de la même façon qu'Emily l'avait fait, il y avait de ça quelques minutes à peine.

— Je teste la qualité du bois. Il va falloir qu'il soit drôlement solide pour résister à tous les oreillers que je te balancerais à la figure à chaque fois que tu m'espionneras sournoisement chanter dans la salle de bain…

La brune ne put retenir un sourire,sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt que la femme de l'agence réapparut. La visite se prolongea encore un moment, Alison persistant incroyablement silencieuse. Et pour cause, l'enfant des Dilaurentis cherchait un moyen de permettre à Emily de s'éclipser et mener l'enquête. Elle avait prévu le coup mais le côté délicat de leur mission était sans aucun doute la discrétion.

— Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? demanda soudain l'étudiante dans le flot de la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Emily, et dont Alison avait été temporairement exclus.

La nageuse jeta un regard hésitant à son amie.

— Un mois, répondit-elle.

— Deux ans, répliqua Alison au même moment.

La jeune fille de l'agence les scruta avec une expression perplexe.

— En fait, ça fait un mois mais… j'ai l'impression qu'on se connait depuis toujours, se rattrapa l'enfant des DiLaurentis.

Elle appuya ses propos en passant un bras contre la taille d'Emily, adressant un regard tendre et infiniment amoureux dans sa direction.

L'étudiante haussa les épaules d'un air neutre tandis qu'elle continuait à leur montrer les dernières pièces. A peine eu-t-elle le dos tourné que la brune écrasa le pied droit d'Alison, celle-ci se retint de hurler de surprise.

— Ouch ! C'était mon pied ça, Em !

— Oui et ça c'est ta main, lui rappela-t-elle en désignant son bras toujours posé contre son dos.

— Oui pardon, murmura la seconde à moitié convaincu par ses propres excuses.

Elle passa immédiatement un doigt dans ses cheveux.

_Merde Alison, les dix règles. On avait dit qu'on s'en tenait aux 'dix règles de survie', se reprocha-t-elle en passant une main sur la poche de son Jean._

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles la blonde ne cessait de scruter le moment idéal pour mettre son plan en action. Finalement, la jeune femme de l'agence s'approcha et l'enfant des DiLaurentis fit glisser volontairement son sac à main de l'épaule. Une partie de ses affaires tomba au sol.

— Ce que je suis maladroite, déclara Alison en feintant une voix embarrassé.

— Ce n'est rien.

Pendant que l'autre jeune fille l'aidait à ramasser son trousseau de clé et un carnet, elle attrapa à son insu le passe d'entrée pour accéder aux autres appartements de l'étage en question. L'espace d'un instant, son regard bleu glace rencontra celui d'Emily, semblant sans aucun doute lui signifier "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?". Comme l'étudiante préparait le dossier pour leur faire un topo sur les avantages des deux appartements, le coût, la proximité avec la ville et d'autres informations utiles ; Alison en profita pour attirer la brune à écart.

— C'est à toi de jouer maintenant, souffla la blonde d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que son amie la perçoive, mais suffisamment faible pour ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention sur elles.

— De quoi parles-tu ? S'étonna la seconde.

Alison agita le passe d'entrée devant les yeux de la nageuse.

— C'est le moment où jamais si tu veux allez fouiller ce fameux appart suspect. Moi je me charge de faire diversion pendant ce temps.

— Et comment tu vas expliquer mon absence ?

— Facile, répliqua l'enfant des DiLaurentis. Tu te sentais pas bien alors tu as préféré faire un tour et prendre l'air.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité : tu as le teint blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et tu me demandes de jouer les malades ?

— Tu avais qu'à obtenir le pass. Maintenant je considère que j'ai fait ma part du boulot, objecta-t-elle.

— Okay, tu sais quoi ? Si notre prochaine infiltration à lieu dans les égouts de Rosewood, ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre, ronchonna Emily entre ses dents.

Elle esquissa une moue boudeuse qui fit fondre le cœur d'Alison. C'était juste adorable…

— Allez arrête de râler Em et avale ça, l'incita la blonde en lui tendant une bouteille dont le contenu avait une couleur pour le moins… étrange.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea l'intéressée.

— Tu ne voudras pas savoir, murmura Alison si faible qu'elle-même ne perçut pas le son de sa propre voix.

Emily en bu une grosse gorgée mais s'interrompit instantanément. Son visage pâli d'un coup.

— C'est infecte !

— T'exagère, c'est pas si mauvais. Elle approcha son nez au-dessus de la bouteille et se ravisa. Non, en fait rien qu'à l'odeur je ne m'y risquerais pas. Enfin… l'essentiel c'est que maintenant tu es crédible pour le rôle de la malade.

— Je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment, ironisa l'autre. Mais bon dieu qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?

— Coca, jus d'ananas, pamplemousse, une pointe d'Ice-tea et… du citron, énuméra l'enfant des DiLaurentis tandis que les yeux d'Emily s'écarquillaient un peu plus à chaque nouvel ingrédient.

— Je crois que je vais vomir.

— Tout va bien ? Interrogea une voix cristalline dans leur dos, ce qui eut don de faire sursauter la blonde.

— Uhmm… je crois que mon amie ne se sent pas très bien.

— C'est vrai que vous êtes pâle, remarqua la jeune femme de l'agence en reportant son attention sur la nageuse. Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ?

— Non, elle va juste aller faire un tour. N'est-ce pas Emmy ?

— Oui, c'est surement rien, confirma-t-elle réprimant un haussement de sourcil lorsqu'Alison avait utilisé le surnom que seul son père lui donnait.

Sur ce, la brune attrapa sa veste et se prépara à partir. Avant de franchir le seuil, elle entendit l'enfant des DiLaurentis l'interpeller :

— Ah au fait, t'as oublié ta bouteille, annonça l'adolescente sur un ton qui se voulait joueur. On ne sait jamais, si tu avais soif…

Emily roula les yeux et prit la porte, sans prendre la peine de lui fournir une réponse.

Une fois passé le seuil, la nageuse déboucha directement sur un grand couloir. Elle s'empressa de sortir le morceau de papier sur lequel Spencer avait inscrit l'appartement à inspecter. Après plusieurs froncements de sourcils successifs, la brune dû se rendre à l'évidence : impossible de décider si le dernier nombre était un trois un cinq.

_Je suppose que je vais devoir jeter un coup d'œil aux deux._

Sans perdre une minute, l'adolescente se dirigea vers l'appartement 303-A et glissa le passe que lui avait fourni Alison, dans la fente. Un voyant vert clignota l'espace d'un instant, puis la porte s'entrouvrit doucement. Emily entra à l'intérieur, fit le tour en inspectant chaque pièce avec minutie. Les murs étaient vierges de toutes peintures, la majorité du logement étant visiblement encore en cours de rénovation. Un évier démonté était posé en vrac devant une kitchenette moderne à moitié assemblée. Mis à part des cartons et du matériel ouvrier, rien de suspect ne pouvait attirer l'attention. Emily décida de faire demi-tour et mener son enquête dans le second appart, dans l'espoir d'être plus chanceuse cette fois.

Répétant machinalement le même geste, Emily introduit une nouvelle fois le passe dans la fente et attendit le déclic. A l'intérieur, celle-ci alluma la lumière, avança prudemment dans le hall. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la température anormalement fraîche de la pièce. Et pour cause : la fenêtre centrale était à demi-entrouverte. Ce qui attira dans un second temps l'attention de l'adolescente fut l'ancienneté des papiers peint et du mobilier, ce qui l'amenait à penser qu'ici, les travaux n'avaient pas débuté. Des toiles d'araignées ornaient ça et là l'habitation, doublées de d'une fine couche de poussière au sol. En baissant les yeux, Emily s'aperçut justement que des empreintes de pas s'étaient formées sur la crasse.

La nageuse fronça les sourcils et suivit avec méfiance les traces jusque devant la porte d'un placard, faisant front à la fenêtre. Un léger craquement, quasi imperceptible résonna, tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Emily posa sa main sur la poignée, approchant lentement, comme si elle s'attendait à la voir d'une seconde à l'autre, s'ouvrir d'un seul coup. Mais rien ne se produisit, et s'était toujours à elle d'agir.

_Ne soit pas ridicule Em. Il n'y a rien là-dedans. Ouvre cette porte et tu verras bien ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination !_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la brune se décida à tourner la poignée, plus déterminée que jamais.

— Emily ! Cria-t-on dans son dos.

La nageuse se retourna et en oublia momentanément ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Alison se trouvait dans le hall de l'appartement et la cherchait. Sa voix était suffisamment grave et sérieuse pour que l'adolescente soit alarmée.

— Je suis ici, la rassura-t-elle sans détacher sa main de la poignée.

La brune entendit les pas de son amie se précipiter dans sa direction. Emily reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur la fameuse porte qui lui faisait front et cette fois, y appuya ses doigts. Une pression contre son bras l'interrompit dans son action. L'enfant des DiLaurentis la pris dans ses bras.

— Dieu merci, tu vas bien, murmura la blonde plus dans le but de se convaincre elle-même que pour se faire réellement entendre.

Et elle renforça davantage la chaleur de son étreinte. Emily la sentait bouleversée.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea la nageuse en soutenant son regard.

— J- J'ai reçu un message de –A pendant la jeune fille de l'agence me faisait le ré-récapitulatif sur les deux apparts, expliqua Alison à toute vitesse, le souffle court.

— Oh oh, ralentis et détend-toi, la coupa la seconde en constatant sa panique. Respire un grand coup.

Son amie s'exécuta et reprit, l'esprit un peu plus clair :

— -A sait qu'on est ici et il te menaçait. J'ai prétendu qu'il fallait que je m'assure que tu ailles bien et j'ai quitté l'appart pour te retrouver. Je t'ai cherché partout Em. Partout. J-J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, bégaya-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Emily plongea ses yeux à travers ceux de la blonde, d'un bleu glace intense, et ce qu'elle y lu la déstabilisa: de l'inquiétude. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait naître ce genre d'émotion chez Alison. Du moins c'était la première fois que ça lui semblait si réel.

— Mais je vais bien, souffla Emily à voix basse de peur de perturber l'enfant des DiLaurentis, elle déjà si vulnérable en cet instant.

La brune retira sa main de la poignée et serra plus fort Alison dans ses bras protecteurs.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la blonde se décide à briser l'étreinte rassurante d'Emily. Elle déclara :

— Ni toi ni moi ne sommes en sécurité ici : il faut qu'on s'en aille Em.

L'intéressée acquiesça sans hésitation, ne supportant pas la vision de son amie aussi bouleversée et affectée par la situation. Alison fit demi-tour vers la sortie, Emily entreprit de la suivre avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait fait tomber le passe d'entrée au sol, surprise par l'arrivée inattendue de la blonde. La nageuse s'accroupit pour le ramasser et ses yeux croisèrent une pochette dissimulée sous un fauteuil. Elle l'attrapa. Telle ne fut pas son étonnement lorsque la jeune fille aperçut les lettres majuscules qui ornaient la couverture :

_ALISON DILAURENTIS_

— Emily ?

La brune s'empressa de ranger le dossier dans son sac.

— La voiture est prête et j'ai réglé les détails avec la femme de l'agence. Plus tôt on partira d'ici, mieux je me porterais.

— Je te suis, répondit la seconde en se frayant un chemin vers la sortie.

Dehors, la nageuse remarqua que le ciel avait troqué son bleu habituel contre un blanc pur, propre au mois de décembre lorsque la neige menace de tomber. L'enfant des DiLaurentis ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur le siège passager. Emily monta le chauffage, ayant pitié d'Alison qui ne cessait de se frotter les mains, espérant ainsi faire retrouver à ces dernières leur couleur naturelle.

Le trajet fut silencieux, aucune des deux filles n'osant briser le flot de pensées secrètes de l'autre. Passé la demi-heure de route, la brune décida d'allumer l'autoradio. Un chroniqueur animait l'antenne accompagné d'un invité spécial qui racontait l'expérience acquise dans son domaine de prédilection. Les abords familiers de Rosewood défilèrent enfin à travers la vitre du véhicule.

— On est arrivée, annonça Emily en coupant le moteur.

Alison cligna des yeux un instant, semblant brusquement interrompu dans son courant de rêveries.

— Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, répondit-elle reconnaissante.

— C'est un plaisir.

Au moment où la nageuse achevait sa phrase, la chronique à l'antenne laissa place à une musique douce, le temps d'une courte pause.

_Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

_I wanna be you're everything and more._

_And I know every day I say it but…_

— Je trouve la vie légèrement ironique ces temps-ci, plaisanta à moitié Alison en reconnaissant la chanson qu'elle chantait le matin même sous la douche. Et cette reprise est affreuse comparée à l'originale.

— Ne critique pas notre chanson, tu veux ? S'amusa Emily.

Alison sourit et adressa un regard tendre en direction de l'autre jeune fille.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea la brune en remarquant la manière dont le visage de son amie s'était soudainement illuminé.

— Tu viens de dire _notre_ chanson, nota l'enfant des DiLaurentis.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit, remplacé progressivement par un autre, plus confortable.

— Je suis désolée pour la peur que je t'aie causé tout à l'heure. Tu as dû trouver cette journée horrible, s'inquiéta Emily en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure à cette idée.

Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier la vision précédente d'Alison, si perturbée et paniquée.

— Cet après-midi avec toi était parfait, assura la blonde d'une voix douce et sincère.

Ses prunelles azurées croisèrent celle plus sombre de son amie, sa main repoussant instinctivement une de ses mèches brune derrière son oreille.

— Défini ta vision du parfait, murmura l'enfant des Fields, à peine audible.

Il s'écoula un instant où aucune des deux d'osèrent bouger, le temps semblant lui-même s'être suspendu. Et alors, lentement, sans jamais lâcher des yeux la lueur fascinante qui se mêlait et se confondait dans l'infini du regard d'Emily, Alison s'approcha. Elle était sur le point de trouver le courage de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une voix résonna au loin.

— Alison !

Son père venait d'ouvrir la porte de la maison, ayant reconnu le modèle de la voiture de son amie. Au temps pour leur plan romantique…

Son front collé à celui la brune, Alison conserva les paupières fermées un instant, profitant de ces quelques poignées de secondes aux allures d'éternité. Elle aurait tellement souhaité que la journée cesse à ce moment précis, pour ne jamais reprendre son cours. Étrangement, Emily semblait partager ce sentiment.

— Je dois y aller, souffla finalement l'enfant des DiLaurentis avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

La nageuse approuva et la regarda claquer la portière puis s'éloigner vers son domicile, à contrecœur.

Toutes les deux avaient une idée assez précise de ce à quoi le parfait aurait pu ressembler.

* * *

><p><em><span>Domicile des Hastings, 20h<span>_

Un timide crépuscule pointait à l'horizon lorsqu'elle Emily se présenta chez Spencer. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit patiemment sur perron, le temps que son amie vienne lui ouvrir. La jeune fille l'accueillit quelque seconde plus tard, un sourire radieux au coin des lèvres.

— Te voilà, se réjouit l'enfant des Hastings lui faisait brièvement la bise.

Elle attrapa sa main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans le salon.

— J'ai besoin de toi pour le choix de la musique.

— De la musique ? Répéta l'intéressée un peu surprise.

C'était bien la première fois que l'enfant des Hastings sollicitait ses goûts musicaux

— Plus exactement, trouver de la musique qui satisfera tout le monde. Parce qu'il est strictement hors de question qu'Hanna joue encore la DJ et nous oblige à écouter ses musiques de sauvage !

— Je suis assez s'accord, approuva Aria en descendant les escaliers.

Emily dévia la tête dans sa direction et la salua.

— D'ailleurs en parlant d'Hanna, comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivé ?

— Aux dernières nouvelles, Caleb est rentré et elle devait faire un détour par chez lui avant de nous rejoindre.

Aria et Emily s'échangèrent un regard complice.

— Canapé, déclarèrent-elles à l'unisson.

— Dites les filles, je ne voudrais pas interférer dans votre relation télépathique mais… qu'est-ce que le canapé viens faire la dedans ?

— Caleb fais son grand retour à Rosewood…

— …Hanna passe par chez lui, compléta Emily.

— … Donc canapé, conclut Aria naturellement, comme si ces bouts de phrases constituaient en soi un raisonnement logique.

Spencer fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Ses amis pouvaient être durs à suivre parfois. Tout à coup, son visage s'illumina comme si une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

— Non. Vous étiez quand même pas en train de parier sur... où plutôt l'endroit ou…

— Si, confirmèrent les deux autres d'une même voix, avec un sourire amusé.

— C'est totalement indécent, on est d'accord.

— Totalement.

— Je vote pour la chambre alors, répliqua Spencer, ce qui eut don d'arracher un rire à Aria et Emily. Je connais Hanna…

Les éclats de rire de ses deux amis redoublèrent et l'enfant des Hastings se retourna. Elle fut surprise d'apercevoir une jeune blonde, la scrutant avec curiosité. Elle avait dû arriver par l'arrière ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'Hanna fait dans la chambre, interrogea l'intéressée, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

— Euh… hésita à répondre la brune.

— Oui, qu'est-ce qu'Hanna peut bien faire dans la chambre ? Renchérit comiquement Emily.

— C'est qu'on brûle d'impatience d'entendre ta réponse Spencer, poursuivit Aria en amplifiant la plaisanterie.

L'enfant des Hastings les fusilla du regard.

— Tu ranges Hanna, tu ranges ta chambre. J'ai toujours admiré ton sens de l'organisation.

— D'habitude tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que je suis bordélique.

— Mais ça c'était avant bien sûr… tu t'es améliorée ces temps-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

De leur côté, Emily et Aria avait les larmes aux yeux à force de se retenir de rire face à l'incapacité de Spencer à savoir comment réagir. Plus elle se justifiait et plus elle s'enfonçait.

— Tu as ramené les boisons, demanda innocemment la brune en tentant discrètement de détourner le sujet.

— J'allais vous en parler, amorça Hanna en affichant une expression désolé qui n'annonçait rien de bon. J'étais en chemin chez Caleb pour réapprovisionner le stock et puis… J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas raisonnable avec les prescriptions du médecin : on vient tout juste de ressortir de l'hôpital !

— Pas nous ! s'exclamèrent Aria et Emily en cœur.

— Attends, coupa Spencer en écarquillant les yeux. Ce que tu essaies de nous dire, c'est notre fournisseuse officielle en alcool à faillit à sa mission à cause des PRESCRIPTIONS DU MEDECIN ! Sérieux Hanna ?

— Sérieux, confirma celle-ci, une expression honteuse sur le visage.

Il s'écoula quelque seconde avant que la blonde se décide à ouvrir la porte-fenêtre du salon des Hastings, dévoilant ainsi une caisse remplit de boissons alcoolisées en tout genre.

— C'est fou ça, qu'est-ce ces bouteilles font devant chez toi à nous attendre, Spencer ?

— T'es la meilleur Hanna ! se satisfirent les trois autres en jetant un œil au contenu de la caisse.

— Que la fête commence ! s'exclama la blonde en lançant une musique très rythmée, digne des boites de nuit.

Aria lui lança un regard désapprobateur, réaction rapidement rejoint par les deux autres.

— Okay, j'ai compris, râla-t-elle en coupant le son. Choisissez la playlist mais vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez…

L'enfant des Hastings éteignit la plupart des lumières, et le salon fut bientôt plongé dans une demi-obscurité, où seul l'éclat de quelques veilleuses d'ambiance permettait d'y voir. La blonde aida Emily à pousser le canapé qui faisait face à la fenêtre au fond de la pièce, de sorte que les quatre filles puissent s'asseoir en cercle. Plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool avaient été disposées sur la table basse.

— Qui est partante pour un 'action ou vérité' ? proposa spencer.

— Moi à deux cents pour cent, s'enthousiasma Hanna entre deux gorgées.

Elle reposa son verre.

— Je suis, accepta Emily à son tour.

— Moi je vous observe.

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers Aria.

— Okay, si trois paires d'yeux sont contre moi, je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de céder au poids de la majorité, s'amusa la brune en souriant.

Personne n'émit d'objection

— Bien, tout le monde est prêt ? interrogea l'enfant des Hastings en manipulant son portable.

Elle avait ouvert une page sur un générateur de question spécifique au jeu.

— Okay Aria, action ou vérité ?

— Action, répondit-elle immédiatement.

L'autre jeune fille sourit en voyant l'intitulé sur l'écran de son portable.

— Tu dois appeler un livreur de pizza et faire semblant d'être une grande styliste qui passe commande pour de la lingerie féminine.

— Je sens que la soirée commence bien, déplora l'enfant des Montgomery en décrochant le téléphone.

La conversation qui s'en suivit fut à mourir de rire. Les abdos d'Emily lui faisaient mal à force de rigoler.

— Okay à moi, annonça Spencer en appuyant sur l'icône 'aléatoire'. Vous devez lire à voix haute la phrase suivante : 'Viens avec moi : J'ai des bonbons dans la voiture'. Bah voilà, je l'ai dit, déclara Spencer en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre le but de cette question.

— Tu n'as pas bien lu la fin de la phrase Spence'. Il y a écrit : lisez fort la phrase suivante d'une voix SENSUELLE.

— ça commence à devenir intéressant, commenta Hanna semblant soudain se réveiller.

Spencer s'exécuta. Les trois autres filles lui piquèrent le portable des mains.

— Hein? Mais c'est quoi cette rébellion contre moi ? Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez coché la case 'peu convaincant' ?

— C'était pas sensuelle ça, Spencer ! répondit Aria.

— Je dirais même que ça faisait pervers, renchérit Emily.

— Y'a aucune chance pour que je monte dans une voiture avec une proposition pareille, conclut enfin la blonde.

— En même temps, je ne pouvais pas faire des miracles avec une phrase comme celle-là ! 'Viens avec moi : j'ai des bonbons dans la voiture'. Sérieux ?

— Les règles sont les règles…

— C'est injuste, s'indigna Spencer, son esprit de compétition s'exprimant malgré-elle.

— La vie est injuste Spence, répliqua Aria en masquant l'ombre d'un rictus. On va réfléchir à un gage pour toi. En attendant, à la suivante !

— Okay, pour Emily : 'As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un du même sexe ?' lu l'enfant des Hastings sur l'écran.

— Oui… et pas qu'une fois, ajouta la brune à voix basse, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

— N'empêche, je trouve ça assez ironique, fit remarquer la plus jeune des quatre en roulant les yeux.

— A croire que le portable de Spencer à un radar à gay, plaisanta la blonde.

— Bon, du coup on recycle la question pour Hanna puisque qu'on connaissait toute la réponse.

— Oui, répondit l'intéressée.

— Oui quoi ?

— Oui j'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un du même sexe, confirma la première. Tous les mois même.

Les trois autres adolescentes arquèrent un sourcil et laissèrent s'attarder leur regard sur la blonde. Au bout d'un long moment de silence dû à la surprise, Hanna annonça :

— La lapine de mon père. C'est trop choux ces boules de poils là !

Les trois amis affichèrent une expression désabusée.

— Hanna, on ne peut pas considérer la race des Lapins comme du même sexe ! Réfuta l'enfant des Hastings en ponctuant chaque mot par de grands gestes de la main.

— Oh ça va ! Ils naissent, se nourrissent, se reproduisent, meurent : On va pas chipoter.

— On va pas chipoter ? Tu parles de Lapins là, Han' ! De Lapins !

— La question était 'avez-vous déjà embrassé quelqu'un du même sexe'. Ils n'ont pas précisé du genre humain à ce que je sache !

— Tu aurais peut-être voulu qu'ils créent des sous-titres spécial Hanna ? Attention : objets, végétaux, animaux de compagnie, et martiens exclus !

— Ce jeu devint complètement ridicule, commenta Emily en avalant une gorgée de limonade.

— Okay les filles, on va arrêter là avant que la soirée ne parte en live, déclara Aria en attrapant le portable de Spencer tandis que la brune et L'enfant des Marins débâtaient toujours sur la dernière question.

— Pas avant qu'on ait choisi son gage, répliqua la blonde en désignant l'enfant des Hastings, une petite moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Tout le monde dans pièce savait que leur rivalité n'était qu'un jeu entre-elles, un peu comme frère et sœur.

— Pour la peine, c'est moi qui choisis. Tu dois… euh…

Elle réfléchit un instant.

— Tu dois chanter la chanson que tu as écrite.

— Hors de question, refusa Spencer d'une voix assurée.

— Elle a écrit une chanson ? S'étonna Emily en jetant un coup d'œil à Aria qui semblait tout aussi surprise par cette révélation.

— Oh oui elle a écrit une chanson, répondit Hanna. Et c'est même moi est trouvé le titre, précisa la jeune fille fièrement.

— Y'a pas moyen que je la chante.

— T'as pas le choix. On est trois à vouloir l'entendre : la démocratie gagne.

— Je t'en foutrais de la démocratie, murmura la brune en allant chercher sa guitare, déjà vaincu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescente s'installa de nouveau à sa place. Elle respira un grand coup, fit vibrer les cordes avec harmonie et commença à chanter d'une voix timide :

_Tu es parti,_

_Moi aussi,_

_Sans un sourire._

_Tu es parti,_

_Moi aussi,_

_Juste un soupire._

La voix de Spencer était étonnamment douce et on sentait une certaine émotion qu'Emily avait rarement décelée chez elle. La brune se demanda ce qui avait inspiré sa chanson.

_J'ai besoin de toi, à mes côtés_

_Besoin de ton sourire, pour me réchauffer,_

_Je t'ai fait souffrir c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

_On a souri parfois, pleuré un peu,_

_Ne vois-tu pas que les roses poussent mieux là où il pleut ?_

Lorsque les dernières notes résonnèrent, Aria et Hanna applaudirent en cœur. Seul Emily resta sans réaction, un peu bouleversée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose dans les paroles l'avait touché d'une manière indescriptible. Ça lui rappelait tellement son histoire personnelle...

— Emily ? s'inquiéta sa voisine.

La nageuse mit fin à ses réflexions afin de se reconcentrer sur l'instant présent. Elle offrit son plus beau sourire à ses amis et attrapa sa veste.

— Il faut que je rentre. Cette soirée avec vous était…

La brune chercha le mot exact pour décrire au mieux ses émotions.

— … Géniale. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse souhaiter, assura-t-elle une lueur sincère au fond des yeux.

Les trois autres filles l'enlacèrent dans un câlin collectif, quoique bref.

L'après-midi s'était passée comme dans un rêve, tout comme le début de cette nuit.

En fin de compte, un seul détail restait à régler pour que cette journée soit parfaite dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

><p><em><span>Aire de jeu pour enfant,<span>_

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure et le ciel s'était nettement assombrit lorsqu'Emily arriva dans le parc pour enfant qui bordait les environs. A la lumière du lampadaire, elle aperçut une jeune fille accoudée avec indolence à la rambarde d'un petit pont en bois, détaillant l'horizon.

Pendant un instant, Emily persista silencieuse, ne prenant pas la peine d'annoncer son arrivée. Il existe quelques rares moments où votre ami vous parait si vulnérable ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, que vous hésitez à imposer votre présence. Il vous vient alors ce curieux devoir de vous assurer que rien ni personne ne vienne troubler le cours de ses rêveries, vous y compris. Vous restez donc là, à l'observer sans rien dire. Et puis vous réalisez soudain que cet impératif est tout à fait absurde et vous rompez le silence.

— Alison ?

La blonde se retourna, lui adressant un sourire affectueux.

— Je t'attendais, souffla-t-elle doucement. J'ai reçu ton sms.

— Il faut qu'on parle.

L'enfant des Dilaurentis hocha la tête, les mains appuyées contre la rambarde.

Son amie était dos à elle et la nageuse lui en fut mentalement reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir le courage de soutenir la profondeur de son regard le temps du le discours qu'elle s'apprêtait à déclarer.

La brune fit un pas en avant.

— J'avais une grande décision à prendre. Alors depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai dressé une liste des côtés positifs et de ce qui ne marche pas, amorça Emily d'une voix faible.

— A quel sujet, questionna timidement Alison.

— De nous.

Le silence s'installa, tandis que le cœur de l'enfant des DiLaurentis battait plus fort dans sa poitrine sous l'angoisse. La prudence des mots employés par son amie lui faisait redouter le pire.

— Je me suis obligé à être honnête avec moi-même rien qu'une fois, et j'ai remplis les deux colonnes.

La nageuse s'interrompit un instant, laissant flotter une pause maîtrisée. La blonde n'avait pas osé changer de position, ni même un muscle, et ses doigts crispés étaient toujours agrippés à la rambarde.

Le verdict tomba.

— Au final, y'a bien une des deux catégories qui ressortait largement en tête et… je dois dire que ce n'était pas vraiment celle à la laquelle toi et moi aurions dû être destiné. Du moins, pas le jour où l'on s'est rencontré. Pas avant tout ce gâchis, poursuivit-elle d'une voix lointaine, presque nostalgique. Mais nous ne sommes plus ce fameux jour, n'est pas ?

— Non, murmura Alison la gorge nouée.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis resserra la mâchoire et ferma les paupières pour retenir ses larmes. Elle savait déjà ce qu'Emily était sur le point de lui dire pourtant la jeune fille ne savait pas si elle était prête à l'entendre.

— Le fait est que les années passées avec toi ont été un interminable hiver ou un déluge perpétuel, Ali. Tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que je demandais, était de me noyer dans ton amour sans jamais sentir ta pluie et… ce que j'ai récolté de ton côté est la tempête, qui m'a coulé avant même d'arriver jusqu'à toi.

— Emily… supplia Alison en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

— Laisse-moi finir, coupa la première. T'as brisé mon cœur d'une manière si profonde que j'en aie finit par maudire le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.

Emily approcha doucement jusqu'au pont et fit face à son amie.

— Je pensez avoir arrêté ma décision... mais j'ai entendu une chanson ce soir. Une chanson écrite par Spencer. Je l'écoutais chanter et tandis qu'elle jouait, soudain j'ai réalisé que le passé n'avait pas d'importance. Alors oui c'est vrai, t'as fait des erreurs et moi aussi. Oui, c'est vrai, nous deux c'est comme marcher sur une route avec des déviations à chaque virage, chaque tournant. Mais aussi vrai qu'on a pleuré davantage qu'on a souri ensemble... je m'accroche à cette idée folle que les plus belles roses naissent seulement là où il pleut.

Alison releva la tête et plongea son regard bleu glace à travers celui d'Emily. Jamais les nuances azurées de ses yeux n'avaient brillé avec autant d'éclat.

— Je t'aime, murmura doucement la brune avec innocence et sincérité. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Est-ce que tu veux bien de moi ?

Seulement un mètre les séparait et l'enfant des DiLaurentis se sentit de nouveau attiré par cette gravité irrationnelle et délicieuse qu'exerçait la nageuse sur son être. Alors, tout en douceur et renonçant à résister davantage, Alison s'approcha et embrassa Emily d'abord timidement, puis avec passion.

Lorsque la blonde fut à court de souffle, elle recula légèrement, les lèvres toujours suspendues à celle de la brune. L'adolescente remarqua alors que les tous premiers flocons de l'hiver avait commencé à se répandre sur la ville. Le regard d'Alison se détacha d'Emily l'espace d'un instant.

Surprise, Alison constata alors qu'elle se trouvait de l'autre côté du pont, la fille qu'elle aimait dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour la chapitre 15! Emily et Alison sont officiellement ensemble! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre - long, très long... N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je serait heureuse de la lire :) On se retrouve au chapitre 16 avec le bal du lycée!<em>


	16. Ivre de toi

_Salut à tous,_

_Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 16 ! Ce chapitre aurait dû en théorie être aussi long que le précédent, mais par manque de temps, j'ai préféré plutôt m'appliquer et le couper en deux parties. Au programme, Emison avec Emily qui joue les monitrices pour apprendre à Alison à conduire. Comme toujours, un peu d'humour avec Spencer, Aria et Hanna. De d'action aussi pour pimenter le tout, et qui dit action… dit 'A', bien sûr ! Qu'ajouter d'autre ? On s'approche de la fin les amis :'( Plus que deux-trois chapitres avant la fin… - les fins pour être exacte. J'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à me lire._

_WeLoveEmison : Whoa, tu places la barre haute ! Carrément le chapitre le plus parfait qui existe ! Je vais essayer de te faire encore changer d'avis avant la fin, mais s'annonce compliqué :) Sinon, pour la traduction, le moyen le plus simple serait que tu te crées un compte sur le site pour que je puisse t'envoyer les chapitres et qu'on puisse dialoguer. Je sais pas si ça t'es possible ? Dis-moi si tu peux, sinon on trouvera une autre façon de s'organiser :) Au plaisir de lire ta review !_

_Angenoire2107 : Pour ce qui est du dossier qu'a trouvé Em, normalement t'aurais dû en savoir plus dans ce chapitre-ci, mais comme je l'ai coupé en 2 du coup t'auras la réponse dans le chap suivant… Pour le coup de la confusion entre la gauche et la droite, j'ai été assez inspiré parce que j'ai moi-même un gros problème là-dessus et ce n'est pas drôle tout les jours..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 16<em>

_Conduite en état d'ivresse... de toi_

* * *

><p>Le mois de Décembre touchait déjà à sa fin et une sensation de bonheur flottait dans l'air. Assise sur le siège passager de sa voiture, Emily observait Alison d'un regard critique sous lequel on lisait pourtant une infinie tendresse.<p>

— Okay, annonça-t-elle soudain. On reprend toutes les étapes depuis le début. Tu montes dans le véhicule et qu'est-ce que tu fais ensuite ?

— Je… règle le siège.

— Bien joué, confirma la brune. Deuxième règle ?

— Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur principal, puis sur ceux extérieur. Si personne n'est sur le point de me dépasser, dans ce cas, je peux quitter ma place de stationnement.

Alison énonça les directives et les exécutait parallèlement, tournant la tête de part et d'autre de la vitre. La voie était parfaitement dégagée, sans la moindre présence à des kilomètres à la ronde. De l'autre côté, un grand champ bordait la chaussée. La neige recouvrait la pelouse d'un fin duvet blanc, d'une pureté presque irréelle.

L'endroit était tout simplement magnifique.

La blonde commençait à comprendre pour quelles raisons sa petite-amie aimait tellement cette saison. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait conscience à tel point l'hivers avait ce don de sublimer les paysages

— Donc là, tu peux sortir ? Interrogea L'enfant des Fields.

— Oui, déclara-t-elle d'une voix incertaine en soutenant le regard d'Emily, comme si ses yeux étaient capables de lui répondre.

— Tu es sûr de toi…

— Non, se contredit-elle immédiatement.

Cette question laissait supposer précisément qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Mais quoi ? La blonde réfléchit intensément puis au bout de quelques instants, son visage s'illumina, tel un prix Nobel venant de trouver la solution à un problème insoluble.

— Les clignotants ! Je dois mettre le clignotant à gauche…

Emily arqua un sourcil. Alison se ravisa aussitôt.

— Je voulais dire à droite bien sûr…

— Évidement, ça va de soi, s'amusa la seconde en masquant un sourire.

Alison et ses problèmes d'orientations étaient quelque chose d'absolument adorable.

— Bon, reprit l'enfant des DiLaurentis d'une voix plus grave et sérieuse afin de se donner contenance. J'ai bouclé ma ceinture, vérifié tous les rétroviseurs possibles et inimaginables, dans ET à l'extérieur de ce véhicule, j'ai mis le clignotant… je peux donc démarrer ?

— Je t'en prie, l'incita Emily en la regardant faire.

Alison posa sa main sur la boite de vitesse, appuya sur l'embrayage et enclencha la première avec assurance. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait suivi toute les instructions à la lettre.

Le moteur émit un grondement de plus en plus puissant sans pour autant que le véhicule consente à avancer, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

_C'est moi où ça n'annonce mal parti ?_

— Pourquoi ça ne démarre pas ? demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur la boite de vitesse. Tout était en ordre. Le problème ne devait pas provenir d'elle.

— Tu as fait contrôler ta voiture récemment ?

— Ça dépend de ce que tu entends pas récemment, répondit sa petite-amie. Pourquoi ?

— Le moteur à un forcément un problème, ça peut pas venir de moi ! J'ai tout fait comme tu m'as dit !

— Alison…

L'intéressée ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre que déjà, elle avait claqué la portière et ouvert la capo. La blonde jeta un regard perplexe, analysa avec attention chaque câblage, entreprit même d'aller faire des recherches rapide sur son portable dans l'espoir de trouver une cause évidente à cette panne, et pouvoir y remédier.

— Alison… l'interpella pour la seconde fois Emily.

— Attend, je tiens quelque chose là : il parait que ça pourrait provenir des batteries.

— … mais, tenta la brune à nouveau.

Sans succès.

— Tu as des pinces dans ton coffre ? Je peux peut-être réussir à la faire repartir.

N'attendant pas la réponse, la blonde ouvrit l'arrière du véhicule et chercha du matériel adéquate mais ses recherches se révélèrent infructueuses. Vaincue, la blonde dû se résoudre à regagner l'intérieur, bredouille. Tandis qu'elle regagnait sa place, la jeune fille attrapa son téléphone :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea l'enfant des Fields, ayant pour la première fois l'occasion de sortir un mot.

— Tu dois travailler demain et il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller à pieds toute seule. J'appelle un réparateur.

— Ça ne sera pas la peine, assura la brune.

— Comment ça ?

— Je pense avoir une idée assez précise d'où provient le problème.

— Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu es sûr de toi parce que ça à l'air sérieux. Je veux dire : j'ai vérifié tous les câblages et à priori, rien ne semble dysfonctionnelle de ce côté-là.

— Essaie d'enlever le frein à main pour voir.

Alison baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que la manette était effectivement relevée, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne puisse pas démarrer. Sans attendre, la blonde suivit le conseil d'Emily et la voiture se mit immédiatement à avancer, aucun problème ne surgissant à l'horizon. Le moteur ronronna doucement, et la manière dont le son résonnait, il paraissait parfaitement adapté au démarrage.

— C'est fou comme ça marche mieux sans le frein à main, tu ne trouves pas ? plaisanta la brune en adressant à sa petite-amie un regard mêlant l'amusement et l'ironie.

L'enfant des Dilaurentis passa brièvement un doigt dans ses cheveux, gênée.

— Oui, c'est fou ça, confirma la seconde profondément embarrassée.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Emily se chargea de lui apprendre les manœuvres courantes dans une zone déserte, du créneau en passant par le démarrage en côte. Après quelques maladresses pardonnables, Alison commençait à intégrer de plus en plus rapidement les gestes au point d'en épater sa monitrice. Lorsque la première heure s'acheva, celle-ci gara finalement le véhicule en contre-bas et échangea de place avec la brune. Elles avaient convenu de se rendre directement au lycée après la leçon de conduite improvisée du matin.

— Hey, c'était bien aujourd'hui ! la félicita Emily avec enthousiasme.

L'espace d'un instant, on aurait pu se demander laquelle des deux était la plus ravie. L'enfant des DiLaurentis sentit alors son cœur s'emplir de joie en constatant à quel point la nageuse était heureuse avec elle. Jamais la blonde n'aurait cru faire le bonheur de quelqu'un. Se pourrait-il qu'en fin de compte, on puisse l'accepter pour ce qu'elle était ? Que la vie soit si simple. Parfaite.

En percevant l'insistance du regard de sa petite-amie posé sur elle, la brune reporta toute son attention sur son visage angélique. Ses yeux bleus la dévisageaient avec une telle intensité qu'Emily sentait des frissons parcourir lentement son corps.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea la nageuse dans un murmure.

— Rien, c'est juste que…

Alison entrouvrit ses lèvres et les referma aussitôt.

_Je t'aime tellement, _pensa la blonde.

Pourtant, les mots restèrent coincés au fond d'elle. Mais qu'adviendrait-il s'ils sonnaient faux en franchissant de sa bouche ? La jeune fille aurait voulu les lui dire, lui expliquer combien elle tenait à elle, mais une angoisse symptomatique l'en empêchait à chaque fois que l'enfant des DiLaurentis pensait trouver le courage. Parfois, une personne peut devenir si importante à vos yeux qu'aucun discours, qu'aucun mot sur cette planète n'est suffisant pour le décrire. Alors vous le témoignez à votre manière, par de petites attentions, à travers chacun de vos gestes.

— J'ai prévu une surprise pour toi, reprit-elle finalement en changeant délibérément de sujet.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La blonde sourit et roula les yeux malgré-elle.

— Si je te le dis, c'est plus une surprise Em, fit remarquer la première amusée par son impatience.

— Donne-moi au moins un indice !

— Même pas sous la torture, répliqua Alison d'une voix exagérément grave et sérieuse.

A ses mots, Emily approcha et l'embrassa dans le cou avec tant de douceur qu'il fallut une détermination d'acier à l'enfant des DiLaurentis pour y résister.

— Alors cette surprise ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais te fait croire que je serais davantage enclin à te la révéler maintenant, plutôt qu'il y a quelques secondes ? Questionna-t-elle curieuse.

— Tu as dit 'pas même sous la torture'. Ce qui ne signifie pas que tu es fermée à d'autres formes d'arguments, ais-je tort ?

— Uhmm... théorie intéressante. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'être un peu plus convaincu: développe un peu pour voir, l'incita la blonde en lui adressant une expression joueuse.

Emily s'exécuta, amusée à la fois par la situation et la requête d'Alison. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau dans le creux de son cou.

— Comment je me débrouille en persuasion ?

— Tu es au point, confirma la blonde entre deux rires. Pour la peine, tu as le droit de me poser une question hormis sur l'endroit et l'activité que j'ai prévue.

— Okay, accepta-t-elle le deal. Euh…

Elle réfléchit un instant.

— Quel type de vêtements je suis censée porter ? Je veux dire : sport, décontracté… chic ?

— Mets ce qui te plaît, lui conseilla la première sincèrement.

La brune secoua amicalement son épaule.

— Ali, t'es supposée répondre à ma question je te signale!

— Mais c'est ce que je fais !

— Soit plus précise alors : comment tu voudrais que je sois habillée ?

— En short, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

La nageuse aperçut une lueur malicieuse traverser ses yeux bleu glace, l'espace d'un instant.

— Mini-short, corrigea celle-ci tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait doucement.

Emily serait définitivement irrésistible dans cette tenue.

— On est en hivers Ali, souligna la brune en penchant légèrement sa tête du côté de la vitre.

— Dommage.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard complice, sans qu'aucune n'osent décrocher un mot. Un silence s'installa, mais celui-ci n'était pas pesant ou effrayant. Tout au contraire, ce silence-là avait quelque chose de parfait et tout dans sa durée, ni trop longue, ni trop courte, le sublimait. Profitant du moment, l'enfant des DiLaurentis fut la première à succomber aux charmes de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa avec innocence.

Ainsi noyer dans son amour, Alison eut l'étrange sensation que la vie s'était figée l'espace de quelques secondes et le monde lui-même avait soudain cessé de tourner. Mais tandis qu'elle s'attardait sur cette pensée, il lui sembla alors que le monde perdait tout à coup son sens pour en devenir dérisoire, puisque seule elle et Emily comptait.

Alison se recula doucement, le cœur en vrac et l'esprit retourné. En dépit de ce flot d'émotions confuses, l'une d'elle était évidente. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi vivante.

Emily était son refuge. Elle l'avait toujours été.

L'enfant des Dilaurentis mit fin au baiser, tendrement. Sa main dévia légèrement sur l'un des boutons du tableau de bord.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea la nageuse d'une voix faible, le souffle plus court qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Je suis le code de la route. C'est bien les feux de détresse qu'il faut actionner quand votre petite-amie est en train de faire fondre votre cœur ?

Emily roula les yeux, attacha sa ceinture puis redémarra le moteur.

* * *

><p><span><em>Ecole de Rosewood, 10h.<em>

Jamais encore la cours du lycée de Rosewood n'avait été aussi bondée à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Dans le couloir, les discussions fusaient, se mêlaient et se confondaient à travers la foule. Pour l'heure, le principal sujet qui animait tous les débats ne concernait ni la fabuleuse théorie de Schrödinger sur les probabilités, pas même les lois de Descartes ou de Kepler mais plutôt le programme du réveillon. Chacun se donnait à cœur joie de lancer des invitations, ventant l'incroyable fête en prévision, tandis les moins chanceux essayaient simplement de s'incruster.

Accoudé avec nonchalance au casier qui lui était attribué, Spencer attendait Aria depuis dix minutes.

Comme son amie ne se manifestait pas, la jeune fille ouvrit le compartiment, attrapa un livre de biologie et décida de s'installer à une table dehors. La brune sentait son cœur battre rapidement à l'idée du contrôle que leur professeur leur réservait. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ses efforts portent leur fruit.

L'adolescente arborait une mine sérieuse, l'esprit pleinement concentré sur le schéma anatomique qui recouvrait la page de son livre. Elle fut néanmoins interrompue dans ses révisions par un choc brutal à la tête.

Spencer inspecta sa veste. De la neige recouvrait toute la partie supérieure.

— Hanna, t'as quel âge pour encore lancer des boules de neiges ? reprocha-t-elle, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pourtant d'esquisser un brillant sourire en parfaite contradiction avec son discours.

— Moi aussi je t'adore Spence', ironisa la nouvelle arrivante.

Elle prit place sur le banc, à ses côtés.

— Comment vas-tu ? Interrogea l'enfant des Hastings en soutenant son regard avant de reporter son attention sur le bouquin.

— Mieux que jamais, s'enthousiasma la blonde. Je viens d'apprendre que je vais passer les fêtes rien qu'avec mon père, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps. On dirait que 'A' s'adoucit avec les menaces - je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Sans compter que les vacances approchent, et dieu merci, on en a enfin terminé avec les contrôles pour ce semestre. Que demander de plus ? La vie est belle.

— C'est sûr. Enfin, pour les contrôles, il reste encore celui d'aujourd'hui quand même.

Son amie fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea avec surprise.

— Quel contrôle ? Questionna-t-elle avec horreur.

— Celui d'S.V.T évidemment, rappela l'autre d'une voix dégagée.

La blonde soupira.

— Et soudain, la vie n'est plus si belle, regretta la dernière en attrapant le manuel ouvert sur la table.

— Hey, c'est mon livre ! protesta Spencer. J'en aie besoin !

— Moins que moi, tu peux me croire sur parole…

L'enfant des Hastings leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'entrée. Aria venait enfin de quitter la salle de classe et se dirigeait à leur rencontre.

L'adolescente passa la grande arcade du bâtiment principale, contourna la foule de lycéen s'adonnant à une bataille de boule de neige, puis s'arrêta devant la table.

— Désolée du retard, s'excusa la brune en déposant son sac à côté de celui d'Hanna. Il fallait que… bref, je devais discuter d'un truc avec Ezra.

— Elle parlait de ses exploits, plaisanta la blonde à mi-voix.

Manque de chance, il semblait que ses murmures ne soit si discret finalement. Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard désabusé.

— Ses exploits en français, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle en simulant l'innocence.

Spencer réprima un rire devant l'expression contrarié de l'autre brune, qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : « Hanna je t'adore, mais je ne sais combien de te temps je vais pouvoir retenir mes pulsions si tu continues à faire des commentaires comme ceux-là »

— J'ai pensé à quelque chose hier soir, déclara l'enfant des Hastings en détournant la conversation vers un sujet plus léger.

Ses amis l'interrogèrent des yeux, attendant visiblement qu'elle poursuive.

— A propos de ce message de 'A' il y a quelques semaines, précisa-t-elle.

— « Qu'est-ce que l'homme dans la nature ? Un néant à l'égard de l'infini, un tout à l'égard du néant, un milieu entre rien et tout. »

— Oui, confirma celle-ci. J'ai fait quelques recherches : il se trouve que c'est un classique des pensées de Blaise Pascal.

— Depuis quand les psychopathes sont cultivés ? commenta la blonde. A croire qu'il est meilleurs que moi en français.

— C'est pas bien compliqué, s'exclamèrent Aria et Spencer à l'unisson.

— Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu ! S'indigna-t-elle. J'ai déjà eu vingt, je vous signale.

— En faisant l'addition de tes dix dernières notes, tu veux dire.

L'enfant des Marin écarquilla les yeux et posa les mains sur ses hanches, une expression contrariée sur le visage.

— Désolé, s'excusa Aria penaude.

Hanna dévia cette fois le regard vers Spencer.

— J'aimerais en dire autant mais un jour tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas se mentir entre nous, justifia-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

L'intéressée frappa amicalement sa tête avec la couverture du livre. La brune roula les yeux et récupéra son dû. Leurs rires s'effacèrent doucement et l'enfant des Montgomery décida de recentrer la discussion sur le cas de 'A'.

— Tu disais donc que le message était nul autre qu'un extrait.

— Apparemment. D'après ce que j'ai compris, par des comparaisons, l'auteur met en avant que la vision de l'homme et de la vie en générale, n'est qu'une histoire de proportion.

— De proportion ? S'étonna Aria. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire à ton avis?

— J'en ai aucune idée, avoua Spencer.

— Okay les filles, on arrête les débats métaphysiques maintenant. Je viens d'apprendre qu'on a contrôle de biologie dans quelques minutes et mon cerveau est déjà prêt à exploser.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, la sonnerie retentit. Les trois adolescentes se relevèrent simultanément, ressemblèrent leurs affaires puis attrapèrent leur sac.

Spencer regagna la salle de classe, les mots de 'A' résonnant encore à l'esprit.

Le mystère planait toujours au moment où le professeur distribua les copies.

* * *

><p><span><em>Rosewood Sud, <strong>trois heures plus tôt. <strong>_

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à percer l'opacité du brouillard lorsque la pharmacie ouvrit ses portes. La gérante appuya machinalement sur l'interrupteur de sa télécommande et observa les volets métalliques de sa boutique remonter lentement. Obéissant à sa routine matinale, la jeune femme rangea les étalages et mis de l'ordre sur les présentoirs, espérant ainsi attirer l'œil de la clientèle.

Après avoir fait un inventaire détaillé de tous les nouveaux produits fraîchement arrivé dans sa pharmacie, celle-ci entreprit de consulter rapidement l'état de ses comptes sur son ordinateur.

A sa grande surprise, un carillon retentit, signe qu'un client s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil. La gérante détourna les yeux de son document et reporta son attention vers l'entrée. Qui pouvait bien débarquer dans sa boutique si tôt ?

Son regard croisa celui du nouvel arrivant. Rien qu'au survêtement sombre et sa capuche remontée sur son visage, la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement l'habitué.

— Toujours aussi matinal, nota la pharmacienne en adressant un sourire amicale.

Son client garda le silence, comme à l'ordinaire. Une profonde coupure non cicatrisée était visible au-dessus de son arcade. Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu la provoquée. Cette personne avait l'air si calme, cela ne devait pas provenir d'une bagarre.

— Il faudrait faire soigner cette blessure. Je peux vous recommander un excellent médecin dans le domaine si vous le souhaitez, proposa-elle.

'A' secoua la tête.

— Comme vous voudrez. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Le maitre-chanteur avança jusqu'au présentoir, attrapa une feuille de son sac et la présenta à la jeune femme.

— Il me faudra une ordonnance pour ceux-là, annonça-elle en désignant le nom des deux derniers médicaments nommés dans la liste. Ils ne sont accessible pas en libre-service.

Le client soupira d'agacement, glissa de nouveau sa main à l'intérieur de la poche principale et en sorti un morceau de papier où des inscriptions avaient été rédigée à la hâte. La pharmacienne jeta un bref coup d'œil et arqua un sourcil.

— Ah, c'était pour vous la nouvelle commande que j'ai reçu hier, commenta celle-ci en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez passé la récupérer si tôt : j'ai dû remettre en marche la glacière, en plein mois de Décembre, pour ces petits flacons.

La jeune femme se fraya de nouveau un chemin jusqu'au comptoir puis déposa la boites. La gérante entra leur référence dans le logiciel de son ordinateur avant de ranger finalement les médicaments dans un sac plastique qu'elle lui tendit.

— Je vous recommande fortement de lire la notice à deux fois avant toute utilisation. Mon cousin qui est pourtant un habitué à eut le malheur de se tromper dans les dosages, il a terminé aux urgences et eut droit à un lavage d'estomac en prime. Je ne vous raconte pas le travail…

Le maitre-chanteur esquissa un rictus effrayant tandis qu'il attrapait la pochette plastique que lui remettait la pharmacienne.

Finalement en médecine comme dans la vie, tout est question de proportion.

Et cette idée en tête, 'A' quitta la boutique.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !<em>

_PS pour ceux qui regarde la saison 5 en anglais : je sais pas si vous avez vu le sneak peek Emison du 5x23, mais j'ai trouvé ça trop mignon Ali qui demande à Em s'il pleut dehors. Ça se voyait trop qu'elle cherchait désespérément à entendre sa voix un peu plus longtemps. Et Emily en mode espion du dimanche dans le 5x22, hilarant !_

_Bon Week-end à tous, et rendez-vous au chapitre 17 ! Laissez-moi vos avis sur le chapitre si vous avez un moment, je suis impatiente de savoir comment vous l'avez trouvé :)_


	17. Le bal

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Vous l'avez attendu pendant des semaines, et le voici enfin ! le chapitre 17 – dans son intégralité cette fois. Pas mal de scène Emison au programme et de l'humour, comme toujours –vous commençaient à me connaitre ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette attente longue mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement à cause de mes examens. D'ailleurs c'est pas prêt de s'arranger, j'ai partiel de math la semaine prochaine genre coefficient 70 dans ma moyenne – non en vrai c'est 3, j'exagère à peine – et je ne pas me permettre de me louper donc il va y avoir encore de l'attente pour le chapitre 18. Sinon, on approche de la fin. Il reste environ 3 chapitres, ça fait tout drôle dit comme ça… J'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à me suivre :) Au fait, pour ceux qui ont vu le final de la saison, c'était pas un épisode de ouf ?! J'ai trop aimé de mon côté. C'est typiquement un scénario que j'aurais pu écrire niveau action !_

_Petite réponse à vos coms_

_**WeLoveEmison :** et si, malheureusement je peux vous faire attendre avec un résumé pareil… j'espère que la longueur du chapitre compensera l'attente :)_

_**MotivationEmison :** Merci énormément. Ton commentaire m'a vraiment touché. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à travailler cette métaphore je suis contente que ça se sente. J'espère que la suite te plaira. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que t'en a pensé !_

_**Angenoire2107 :** merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente si ces petits chapitres te plaisent. Celui-là est plus long, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant._

_**Pllarmy :** carrément Marlène. C'est un sacré compliment, merci ! Il y a un petit point de vu de 'A' à la fin du chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira et bonne lecture !_

_PS : désolé pour les mots manquant et les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai du écrire ce chapitre aux alentours de 4 heures du matin pour le poster ce week-end…_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 17<em>

_Le bal_

* * *

><p>Une lumière tamisée s'infiltrait à travers les vitres du complexe sportif de Rosewood. Des affiches de la dernière compétition recouvraient encore les murs, tandis qu'au plafond, était suspendu un compteur indiquant les scores.<p>

Un sifflement, aussi léger que le battement d'une aile de papion, fendit l'air. Interpelé, Emily releva lentement les yeux sur la grande piste de la patinoire qui l'entourait. Elle observa un instant Alison patiner sur la glace avec tant de fluidité et de grâce, qu'elle eut du mal à détacher son regard de sa silhouette.

Sans prévenir, la blonde ralentit brutalement sa course avant de s'arrêter juste dans son dos d'un geste si maitrisé et précis, qu'il paraissait irréel. Ses patins crissèrent légèrement contre le sol tandis qu'une fine couche de glace se formait à l'impact.

Une fois stable, Alison s'approcha puis tout en douceur, encercla ses bras autours de sa taille.

— Alors cette surprise, qu'en dis-tu ? lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Emily entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

— C…c'est parfait, répondit la brune en tentant de maitriser l'excitation dans sa voix.

Une lueur brillait à travers son regard et ses intonations, tendres, étaient plus passionnées encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

— J'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre à patiner, confessa-t-elle sincèrement, incapable de contenir plus longtemps son impatience. Si mes parents ne m'avaient pas poussé à rentrer dans l'équipe de natation…

— … C'est le sport que tu aurais voulu faire, compléta sa petite-amie en la dévorant des yeux.

Emily acquiesça silencieusement, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment la blonde pouvait en savoir autant à son sujet. Parfois, c'était comme si l'adolescente lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, tandis que la nageuse, de son côté, avait tout encore à découvrir. Elle était sur le point de lui poser la question mais Alison la devança.

— Tu suivais toujours les compétitions de patinage artistique, expliqua sa petite-amie en déposant son menton dans le creux de son cou. Ça et les étoiles qui scintillent dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu en parles : je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus pour deviner.

La brune dévia le regard timidement, l'enfant des DiLaurentis releva la manière dont son pied droit s'était mis à caresser la glace, tel un enfant. Emily gênée était définitivement la chose la plus irrésistible qui lui avait été donné d'observer.

— Tu as l'air d'en avoir fait toute ta vie, murmura la première, se rappelant soudain de l'aisance et de la maitrise dans ses gestes.

— Il faut dire que j'avais une excellente motivation.

Alison releva la tête.

— Lorsque j'étais loin de toi toutes ces années, je me suis accroché à l'espoir qu'un jour… je reviendrais pour te l'apprendre.

Un maigre silence succéda puis Emily brisa lentement l'étreinte de sa petite-amie, se retourna avant de placer une main contre sa joue.

— Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien fois j'ai rêvé t'entendre dire ça.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis lui offrit un magnifique sourire pour toute réponse.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, souffla-t-elle tout en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns.

Au même moment, un rayon se refléta dans la chevelure d'Alison, rendue pratiquement dorée au soleil. Elle colla son front contre celui de la nageuse et ferma ses paupières à moitié.

— Je voudrais tellement aller au bal promo avec toi, murmura celle-ci d'une voix sérieuse.

— Ali, on s'était entendu d'un commun accord là-dessus…

— Mais tu étais plus d'accord que moi, objecta la première. Ecoute, plus j'y pense et moins je supporte l'idée d'être séparé de toi. C'est censé être un évènement important dans ta vie, pour moi aussi… pour nous, souligna-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. Je ne veux plus manquer une seconde à tes côtés, Em.

— Moi non plus, avoua doucement la brune, son front toujours accolé au siens. Seulement, 'A' rode dans les parages et on ne peut pas se permettre de s'afficher en public.

— Je sais, regretta Alison dans un soupire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui rend les choses plus faciles pour autant. J'aimerais vraiment y assister. Avant les menaces de 'A' m'effrayaient, mais aujourd'hui, tout ce qui m'importe, tout ce que souhaite, mon seul désir est d'être avec toi. Je suis prête à prendre des risques parce chaque moment passé ensemble en vaut la peine.

Emily déposa un doigt sur sa bouche.

— Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça. Il t'a déjà été blessé une fois et je ne lui laisserais pas l'occasion recommencer.

— Mais ça ne signifie pas que l'on doive sacrifier une chance de partager ce bal de fin d'année toutes les deux ! Objecta la seconde Tu sais quoi ? Si j'arrive à te faire perdre l'équilibre sur la glace t'es obligé d'y aller avec moi !

— Marché conclut, accepta Emily amusée par l'ultimatum.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis s'étonna.

— C'est uniquement parce que je sais que tu vas perdre, Ali : je suis nageuse je te rappelle, et pas une amatrice. La vitesse des mouvements est une question de coordination et d'équilibre du corps. Autant te dire que ça me connait.

— Je relève le défi, avertit la seconde d'un regard conquérant, quoique un peu vaincu à sa manière.

Les deux adolescentes partagèrent un sourire complice qui s'effaça doucement à mesure que le temps passait. Le regard de la brune devint lointain, perdue à travers ses pensées. Elle regrettait autant que sa petite-amie de ne pas pouvoir partager cette soirée ensemble. Mais c'était la bonne décision, Emily en était convaincu.

— Il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'arrive à te faire changer d'avis ? insista la blonde en plongeant ses yeux bleu glace à travers les siens.

— Pas la moindre, si c'est la seule façon de te protéger.

Alison acquiesça à contrecœur. L'instant d'après, elle assigna une impulsion qui fit vriller Emily d'un demi-tour, puis passa ses mains contre sa taille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-elle.

— Je vais patiner et t'entrainer avec moi en même temps. Tu vas voir, c'est génial.

— J'espère pour nous deux que tu es meilleure en patinage qu'en conduite !

— Hey ! répliqua la seconde en bousculant amicalement son épaule.

— Ceci dit, une chance qu'il n'y ait pas de frein à main sinon on resterait probablement bloqué sur place, ironisa la brune totalement conquise par la réaction de sa petite-amie.

— Et si on décidait de ne plus parler de cet incident, tu veux ? C'est gênant, avoua la jeune fille.

Elle passa un doigt dans ses cheveux.

— On dirait que je viens juste de commencer, remarqua Emily en haussant les sourcils d'un air joueur.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis roula les yeux et renforça l'étreinte de ses mains contre sa peau.

— Cesse de faire le pitre et place tes patins bien parallèle, souffla la blonde avec douceur.

— Tout ce que tu veux, répliqua la seconde en s'exécutant dans la foulée.

— Maintenant tend tes bras sur le côté.

— Comme dans le Titanic ? s'amusa Emily.

Elle entendit immédiatement le rire d'Alison se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles et à l'écouter sans rien dire, la jeune fille réalisa soudain que cette mélodie était la plus belle qui soit.

— Oui, comme le Titanic si tu veux, répéta sa petite-amie hilare.

— Dois-je m'inquiéter si un iceberg se dresse à l'horizon ?

— Je pense que c'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter : si ça arrive, j'essaierais de te sauver et terminerais probablement comme Jack…

— Aucune chance que je lâche ta main, assura Emily sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pourtant quelque chose dans sa voix semblait étrangement sincère.

— J'imagine qu'on a plus qu'à prier pour que cette glace-là soit plus résistante, conclut la seconde en désignant la piste.

La nageuse entrouvrit les lèvres prête à répliquer mais Alison l'entraina soudain dans son l'élan, lui faisant perdre instantanément le fil de ses pensées.

L'adrénaline, la vitesse, les bras de sa petite-amie enlacés autour de sa taille rendaient cet instant tout simplement parfait. Une enivrante sensation de liberté s'insinuait en elle tandis que son corps vrillait au rythme des mouvements que l'enfant des DiLaurentis lui insufflait. Bercé par l'incroyable fluidité de ses patins sur la piste, Emily ferma les paupières, décidée à figer dans sa mémoire les moindres murmures, chaque souffle, les plus infimes secousses du temps. Ainsi perdue au beau milieu de cette immensité blanchâtre, ses soucis semblaient tout à coup dérisoires. Seule Alison détenait le pouvoir d'effacer 'A' de son esprit.

Tandis que sa main gauche s'appliquait à la maintenir stable, la blonde l'entraina contre soi de celle libre. La nageuse fit un léger demi-tour, puis pour finir, atterrit dans ses bras. L'impulsion était si maitrisée et précise que leur visage se retrouvèrent espacés à moins d'un centimètre, sans pourtant se heurter. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'attardèrent l'un sur l'autre, redécouvrant la beauté de leurs nuances comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois. Puisant la force dans la profondeur de ses yeux bleu-glace, Emily réduisit la distance entres elles deux. L'adolescente était sur le point d'embrasser sa petite-amie lorsqu'une secousse l'interrompit.

La brune jeta un bref coup d'œil et réalisa qu'elle était au sol. Alison était retombée juste au-dessus d'elle, arborant un large sourire.

— Que disais-tu déjà à propos de l'équilibre ?

— C'est pas du jeu ! Tu savais que je ne pourrais pas me concentrer dans un moment pareil !

— C'est tout ce que tu as à déclarer pour ta défense ?

— T'as beauté est renversante ? hasarda la première d'une voix enfantine. Au sens propre comme figuré.

De nouveau, Alison ne put réprimer un rire cristallin tandis que la brune sentait son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine, chaque seconde un peu plus pour elle.

— Rappel-moi déjà ce que disait La Fontaine à ce sujet ? reprit soudain l'enfant des DiLaurentis. Tout flatteur vit au dépend de celui qui l'écoute. Cette leçon vaut bien un bal de promo avec toi sans doute ?

— Bien tenté, avoua Emily en laissant glisser son regard lentement le long des courbes familière de son visage. Elle caressa sa joue et s'étonna de l'incroyable douceur de sa peau.

Rien à dire, tout chez Alison n'était que perfection.

L'enjouement laissa place à un silence confortable, qui se transforma la seconde d'après en un autre, plus intime.

— Je t'aime Ali, murmura sincèrement Emily sans jamais détacher ses yeux de sa petite-amie. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde répondit à sa question d'un baiser tendre.

— Je voudrais que chaque jour passé à tes côtés soient à l'image de mes sentiments pour toi.

— C'est-à-dire ? interrogea timidement la nageuse.

Pendant un instant, la blonde resta silencieuse tandis qu'Emily était suspendu à ses lèvres, s'accrochant à la chaleur de ses mots.

— Immortels, conclut Alison.

Elle repoussa avec douceur une de ses mèches brunes et blottit sa tête au creux de son cou.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bois de Tahoma,<span>_

— Rend-moi service : rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi au lieu de se préparer comme tout le monde pour le bal de fin d'année, il a fallu qu'on se perde à dix-mille kilomètres de toute civilisions ?

— En réalité on se trouve à moins de cinq minutes de la ville Hanna, souligna l'enfant des Hastings.

— C'est bien ce que je disais, confirma la blonde en effectuant de grands gestes de la main. Dix-milles kilomètres de toute civilisation.

Spencer sourit tandis qu'Aria, un peu en retrait, roula les yeux. La brune enjamba un tronc d'arbre. A cet endroit, la forêt était plus dense. Pourtant, un rayon de soleil avait réussi à percer l'opacité des feuillages avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au ruisseau en contre-bas. La lumière, subtilement dorée, splendide dans ses plus infimes négations, se reflétaient dans les eaux claires.

— Non sérieusement, Spence. Mes jambes me font affreusement mal et j'ai cette saleté de boue qui m'arrive jusqu'aux genoux.

Ses deux amis s'accordèrent un regard complice.

— Tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour que dans dix minutes elle lui arrive jusqu'à la bouche et que l'on ne l'entende plus râler ? interrogea Aria en souriant.

— C'est Hanna, elle trouverait toujours le moyen de se plaindre la bouche pleine.

— Hey ! s'indigna l'intéressée en bousculant amicalement l'épaule de Spencer. Je vous signale quand même que j'ai reporté l'essayage complet de toute ma garde de robe pour vous suivre dans votre nouveau plan insensé concernant 'A'.

— Il n'y a rien d'insensé dans ce plan, contredit l'enfant des Hastings. Le dossier qu'à trouver Emily à l'appart contient des rapports médicaux sur nous quatre et je suis prête à te parier que 'A' est derrière tout cette histoire. La plupart des comptes rendus sont centrés sur nos antécédents, allergies, éventuelles fractures, opérations : bref la totale. Or, dans le même temps, des séries de vol de médicaments se sont multiplié à Rosewood.

— Tu crois que ça a un lien ? Questionna Aria en fronçant les sourcils, maintenant inquiète.

— Je pense, oui. Je me suis basée sur la fréquence des vols, les lieux, l'heure et il se trouve que cette clinique est la plus susceptible d'être sa cible.

— Et en quoi ça impliquait cette marche dans les bois ?

— Parce qu'on va rentrer par l'arrière et que personne ne doit nous voir.

— Génial, ironisa la blonde. Une chance qu'une bouche d'égout ne donne pas tout droit sur la salle de stockage sinon tu nous aurais probablement fait traverser toute les galeries et on se serait encore retrouver perdues à dix-mille kilomètre de toute civilisation.

— A cinq minutes de la ville, Hanna, rappela Spencer.

Aria acquiesça et lui donna raison.

L'enfant des Hastings scruta l'horizon afin de se repérer à travers les bois. Plus bas, le ruisseau se séparait en plusieurs cours d'eau. Une clairière se présenta devant eux.

— C'est officiel: Je dé-tes-te cet endroit, soupira la blonde. Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer pourquoi Alison est exemptée de la sortie 'nature et compagnie' ? C'est injuste!

— Parce qu'elle est introuvable, et que de toute façon, je pense qu'on est toute les trois d'accord pour dire qu'après ce qu'elle a traversé, Emily a bien mérité de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Mais tu peux aller la chercher si t'y tiens vraiment.

— Attend, tu me proposes de fuir ce jeu de piste malsain contre 'A' pour chercher Alison ? Ce qui en définitive revient au même : un jeu de piste malsain.

Spencer et Aria se retournèrent simultanément et lui adressèrent un regard désapprobateur.

— Bah quoi ?

— Je croyais que tu avais promis de faire preuve d'indulgence envers Alison.

— Oui, où sont passés tes bonnes résolutions ?

— Ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais je fais des efforts je vous signale. Hier je l'ai croisé dans le quartier et comme d'habitude, mon cerveau à commencer à imaginer tout type de scénarios sanglants où je lui faisais passer l'envie de blesser Emily.

— Et ?

— Je crains le pire, renchérit Spencer en fermant les paupières à moitié, inquiète par l'impulsivité de la blonde.

— Je lui aie serré la main !

— Whaou ! Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour l'humanité dis-moi…

— Avec un peu de chance, dans deux ans elle lui adresse la parole.

— Bon, c'est bien beau toutes ces taquineries entre amis mais ça ne soulage pas mes jambes.

— Si tu essayais de te concentrer sur autre choses aussi ! conseilla l'enfant des Montgomery. Ouvre ton esprit un peu ! Cet endroit n'est-il pas splendide ?

— C'est vrai, elle a raison : plus tu y penses, pire ce sera. Respire moi cet air frai, poursuivit Spencer en effectuant des rotations avec sa main afin de créer une petite brise. N'est-ce pas agréable ?

Le vent agita quelques branches.

— Ouais, c'est ça, ronchonna Hanna entre ses dents. Dites plutôt que vous m'avez entraîné dans un sacré merdier !

Comme elle s'était faite distancer, la jeune fille accéléra la cadence pour rejoindre ses amis.

— Tu sais ce que j'en pense moi de la nature ? hurla-t-elle un bon mètre derrière.

La blonde laissa sa phrase en suspend. Un filet blanchâtre venait de dégouliner sur son épaule, recouvrant son blouson.

De l'excrément de pigeon.

Aria et Spencer ne purent retenir un rire doux.

— Je sais toujours pas ce que t'en pense mais on dirait que la nature, elle, a donné un avis sur la question assez…

— …explicite, compléta l'enfant des Hastings, particulièrement amusée par la situation.

— Saleté de volatile.

Hanna leva la tête vers le ciel.

— Quand je disais qu'elles m'avaient entraîné dans un sacré merdier, c'était pas à prendre au sens propre ! Et je ne trouve pas ça drôle, reprocha l'adolescente en jetant un regard contrarié vers les deux autres filles, qui avait littéralement éclaté de rire à ses côtés. Surtout qu'en plus, il commence à faire nuit, remarqua la blonde.

— Et…

— Bah on ne sait pas ce qui grouille là-dedans.

— Dedans quoi, interrogea Spencer en reportant son attention sur son visage.

— Dans les bois, répondit la seconde d'un ton qui frôlait l'évidence.

— Ah, tu veux parler sans doute des créatures maléfiques qui attaquent la nuit tombée.

— Non mais sérieusement les filles. Trois personnes qui marchent le soir dans un bois désert, ça vous rappelle-rien? Je vous ferrais remarquer que c'est à peu près le scénario de début de n'importe quel film d'horreur! Et devine comment ça se termine? K.O. Mort. Dead! Ils se font dévorer par des loups!

— C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant ! Surtout quand on sait que le seul survivant est typiquement le personnage principal tandis que les autres décèdent tragiquement. Etant donné que le héros doit avoir un minimum d'humour et de charisme du coup... il te reste le rôle du mort, conclut Spencer, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Parfois je me demande pourquoi j'espère encore un mot rassurant de ta part...

— On est trois, répondit Aria en plaisantant.

Au même moment, Spencer emprunta un nouveau sentier qui les conduit droit vers une route fréquentée. Après quelques minutes de marches, la clinique était enfin visible. Les trois jeunes filles attendirent d'un patiemment qu'un des membres du personnel prennent le sortie arrière pour s'éclipser de leur cachette et s'infiltrer à l'insu de tous. Bientôt, la salle de stockage apparut dans leur champ de vision. Spencer et Aria jetèrent un regard par-dessus leur épaule pour s'assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas observées puis entrèrent. Hanna resta sur le seuil pour monter la garde.

L'enfant des Hastings approcha prudemment, au hasard de la pièce, suivit d'Aria sur les talons. L'endroit semblait en ordre. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie. Les deux adolescentes refoulèrent un cri à l'ouverture de la porte. Un clown avait surgit brutalement d'une boite en bois. Sur son visage, avait été écrit à l'encre rouge :

_Vous arrivez trop tard les garces,_

_Kisses_

_-A_

Spencer soupira. Une fois de plus, son plan avait échoué. Et une fois plus, les trois jeunes filles se retrouvaient dans ce que 'on appelle communément…

Une impasse.

* * *

><p><span><em>Parc à l'extérieur de la patinoire,<em>

Assise au pied d'un des vieux chênes du parc, le corps adossée à l'écorce, Alison profitait de la chaleur des timides rayons du soleil. L'espace d'un instant, la jeune fille sentit une présence secouer légèrement sa jambe. Elle entrouvrit instinctivement les paupières et fit glisser son regard en direction Emily, dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux.

— Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ? proposa l'enfant des Fields pour la seconde fois. Les pique-niques sont dans le coffre, il me suffit d'aller les chercher.

L'intéressée secoua la tête avec assurance.

En vérité, Alison n'avait pas déjeuné ce matin mais elle préféra le garder pour soi. Tout ce qui importait était de passer du temps avec Emily.

— Tu ne t'affamerais pas juste pour m'attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est pas mon genre.

Au même moment, son estomac se mit à gargouiller.

_Traitre…_

— Ou peut-être bien oui, fut forcée de rectifier la blonde, prise sur le fait.

Emily roula les yeux. L'adolescente se releva et fit un détour jusqu'au véhicule, puis récupéra le panier qu'avait préparé Alison la veille. De retour, elle trouva naturellement sa place entre les bras d'Alison.

— Que dirais-tu d'une soirée film ce soir ? proposa-t-elle. Tu pourrais passer chez moi, ma mère est encore en déplacement jusqu'à demain.

La nageuse se retourna légèrement pour scruter la réaction de sa petite-amie et aperçut son visage s'illuminer.

— J'en dis que c'est une idée géniale.

— Je t'envoie un message quand je rentre alors. Tu as une préférence pour le film ?

La blonde réfléchit intensément puis déclara, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

— Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui choisisses.

— Pourquoi ça ? interrogea la seconde avec curiosité.

— J'en ai acheté un récemment et ça m'a pas bien réussit.

— Il était si mauvais que ça ?

— Très. Les scènes sont complètement incohérentes. Je veux dire, la première se déroule à Paris et celle qui suit à Toulouse, et le tout sans aucune transition.

— Mais ça parle de quoi ?

— C'est bien ça le problème : j'en sais rien. Et les scénaristes non plus apparemment.

Emily fronça les sourcils, confuse.

— A la fin de chaque scène, il me demande de faire un choix entre trois intrigues différentes, poursuivit l'enfant des DiLaurentis. Le coup des votes, j'ai bien aimé au départ mais après c'est devenu lassant. Bon, et puis je ne parlerais même pas du jeu des acteurs affreusement mauvais.

— Ils vendent vraiment des films comme ça ?

— Oh oui, et ils en sortent un nouveau chaque année en plus.

A ses mots, Alison entrouvrit son sac et en tira la pochette du CD. Sur la couverture était inscrit en caractère gras les inscriptions :

_Entrainement au code de la route_

Emily éclata de rire.

— Le seul avantage, plaisanta la blonde, c'est qu'au bout de six mois ils te donnent une place gratuite pour aller le voir dans une salle spéciale.

— J'en ai entendu parler, s'amusa la brune conquise par son humour. On doit ramener nos cartes d'identité à ce qu'il parait.

— Oui, ça doit être à cause des scènes choquantes de piétons qui se font écraser.

La nageuse s'approcha doucement et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

— N'abuse pas trop de la séance gratuite quand même, d'accord ? Murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

— Je vais essayer.

Un maigre silence succéda le temps qu'Alison avale une bouchée de son sandwich. Sa main libre caressait machinalement le bras de sa petite-amie, effectuant de petits cercles réguliers. Tandis qu'Emily découpait une tranche du gâteau qu'elle avait préparé, ses yeux parcoururent le contenu du sac déposé à ses côtés et se posèrent sur un thermos. Une étiquette où figurait son prénom avait été collé par-dessus.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna la brune avec surprise.

Elle se servit un verre et le porta à ses lèvres.

— Ma grande spécialité de l'autre jour à l'appart : le fameux cocktail ananas, pamplemousse, pointe d'ice-tea et citron.

La nageuse recula brusquement le gobelet puis jeta un regard désabusé en direction d'Alison. A l'expression perplexe qu'elle lisait sur son visage, L'enfant des DiLaurentis devinait qu'Emily ne pouvait décider si elle était sérieuse ou non.

— Cappuccino court, sans crème sur le dessus et avec un peu de sucre mais pas trop sinon les grains restent collés au fond, imita-t-elle comiquement la voix de sa petite-amie. Ai-je tout juste ?

— Toi, tu sais me parler, assura Emily en portant le liquide à ses lèvres.

L'arôme subtilement corsé de la boisson la ravie. La nageuse avait beau travailler au Brew chaque soir de la semaine et en avoir testé par centaine, le café d'Alison restait son préféré. Sa texture était douce et parfaite, à l'image de celle qu'elle aimait en somme.

— Tu as rajouté quelque chose par rapport l'autre jour, non ? commenta la brune en cherchant l'ingrédient mystère qui parfumait le liquide.

— Un vrai chef ne dévoile jamais ses recettes de fabrications.

— Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas empiéter sur tes « secrets » de fabrication, répliqua le seconde d'un ton joueur.

Alison sourit un instant puis son expression devint plus grave.

— Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi Emily, murmura sincèrement la blonde.

Ses yeux bleu glace rencontrent les siens et la nageuse sentit son cœur commettre un raté dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr, il y avait la beauté de l'instant, mais à cela s'ajoutait quelque chose d'autre, une chose de plus subtile : la culpabilité.

— Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Alison en constatant la confusion sur son visage.

La brune ne répondit pas, hésitante. Elle savait que la vérité valait mieux qu'un mensonge par omission, pourtant les mots lui manquaient.

— Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista la première maintenant angoissée. 'A' t'as forcé à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas ?

— Non, contredit Emily immédiatement. Ce n'est pas ça.

— Alors c'est quoi ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa. L'enfant des DiLaurentis réduit l'espace entre elles deux et posa une main rassurant contre ça joue.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescente acquiesça et détourna légèrement les yeux.

— Ecoute, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé avant parce que je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour le faire, amorça-t-elle, mais… l'autre jour, lors de la visite de l'appartement, j'ai trouvé un dossier qui appartenait certainement à 'A'.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ? questionna Alison, étonnée par cette révélation.

— Des dossiers médicaux.

— Des dossiers médicaux, répéta la seconde de plus en plus confuse, mais sur qui ?

— Sur Spencer, Hanna, nous toute. Mais… surtout sur toi.

— Je savais qu'il préparait forcément quelque chose dans l'ombre. J'espère seulement ne pas être là quand ça nous explosera à la figure, confessa-t-elle angoissée à simple idée de leur maitre chanteur, concoctant un nouveau plan.

Alison resservit une tasse de café à la brune.

— D'accord, 'A' mijote un mauvais coup mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu avais si peur de m'en parler.

Au moment même où les mots franchirent sa bouche, la blonde saisit immédiatement l'origine du malaise.

— Tu as lu le miens, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu as vu les comptes rendus du psychologue qui m'a reçu lorsque que je revenu à Rosewood.

Emily chercha à répondre mais sa gorge était plus sèche que jamais. Elle inspira profondément.

— Je savais que ces dernières années loin d'ici avaient été dures pour toi, mais… jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça soit à ce point. Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parler ?

— Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me vois différemment.

— Mais je te vois différemment par rapport n'importe qui d'autre, Alison. La différence a du bon aussi.

— Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Que je te raconte ma première nuit loin de chez moi ? Ce que c'est de devoir sauter un repas sur deux parce que tu n'as pas de quoi te payer à manger, ou même la sensation d'être physiquement épuisé mais de ne même pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit car tu es transi de froid ? Mais le pire de tout, pire que la fatigue, la faim, le froid, d'avoir à fuir sans cesse, de ne pouvoir faire confiance à personne… c'est la solitude.

Son regard était absent, presque lointain, comme si elle revivait ces souvenirs douloureux en même temps qu'ils été racontés. Alison tourna la tête en direction d'Emily et plongea ses yeux bleu-glace à travers les siens.

— On peut finir par s'accoutumer à certaines formes de souffrances, mais pas celle-ci. On ne s'habitue jamais vraiment à la solitude, conclut-elle d'une voix légèrement brisée sur sa fin.

La nageuse resta silencieuse, et à méditer sans rien dire les paroles de sa petite-amie, Emily réalisa soudain une chose importante.

— Tu penses que je vais finir un jour ou l'autre par te laisser moi aussi, et que tu vas te retrouver seule à nouveau. C'est pour ça que tu ne réponds jamais quand je te dis que je t'aime, murmura la brune à voix basse.

Le comportement d'Alison lui paraissait plus clair à présent. Voilà pourquoi depuis un mois, la blonde n'avait jamais prononcé ces trois mots.

— Emily, je…

La brune l'interrompit en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Tu le diras quand le voudras. Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi : tu me suffis, et je t'aime telle que tu es Ali.

L'adolescente attrapa sa main et entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens. Elle resta immobile un moment, écoutant la mélodie apaisante du cœur de sa petite-amie, battant à l'unisson contre elle. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la brune ne se décide à se relever. Le bal de promo n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir ses portes et la jeune fille devait rentrer se changer.

Emily était pratiquement debout lorsqu'un étourdissement la pris. Ses genoux fléchirent d'un coup et L'enfant des DiLaurentis du la retenir par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa la brune en tenant de reprendre le contrôle de soi-même.

— Encore tes problèmes de coordination des gestes ?

— On dirait, confirma la seconde.

— Ça semble s'empirer.

— C'est surement rien, la rassura Emily. Mes derniers entraînements de natation avant la grande compétition étaient plutôt physiques : il va me falloir juste un peu de temps pour récupérer, c'est tout.

— Il y a deux jours tu as perdu l'équilibre et une voiture a été à deux doigts de te renverser. Hier tu as failli glisser dans l'escalier. Promets-moi au moins de prendre un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de grave, d'accord ?

— Ali…

— Je serais plus tranquille, la coupa l'enfant des DiLaurentis.

A cours d'argument, cette fois, Emily céda.

— Promis, assura la brune avec un large sourire au coin des lèvres.

Alison était irrésistible lorsqu'elle s'inquiéter pour elle. La nageuse ajusta le col de sa veste et remonta la fermeture éclair.

— Je dois y aller. A ce soir, la salua-t-elle.

— A ce soir.

Leurs mains se séparèrent et la blonde observa Emily disparaître au loin, à travers la fraîcheur hivernale de ce mois de Décembre.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bal de promo du lycée, Rosewood.<em>

Le son de la musique, assourdissante, emplissait la grande salle de réception du lycée lorsqu'Emily poussa la porte. L'ambiance était électrique, la plupart des étudiants se dandinaient aux rythmes des morceaux que mixait l'un des DJ les plus réputé de la ville. Le reste de la foule étaient concentrée sur le buffet et le bar, particulièrement prisé des lycéens. La jeune fille scruta l'attroupement au centre de la piste de danse, espérant y repérer l'une des amies. Alors qu'elle allait se résoudre à abandonner ses recherches, le visage de Spencer apparut dans son champ de vision.

La brune se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'adolescente, assise sur l'un des tabourets surélevés. Elle appuya son dos contre le comptoir puis s'accouda avec une indolence gracieuse dont la nageuse n'avait pas même conscience.

— Em ! s'exclama l'enfant des Hastings en la serrant chaleureusement dans ses bras. Te voilà, enfin.

— Tu as loupé le meilleurs, assura une voix pétillante dans son dos.

Emily se retourna instinctivement et aperçut Hanna, semblant sortit de nul part. Aria se tenait à ses côtés au bras d'Ezra Fitz, qui la quitta l'instant d'après pour aller chercher les boissons. Soudain, un grésillement résonna dans la pièce et une voix s'échappa du haut-parleur.

— Mademoiselle, Messieurs, bonsoir et bienvenu dans cette nouvelle édition du bal de promo de Rosewood.

La foule entière se retourna vers le présentateur. Il poursuivit.

— J'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée. Profitez de la piste de danse. Nous vous rappelons que cette année exceptionnellement, à l'issu du bal, le meilleurs couple de danseur de la soirée élu par notre jury recevra un titre spéciale et leur photo affichée en première page du prochain journal de l'école. Amusez-vous et que le meilleur gagne !

A la fin du discours, les filles reprirent la conversation là où elle s'en était arrêtée.

— Tu disais que j'avais loupé le meilleur, rappela Emily en interrogeant Hanna des yeux.

— Oui. Au bout de la première heure, Noel Kahn était déjà tellement bourrée qu'il s'est littéralement ridiculisé sur la piste de danse. Si personne ne l'avait pas arrêté, il était prêt à nous faire un Strip tease.

— Il a retiré seulement le premier bouton de sa chemise, Hanna, corrigea la plus jeune des Hastings entre deux gorgées d'alcool.

— Et c'était à cause de la chaleur de la pièce, renchérit Aria qui avait suivi avec attention le flot de la discussion.

— Peu importe, poursuit la blonde dans son élan. Bref, sinon Toby s'est surpassé ce soir et…

— Hanna, je te défends de continuer cette phrase ! la dissuada Spencer.

— … comme il connaissait personnellement le DJ de la soirée, il a pu utiliser le micro pour…

— Hanna !

— Pour faire une déclaration super romantique à notre chère amie spencer.

L'enfant des Hastings la fusilla d'un regard tandis que son visage rougissait malgré elle.

— Ouais, c'était tellement mignon que s'en était indécent, commenta Aria en souriant doucement.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, l'intéressé se présenta quelque seconde plus tard avec un gobelet dans les mains.

— Et voilà pour mademoiselle, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Il se recula.

— Génial, je vais avoir des images subliminales de vous deux en train de s'embrasser pendant toute la soirée maintenant, plaisanta la blonde.

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil et grimaça.

— Berk, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête comme pour balayer d'un trait les mauvaises pensées qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit.

— Je t'interdis formellement d'imaginer…

Spencer chercha le mot le plus approprié.

— …Ce que tu es en train d'imaginer, hasarda-t-elle.

— Trop tard, répondit Hanna, avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Autant pour moi. La prochaine fois, je te lancerais un spot d'avertissement genre : Les images qui vont suivre, risque de choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

— Parfait, confirma la première en adressant un regard complice à son amie. Histoire que je me prépare psychologiquement.

— P'être que tu devrais alors me lancer aussi un spot publicitaire ? Pour me préparer psychologiquement au tremblement de terre que tu déclenches en ronflant, si tu vois ce que veut dire ! répliqua Aria sarcastique en faisant référence à leur soirée pyjama de la veille.

— Crois-moi, c'est bien moins choquant que cette vision que j'ai de toi, endormie, un filet de bave dégoulinant sur le coin des lèvres…

— Hey, c'est pas vrai : je ne bave pas d'abord !

Tout le monde souri au commentaire.

— On s'amuse bien par ici on dirait, remarqua le ténébreux Ezra Fitz, tout de noir vêtu dans son costume sur mesure.

— Et ce n'est que le début de la soirée. On n'a pas encore déballé le stock idiotie.

— Ah bon, fit mine de s'étonner Emily. On n'a pas dû avoir la version des cinq dernières minutes alors…

L'enfant des Marin passa outre la plaisanterie. Elle se retourna vers Ezra.

— La discussion a déviée sur Noel Kahn et son strip tease…

— Il a retiré un seulement un bouton ! s'exclamèrent toute les filles à l'unisson.

— On s'en fiche ! Tout ça pour dire qu'ensuite j'ai préconisée d'utiliser des spots d'avertissements.

Le professeur lui adressa un regard confus.

_Des spots d'avertissement ?_

— Bon et pour finir, on a parlé de ronflements et de la _sexy attitude_ d'Aria qui laisseraient sur l'oreiller…

— Hanna, c'est vraiment pas nécessaire que tu finisses cette phrase, dissuada la brune.

— … son livre de français. Elle laisse son livre de français sur l'oreiller. C'est fou ce qu'elle aime ça.

— Je ne suis pas certain de saisir le rapport avec la _sexy attitude_, avoua Mr. Fitz d'une voix timide.

— Ça vaut mieux, je t'assure mon amour, répliqua rapidement Aria tout en passant une main contre sa joue.

A la vision de ce geste, pourtant anodin, Emily sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Qu'elle ne puisse pas en faire autant avec Alison la rendait triste. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était plus raisonnable, plus sûr, une partie de son être refusait de l'entendre.

_Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être avec elle ce soir._

C'était stupide. La nageuse avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que l'enfant des DiLaurentis ne l'accompagne pas. Alors pourquoi espérait-elle tant que la blonde brise sa propre règle ?

— Emily ? murmura Spencer en soutenant son regard dont les nuances noisette paraissaient plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, s'empressa-t-elle de la rassurer.

L'adolescente fit légèrement vriller le verre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains contre le comptoir, d'un air absent.

— Ça a pas l'air, remarqua l'enfant des Hastings. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Elle passa une main rassurante sur genoux.

— Rien, c'est juste que… enfin… Alison me manque, confessa-t-elle. Je l'ai empêché de venir mais je prends conscience que cette soirée ne sera jamais vraiment spéciale sans elle.

— Ça peut peut-être s'arranger, suggéra une voix familière dans son dos, dont les moindres intonations étaient gravées dans sa mémoire.

Emily fit volteface et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Alison se tenait devant elle, habillée d'une magnifique robe bleu indigo qui lui seyait à merveille et faisait ressortir les nuances de son regard, d'une manière irrésistible.

— Hallo, Hallo, Emily ici la terre. Me reçois-tu ? ironisa spencer en agitant une main devant son visage. Je crois qu'on va devoir appeler une ambulance pour la réanimer.

La brune cligna des yeux un instant puis se força à se concentrer sur autre chose que le visage de sa petite-amie.

— A-Ali… bégaya la nageuse incertaine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— J'ai essayé de rester à l'écart. Vraiment, déclara la blonde en approchant doucement. Mais quand Spencer m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure pour me dire que je te manquais, je n'ai pas pu résister.

La brune se retourna en direction de l'enfant des Hastings et l'interrogea du regard.

— C'est évident que tu mourrais d'envie de passer la soirée avec elle Em, expliqua son amie.

Au même moment, le son assourdissant de la musique techno s'atténua contre une mélodie plus douce. Le premier slow de la soirée emplit la salle d'une atmosphère plus tendre.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, Alison tendit sa main.

— Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse Mademoiselle Fields, proposa la blonde, une lueur magnifique brillant au fond des yeux.

Emily acquiesça en affichant un sourire sincère.

Sa petite-amie l'entraina sur la piste de danse, une main placée sur ses hanches, l'autre sur l'épaule. Leurs corps se balancèrent lentement au rythme des accords :

_Mon cœur bat vite,_

_Bercé d'éternité et de promesses,_

_Comment être courageux ?_

_Comment seulement aimer lorsque j'ai peur de tomber ?_

_Mais à te regarder, debout face à moi_

_Soudain, tous mes doutes s'en vont._

_Tu les fais fuir d'une certaine façon._

Alison renforça l'insistance de son regard et Emily resta sous l'emprise de son charme, comme attiré par sa gravité. Les émotions qu'elle lisait à travers les yeux de sa petite-amie étaient un spectacle fabuleux dont jamais elle ne se lasserait.

Le temps se fige, suspendu à sa beauté

Je serais courageux.

Je ne laisserais rien t'enlever à moi

Chaque souffle,

Chaque heure,

Nous a conduits jusque-là.

Sur la piste, il semblait que quelques couples avaient salué l'arrivée du premier slow de la soirée, mais à cet instant, Emily et Alison n'avaient plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour. Les deux jeunes filles eurent la sensation que l'espace d'une chanson, le monde avait cessé de tourner et tout ce qui l'habitait avait disparu, les laissant seules. Puisant le courage à travers le regard de la nageuse, l'enfant des DiLaurentis oublia complètement la fête, attrapa sa main, la fit vriller gracieusement avant de l'entraîner de nouveau dans ses bras protecteur. Leurs mouvements étaient si synchronisés et harmonieux que pour peu, on aurait pu croire qu'elles lisaient à travers leurs pensées respective.

Une délicieuse sensation de liberté et de plénitude étourdissait tour à tour leur être entier, une agréable décharge parcourant leurs mains à chaque touché.

_Toutes ces années, je savais que je te rencontrerais_

_Le temps à fait échouer ton cœur jusqu'à moi_

_Mon amour, n'ait pas peur,_

_Je t'ai aimé depuis des milliers d'années_

Les accords de la chanson s'atténuèrent progressivement et à ce moment précis, Alison donna une impulsion maîtrisée. Emily fut de nouveau attirée tout contre elle, ses lèvres si proche des siennes qu'elle sentait son souffle s'engourdir sur sa peau. Si seulement la musique pouvait ne jamais prendre fin… Elle l'embrassa sur les dernières notes de la chanson.

_Je t'aimerais pour un million de plus._

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Surprise par ce soudain enthousiasme générale de la foule, les deux jeune filles se retournèrent pour en connaitre la raison. Leur étonnement redoubla lorsqu'elles réalisèrent que tous les regards étaient braquaient dans leur direction.

— Pourquoi tout le monde nous observe, questionna à mi-voix Emily.

— Je crois qu'ils applaudissent pour nous, suggéra l'enfant des DiLaurentis perplexe.

Elle passa rapidement un doigt dans ses cheveux, à la fois embarrassée et incroyablement à l'aise dans les bras de sa petite-amie.

— Je pense qu'on a trouvé nos grands gagnant du concours de danse du bal de cette année, annonça une voix masculine à travers les micros.

Alison plongea ses prunelles bleu-glace dans celle de la nageuse, à travers lesquelles se fondait et se confondait la fragilité de l'enfant et la beauté des conquérants. Peu importe 'A', les difficultés qui se dresseraient sur leur chemin, la blonde savait qu'ensemble, elles les surmonteraient toutes.

— Je t'aime Ali, murmura Emily au creux de son oreille.

Comme à son habitude, l'enfant des DiLaurentis ne répondit pas verbalement à sa déclaration mais le pensait de tout son cœur, ses yeux parlant bien plus que des mots.

Pour la première fois, ainsi blotti au creux des bras d'Emily, Alison eut la sensation que les anciennes cicatrices jamais résorbée qu'avaient laissées la solitude dans sa vie, n'étaient aujourd'hui plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

* * *

><p><span><em>Hangar Abandonné, <em>

Installé confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir, 'A' visualisait une vidéo en temps réel du bal de promo se déroulant au lycée de Rosewood. Deux silhouettes familières apparurent sur le centre de la fenêtre, ce qui attira instantanément le regard du maitre chanteur. Il s'empressa de zoomer et ses doutes se confirmèrent. Une jolie brune se trouvait au bras de l'enfant des DiLaurentis et la faisait vriller au rythme d'une musique qui lui était inconnue.

Soupirant d'agacement, 'A' observa les deux jeunes filles profiter de la soirée avec innocence.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Car ça n'allait pas durer, il s'en faisait la promesse. Le maitre chanteur tendit son bras et avala avec nonchalance une poignée de pop-corn. Plusieurs flacons médicaux reconnus pour leur dangerosité étaient éparpillés sur le plateau.

Juste à côté, un thermos parfaitement identique à celui qu'avait apporté Alison le matin-même, avait été déposé.

* * *

><p>Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Si vous passez par là, laisser moi un commentaire pour me donner votre avis ! Lâchez aussi des théories sur le plan qu'à prévu 'A' à propos d'Emily et Alison pour voir si l'un de vous a deviné la nouvelle intrigue !<p>

Bon week-end à tous et rendez-vous chapitre 18 la semaine prochaine (en fait je vais pas faire de promesse parce que je ne sais pas quand...)


	18. Là où tu te tiens

_Salut à tous ! _

_Me revoici comme chaque semaine – ou presque – avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pas eu le temps d'énormément écrire ce week-end avec les révisions pour mes exams et encore moins de prendre le temps de travailler retravailler mon texte, donc j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop mauvais par rapport aux extraits précédant. Petite précision, comme je ne veux pas perdre le rythme et vous faire attendre indéfiniment donc j'ai décidé de poster cette semaine, mais le chapitre n'est pas complet. Je posterais la suite du même chapitre la semaine prochaine quand je mettrais à jour. Sinon, je vous promets une frayeur en début de chapitre – petite la frayeur, promis – et de l'humour à la fin. Évidemment, Emison est au rendez-vous. La tempête arrive au chapitre 19 !_

_WeLoveEmison : mais tu peux relire le chapitre 17 un milliard de fois sans t'arrêter si tu veux ! Pense quand même à prendre une bouteille d'eau à côté de toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs d'une overdose de lecture MDR :) Merci à toi de me suivre si fidèlement depuis le début. Tu devrais encore avoir quelques fous rires avec ce début de chapitre._

_Pllarmy : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. L'attente a été moins longue cette semaine ! Tu vas être servit si tu aimes le Emison :)_

_Angenoire2107 : Et oui le mystère plane toujours. Tu devrais être fixé la semaine prochaine quand la fin de chapitre tombera. Mais je peux dorse et déjà te dire que tu fais bien de t'inquiéter pour Emily…_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 18<em>

_Là où tu te tiens_

* * *

><p>Debout au beau milieu du salon, Alison s'affairait à la décoration du gigantesque sapin de noël qui se tenait devant elle. La jeune fille recula un instant et examina son œuvre. Insatisfaite, l'adolescente avança jusqu'à la boite encore posée à même le sol, puis en retira plusieurs guirlandes. Elle hésita un moment avant de porter finalement son choix sur une verte, la couleur de l'espoir.<p>

Aucun détail n'avait été laissé au hasard.

Aujourd'hui était _le_ grand soir. C'était le premier noël qu'Emily et l'enfant des DiLaurentis allait passer ensemble, tout se devait d'être parfait pour l'occasion.

La blonde acheva minutieusement la décoration du sapin pendant un long moment. Il ne restait plus qu'à brancher la prise à présent. La jeune fille s'exécuta et observa avec fierté les guirlandes s'illuminer, plongeant soudain la pièce dans une atmosphère apaisante. Ne s'accordant pas une seconde de répit, elle poursuivit sur sa lancé, s'attelant désormais à la décoration de la table. Une nappe blanche à dentelles recouvrait le bois, à laquelle s'ajoutait des minuscules paillettes argentées rappelant les flocons sur la neige. La présentation était sobre mais élégante, parfaitement dans l'esprit de la saison. Afin de parfaire l'ensemble, Alison plaça quelques bougies d'ambiances au parfum fruité. Sur le petit chariot disposé à ses côtés, une bouteille de champagne reposait à l'intérieur d'un bac à glaçon. Tout était prêt.

L'odeur de la dinde emplissait la pièce d'une senteur enivrante. L'enfant des DiLaurentis observa par la fenêtre, guettant avec impatience le retour d'Emily mais n'obtenu pour toute compensation que le spectacle silencieux de la chute des flocons. Alison consulta sa montre.

19h20.

Elle ne devrait plus tarder, pensa celle-ci.

L'adolescente entreprit d'aller troquer son gilet contre un haut bleu-marin. Elle avait conscience de combien la brune adorait cette couleur et la manière dont faisait ressortir ses yeux. Alison était en chemin vers sa chambre, s'apprêtant à franchir le seuil, mais s'interrompit subitement. Une autre jeune fille se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce.

— Qui es-tu ? Interrogea la blonde en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils.

Alison releva les yeux pour examiner avec plus d'attention la mystérieuse inconnu. Rien chez elle ne lui était familier.

— Que fais-tu ici ? Insista l'enfant des DiLaurentis, cherchant des yeux une ouverture par laquelle la jeune fille aurait pu entrer.

L'intéressée s'enlisa dans le silence pendant ce qui parut une éternité. Finalement, elle prit la parole. Enfin.

— Je suis trempée, murmura-t-elle.

La blonde inspecta avec étonnement ses vêtements mouillés. Une énorme flaque s'était accumuler au sol. Etrange. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'ils étaient secs en arrivant.

— Ecoute, je ne sais pas exactement pour quel raison tu es là ni comment tu es rentrée, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici. Je vais te donner un T-shirt. Tu veux appeler quelqu'un pour venir te chercher avec mon téléphone ?

L'inconnue acquiesça mais Alison avait la drôle de sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas, une chose sur laquelle l'enfant des DiLaurentis n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tout semblait contrefait. Plus son esprit s'attardait sur cette idée, et plus celle-ci se renforçait. Elle rapporta un haut sec et le lui tendit. La jeune fille retira immédiatement le T-shirt dont elle était vêtu. Au même moment, la blonde entendit des pas s'arrêter dans son. Elle se retourna et aperçût Emily, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Alison sentit son cœur battre à la chamade et son visage s'illumina naturellement à sa vue. Néanmoins, on sourire s'effaça l'instant d'après lorsqu'elle constata l'expression blésée, aisément déchiffrable à travers le regard de sa petit-amie. L'enfant des DiLaurentis dévia la tête et le choc lui coupa le souffle. L'inconnue était toujours torse nue devant elle, son propre T-shirt dans les mains.

Emily recula lentement d'abord, bouleversée, puis rapidement. Tout s'accéléra ensuite. La blonde courut et la rattrapa au niveau du perron. Elle attrapa son bras.

— Emily, c'est pas ce que tu crois, plaida Alison d'une voix suppliante.

La brune donna une impulsion brutale pour se défaire de son étreinte, sans la laisser s'expliquer.

— Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me croies !

— Lâche-moi, hurla la seconde. Je ne veux plus t'écouter, je ne veux plus t'entendre, je ne veux plus te croiser ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu disparaisses de ma vie pour de bon !

— Il s'est rien passé ! Enfin, Em je ne la connais même pas !

— De mieux en mieux : tu me trompes avec une fille dont tu ne connais même pas le nom ?

Elle rentra à l'intérieur et attrapa une valise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna la blonde horrifiée.

— J'ai été acceptée dans un club de natation très réputé à Washington. Et dire que j'allais refuser l'opportunité pour rester auprès de toi. Stupide, stupide, stupide. Je n'aurais dû te faire confiance !

— Ne part pas, je t'en supplie ! Tu sais bien que je tiens à toi et que je me fiche éperdument des autres. Je peux tout expliquer.

— Vraiment ? Je t'écoute.

Alison ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son cœur battait trop vite, sa gorge était plus sèche que jamais.

— J… Je…

Elle n'avait pas réussi à articuler davantage. C'était comme si ses mots se retrouvaient aspirés par une force supérieure en franchissant ses lèvres.

— Ne te fatigue pas va, j'ai compris, répliqua durement Emily après un long silence.

La brune fit volte-face et se retourna vers la porte. Était-elle en train de la quitter ? Cette idée provoqua une panique atroce dans l'esprit d'Alison. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle retint son bras à nouveau.

— Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, implora la blonde d'une voix profondément brisée.

La nageuse ne répondit pas, mais quelque part, son silence était plus tranchant que tous les reproches dont elle aurait pu l'accuser.

— Tu dois me faire confiance. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Emily. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie, répéta-t-elle désespérée en refusant de lâcher sa main.

cette fois, Alison éclata en sanglot sans retenue. Jamais elle ne se serait abaissée à pleurer devant quelqu'un par le passé, mais à cet instant, elle se fichait complément de sa petite fierté ou ce qu'on pourrait penser de sa personne. Toute ce qui comptait était Emily, seulement Emily, et la garder auprès d'elle.

La brune l'observa intensément. Son visage avait troqué son expression blésée contre une autre, impassible et indifférente. A ce moment précis, Alison su avec certitude qu'elle l'avait perdu. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Finalement, Emily dégagea sa main, la quitta avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

La blonde se laissa glisser sur les genoux, au beau milieu du salon, la douleur de son absence étant dorse et déjà si insupportable qu'elle l'empêchait de respirer.

— Alison ? Interrogea une voix à demi-endormie au creux de son oreille.

L'intéressée ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de réaliser que tout ce qui venait de se produire n'était que le fruit de son imagination et qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'Emily. Celle-ci reposait dans ses bras et la scrutait avec inquiétude. La partie supérieur de son pyjama était trempé de sueur.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton concerné.

Alison répondit par un baiser qu'elle prolongea inconsciemment, d'une manière un peu trop désespéré à son gout. Emily sourit.

— Eh bien ! Si tu continues, je crois que pourrais presque prendre plaisir à me réveiller le matin dorénavant, plaisanta la nageuse.

La blonde ferma les paupières puis écouta son rire emplir la chambre, se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son oreille et, lentement, guérir ses blessures. Elle avait eu tellement peur de la perdre. L'enfant des DiLaurentis plongea ses prunelles azurées à travers ceux plus sombre de sa petite-amie, repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux puis, tout en douceur, se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

La jeune fille resserra son étreinte autours de sa taille et conserva la même position pendant un long moment, n'osant pas même bouger un muscle. Elle s'accrochait au souffle régulier et apaisant de la nageuse contre sa peau, comme on s'accroche à ce qu'on a de plus cher. Emily était sa vie.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on se soit toute les deux endormit devant le film, murmura la première en brisant le silence. Quelle heure est-il ?

Alison consulta sa montre.

— Neuf heures, annonça la blonde.

Emily écarquilla grand les yeux en entendant sa réponse. Mr. DiLaurentis devait s'être levé depuis longtemps déjà, ce qui impliquait qu'il avait certainement remarqué l'absence de sa fille. La brune bouscula l'épaule de sa petite-amie, d'un air joueur.

— C'est ta faute tout ça : si tu n'avais pas insisté pour regarder un deuxième film, on se serait réveillé à l'heure !

— Premièrement, tu avoueras que tu t'es laissé convaincre plutôt facilement. Et de deux, je me permets de te rappeler que tu avais autre chose en tête que dormir hier soir… souffla la seconde à mi-voix, laissant volontairement apparaître un large sous-entendu.

Elle illustra ses propos en affichant un sourire narquois, si propre à Alison

— Hey ! S'indigna faussement Emily en frappant à nouveau son épaule, plus fort cette fois.

La blonde déposa un baiser dans son cou, se redressa avant de quitter le lit.

— Ne bouge pas, je t'apporte le p'tit dej, annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le seuil.

Au même moment, quelqu'un monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte. Emily jeta un regard affolé en direction de sa petite-amie.

— Une minute, cria-t-elle en bondissant du lit.

Elle fit signe à Alison de se cacher derrière la porte.

— Je croyais que ta mère ne rentrait que ce soir, murmura l'enfant des DiLaurentis confuse.

— Moi aussi, répondit la seconde sur le même ton. Elle ne doit pas te trouver ici. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

— Pourquoi pas la vérité ? On a regardé un film, comme il était tard on s'est endormit devant donc on a couché ensemble.

La nageuse lui adressa un regard désabusée.

— Non, c'était pas ce que je voulais dire… corrigea-t-elle immédiatement en réalisant la connotation. enfin si, mais pas 'couché' dans ce sens-là…bref, tu m'as comprise !

Emily roula les yeux, amusée par la gêne évidente d'Alison.

On toqua à nouveau avec plus d'insistance.

— J'arrive ! lança l'adolescente en poussant sa petite-amie dans la salle de bain concomitante. Ou est-ce qu'est passé mon haut ? interrogea-t-elle à voix basse.

— Là où tu l'as laissé, ironisa la blonde.

— Ali, je suis sérieuse. Si je lui ouvre en pyjama, elle va se rendre compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis haussa les épaules puis tendit le bras pour attraper son propre T-shirt, T-shirt déposé la veille dans la salle de bain en se changeant.

— Tant pis pour toi, annonça la brune en le lui arrachant des mains.

Emily jeta un coup d'œil rapide autours d'elle pour vérifier que tout était en ordre puis entrouvrit la porte. Elle s'attendait à voir apparaître le visage de sa mère, mais ce fut celui de Spencer qui s'imposa à la place.

— Salut Spence, comment vas-tu ?

L'enfant des Hastings l'examina d'un regard amusée, puis répondit avec naturel :

— Bien, merci. On va faire la décoration de la maison pour le réveillon de noël de ce soir. Tu es plutôt habille avec une perceuse et de la peinture du coup je me demandais si ça te dirait de me filer un coup de main cet après-midi ? On pourra prendre des pauses, puis ça fait toujours une bonne raison de se voir.

— Bien sûr, j'adorerais.

— On se retrouve vers deux heures alors ?

— Parfait.

La brune essaya de refermer la porte, mais Spencer la bloqua avec son pied.

— Une derrière petite chose avant de te laisser : pourrais-tu transmettre un message de ma part ?

— Tout ce que tu veux, assura Emily du tac au tac.

— Si tu croises Alison, suggère-lui de t'accompagner.

— Je n'y manquerais pas.

La nageuse tenta à nouveau de refermer l'ouverture, mais l'enfant des Hastings n'était pas décidée à la laisser s'en tirer si facilement.

— Encore juste une précision, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers son oreille. Quand tu la verras…

Son amie laissa flotter un silence maîtrisé, puis conclut :

— …N'oublie pas de lui rendre son T-shirt.

Cette fois, Spencer recula et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sortie, de sorte qu'Emily pu enfin refermer la porte. Après son départ, elle se laissa glisser contre le bois, les yeux à demi-clos. Alison, de son côté, semblait particulièrement apprécier la situation.

— Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, reprocha l'autre jeune fille en arborant une petite moue boudeuse, bien trop crispée pour être naturelle.

Elle chercha à masquer son amusement mais un simple regard en direction de sa petite-amie était suffisant pour qu'elle à perde instantanément le fil de ses pensées. Elle éclata de rire et Alison l'imita.

— Je n'ai jamais su mentir correctement de toute manière, justifia l'enfant des Fields.

La blonde s'approcha avec une nonchalance séduisante, puis encercla ses bras autours de sa taille.

— Personne ne peut tromper Spencer Hastings, Em. Elle connaît les réponses même aux questions que tu ne t'es pas encore posées.

— Et que répondrait-elle si je lui demandais combien tu m'aimes ?

— Uhm… fit mine de réfléchir Alison. Probablement devrait-elle alors apprendre la théorie des infinis.

Emily acquiesça, son cœur s'accrochant à la chaleur de ses mots. La brune entreprit un demi-tour et laissa glisser un doigt contre sa joue. Détacher son regard de ses magnifiques nuances bleu-glace sollicita tout le courage qu'elle possédait. Finalement, l'adolescente sépara sa main de celle d'Alison.

— Je dois prendre une douche, annonça la nageuse en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

— Et mon T-shirt ? réclama sa petite-amie dans son dos.

Emily se retourna, une lueur fascinante brillant au fond des yeux.

— Viens le chercher, la défia-t-elle d'un air joueur.

Alison ne put retenir un de ses magnifiques sourires dont elle seule détenait le secret.

Noël promettait d'être définitivement intéressant cette année.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début de chapitre ? Si vous passez par là, lâchez les commentaires je serais plus qu'enchanté de les lire et d'y répondre :)<em>

_Bon week-end de trois jour et à la semaine prochaine pour la fin du chapitre – avec de la chance…_


	19. Aime-moi à ta façon

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoilà pour la suite et fin du chapitre 18. Ayant été traversée d'une crise flemmardise aigue au moment de poster, je l'ai juste insérer dans un nouveau chapitre parce que c'était plus simple en définitif. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, j'ai écrit et réécrit cette suite tellement de fois parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite, que je ne suis plus trop objective sur le sujet :)_

_De manière générale, j'ai remarqué avec amusement que vos réactions étaient à peu de choses près les mêmes. Promis j'arrête de vous faire des frayeurs en début de chapitre !_

_Excusez-moi d'avance pour toutes les fautes et surtout, surtout, les mots manquants - j'ai un sacré problème avec ça..._

_Allez, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 19<em>

_Aime-moi à ta façon_

* * *

><p>Adossée avec indolence à la façade de l'une des boutiques du centre commerciale de Rosewood, Hanna Marin scrutait attentivement l'avenue. Pas la moindre trace de ses amis pointant à l'horizon.<p>

_Que font-ils ?_

Voilà bientôt dix minutes que la blonde les attendaient, impatiente d'inaugurer la traditionnelle sortie entre fille, la veille de Noël. Une voix masculine appela dans son dos. L'adolescente se retourna et aperçut le serveur du stand de café d'en face, lui tendre sa commande.

— Deux cafés avec supplément lait, annonça-t-il en affichant un sourire charmeur, un peu trop commercial à son goût.

La jeune fille s'écarta du mur et récupéra les deux boissons.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle reconnaissante.

La blonde regagna sa place, s'efforçant de se protéger du froid en remontant le col de son blouson. Hanna avala une gorgée brulante du liquide et la sentit instantanément réchauffer son corps. Elle était sur le point de terminer son verre lorsqu'une soudaine présence contre son épaule l'interrompit. L'adolescente sursauta sous l'effet de surprise, avant de se détendre l'instant suivant, en reconnaissant la silhouette familière de Spencer.

— Prête pour notre tournée annuelle des magasins ? interrogea-t-elle, un timide sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Et comment ! J'ai planifiée le déroulement de cette après-midi depuis des mois !

La jeune fille illustra ses propos en attrapant dans la poche de son Jean un dépliant de la zone commerciale. Par-dessus avait été tracé soigneusement une courbe, sans réelle signification apparente.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est censé représenter ? s'enquit l'enfant des Hastings avec curiosité.

Elle désigna le morceau de papier que tenait son amie à la main.

— Les boutiques par lesquelles on doit passer prioritairement bien sûr ! expliqua Hanna comme s'il s'agissait d'une pure évidence.

— Et… pourquoi sont-elles toutes marquées d'une croix rouge ?

— Parce qu'on doit toutes les faire, quelle question !

— Hanna, il faut que tu songes sérieusement à revoir la définition de « prioritairement »… ironisa la brune en roulant les yeux.

Une nouvelle brise s'infiltra à travers ses vêtements et la blonde frissonna. L'adolescente chercha à se tenir chaud en frottant les manches de son blouson mais réalisa soudain qu'elle tenait encore le second verre de café dans ses mains. Elle le tendit à Spencer.

— Tiens, c'est pour toi, proposa la première en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Si Emily ne se dépêchait pas, elles n'allaient jamais pouvoir venir à bout des vingt-cinq boutiques prévu dans son planning, avant la fermeture.

— Très peu pour moi, déclara l'enfant des Hastings en refusant poliment la boisson, tandis que qu'Hanna reportait toute son attention sur son visage.

Elle l'observa avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

— Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Spencer Hastings pour qu'elle décline une tasse de café ?

— Ce n'est pas du café ça, Hanna, contredit l'intéressée en affichant une grimace. Tout amateur d'expresso qui se respecte n'accepterait pour rien au monde une expérience traumatisante avec…

La brune approcha prudemment sa narine au-dessus du verre et fronça sévèrement les sourcils.

— … cette chose, compléta-t-elle visiblement écœuré rien qu'à l'odeur. La seule ressemblance, c'est la couleur.

— J'ai compris, répliqua la blonde en haussant les épaules. Tant pis pour toi, d'autres en profiteront : tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

— A mon grand soulagement, s'amusa Spencer en arborant une expression joueuse.

Au moment même où l'enfant des Hastings achevait sa phrase, Emily apparut dans leur champ de vision. Immédiatement, une lueur de joie illumina le regard d'Hanna, qui traversé d'un soudain enthousiasme, entreprit de manifester sa présence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Emily est arrivée : je lui fais signe.

Spencer releva la tête et aperçut la nageuse sonder la foule, à leur recherche. Ses yeux noisette dévièrent plusieurs fois vers la boutique où les deux amis se tenaient, sans pour autant les remarquer.

— Discret les signes alors. On a suffisamment fait la une des journaux à mon gout, et j'aimerais pour une fois si possible ne pas être le centre des attent…

Son amie ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'achever son dernier mot, que déjà, elle criait le nom d'Emily et agitait frénétiquement sa main dans tous les sens afin d'être visible.

Toute la rue se retourna dans leur direction.

— Hanna, on avait dit discrètement ! reprocha Spencer en serrant légèrement la mâchoire, geste qui trahissait toujours son embarra.

— Je ne peux pas être plus discrète que ça ! assura la seconde, parfaitement à l'aise.

Elle ne semblait même pas avoir conscience du poids des regards de la moitié de Rosewood, posés sur elle.

— Quand tu auras saisit le concept de « prioritairement » pense aussi à jeter un coup d'œil à celui de « discret », suggéra l'enfant des Hastings sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Grace à l'intervention remarquée de l'enfant des Marins, Emily n'eut aucun mal à les repérer. La nageuse avança à leur rencontre et le sourire d'Hanna s'élargit doucement. Pourtant, celui-ci s'assombrit l'instant d'après en apercevant à ses côtés une jeune blonde, se frayer elle-aussi un chemin à travers la foule.

— Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Qui est-ce qui l'a invité ?

— Moi, répondit l'enfant des Hastings sans détacher son regard des deux adolescentes.

Hanna la fusilla du regard.

— Aucun moyen que j'accepte de passer une après-midi avec Alison, répliqua-t-elle contrariée en faisant demi-tour.

Spencer retint son bras.

— Hanna, écoute-moi…

La blonde tenta de se défaire de son étreinte, mais sans succès.

— Ecoute-moi Hanna, répéta la brune d'une voix volontairement très calme, lorsque son amie eut renoncé à se débattre. Je suis consciente de la manière dont Alison t'a traité par le passé et combien ses actes t'ont blessé. Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner aveuglément, ni n'oublier, seulement… de lui laisser l'occasion, rien qu'une seule fois, de te prouver qu'elle peut devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Une fille bien. Mona nous a traqué et torturé pendant près d'un an, ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de la soutenir après son internement à Radley. J'étais la première à clamer haut et fort que tu faisais une erreur monumentale mais regarde combien elle a changé grâce à toi. Tu as fait le bon choix. C'est en voyant de mes propres yeux ce dont tu as été capable, Hanna, que j'ai complément revu mon opinion sur le sujet et si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, à te demander de lui tendre la main.

Spencer interrompit son discours un instant. Elle plongea son regard désarmant à travers celui de son amie.

— On mérite tous une seconde chance, plaida-t-elle faiblement.

Hanna resta un moment immobile, à l'observer sans rien dire. Finalement, la jeune fille réprima un soupire.

— Très bien, accepta-t-elle à contrecœur.

Elle était toujours réticente mais au moins, la blonde était prête à faire un effort. C'était déjà ça de pris. L'enfant des Hastings scruta l'autre bout de la rue. Alison et Emily n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres derrière à présent.

— Je ne la déteste pas, tu sais.

L'intéressée reporta toute son attention sur Hanna. Son expression était sérieuse.

— Si je réagis de cette façon, ce n'est pas parce que je hais Alison. C'est juste que… on a traversé tellement de chose ensemble, toute les quatre, que vous êtes un peu de ma famille. Pas au sens propre du terme bien sûr, mais du moins celle que j'ai choisie, celle que je ressens. Emily a souffert, mais ce qui l'a blessé m'a détruite tout autant. Et quand je la vois sourire comme ça…

Elle pencha la tête en direction de l'enfant des Fields, occupée à taquiner Alison.

— … quand je la vois sourire à la manière d'un enfant, comme si le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus, je me dis que personne sur cette planète ne peut la rendre plus heureuse qu'Alison. Mais ce sourire me rappelle aussi que personne ne peut la faire souffrir autant qu'elle. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si Em supportera une nouvelle déception dans le cas où l'histoire se répéterait. Je veux simplement son bonheur.

— On le veut tous, murmura Spencer si bas que c'est à peine si Hanna l'entendit. Mais je pense que cette fois, les sentiments d'Ali sont réels.

— Si seulement il y avait un moyen d'en être certain.

Hanna s'enlisa dans le silence puis, passé un moment d'hébétude, elle reprit.

— Je sais, annonça l'adolescente avec enthousiaste comme si elle venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle. A chaque fois qu'Alison fera une chose qui démontre qu'elle tient sincèrement à Emily, tu lui accordes des points. Et moi, dans le cas contraire, je lui en enlève. A la fin de la journée, on fait le total et je vois si je peux lui faire confiance ou pas.

Spencer acquiesça tandis qu'Emily et sa petite-amie arrivaient à leur hauteur.

— De quoi parliez-vous, interrogea la nouvelle arrivante en constatant que la discussion avait étrangement coupé court à son approche.

— Des boutiques par lesquelles on doit passer prioritairement, mentit Hanna en évitant volontairement le vrai débat qui venait de se tenir.

La blonde montra à nouveau le dépliant de la zone commerciale. Son amie fronça les sourcils.

— Et lesquelles sont censées être prioritaires ?

— Toutes évidemment, répliqua comiquement Hanna, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt pour Spencer.

Cette fois, Emily lança un regard confus en direction de l'enfant des Hastings, réaction bientôt suivit par Alison.

— Oui, je lui ai déjà expliqué que si on faisait tous les magasins le concept de « prioritairement » n'avaient plus d'intérêt, mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

La concernée roula les yeux, ce qui eut don de faire sourire la nageuse. Son amie lui tendit son verre de café.

— Tiens c'est pour toi, annonça Hanna d'un ton amicale.

— Non merci, refusa l'enfant des Fields. J'ai travaillé toute la matinée au Brew et je crois que je ne peux plus voir une tasse de café même en peinture.

Spencer réprima un rire devant l'expression sidérée de la blonde, passablement irritée par le fait que tout le monde décline son offre. Il s'écoula quelques secondes durant lesquelles personne n'engagea la discussion. Cherchant à satisfaire l'enfant des Marin, Alison se proposa :

— Moi je serais ravi de le boire, déclara-t-elle d'une voix timide bien que celle-ci n'en avait pas réellement envie en vérité.

Hanna hésita un instant puis le lui donna. Elle jeta un regard discret en direction de Spencer qui signifiait clairement « moins dix points : ça ne lui était pas destinée ». Ce à quoi la brune répondit par un autre regard dont le sens était proche de « Plus trente : elle voulait simplement être sympa et t'éviter l'embarra ».

Emily avait dû surprendre leur coup d'œil en coin puisqu'elle questionna, perplexe.

— Tout va bien entre vous deux ?

— Parfaitement bien, assurèrent l'enfant des Hastings et la blonde à l'unisson.

La nageuse haussa les épaules.

— Et si on commençait la tournée des boutiques ? suggéra Alison avec précaution.

— Allons s'y, confirma Spencer en s'élançant en direction de la première enseigne, de l'autre côté de la rue. Hanna l'imita. Seule l'enfant des DiLaurentis resta en retrait, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de sa petite-amie.

— Ali, quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non rien, mentit la seconde avec conviction.

Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux pour éviter de se trahir.

— Tu sais que je le sens quand tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde lui sourit, mais ce sourire était triste.

— Je… Je ne sais pas comment faire, confessa Alison.

— Comment faire quoi ?

— Spencer et moi, on a une amitié un peu maladroite certes, mais au moins, elle commence à redevenir normale. Avec Hanna, c'est différent… je… je ne sais pas comment me comporter en sa présence. J'aimerais réellement qu'elle réalise que je ne suis plus la fille que j'étais avant de disparaître.

Emily s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Sois toi-même, et elle verra ce que j'ai vu.

— Mais si elle ne le voyait pas, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

— Rien que de te poser cette question montre combien tu as changé Ali. Tout ira bien, la rassura-t-elle.

Emily sourit doucement et Alison sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Ses angoisses disparurent, noyées à travers la beauté de ses nuances noisette. Son cœur commença à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

— Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui es capable de me faire cet effet-là ?

Sa petite-amie l'interrogea des yeux.

— Me donner l'impression qu'aucun problème n'est finalement insurmontable. Tu as toujours les mots justes. Les gens me voient comme quelqu'un de solide, mais ils ont tort. C'est toi ma force.

Alison dévia la tête vers la brune et braqua ses prunelles bleu-glace à travers siennes, sous lesquelles on lisait un amour infini.

— Tu es la mienne aussi, murmura Emily en attrapant sa main.

* * *

><p><span><em>Centre commerciale de Rosewood,<em>

L'après-midi avait défilé à une vitesse infernale, rythmée par la visite des boutiques qui se succédaient – sans qu'Hanna y trouve son compte.

Assise sur l'un des bancs du magasin de vêtement, Spencer attendait patiemment que la blonde daigne enfin sortir de la cabine d'essayage.

Finalement, l'enfant des Marin tira le rideau et apparut dans son champ de vision, vêtu d'un chemisier élégant dont le premier bouton était volontairement dégrafé.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? interrogea-t-elle.

Spencer leva les yeux de son livre de science.

— J'en pense que ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Hanna la scruta perplexe, visiblement pas certaine de ce qu'elle était censée comprendre.

La brune s'approcha et lui glissa à l'oreille lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur :

— Ce n'est pas l'heure pour un strip tease en plein milieu de journée à Rosewood.

— Quoi ? questionna Hanna en suivant le regard de Spencer, focalisé sur le chemisier. J'ai juste enlevé le premier bouto...

C'est à cet instant précis que la blonde se souvient de la scène qui s'était produite lors du bal concernant l'affaire Noel Khan. Elle lui tira la langue comiquement et l'enfant des Hastings roula les yeux.

La blonde reporta son attention sur la vitre de la boutique et suivit du regard Alison, partie cherchée une viennoiserie. Elle en mangea une bouchée.

— Moins trente points, commenta Hanna en échangeant un regard avec Spencer. Elle n'en a même pas proposé à Emily.

Comme pour la faire mentir, au même moment, l'intéressée tendit la pâtisserie à sa petite-amie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? ironisa l'enfant des Hastings.

— Oublie, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Les deux adolescentes se frayèrent un chemin dans la boutique.

— Comment ça avance ? interrogea la nageuse d'un ton dégagée. Tu as trouvé une tenue qui te plait ?

— J'en sais rien. Je comptais sur Spencer pour faire mon choix mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit d'une grande aide, plaisanta la blonde.

— Hey ! S'indigna la concernée en bousculant amicalement son épaule.

— En tout cas, moi je trouve que ça te va bien, assura sincèrement Emily.

L'enfant des Fields se tourna vers Alison pour lui demander son avis mais elle constata que celle-ci avait disparu de l'autre côté de la boutique avec spencer.

— Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Hanna, ce qui eut don d'interrompre instantanément le flot de pensée de son amie. Je te remercie Emily de me soutenir autant, mais cette tenue est vraiment affreuse sur moi. Je ne la porterais même pas pour le rencart le plus désespéré.

— Parce qu'il existe des rencarts désespérés ?

— Evidemment, confirma-t-elle en s'observant dans le miroir. En première liste du hit-parade, y'a celui qui consiste à proposer d'aller voir un concert, suivit de prêt par la visite d'appartement. Mais ça, c'est quand tu es vraiment désespéré, précisa la blonde d'un ton détaché.

Emily recracha malgré-elle une partie de la limonade qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter et manqua de s'étouffer avec.

Hanna se retourna, alarmée par la réaction de son amie.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Mieux que jamais, répondit la brune en affichant un sourire forcé.

De l'autre côté de la boutique, Spencer et Alison jetait un coup d'œil à la nouvelle collection d'hivers. Profitant d'être à l'écart de sa petite-amie, celle-ci glissa à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

— Tu as réussis à trouver ce que je t'avais demandé pour ce soir ?

La brune lui adressa un regard avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau sur le manteau qu'elle venait de dénicher.

— Ça n'a pas été facile mais oui, j'ai réussi à convaincre mon cousin de me la prêter. Il faudra que tu me rendre les clés le lendemain, quand tu passeras par chez moi.

Alison la gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant. Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier que l'enfant des Hastings détailla avec étonnement.

— Pourquoi seulement ces apparts en particuliers ?

La blonde haussa les sourcils d'un air joueur et timbra son visage d'une expression énigmatique.

— J'ai compris, déclara Spencer, visiblement amusée par sa réaction. Alison DiLaurentis garde ses mystérieux plans romantiques pour elle-même… et Emily, bien sûr.

— Exactement, conclut l'intéressée en échangeant un regard complice avec la brune.

La lueur malicieuse qui brillait à travers les yeux de Spencer s'effaça doucement contre une plus sérieuse.

— Tu voudras bien me raconter comment ça s'est passé ?

Question à laquelle Alison s'empressa de répondre en acquiesçant. Hanna surgit à l'improviste derrière leur dos, suivit d'une vendeuse sur ses talons. Celle-ci tenait à la main l'énorme tas de vêtement déjà essayé par la blonde.

— Vous avez fait votre choix, interrogea la marchande avec espoir.

— Oui.

L'enfant des Marin s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir et finit par conclure :

— J'en prendrais aucune.

Retenir son rire en voyant l'expression abasourdit de la vendeuse, sollicita tous les efforts d'Emily.

Les quatre jeunes filles quittèrent le centre-ville à l'heure de la fermeture. Elles s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la voiture et terminer la soirée chez Spencer, mais un détail attira leur attention.

— Vous avez vu, s'exclama Hanna en pointant ce qui semblait être une fontaine.

Un jet d'eau sortit du sol auquel le vent insuffla une trajectoire gracieuse.

— Ils l'ont installé la semaine derrière, expliqua Emily. Les gens sont censés jeter une pièce dedans, faire un vœu, et il sera exhaussé dans l'année.

— Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de souhaits ont été exhaussé, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que celui-ci de la personne qui a créée cet attrape-nigaud l'a été : se faire de l'argent.

Tout le monde sourit au commentaire de Spencer, puis le groupe retrouva ses pensées respectives. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que l'enfant des Fields ne brise finalement le silence. Elle tira une pièce de cinquante centimes de sa poche et la lança dans l'eau.

— Je fais le vœu qu'on reste toujours aussi amis et proche comme l'on l'est aujourd'hui.

L'enfant des Hastings déposa une main affectueuse contre son épaule, signe qu'elle partageait son aspiration. Bientôt, ce fut le tour d'Hanna d'imiter Emily et faire un vœu.

— Moi je voudrais trouver la veste idéale avant la fin du mois.

Les trois autres adolescentes la scrutèrent d'un air désabusé.

— Bah quoi ?

Elle n'obtenu pour toute réponse que des sourires en coin et des petits rires amusés.

— Moi je fais le vœu d'une vie où 'A' n'existerait pas, annonça Spencer lorsque la bande eut retrouvé son sérieux.

Elle se tourna vers Alison.

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te rendrait le plus heureuse ? Questionna la brune.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un moment tandis que les trois autres adolescentes attendaient sa réponse avec curiosité.

Sans prévenir, l'enfant des DiLaurentis se retourna vers Emily et la dévisagea avec une intensité inqualifiable.

— Je l'ai déjà devant moi mon souhait le plus cher, déclara Alison avec sincérité.

Spencer se retourna vers Hanna et l'interrogea des yeux.

« Plus cent-cinquante points au compteur ? »

* * *

><p><span><em>Domicile des Hastings,<em>

L'après-midi avait bien moins terminé qu'elle avait commencé. De retour chez Spencer pour effectuer les travaux de décoration du salon, Emily s'était rapidement sentit mal. Alison avait alors insisté pour que sa petite-amie se repose dans la chambre le temps qu'elle se rétablisse.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet.

_20h_

Elle allait devoir reporter ses plans pour ce soir, mais ça lui importait peu. La santé d'Emily était tout ce qui comptait.

Depuis que l'enfant des Fields s'était endormit, Alison ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Son visage était paisible, ce qui la rendait encore plus irrésistible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le son des pas au rez-de-chaussée finit néanmoins par interrompre son repos.

— Alison ? murmura-t-elle mollement.

Sa voix respirait encore la douceur du sommeil.

— Je suis là, la rassura la blonde en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Emily lui sourit.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? demanda sa petite-amie en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant comment interpréter sa réaction.

— Tu sais que si ça se trouve, j'ai une maladie incurable et que je viens de te contaminer, plaisanta la brune.

— J'ai entendu quelque part que les histoires d'amours tragiques étaient très à la mode en ce moment. Romeo et Juliette a encore du succès, tu sais…

Emily roula les yeux. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord du lit à côté d'Alison.

— Que t'a dit le médecin quand il t'a vu, questionna l'enfant des DiLaurentis en penchant sa tête vers son visage, inquiète.

— Que j'allais parfaitement bien selon lui et qu'il attendait juste les résultats des analyses pour me le confirmer, répondit la seconde.

La blonde hocha la tête. Emily balaya la chambre du regard puis, brusquement, celui-ci se stabilisa. Des gants en cuir étaient déposés sur le bureau avec des clés.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Alison chercha à détourner son attention mais c'était trop tard. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, gênée.

— Eh bien… disons que j'avais prévu de t'amener quelque part ce soir mais vu les circonstances, on reportera un autre jour.

Emily bondit du lit.

— Je vais très bien ! S'il te plaît, emmène-moi avec toi, insista-t-elle d'une voix enfantine particulièrement adorable, qui fit fondre l'autre jeune fille.

En voyant l'excitation dans le regard de sa petite-amie, Alison n'eut pas le cœur à refuser.

— Très bien, céda la blonde. Prend une veste, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

* * *

><p><span><em>Rosewood sud, <em>

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber lorsque qu'Alison coupa le moteur de la Suzuki flambant neuve que lui avait prêté Spencer. Emily décolla ses mains de sa taille tandis que l'enfant des DiLaurentis retirait son casque. Toutes les deux descendirent du véhicule.

— Tu es définitivement plus douée pour la moto que pour la voiture, ironisa la brune.

Elle laissa glisser son regard sur Alison. Jamais la jeune fille n'aurait cru que sa petite-amie puisse être aussi sexy dans une veste en cuir.

— Quel est le programme maintenant, s'enquit Emily en faisant un demi-tour sur elle-même.

La blonde approcha et lui tendit son écharpe.

— Met ça sur tes yeux, la pria-t-elle.

— Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas me dire où on va, pressentit la nageuse en s'exécutant.

— Tu supposes bien, confirma la seconde en esquissant un sourire. Tu me fais confiance ?

— Évidement.

Le trajet fut plus court que l'enfant des Fields l'avait imaginé. Il s'écoula moins de dix minutes de marche avant qu'Alison ne l'arrête.

— On est arrivé ? Demanda Emily avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension dans la voix.

— Presque, répondit sa petite-amie en conservant une main protectrice contre sa taille. Attention, il y a une branche devant toi, il va falloir que tu te baisses.

La brune suivit son conseil.

— Parfait, maintenant fais un pas sur ta gauche et…

Alison fronça les sourcils en observant Emily partir dans la mauvaise direction.

— L'autre gauche, je voulais dire, corrigea-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle arriverait décidément jamais à résoudre ses problèmes d'orientation…

La nageuse roula les yeux, ce que la blonde ne perçut pas. L'instant suivant, la jeune fille lui retirait délicatement son échappe des yeux.

— On y est, annonça Alison satisfaite.

L'endroit était si splendide qu'Emily en oublia de respirer. Le cadre offrait une vue magnifique sur Rosewood, où les lampadaires de la ville brillaient telles un nuage d'étoile à travers la nuit. L'enfant des Fields était sur le point de retrouver la parole mais au même moment, les lumières de l'immeuble en contre bas s'allumèrent. Lorsque la brune réalisa que leur disposition formait le mot « Je t'aime », la jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes.

Elle se retourna vers Alison.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait et que je n'ai pas vraiment les mots pour le dire, mais je voulais que tu saches que ça n'enlève rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Et…

A ce stade du discours, Emily la coupa en déposant un doigt contre ses lèvres

— Ne dis plus rien.

Sa petite-amie tenta de reprendre la parole mais la nageuse l'interrompit par un baiser passionné qu'elle prolongea jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à manquer. Finalement, la brune laissa glisser son front contre celui d'Alison. Sa main droite remonta légèrement le long du bras de l'autre adolescente puis s'arrêta au niveau de l'épaule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea l'enfant des DiLaurentis avec curiosité.

Emily remarqua que sa voix tremblait un peu sous l'émotion.

— Je vérifie que ce ne soit pas un rêve, murmura la seconde en levant lentement son regard vers le visage familier d'Alison.

Comme à l'ordinaire, la brune resta subjuguée par la beauté des nuances bleu-glaces de ses yeux.

— Et alors qu'en as-tu conclut ? Tout cela est-il réel, demanda la blonde doucement.

Son sourire était plus magnifique que jamais. Emily l'embrassa de nouveau, avec une tendresse infinie. Elle se recula mais conserva ses bras autour de son cou.

— C'est définitivement trop réel pour ce se soit un rêve, annonça-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

— Nous voilà sauvées, répondit Alison entre deux rires.

Les deux adolescentes conservèrent cette position, blottit l'une contre l'autre pendant un moment, profitant de ses poignées de secondes aux allures d'éternités. Ce n'est seulement que lorsque la blonde sentit Emily frissonner contre son corps, qu'elle mit un terme à leur étreinte.

— Attend-moi là, souffla-t-elle. Je reviens dans une minute : je vais te chercher un pull dans mon sac.

Ne laissant pas l'occasion à la nageuse de protester, l'enfant des DiLaurentis redescendit le sentier à la hâte. Arrivée devant la moto, elle récupéra le gilet le plus chaud qui lui passa sous la main et entreprit de rebrousser chemin. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à rejoindre Emily lorsqu'elle entendit le portable de sa petite-amie sonner.

Le numéro de la clinique de Rosewood venait de s'afficher à l'écran.

L'adolescente hésita un instant à répondre, mais la soudaine l'inquiétude qui l'avait envahi lui en donna le courage nécessaire.

La blonde décrocha fébrilement. Une voix masculine résonna à l'autre bout du fils.

Et puis plus rien. La seule chose dont Alison se souvienne ensuite, c'est d'avoir glissé sur les genoux.

Elle laissa tomber le téléphone au sol sous le choc.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du chapitre 19. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi vos aviscommentaires – tout ce qui vous passe par la tête en générale ! – je serais ravis de les lire et d'y répondre. Bon et puis vous avez l'occasion de me faire sourire comme une abrutit au moment où je réalise que j'ai une nouvelle review :) _

_Bonne fin de week-end à tous et peut-être à la semaine prochaine (vous noterez l'utilisation du peut-être…)_

**PS spéciale WeLoveEmison :** _je voulais attendre la fin du chapitre pour répondre rapidement à ton commentaire. Mais étant donné qu'il y a des énormes Spoiler par rapport à Emily et ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre suivant, si tu ne veux pas savoir, lit-le la semaine prochaine :) Maintenant si tu baisses les yeux sous la banderole de spoiler, je ne réponds plus de rien !_

* * *

><p><strong>! spoiler\ /spoiler\ /spoiler\ /spoiler\/spoiler\ /spoiler\/spoiler\ /spoiler\ !**

_Je t'annonce officiellement que tu lis dans mes pensées ou alors que tu as des talents cachés de scénariste parce que tu avais deviné la bonne réponse. Il se trouve que 'A' a bien empoisonner Emily, ce qui sera l'intrigue du prochain chapitre. Et quand tu disais que tu avais envie de me tuer en lisant le début du chapitre 18 et la frayeur que je t'ai faite, ça ne sera rien comparer à la fin. Et là je te donnerais tous les droits de me tuer. Je te laisserais même choisir comment. (Sauf par empoisonnement ! Tu reconnaîtras que ça serait de mauvais gout…)_


	20. La vingt-cinquième heure

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoici pour le chapitre 20. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi pressée de connaitre vos impressions sur un chapitre. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire - à part que je me suis faite peur moi-même. Un chapitre intense tant au niveau de l'émotion que de l'action. Considérez-le comme un final de saison, car oui, c'est le dernier chapitre avant la fin... _

_Petite réponse à vos commentaires._

_WeLoveEmison : j'ai aperçu ta review au moment même où j'ai terminé l'écriture du chapitre 20. Du coup tu ne vas pas avoir à attendre longtemps pour lire la suite :) Merci pour ta review. J'espère que l'histoire te plait toujours autant. Et oui, malgré la fin de ce chapitre qui risque de te laisser penser le contraire, il y aura bien un happy ending. J'ai prévu 2 fins à l'histoire. Celle que j'avais imaginé initialement depuis le chapitre 6 (plutôt triste) et celle que je vais écrire pour satisfaire tous les grands rêveurs accomplis que vous êtes, les friands de Happy ending :)_

_Angenoire2107 : Lis ta review, souri en voyant que tu as « aimé le romantisme et l'amitié présente dans le chapitre ». Puis court pour échapper à ma mort imminente suite la fin du chapitre ! A tout hasard, je te rappel que les violences sur l'auteur ne sont pas autorisées… Je dis ça en prévision de la fin de ce chapitre-ci_

_PLLarmy : merci beaucoup pour ta review :) oui, Emily/Alison sont cute. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira_

**_/Attention!\ __ petite précision avant de vous laissez lire : ce chapitre commence par un flash-back. C'est un flash-back directement centré sur l'action et c'est tout à fait normale si vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe. Toute la suite du chapitre expliqua comment Spencer et Alison en sont arrivé à cette situation._**

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 20<em>

_La vingt-cinquième heure_

* * *

><p><strong>Flash-back<strong>

Une douleur insoutenable martelait son crâne. Spencer entrouvrit les paupières puis les referma aussitôt, reprenant lentement contact avec la réalité. Sa peau était poisseuse et son chemisier collait à sa peau. La brune tenta de se redresser mais réalisa soudain que ses mains étaient solidement attachées par une corde.

Paniquée, l'enfant des Hastings jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Première constatation flagrante : plusieurs heures avaient dû s'écouler à en juger la couleur du ciel, nettement assombrit. Malgré la semi-obscurité, l'adolescente discerna une rangé d'arbustes ainsi qu'un sentier en contre-bas, ce qui la conduit à la conclusion qu'elle se trouvait quelque part au milieu d'une forêt.

Le son de pas en approche interrompit ses pensées.

Une silhouette familière, tout de noir vêtue, perça l'ombre.

'_A'_, pensa Spencer et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

Le visage du maitre-chanteur était masqué d'une cagoule. Celui-ci retenait fermement entre ses bras Alison en otage.

— Regardez-moi un peu qui est réveillé, s'enthousiasma leur agresseur.

Il éclata d'un rire effrayant puis la repoussa sur le côté avec la pointe de sa chaussure. 'A' abandonna violemment la blonde et celle-ci retomba au sol, devant ses pieds. Elle aussi était ligotée.

— Tellement pitoyable. Vous pensiez sincèrement pouvoir me doubler ? Peu importe. Voyons voir si tu es plus intelligente que ton amie. Le choix est simple : tu peux rejoindre la A-team, ou bien… passer les dernières heures de ta minable vie dans cette forêt, perdue au milieu de nulle part.

Depuis son arrivée, l'enfant Hastings n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux d'Alison. De multiples entailles et hématomes recouvraient ses bras.

— J'attends ! s'impatienta leur maître-chanteur.

La jeune fille reporta entièrement son attention vers l'agresseur. Son regard était franc, sans aucune peur perceptible. Seulement de la haine profonde. En guise de réponse, Spencer lui cracha à la figure.

Elle ne lui fit pas le plaisir de s'exprimer davantage. Son geste parlait de lui-même.

Un grognement pratiquement imperceptible rompit le silence avant que 'A' attrape son poignet, l'obligeant à se lever. Il fit de même avec Alison.

— Où va-t-on ? Questionna la blonde, terrorisée.

Le silence s'installa.

— En enfer, annonça le maître-chanteur après une longue pause.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ 24 heures plus tôt ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em>Hôpital de Rosewood,<em>

_« Empoisonnée »_

Le verdict du médecin ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, depuis des heures. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ?

Assise dans la salle d'attente surbondée de l'hôpital de Rosewood, le cœur en vrac et l'expression vide, Alison patientait. Elle dévia la tête. L'espace d'un instant, la jeune fille se demanda combien de personne dans cette pièce avait déjà éprouvé ce sentiment d'impuissance. Que vous pourriez offrir tout ce que vous possédez, votre être entier et ce qu'il en reste, ça ne serait pourtant pas suffisant. 'A' aurait toujours le dernier mot. Peu importe la détermination ou l'ardeur avec laquelle l'enfant des DiLaurentis construisait son futur avec Emily, il finirait inexorablement par détruire le fruit de leurs d'efforts accomplis, en battement cils.

Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas réaliser que, tout ce temps, elle était le château de sable sur la plage, et leur maître-chanteur, la houle qui l'engloutirait avant même le coucher du soleil. Lorsque cette conclusion aboutit dans son esprit, Alison ressentit un mélange de colère et de haine intenses, qui se transformèrent à nouveau en de la tristesse, puis de l'amertume.

Était-ce idiot de sa part d'avoir cru au bonheur ?

Tout était de sa faute maintenant. Elle aurait dû la protéger et empêcher 'A' de l'atteindre. Si Emily mourrait, Alison ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Le médecin qui avait pris en charge sa petite-amie traversa le couloir. L'enfant des DiLaurentis se releva de sa chaise d'un seul coup et accourut à sa rencontre.

— Excusez-moi, l'accosta-t-elle au beau milieu de la salle d'attente.

Après tant d'heure à attendre en solitaire, sa gorge était devenue sèche et sa voix si faible que c'est à peine si Alison la perçut. Elle dû faire un effort considérable pour se rappeler comment émettre un son.

— Excusez-moi, répéta Alison, des tremblements ponctuant chacun de ses mots.

Cette fois, le docteur se retourna dans sa direction.

— Vous étiez présent lorsque ma petite-amie est arrivée à l'hôpital hier soir.

— Mademoiselle, je soigne près d'une trentaine de personne en une seule journée, fit remarquer l'homme doucement. Quel est son nom ?

— Emily. Emily Fields, s'empressa de répondre la première en tentant de jeter un œil sur les dossiers qu'il tenait à la main. Ecoutez, ça va faire pratiquement vingt-quatre heures que j'attends ici et je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Quelqu'un voudrait bien m'informer de ce qui se passe au juste ?

L'interne acquiesça puis baissa les yeux sur les documents. Au bout de quelques instants, qui parurent une véritable éternité pour Alison, celui-ci daigna enfin soutenir son regard.

— Les médecins ne se sont pas encore prononcer sur son cas. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils font tout ce qui est en leur possible pour la soigner.

— D'accord, concéda la blonde en frissonnant rien qu'à l'idée que les docteurs aient si peu à lui apprendre. Mais quand-est-ce que je pourrais la voir ?

— Vous êtes de la famille ?

— Non, mais… se défendit la blonde.

— Dans ce cas, les visites ne vous sont pas autorisées.

— Son père est militaire, en train de servir son pays à des milliers de kilomètre et sa mère devait être rentrée depuis des heures mais elle est injoignable. Je ne vais pas la laisser seule ! hurla-t-elle.

Toute la salle d'attente se retourna dans sa direction mais Alison s'en contre-fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait était d'être aux côtés d'Emily. Déviant la tête, la blonde remarqua qu'une infirmière était en train d'écrire le nom « Fields » sur la petite ardoise accrochée à la porte 305. Elle força le passage et tenta d'entrer dans la chambre. Le médecin retint son bras.

— Mademoiselle, je regrette mais c'est impossible. Vous ne pouvez pas la voir.

— Laissez-moi entrer ! Exigea Alison, ce qui eut don d'attirer une nouvelle fois l'attention sur elle.

La jeune fille essaya par tous les moyens de se défaire de l'étreinte du docteur qui l'empêchait de franchir la porte, mais sans succès. Une fois de plus, le sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit, tandis que la colère grandissait en elle. La frustration devint trop difficile à encaisser et elle se mit à sortir toutes les insultes qui traversèrent son esprit. L'enfant des Dilaurentis avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle passait aux yeux de toute la salle pour une hystérique, mais elle était fatiguée de jouer les justificatrice ou d'expliquer son comportement. Emily luttait pour sa vie dans cette foutu chambre, seulement à deux mètres de là où Alison se tenait, et ça la rendait dingue de ne pas pouvoir se battre à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'elle eut extériorisée son indignation, la colère s'est estompée brutalement, submergée par un autre sentiment plus puissant encore: la tristesse. La jeune fille renonça alors à se débattre ou à faire quoi que ce soit. Alors Alison éclata en sanglot d'une manière irrépressible. L'enfant des DiLaurentis avait honte de se montrer aussi vulnérable devant autant de parfaits inconnus, mais elle était incapable de retenir ses pleurs.

Une main contre épaule interrompit le flot de larmes continu qui coulait le long de sa joue. L'adolescente dévia la tête une fraction de seconde et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hanna, d'un bleu pâle pratiquement identique au siens. Son expression était affectée mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre sur lequel Alison ne pouvait pas réellement mettre de mots.

L'enfant des Marin hésita à faire un geste cependant la blessure profonde qu'elle lisait à travers le regard de l'autre jeune fille lui en donna le courage nécessaire.

Alison aimait Emily.

Ce désespoir qu'elle voyait sur son visage, c'était le même qui la brisait de l'intérieur à présent.

Elle la prit dans ses bras.

— Elle ira bien, Ali. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Les larmes de la blonde redoublèrent et Hanna renforça le poids de son étreinte contre son corps. A cet instant précis, il n'était plus question de leur rivalité mais l'amour qu'elles entretenaient pour une seule et même personne.

Peu importe leur différence et ce qui avait pu les séparer par le passé, aujourd'hui, elles étaient ensemble dans cette épreuve.

Parce que l'amitié n'a pas de camp.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambre 305, Hôpital de Rosewood<em>

Après la confrontation houleuse avec le médecin, le calme était retombé rapidement, laissant place à un silence magistral dans la salle d'attente. De service ce même soir, Wren kingston avait eu vent de l'incident et convaincu l'interne de laisser entrer Alison.

La jeune fille avait insisté pour voir Emily mais à présent si proche de la porte, les doutes l'envahirent. Elle avança sa main pour frapper mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde, le courage l'abandonnant. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Aborder le sujet ou au contraire, le contourner et profiter de l'instant ? Une montagne de questionnements existentiels germaient à travers son esprit brumeux.

La blonde inspira profondément et se décida à toquer.

_Et si Emily ne voulait pas me voir ?_

Elle recula sa main brusquement, maintenant terrorisée à l'idée que sa petite-amie la repousse.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? interrogea-t-on derrière son dos.

Alison se retourna et aperçu le regard concerné d'Hanna, la sonder avec attention.

— N-non, bégaya la blonde, je… je crois que je dois le faire toute seule. Mais… c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir proposé.

L'enfant des Marin laissa attarder ses yeux sur les siens, comme si elle cherchait à déceler toute trace d'hésitation, même infime, dans sa réponse. N'en trouvant aucune, l'adolescente acquiesça doucement puis tourna les talons. Avant de disparaître dans le couloir, l'adolescente lui adressa un sourire rassurant bien que triste et, en dépit des circonstances, Alison ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était le premier signe d'amitié qu'elle lui accordait depuis longtemps. N'écoutant que son courage qui lui soufflait d'être forte, la jeune fille frappa enfin à la porte et tourna la poignée avant de changer d'avis.

A l'intérieur, les murs de la chambre étaient d'une blancheur impersonnelle, ce qui lui rappela beaucoup trop à son gout l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Incertaine, Alison se fraya un chemin vers le lit d'Emily. Sa petite-amie était profondément endormie, pourtant, les traits habituellement si détendu de son visage adorable, étaient marqués par la fatigue.

En l'espace de vingt-quatre heure, le poison l'avait considérablement affaiblit.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis laissa lentement glisser son regard de son menton à son front, tandis que son cœur, lui, ratait une pulsation en constatant combien sa peau était devenue pâle. Les cernes sombres qui s'étaient formés sous ses yeux accentuaient d'avantage encore le contraste, d'une manière terrifiante. Alison attrapa sa main, la serra, la conserva. Alertée par sa présence, Emily finit par ouvrit les paupières et se tourner dans sa direction. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et la blonde se surprit à en faire de même, inconsciemment.

— Ali ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

L'intéressée déglutit, la gorge nouée. La voix de sa petite-amie était si faible qu'elle ne paraissait qu'un souffle. L'adolescente sentit de nouveau les larmes monter mais trouva en soi la force de les refouler.

Elle s'approcha et repoussa une mèche humide de ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

— Je suis là, chuchota Alison à son l'oreille. Je vais rester auprès de toi.

A ses mots, elle sentit la main d'Emily remuer un peu dans la sienne, puis entrelacer ses doigts. Pendant un long moment, toutes les deux s'enlisèrent dans le silence, l'esprit trop bouleversé pour savoir comment réagir. Finalement, la nageuse mit un terme au calme régnant, à peine rompu par le son régulier de l'électrocardiogramme.

— Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? demanda faiblement la brune en soutenant son regard. J'ai froid, admit-elle.

Alison acquiesça et s'empressa de prendre place dans le lit, entourant des bras protecteur autour de sa taille. L'enfant des DiLaurentis commença instinctivement à embrasser son front.

— Quelqu'un a dit qu'il neigeait dehors, poursuivit Emily tandis qu'elle lovait sa tête au creux de son épaule. Est-ce qu'il neige dehors ?

— Oui il… il neige, confirma la seconde, l'intonation de sa voix se brisant un peu plus à chaque mot.

Parler devenait une véritable épreuve. La blonde avait espéré qu'éviter de regarder la vérité en face serait plus facile à supporter, mais à cet instant précis, elle réalisa qu'elle avait eu tort. Le déni était bien pire.

— Rosewood doit être magnifique sous les flocons. J'aimerais pouvoir le voir de mes propres yeux.

— Je t'emmènerais, promit doucement Alison. Je connais un endroit splendide, je suis certaine que ça te plairait. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

— J'adorerais.

Le silence retomba. Alison continua machinalement de faire un va et vient apaisant avec ses doigts le long de son front. De temps à autre, elles déposaient des baisers tendres sur sa tempe.

— A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit soudain Emily, les yeux clos.

— A toi.

La brune ouvrit les yeux et s'attarda sur le visage de sa petite-amie, rongée par l'inquiétude. Rien qu'à l'expression éteinte, quasi vitreuse de ses nuances bleu-glaces, la nageuse savait que l'enfant des DiLaurentis n'avait pas dormis de la nuit.

— Je pourrais rester là à écouter les battements de ton cœurs toute la journée, avoua Alison avant de froncer les sourcils l'instant d'après, se demandant si elle avait réellement dis ça à voix haute.

Le visage de l'autre jeune fille s'illumina.

— Tu écoutes mon cœur, répéta Emily visiblement amusée.

Si sa peau était d'un pâle effrayant, ses yeux eux, respiraient la vie et l'espoir. Tellement d'ailleurs, que la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir y croire avec elle. Alison admirait sa force, cette manière de sourire malgré les circonstances.

— Il bat toujours précisément au même rythme. C'est apaisant, souligna l'enfant des DiLaurentis.

Elle baissa le regard un instant et reporta son attention vers Emily.

— Et puis… j'me dis que si je le surveille assez longtemps, il ne s'arrêtera pas de battre, ajouta la jeune fille à voix basse.

— Même s'il s'arrêtait de battre, au moins il aura eu le privilège de battre pour toi.

Sa réponse toucha Alison en plein cœur. Elle avait remarqué l'utilisation du conditionnelle, ce qui impliquait une vie où elle n'existait plus, une vie que la blonde n'était pas prête à concevoir. Les picotements dans ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus pressant, mais cette fois, elle ne chercha même pas à résister. De timides larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de sa joue. Emily avait dû sentir d'une certaine façon sa tristesse puisqu'elle détourna son attention de ce qui la blessait.

— Comme j'étais coincé dans cet hôpital, j'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir et… je pense que je devrais prononcer un discours profond sur notre situation.

— Un… discours _profond_ sur notre situation, répéta la seconde un peu perdue.

— Oui, normalement dans les films, il y'a toujours cette personne qui sort _la_ phrase philosophique.

Les larmes de la blonde s'atténuèrent. Il n'y avait qu'Emily pour relativiser dans un tel moment. Après tout, elle était la meilleure en Happy-ending, non ?

— Et alors, Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? questionna Alison en essuyant ses larmes. Tu as préparé quelque chose ?

— Bien sûr, laisse-moi réfléchir un instant.

Elle afficha un air songeur, plissa les paupières à plusieurs reprises, tandis qu'une longue pause flottait dans l'air. Après trois minutes de réflexions intenses, la nageuse annonça enfin :

— Tout ira bien.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis l'observa avec attention en attendant une suite, mais se rendit compte que c'était une fin en soi.

— C'est tout ?

— Comment ça « c'est tout » ?

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Alison ressentit un soudain enthousiasme balayer sa tristesse. Elle renifla doucement, et laissa échapper un soupire à mi-chemin entre le chagrin de la perdre et la joie d'être avec elle en cet instant.

— Je ne voudrais pas passer pour une insensible, mais c'est un peu pauvre dans la profondeur, non ?

— J'essayais d'être rassurante. C'est plutôt mignon.

— Sans intérêt, plaisanta Alison en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe.

— J'aime ce qui est mignon.

— Tu aimes ce qui est sans intérêt, la taquina la blonde.

— En toute honnêteté, ça sonnait mieux mentalement.

Toute les deux ne purent réprimer un éclat de rire à ses mots. Pourtant, celui d'Alison s'effaça rapidement contre une expression sérieuse. Elle pouvait bien tenter d'oublier la réalité comme elle s'efforçait de le faire, comme un enfant, ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'exister.

Comment était-elle censée poursuivre sa vie sans sa source d'oxygène ?

— Dis-moi que je ne vais pas te perdre, murmura Alison avec émotion.

— Tu ne me perdras pas.

La blonde acquiesça même si elle savait que d'une certaine façon c'était une promesse vaine. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis continua avec ses doigts le même va et vient apaisant contre le front de la nageuse. Peut-être que la jeune fille était impuissante face à la maladie, mais au moins, son amour, ça elle pouvait le lui donner tout entier.

— Emily ?

Comme la réponse tardait à venir, Alison baissa les yeux vers sa petite-amie et réalisa qu'elle venait s'endormir. Elle s'approcha et glissa tendrement à son oreille :

— Je t'aime.

Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour que les mots franchissent ses lèvres, mais à cet instant, aucune vérité dans ce monde n'aurait sonné aussi juste.

* * *

><p>Alison quitta la chambre d'Emily une demi-heure après que celle-ci ait cédé au sommeil. Ses yeux parcourent salle d'attente à la recherche d'Hanna, mais furent forcés de constater qu'elle n'était plus là.<p>

La jeune fille longea au hasard les grands couloirs de l'hôpital de Rosewood, dans l'espoir de croiser sa route. Une voix familière attira son attention.

— Comment ça « ils ne savent pas ce qu'elle a » ?

A l'écart des regards indiscret, Alison surprit Hanna en plein discussion avec Wren au beau milieu de la pièce réservée au personnel. Elle se plaqua contre le mur et tendit l'oreille.

— Je n'ai pas voulu le dire devant ton amie tout à l'heure, mais… le poison progresse vite. Plus rapidement qu'aucun autre à notre connaissance. On a essayé plusieurs traitements, mais rien ne semble faire effet.

— A-Attend, bredouilla Hanna. Tu es en train de me dire qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de sauver Emily ?

— Je… je suis désolé, murmura le médecin sincèrement.

La blonde pinça ses lèvres, le cœur lourd.

— Combien de temps il lui reste.

Wren resta silencieux.

— Vingt-quatre heures, annonça-t-il enfin.

* * *

><p><span><em>Domicile des Hastings,<em>

La chambre était plongée dans une l'obscurité intense depuis que Spencer avait renoncé à tirer les rideaux. Adossée à la chaise de son bureau, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, la jeune fille cherchait désespérément un moyen de sauver la vie de son amie d'enfance.

Sans succès.

Elle attrapa la bouteille d'eau posée en équilibre sur la table de chevet, où était entassé une pile de livre impressionnante. Lorsque que l'enfant des Hastings eut fait le tour de tous les sites, toutes les revues traitant du sujet, contacté en personne les spécialistes les plus réputés dans le domaine et utilisé ses relations, la jeune fille se laissa glisser sur son lit.

Il n'existait que deux façons de sauver Emily.

Soit trouver la source même de l'empoisonnement, soit obtenir l'antidote par 'A'. La première solution se résumait à prier pour que les médecins réussissent à la soigner à temps. Mais vingt-heures était si court. C'était comme espérer un miracle. La deuxième option n'était malheureusement pas plus favorable. Quitte à compter sur la clémence de leur maître-chanteur, autant signer son arrêt de mort dès maintenant.

Non. Rien à faire.

La brune avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle était forcée de reconnaître que le fruit de ses efforts désespérés la conduisait inévitablement dans une impasse. Son téléphone sonna. Elle venait de recevoir un nouveau message :

**_Tic-tac. Le temps tourne Spencer. A croire que le petit génie de la famille n'a pas toujours réponse à tout. Si tu veux te procurer l'antidote, livre-toi et intègre la A-team. Tu as jusque dix-sept heures ce soir pour me rejoindre. N'oublie pas de présenter mes plus sincères condoléances à Emily de ma part._**

**_-A_**

Une haine incontrôlable envahit soudain l'enfant des Hastings. La jeune fille jeta brutalement son portable contre le mur. L'appareil le percuta de plein fouet, puis s'ouvrit en deux à l'impact avec le sol. Succéda un maigre silence avant que Spencer ne craque littéralement. Elle balança alors l'intégralité des livres qui recouvraient le bureau, sort que connu également la pile de dossier éparpillée sur son lit, de même pour ses trophées et les cadres photos. Ce n'est seulement lorsque des pas s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée que les dégâts prirent un terme.

Spencer releva lentement la tête vers le seuil et y aperçu Alison, immobile devant l'encadrement de la porte. La blonde jugea avec inquiétude le désordre stupéfiant dans lequel se trouvait à présent la chambre, habituellement rangée si méticuleusement. Une fois l'étonnement passé, l'adolescente reporta toute son attention sur son amie et plongea ses prunelles bleu-glaces à travers les siennes. Le désespoir y était flagrant, si bien que l'espace d'un instant, l'enfant des DiLaurentis eut l'impression d'avoir été projetée plusieurs heures en arrière et de se revoir ainsi, à l'hôpital. Spencer venait-elle vraiment de prendre sa place ? La question lui semblait ridicule, mais pourtant, c'était la sensation que ça lui donnait. Alison lisait en elle le reflet de sa propre souffrance. A cette idée, son cœur se brisa douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Noyé dans le chagrin, la jeune fille réalisa seulement à ce moment précis, qu'elle n'était pas seul à être détruite de l'intérieur par cette épreuve.

— Spence, appela faiblement Alison.

Elle avait murmuré, d'une voix douce et fragile, en comprenant que la sensation précédente se vérifiait. Spencer resta prostrée, à même le sol, littéralement figée sur place. La blonde s'approcha avec prudence mais maintenu un espace raisonnable, conservant sa position immobile pendant un temps. Ses gestes étaient lents et réfléchis. Alison avait conscience de cette bulle pesante, quasi oppressante, qui régnait autour de son amie et qu'elle ne voulait risquer de briser par une attitude brusque ou inappropriée. Cette fois, c'était à son tour d'être forte.

Elle fit un nouveau pas en avant.

— Spencer, répéta la première.

Celle-ci déposa une main rassurante contre son épaule mais l'intéressée ne réagit pas. Alison ne savait dire si elle ressentait sa présence. Il lui semblait que le maigre espace qui les séparait s'était soudain transformé en un mur gigantesque. Elle paraissait tellement... loin. Occupée à répondre à un amas de questions angoissantes, plongée dans des réflexions qu'elle n'était pas prête à partager. Du moins, pas si tôt.

— S'il te plait, regarde-moi...

Cette fois, Alison s'accroupit à sa hauteur afin de s'assurer qu'elle fut en mesure de la voir, elle, son expression et ses traits ne désirant qu'une seule chose : l'aider. Elle renforça le poids de sa main fraîche contre son épaule dans l'espoir de susciter une sensation et lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité. Mais même ça ne suffisait plus à la faire frémir.

— On trouvera un moyen de la sauver Spence, tu m'entends ? A deux, on sera plus forte. 'A' ne gagnera pas.

Cette fois, la jeune fille releva les yeux.

Enfin.

La blonde sentit son cœur rater une pulsation en apercevant de nouveau ses yeux noisette croiser les siens comme bien souvent par le passé, avec une intensité inqualifiable. Si proche, Alison pouvait voir distinctement l'étendu du coup qu'on venait de lui infliger. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inconsciemment. Ça lui faisait tellement mal de revivre à travers elle la couleur des tourments. L'enfant des Hastings se redressa au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, ce qui la surprit.

— Mon père me l'avait offert l'année de mes huit ans, souffla la brune.

Alison fronça les sourcils dans un premier temps, sans savoir comme interpréter ses paroles, puis comprit par la suite que Spencer faisait référence au T-Shirt dans sa main. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls objets dans cette pièce ayant échappé à sa crise de nerf.

— Je n'ai jamais partagé beaucoup de chose avec lui, mais je souviens parfaitement du jour où il me l'a donné. Je venais de gagner le concours junior de science. On est rentré, il a descendu l'escalier puis a me l'a tendu. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'il était rare qu'il fasse des cadeaux, mais je l'ai immédiatement aimé. C'est jolie, dessus il y a écrit « il n'y a pas de problèmes, seulement des solutions ». Après ça, il m'a dit : « tu es une gagnante, Spencer. Souviens-toi s'en. » Avec le recul je me dis que c'était ridicule, poutant je me suis sentit tellement fière d'être une Hastings ce jour là.

La brune s'interrompit. Son regard était éteint.

— Mais même ça il me l'a pris, murmura Spencer dans un souffle. Je regarde l'énorme trou qu'il y a maintenant dans ce T-shirt, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que 'A' à fait pareil avec moi. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de rendre ma vie un enfer, il m'a retiré mes convictions, l'essence même de ce que je suis.

Sa voix s'était brisée légèrement lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête. Elle ne pleurait pas, pourtant Alison savait qu'elle en était proche. Seule sa pudeur l'en empêchait.

— La vérité c'est que l'une de mes meilleures amies est en train de mourir et… je n'ai pas la solution à ce problème-là, admit Spencer après un silence interminable. Emily ne mérite ce qui lui arrive. Il aurait dû me choisir à sa place.

— Ne dit pas ça, coupa la blonde. On a vingt-quatre heures. Ça nous laisse exactement mille quatre cents quarante minutes pour la tirer de là. On peut y arriver.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Ali ? Comment pourrait-on la sauver alors qu'on n'a même pas le début d'une piste si ce n'est de se rendre, ce qui, de toute façon, n'est clairement qu'un piège. Alors je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ? Parce que s'il existait une formule magique pour résoudre ce problème, crois-moi, je l'aurais trouvé depuis longtemps.

L'enfant des Dilaurentis plissa le font, notant au passage qu'elle n'était pas la seule à qui 'A' avait proposé d'intégrer son 'équipe'. Puisant au fond de soi tout la force et l'assurance nécessaire pour redonner espoir à son amie, Alison annonça :

— Je n'ai pas remède miracle, c'est vrai. Mais il existe peut-être un moyen de sauver Emily.

Spencer releva subitement la tête, une lueur nouvelle animant son regard.

— Lequel ?

— J'ai contacté Mona, expliqua la blonde. Elle connait un ancien membre de la A-team. Je sais que c'est le plan le plus risqué et insensé qu'on n'ait jamais eut, mais… si on arrivait à le convaincre de s'infiltrer et voler l'antidote de 'A', alors… Emily pourrait s'en remettre.

— Tu crois que ça peut marcher ? interrogea Spencer avec espoir.

Alison lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Debout face à face l'une et l'autre, l'enfant des DiLaurentis lui adressa un regard sans détour.

— Oui, ça va marcher Spencer. Ça le doit. C'est notre seule chance.

* * *

><p><em><span>Parking souterrain, Rosewood nord<span>_

Le sous-sol du grand parking souterrain était désert. Les oreilles aux aguets, Alison et Spencer étaient attentives à tout signe trahissant une présence. Malgré les quelques notes de musique qui avait pour but d'emplir l'endroit d'une atmosphère rassurante, la tension était plus forte que jamais. L'enfant des DiLaurentis sentait le cœur de son amie battre aussi frénétiquement dans sa poitrine que le sien. Un filet de sueur commença à perler sur son front.

Elle fit glisser un objet dans la main droite de Spencer.

— Tu sais comment t'en servir ? questionna la blonde en laissant son regard s'attarder sur l'arme qu'elle venait de lui tendre.

La seconde acquiesça silencieusement.

— Comment on va s'y prendre pour le convaincre exactement ?

Alison se retourna vers l'autre jeune fille.

— Je te le dirais quand j'aurais répondu à cette question, avoua-t-elle honnêtement.

Au même moment, un craquement résonna à l'autre bout du parking. La porte s'entrouvrit doucement et une silhouette se détacha. L'homme se fraya un chemin à travers l'obscurité et s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

— Je suis impatient de savoir la raison pour laquelle deux adolescentes comme vous tiennent tant à me rencontrer.

— On a besoin d'aide, déclara Alison en tentant de dissimuler son anxiété.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce souterrain ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le silence s'installa, le mal être grandissant de seconde en seconde.

— On vient de la part de Mona, poursuivit Spencer en prenant la parole. Selon elle, vous auriez été un ancien membre de la A-team.

— J'étais, souligna-t-il en évitant étrangement tout contact visuel avec Alison. Cette histoire est derrière moi depuis longtemps. Je n'approuvais pas les méthodes.

— Peut-être, mais notre amie a été empoisonnée et seul 'A' détient le moyen de la sauver.

Une expression de surprise traversa le regard de l'inconnu.

— On a vraiment besoin de cet antidote. Il… suffirait simplement de le récupérer à son insu.

— Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne à part des ennuis ?

— Votre prix sera le nôtre, répliqua immédiatement l'enfant des Hastings du tac au tac.

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter. C'était leur seule chance et il fallait la saisir peu importe les sacrifices.

— Très bien, accepta l'homme après un moment d'hésitation. Mais vous allez devoir m'aider. Je vais vous noter une adresse. Rejoignez-moi s'y dans une heure précise et ne soyez pas en retard.

Il chercha un morceau de papier dans son Jean tandis qu'Alison et Spencer s'échangeaient un regard étonné. Elles n'auraient pas cru que les choses se passeraient si facilement.

_Il y a un truc qui cloche._

La blonde ne pouvait s'éloigner de cette idée. N'importe qui prendrait plus de précautions ou commencerait par discuter des modalités. Alors que cette conclusion aboutissait dans l'esprit d'Alison, l'homme retira enfin la main de sa poche, mais à la place de l'adresse promise, ce fut un cutter qui en sortit.

Les deux jeunes filles reculèrent brusquement.

— Alison DiLaurentis, lâcha-t-il d'une voix effrayante qui fit littéralement bondir sur place l'intéressée. Moi qui te croyais décédée: pour quelqu'un de morte, tu m'a l'air très vivante.

L'homme fit une pause. Spencer était en retrait, partagée entre son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir et sa raison, qui lui exigeait de rester pour protéger son amie.

— Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ce moment-là. Tu te rappelles de la fille morte dans les escaliers durant cette fête où toi et tes amis étaient, il y a trois ans ? J'étais son frère. C'est toi qui l'as tué, n'est-ce pas ?

— N-non, bégaya l'enfant des DiLaurentis, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Je n'y suis pour rien.

— Ne nie pas ! Hurla-t-il. Je t'ai aperçu avec elle, quelques minutes avant que ça se produise.

— Je suis simplement remontée chercher mon sac qui se trouvait être à côté du sien. C'est une pure coïncidence ! Je n'ai rien fait, plaida Alison avec toute la persuasion dont elle était capable.

L'homme ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter et approcha la lame du cutter si proche qu'elle frôlait ses abdos. Un filet de sueur dégoulina le long de sa nuque.

— Je me demande comment tu peux encore te regarder dans une glace après tant de mensonges.

Cette fois, l'inconnu recula son bras pour assigner le coup fatal. L'enfant des DiLaurentis stoppa son geste à temps et réussit à maintenir une distance d'un mètre entre eux.

— Vous avez raison, reprit Alison choisissant avec précaution chacun des mots qu'elle utilisait. J'ai commis des erreurs par le passé, et je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'étais. Je suis consciente que j'ai blessé pas mal de monde, surement que je mérite les ennemis que je me suis fait mais... si vous me tuez maintenant, qu'est-ce qui vous rendra meilleur que moi ?

La blonde vit nettement le doute s'insinuer à travers les prunelles sombres de son agresseur. Elle continua son discours, s'appliquant à dissimuler les tremblements dans sa voix.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça.

Le temps se suspendit, l'homme et l'adolescente se toisant du regard. Personne ne pouvait prédire la prochaine réaction.

Contre toute attente, l'inconnu baissa son arme. L'instant d'après Alison le vit tomber brusquement au sol, devant ses pieds.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis releva les yeux, le corps frissonnant, tiraillé entre le soulagement et la surprise. Spencer se tenait face à elle, en état de choc. La brune contempla avec horreur l'individu qui les menaçait il y a de ça quelques secondes à peine, baignant à présent dans son sang.

— Spence, est-ce que tu l'as… questionna Alison en renonçant à terminer sa phrase.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai rien fait.

Au même moment, un gaz épais se répandit dans le parking et les deux amis s'écroulèrent au sol.

* * *

><p>Une douleur insoutenable martelait son crâne. Spencer entrouvrit les paupières pis les referma aussitôt, reprenant lentement contact avec la réalité. Sa peau était poisseuse et son chemisier collait à sa peau. La brune tenta de se redresser mais réalisa soudain que ses mains étaient solidement attachées par une corde.<p>

Paniquée, l'enfant des Hastings jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Première constatation flagrante : plusieurs heures avaient dû s'écouler à en juger la couleur du ciel, nettement assombrit. Malgré la semi-obscurité, l'adolescente discerna une rangé d'arbustes ainsi qu'un sentier en contre-bas, ce qui la conduit à la conclusion qu'elle se trouvait quelque part au milieu d'une forêt.

Le son de pas en approche interrompit ses pensées.

Une silhouette familière, tout de noir vêtue, perça l'ombre.

'_A'_, pensa Spencer et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

Le visage du maitre-chanteur était masqué d'une cagoule. Celui-ci retenait fermement entre ses bras Alison en otage.

— Regardez-moi un peu qui est réveillé, s'enthousiasma leur agresseur.

Il éclata d'un rire effrayant puis la repoussa sur le côté avec la pointe de sa chaussure. 'A' abandonna violemment la blonde et celle-ci retomba au sol devant ses pieds. Elle aussi était ligotée.

— Tellement pitoyable. Vous pensiez sincèrement pouvoir me doubler ? Peu importe. Voyons voir si tu es plus intelligente que ton amie. Le choix est simple : tu peux rejoindre la A-team, ou bien… passer les dernières heures de ta minable vie dans cette forêt, perdue au milieu de nulle part.

Depuis son réveil, l'enfant Hastings n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux d'Alison. De multiples entailles et hématomes recouvraient ses bras.

— J'attends ! s'impatienta leur maître-chanteur.

La jeune fille reporta entièrement son attention vers l'agresseur. Son regard était franc, sans aucune peur perceptible. Seulement de la haine profonde. En guise de réponse, Spencer lui cracha à la figure.

Elle ne fit pas le plaisir de s'exprimer davantage. Son geste parlait de lui-même.

Un grognement pratiquement imperceptible rompit le silence avant que 'A' attrape son poignet, l'obligeant à se lever. Il fit de même avec Alison.

— Où va-t-on ? questionna la blonde, terrorisée.

Le silence s'installa.

— En enfer, annonça le maître-chanteur après une longue pause.

Il les tira toutes les deux sans ménagement.

— Marchez, ordonna le premier.

— J'ai demandé à Hanna de prévenir la police si je n'étais pas rentrée avant la tombé de la nuit, bluffa Spencer. Mes parents aussi sont au courant.

— Tais-toi et avance, rappela 'A' en la bousculant.

— Ils sont tous à notre recherche maintenant, continua la brune avec tant de conviction qu'elle commença presque à croire à son mensonge.

— La ferme ! hurla-t-il.

L'enfant des Hastings baissa discrètement les yeux vers l'arrière de son Jean. Le pistolet était toujours à sa place. La corde qui la retenait prisonnière semblait s'être légèrement détendue à force de tirer dessus.

_Ne surtout pas agir différemment_, pensa-t-elle anxieuse.

La marche se prolongea pendant près d'un quart d'heure, temps que Spencer avait employé pour briser ses liens, à l'insu de leur maître-chanteur. Le sentier prit fin, donnant droit sur les abords d'une falaise. Dix mètres plus bas, la mer se déchaînait comme jamais.

— Quel gâchis. C'était tellement plus simple d'accepter mon offre, déclara 'A' en les obligeant à continuer d'avancer vers le bord.

Le cœur d'Alison battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ses larmes désespérées se mêlaient à la sueur. Plus que cinq pas avant la chute. Quatre. Trois. Deux.

La corde qui retenait Spencer prisonnière lâcha au dernier moment et la jeune fille visa sans l'ombre d'une hésitation leur agresseur, mais rata sa cible.

— C'est terminé, assura l'enfant des Hastings, le regard froid et l'expression plus déterminée que jamais. La partie est finie : Echec et Matt.

L'adolescente n'était pas certaine d'être préparée psychologiquement à passer à l'acte, mais à présent c'était elle ou lui, et le choix était fait.

L'enfant des Hastings était sur le point d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la détente, et maintenant si proche, il était impossible que la brune manque sa cible. Mais c'était sans compter le retournement de situation lorsque leur maitre-chanteur sortit de sa poche un minuscule flacon en verre.

— Tue-moi et Emily mourra avec moi, posa-t-il l'ultimatum. Si tu te rends et me donne ce pistolet maintenant, l'antidote est à toi.

Le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Spencer.

— Quelle sont mes garantis ?

— J'ai peut-être fait de ta vie un enfer, mais j'ai toujours tenu mes promesses.

— Spence, ne l'écoute pas ! cria Alison, encore ligotée. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance !

— Donne-moi cette arme et Emily aura la vie sauve, insista leur agresseur.

La tension était palpable sur les hauteurs de la falaise. Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, 'A' et l'enfant des Hastings se défièrent du regard. Finalement, la brune retira son doigt de la gâchette. 'A' glissa l'antidote dans la poche du Jean d'Alison au même moment où spencer jeta son arme devant ses pieds.

Ce qui se produit ensuite, l'adolescente s'y était attendu et l'acceptait.

— Accroupit toi, exigea fermement l'inconnu.

La jeune fille n'essaya même pas de protester. Elle se laissa glisser sur les genoux.

— Non ! Spencer ! Hurla Alison, maintenant devenue complètement hystérique.

La blonde éclata en sanglot.

— Maintenant croise tes mains derrière la tête, ordonna le maître-chanteur en la regardant s'exécuter.

Nous considérons qu'une journée est composée de vingt-quatre heures, néanmoins, peu de gens savent qu'il en existe en réalité une dernière.

La vingt-cinq heure, c'est celle qui n'a d'existence que lorsque votre vie est prise en otage entre la vie et la mort.

Si proche de la fin d'une journée… mais pourtant tellement loin d'en voir le lendemain.

L'embout de l'arme glissa derrière son crâne tandis que spencer fermait les yeux.

Cette fois c'était la fin.

'A' appuya sur la détente.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du chapitre 20. Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Je suis vraiment super méga impatiente de connaitre vos avis, commentaires – tout ce qui vous passe par la tête - concernant ce chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ma fanfiction va prendre un terme avec les deux prochains chapitres que je posterais en même temps et qui seront des fins alternatives. L'une sera celle que j'avais imaginée depuis le chapitre 6 et l'autre sera écrite spécialement à la demande générale pour voir un Happy-end. Si vous avez des suggestions, des préférences (genre des amitiés que vous voudriez voir particulièrement et en priorité dans le dernier chapitre, ou bien plus d'humour, du sentimental peut-être…), surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. C'est le dernier chapitre et c'est aussi d'une façon le vôtre donc faite vous plaisir et dites-moi ce qui vous plairait. J'essayerais de faire au mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde.<em>

_Sur ce, bon week-end et à bientôt pour la fin - les fins !_


	21. She looks so perfect (final chapter 1)

Salut à tous!

Me voici avec... *roulement de tambour* la FIN les amis. Et oui! Bon, je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais les 2 fins en même temps mais finalement je vais les poster l'une après l'autre pour une raison très simple. La fin que j'avais prévue initialement depuis le chap 6 me pose énormément de problème car à chaque fois que j'écris un paragraphe, je l'efface aussitôt parce que je le trouve trop plat et éloigné de la scène précise que j'ai dans la tête. Du coup, pour tous ceux qui attendait avec hâte le Happy Ending, votre vœux va être exhaussé plus tôt que prévu.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, la description de la ville dans laquelle Emily et Alison iront est inspiré directement de souvenir d'enfance, donc ne m'en voulez pas trop si c'est très idéalisé et enfantin :) Aussi, vous noterais que le titre 'she looks so perfect' est tiré de la chanson de 5seconds of summer que j'ai écouté en boucle pendant les 2heures où j'ai écrit ce chapitre (oui okay chacun ses défauts!)

Sinon une chose assez importe avant de lire ce chapitre: POUR TOUT CEUX QUI ONT DÉCOUVERT LE CHAP 1 DE MA FANFICTION IL Y A LONGTEMPS (voire très longtemps puisque ça va faire bientôt 8 mois que je l'ai posté) je vous conseille fortement de le relire car il y a un gros clin d'oeil à ce chapitre-ci pour célébrer la fin.

Réponse à vos commentaires:

WeLoveEmison: Pour commencer, comme d'habitude merci de tes commentaires qui me font toujours énormément plaisir et me vont droit au coeur. Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, oui, la scène "j'ai entendu dire qu'il neigeait dehors" était un clin d'oeil à la série. D'ailleurs j'ai même respecté les coupures dans la phrase avec Emily qui bredouille lorsqu'elle lui répond "Ou..oui, il pleut.' :) La touche joyeuse avec Alison qui dit je t'aime à Emily était aussi prévu depuis longtemps. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais fait exprès qu'Alison ne le lui dise pas après la danse su bal, en prévision de ce chapitre-ci:) Maintenant, en ce qui concerne la fin, j'ai essayé de tenir compte d'à peu près toutes tes demandes. Tu auras droit à ton Hanna/Alison, Emison pour romance, Spencer/Alison, et Caleb pourrait bien rentrer qui sait... Bon, désolé par contre pour Jason mais je suis vraiment trop différente de ce personnage pour écrire avec lui :/ Tu étais la première à me demander une fin heureuse, j'espère vraiment que ça te plaira!

Angenoire2107: Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours la suite et j'espère que terminer avec une bonne note avec celui-ci. Quand tu l'auras finit, il restera plus aucune raison pour te retenir de m'assassiner, donc si tu veux bien, je vais prendre de l'avance et commencer à courrir maintenant :)

PLLarmy: oui, je sais, je suis horrible. Mais je saurais me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre :)

Alicia: merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis heureuse si la fiction te plait. Tu as de la chance, tu n'auras pas eut longtemps à attendre avant de connaitre la fin.

Jyit: Merci à toi pour ta review. C'est un jolie compliment si j'ai reussit à bien retranscrire les caractères de chacuns. merci encore. Concernant tes interrogations sur la chronologie des 1er chapitre et bien... euh... tout s'explique par la machine à remonter dans le temps que les filles trouvent au chapitre 63. Non, sérieusement, merci à toi de m'avoir fait remarqué ce problème. En fait, il faut savoir que cette fanfiction ne devait faire à la base que 6-7 chap maximum. D'ailleurs ça se sent si on est très attentif. Dans chap 6, Emily boit les verres d'alcools et normalement c'est la que devait avoir lieu l'empoisonnement (d'ailleurs elle a un étourdissement en montant dans sa voiture, autre signe) et la fin mais j'ai eut des lecteurs formidables qui m'ont encouragé à aller plus loin et je me suis embrouiller tout simplement dans les heures. Je vais corriger ça :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 21<em>

_She looks so perfect_

* * *

><p><em>« Accroupit-toi »<em>

Spencer s'exécuta sans résistance, s'obligeant à faire le vide dans sa tête et taire sa peur. Plus loin, Alison hurlait son prénom avec désespoir mais lorsque l'embout de l'arme à feux frôla son crâne, la sensation d'étourdissement devint si forte, que les appels déchirants de son amie tout comme le son des vagues frappant contre la falaise, ne semblaient déjà plus qu'un souffle.

_« Maintenant croise tes bras derrière la tête »_ exigea 'A', d'une voix dure et froide.

L'enfant des Hastings ferma les yeux. Les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait vécu avec Emily défilèrent à toute vitesse dans son esprit, et d'une certaine manière, Spencer savait que c'était la bonne décision.

Quitter cette vie était un choix difficile mais… moins que la poursuivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir laissé mourir son amie d'enfance.

Le maitre-chanteur prit tout son temps, savourant ces quelques instants de gloire. Le cœur de Spencer battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et sa respiration devint saccadée. A tout moment, elle se préparait à la vague de souffrance qui l'attendait.

Finalement, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une véritable éternité, 'A' retira le cran de sécurité.

L'enfant des Hastings retint sa respiration pour la dernière fois tandis qu'un filet de sueur dégoulinait le long de sa nuque.

Il appuya sur la détente.

Aucune détonation ne résonna.

L'espace d'un instant, Spencer cru qu'elle avait dû se méprendre et que la balle allait la percuter d'une seconde à l'autre, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle entendit le maitre-chanteur presser une nouvelle fois la gâchette d'un geste précis et déterminé, sans résultat.

Alors soudain, la jeune fille saisit.

_Il n'y avait qu'une seule balle._

Sans réfléchir davantage, la brune se releva et plaqua son agresseur au sol. Celui-ci répliqua en lui assignant un violent coup de poing dans les côtes, la mettant sur la touche pendant un temps. L'adolescente aperçu la silhouette sombre prendre la fuite. Décidée à le retenir, Spencer attrapa sa cheville au dernier moment mais ne réussit pas à s'y accrocher. Le maitre-chanteur disparut à travers la forêt, lui échappant une fois de plus.

Saine et sauve, l'enfant des Hastings se redressa sur les genoux et courut secourir Alison, toujours ligotée. A force d'effort, la corde se rompit avant de glisser au sol.

Alors, lentement, Spencer leva les yeux et les laissa s'attarder sur les nuances bleu-glaces de la blonde, familières et apaisantes.

Les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent un moment en silence, sans oser bouger. Un mètre les séparait, mais à cet instant, chacune pouvait lire si distinctement les pensées respectives de l'autre, que ce ridicule espace entre elles deux n'existait plus.

On prétend que le calme précède la tempête mais il arrive que parfois, le schéma s'inverse.

Spencer avança vers son amie, doucement d'abord, comme si elle avait peur de rêver trop fort et d'inventer cet instant. De son côté, Alison resta immobile et la regarda poser une main contre son épaule, le cœur en vrac et les émotions en pagaille. Lorsque sa main effleura la peau de la blonde, son touché la convaincu définitivement de sa réalité. Elle prit Alison dans ses bras.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, l'enfant des Dilaurentis sentit son cœur se détendre. L'adolescente laissa la sensation de bien-être l'envahir, en sécurité dans les bras de son amie. Sa respiration reprit progressivement un rythme régulier.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'être restée en apnée tout ce temps.

— Il n'y avait qu'une balle, souffla soudain Spencer en relâchant doucement de son étreinte afin de rencontrer ses yeux à nouveau.

— Evidemment, répondit la blonde avec émotion. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir de t'avoir fait traverser tout ça mais... il fallait que tu y croies pour le convaincre.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, encore bouleversée.

— Tu ne pensais pas sincèrement que je lui aurais permit de te blesser ? reprit-elle sur le même ton, tendre.

Une fumée blanchâtre s'extirpa de ses lèvres puis virevoltât un instant dans les airs.

— Notre vraie amitié commence à peine et je suis au regret de te t'annoncer que tu ne vas pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi si facilement, ajouta Alison en souriant.

— J'en aie pas l'intention. Y'a cet armistice qu'on a toujours pas prit le temps de signer, tu te souviens ? rappela Spencer, des larmes au bord des yeux.

Mais celles-ci étaient des larmes de joie.

Le visage de son amie s'illumina doucement à ses mots.

— Oui, et ce T-shirt que je dois acheter à Emily pour remplacer le précédent, renchérit l'enfant des DiLaurentis en référence à la métaphore de Spencer.

Un rictus malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune lorsqu'elle déclara :

— J'ai pu constater que ce n'était plus un problème depuis qu'elle prenait les tiens.

Elles rirent silencieusement à la plaisanterie redécouvrant la satisfaction inégalée et précieuse d'une véritable amitié. Plus bas, les reflux de eau étaient devenus calme, comme si, d'une certaine manière, eux aussi pouvait ressentir l'apaisement qui succédait à la tempête.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Alison trouva en soi la force de faire passer ses émotions, du stade de la simple pensée à celle des mots :

— Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours su prendre les bons choix dans vie, Spence. Je m'en veux d'avoir préférée fuir plutôt que d'affronter la réalité, et ce, au détriment des personnes qui comptait sur moi toi y comprit mais…

Elle plongea ses yeux bleu-glaces à travers ceux de la brune, s'assurant d'y transmettre tout la sincérité dont la jeune fille était capable.

— Maintenant je suis là. J'suis vraiment là, conclut-elle et rien n'aurait pu mentir dans ses paroles.

Après tout, on n'invente pas un sentiment.

Alison scruta sur le visage de spencer une réaction, une expression particulière, ne serait-ce qu'un geste de sa part. Au lieu de ça, l'enfant des Hastings avait détourné la tête vers sol, là où se trouvait encore le pistolet.

Leurs regard se croisèrent et chacune su qu'elles pensaient la même chose en cet instant.

Finalement, toutes les deux avaient baissé les armes pour de bon. Au sens propre comme figuré du terme.

* * *

><p><span><em>Hôpital de Rosewood.<em>

Assise sur l'une des chaises du centre hospitalier, l'enfant des DiLaurentis attendait patiemment que sa petite-amie se réveille. En quelques heures seulement, son état s'était considérablement amélioré depuis que l'antidote luttait contre la maladie.

La nageuse se retourna inconsciemment dans son sommeil. Elle entrouvrit lentement les paupières puis sourit en apercevant le visage d'Alison, l'observer avec une infinie tendresse.

— Contente de revoir tes yeux, murmura la blonde tandis qu'un que l'ombre d'un rictus se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

— J'ai vraiment cru je ne te reverrais jamais, avoua Emily en laissant glisser sa main contre sa joue.

L'adolescente jugea inquiète les cernes qui s'étaient formés, faisant un contraste impressionnants avec la peau pâle d'Alison.

— Tu as l'air épuisée, souffla Emily.

Elle entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de sa petite-amie.

— C'est que je reviens de loin, confessa l'intéressée, le regard lointain et l'expression évasive.

Elle avait été si proche de voir la fin.

Emily se redressa brutalement mais la blonde l'en dissuada d'un geste protecteur.

— Ali, dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait qui t'aurais mis en danger quand je…

— Il n'y a que je ne ferais pas pour toi Em, la coupa-t-elle.

A nouveau, l'habituelle gravité aussi délicieuse qu'irrationnelle qui s'exerçait entre elles, les attira. Sans prévenir, Alison se pencha et embrassa la nageuse si passionnément, si amoureusement, qu'il y avait comme une part de son être ce baiser.

La théorie de la relativité restreinte affirme que, dans certaine condition et à grande échelle, le temps peut défiler plus lentement. Dans ce cas, elles avaient certainement quitté la planète terre.

Le cœur d'Emily commença à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. L'électrocardiogramme bipa à leur surprise, puis quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Une infirmière apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, les jugea avec curiosité avant de retourner à ses occupations en constatant que tout semblait normal.

L'enfant des Fields tenta de cacher son embarra. Elle aperçut Alison afficher ce sourire si rare dont elle seule avait le secret, irrésistible et incroyablement sexy.

La gêne temporaire d'Emily s'effaça immédiatement et elle se pencha pour reprendre les choses-là elles s'étaient arrêtées.

La blonde l'interrompit, déposant un doigt contre ses lèvres.

— Si tu veux bien, on va attendre que tu sortes d'ici pour ça. J'ai des remords à faire venir cette pauvre infirmière toute les cinq minutes, dit-elle en plaisantant.

Emily secoua la tête, amusée, et déposa à la place un rapide baiser sur son doigt, toujours posé contre ses lèvres.

Plus tard, un membre du centre hospitalier apporta un plateau repas avant de quitter la pièce et les laisser seule à nouveau.

Tandis que sa petite amie se baissait pour attraper son propre déjeuner dans le sac, la nageuse en profita pour glisser quelque chose sous la cloche qui recouvrait son repas.

Voyant qu'Emily n'avait pas commencé à manger, Alison s'étonna :

— Tu n'as pas faim ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-elle.

— Je ne sais pas, prétendit la brune en tentant de ses forces de conserver son sérieux. Regarde, suggéra celle-ci.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis retira le couvercle plastifié. Une petite pochette déposée sur le côté attira immédiatement son attention.

La jeune fille l'examina avec plus d'attention et prit conscience qu'il s'agissait de billets d'avions à destination de Paris. Elle releva les yeux vers Emily.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, rigola la première en lisant sa surprise. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir l'exclusivité sur les plans parfaits tu sais.

— Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Avec qui tu pars ?

Emily roula les yeux, amusée par sa question.

— Je pars avec toi évidemment idiote, répondit-elle plus heureuse que jamais.

Sous le coup de l'émotion Alison se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais cette fois, ce fut la brune qui l'arrêta.

— Pense à l'infirmière.

— C'est vrai, se rappela l'enfant des DiLaurentis sans se résoudre pour autant à reculer.

Alison se perdit dans ses pensées, puis au bout d'un moment, elle demanda:

— Tu serais tellement magnifique au sommet de la tour Eiffel. Combien de temps on partirait ?

La nageuse laissa flotter une courte pause. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa petite-amie tandis qu'un petit sourire en coin se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Alison l'imita.

Toute les deux connaissaient d'avance la réponse à cette question. C'était un peu comme un retour aux sources après tant d'années.

— Pourquoi pas pour toujours ?

* * *

><p><span><em>Couloir du centre hospitalier de Rosewood,<em>

Une heure plus tard, l'enfant des DiLaurentis décida de quitter la chambre pour laisser sa petite amie se reposer. Elle traversa le couloir et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la sortie lorsqu'elle aperçut par la vitre, une jeune blonde accoudée à la rambarde.

Alison se fraya un chemin à l'extérieur et se dirigea dans sa direction. Hésitant dans un premier temps à imposer sa présence, l'adolescente finit par prendre place juste à ses côtés.

Hanna dévia la tête dans sa direction avant de fixer à nouveau l'horizon.

— J'avais presque oublié comment Rosewood pouvait être magnifique sans 'A', commenta t'elle en admirant la chute silencieuse des flocons, recouvrant la ville d'un duvet blanc.

— On a rarement vu un noël aussi beau.

— Et dire qu'un y a vingt-heure de ça à peine, il était à deux doigts de se transformer en cauchemar.

— Ouais, confirma Alison d'un air songeur.

C'est étrange comme la vision d'un paysage n'est souvent que le reflet de ce qu'on ressent. Toute les deux contemplèrent droit devant elles un long moment, puis tout d'un coup, l'enfant des DiLaurentis sentit le poids du regard d'Hanna glisser sur elle.

— Je te t'ai pas encore remercié pour ce que tu as fait, murmura-t-elle enfin.

L'autre jeune fille analysa ses mots, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir.

— Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

— Je crois que si, contredit la blonde avec conviction. Je voulais tu saches que… je t'ai observé toute la journée, Alison. Je t'ai vu souffrir, je t'ai vu tomber, te relever. Je t'ai vu te battre de toutes tes forces et prendre des risques inconsidérés pour la fille que tu aimes.

A ce stade du discours, Hanna la dévisagea sans détour, de ses prunelles azurées à la profondeur désarmante.

— Aujourd'hui, je t'ai vu devenir quelqu'un d'autre : le réel toi. Pour la première fois, je t'ai vu telle que tu étais, Ali. Et… je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à cette fille-là.

L'adolescente renforça l'insistance de son regard sur le sien comme pour appuyer ses paroles. Une lueur nouvelle dansait à travers les yeux de l'enfant des DiLaurentis. Hanna glissa la main dans sa poche et en retira un minuscule coffret qui tenait entre l'espace de ses doigts. Ce n'est qu'avec un temps de retard considérable qu'Alison comprit qu'il lui était destiné.

— C'est… pour moi ?

— Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? ironisa la seconde en souriant doucement.

Alison observa avec attention les traits joyeux de son visage et les mémorisa mentalement. C'était tellement rare de la voir baisser sa garde. Peut-être que finalement les choses rentraient dans l'ordre ?

Elle était sur le point de trouver quoi répondre et la remercier mais Hanna la devança.

— On fait une soirée chez moi pour fêter le rétablissement d'Emily. Y'a de la place pour cinq, annonça la blonde.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis invité ? demanda l'enfant des DiLaurentis, de l'espoir dans la voix.

— Peut-être bien, répondit Hanna en arborant une expression exagérément mystérieuse, son attitude sonnant comme un oui.

Sur ce, la jeune fille disparut à l'intérieur du centre hospitalier, laissant Alison seule. Pendant un moment, l'adolescente continua de contempler le paysage puis, se rappelant soudain qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert le cadeau d'Hanna, celle-ci s'exécuta.

Le coffret contenait un petit bracelet sur lequel figurait son prénom. La blonde se rappela alors avec émotion ceux qu'elle avait achetés aux filles avant sa disparition, en symbole de leur amitié. Un message accompagnait l'ensemble.

« Ne foire pas tout entre nous cette fois. »

Elle secoua la tête, touchée en plein cœur par l'attention.

— Je ferais les choses bien, Hanna. Je te le promets.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Une semaine plus tard ~<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Domicile des Fields,<em>

Etendu sur un lit King Size, Hanna Marin contemplait le plafond d'un regard absent, depuis plus d'une heure. Ce corps, habituellement débordant d'énergie, persistait immobile. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur : _« Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la veste idéale ce Noël » _songea celle-ci en souriant doucement, satisfaite de cette passivité dans laquelle elle s'enlisait. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller ainsi. En temps normal, l'adolescente aurait déjà pris la voiture en direction de la prochaine ville, avec une seule règle en tête : faire marcher la carte de crédit.

Hanna dévia les yeux sur le côté et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Une photo de Caleb recouvrait son fond d'écran et en pensant à lui, ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, s'illuminèrent.

_Ravenswood._ Ce nom ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Un parfum de bonheur flottait dans l'air maintenant que son petit-ami revenait en ville pour de bon. Plus que quelques jours à attendre et la jeune fille aurait le plaisir de le serrer dans ses bras comme si souvent par le passé.

Un timide rayon de soleil perça l'opacité du rideau et se fraya un chemin jusque sur sa peau. Cédant à cette délicieuse sensation de plénitude, Hanna décida de mettre fin au calme régnant en couvrant le silence par le son assourdissant de la radio. Elle monta le volume au maximum.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry _

_Call I'm desperate for your voice _

_Listening to the song we used to sing _

_In the car._

_Do you remember butterfly?_

— Han' ?

Emily Fields s'activait au rez-de-chaussée à préparer un chocolat chaud pour l'une de ses meilleures amies. Les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes et la nageuse appréciait le simple fait de pouvoir prendre soin d'eux. Leur rencontre était l'une des meilleures choses qui soit arrivé dans sa vie.

— Hanna ! Répéta la brune.

Sa voix fut étouffée par le son de la musique à l'étage. Emily sourit doucement. Ça c'était du Hanna tout craché. Elle attrapa la tasse de chocolat brulante et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

_It's playing on repete_

_Juste like when we would meet_

_Cause I was born, _

_To tell you I love you_

La jeune fille poussa la porte et s'accouda avec indolence dans l'encadrement. La blonde ne semblait pas avoir perçu sa présence, déjà prête à augmenter le volume plus fort – si cela eut été possible. Néanmoins, l'enfant des Fields la devança en interposant sa main.

— Hanna, je sais que tu es très impatiente de retrouver Caleb mais… tu aurais peut-être du prévenir mes voisins avant de transformer ma maison en discothèque.

La blonde roula les yeux. La nageuse déposa la boisson sur la table de chevet, puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Pour la première fois, l'adolescente détourna son regard azuré dans sa direction avec cette intensité qui lui était si unique. Il semblait si vivant. Un mètre exactement les séparaient, et pourtant, son amie aurait pu se trouver n'importe où sur cette planète, son esprit lui, était bel présent avec elle. Emily déposa sa main contre épaule.

— J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux plaquettes d'inscriptions pour les écoles l'année prochaine, déclara soudain la blonde en se redressant sur les coudes. Et je…

Hanna s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Emily l'observait avec attention.

— … me suis interrogé sur le passé. Je dois dire que ça a fait remonter certaines choses.

— Comme ?

— Comme les souvenirs de nos premières rencontres toute les cinq. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier à peine. C'est étrange, mais d'une certaine manière, je n'ai jamais vraiment imaginé une vie sans vous depuis.

— Il faut dire que 'A' nous a pas laissé beaucoup l'occasion de faire chemin à part dans cette histoire.

— C'est justement de ça dont je veux parler. Peut-être est-ce idiot, mais je ne cesse de me demander si au final, il ne nous a pas amené à ce que nous devions être.

— Et que devions nous être ? demanda la première avec curiosité.

Hanna pencha la tête dans sa direction et soutenu son regard noisette.

— Cinq meilleures amies, Emily.

La nageuse acquiesça, s'étalant sur le lit à son tour.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, partagea-t-elle ses pensées. Finalement, si nous n'avions pas été obligé de nous unir pour faire face à 'A', on aurait manqué tout ça. Nous serions passés à côté d'une belle amitié.

— Ouais, avoua Hanna d'un air songeur. C'est bien la seule chose dont je lui suis reconnaissante. Il a beau avoir pris mainte et mainte sa revanche contre nous, pourtant … en définitive, on a gagné bien plus dans cette histoire.

— Quand tu n'as jamais vu la lumière, c'est difficile de savoir lequel de nous deux est enfermés, commenta Emily.

Son amie fronça les sourcils d'une manière comique.

— Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher ça ?

— Dans un texte à portée hautement philosophique, repris par une auteur célèbre.

— Qui est ?

La brune laissa flotter une pause maîtrisée puis annonça :

— Rihanna, dans la chanson « Stay ».

— Rihanna, c'est ça ton auteure philosophique ? Sérieux Em' ?

Toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire et leurs échos joyeux résonnèrent dans l'étage entier.

— Ces vacances de noël sont les meilleurs que j'ai passés.

— Il ne manquerait pas grand-chose pour qu'elles soient parfaites. Juste Caleb en fait.

— Ouais, confirma la blonde. Je donnerais cher pour le voir passer cette porte.

Au même moment, quelqu'un toqua. Une expression mêlant l'amusement et la satisfaction apparut sur le visage d'Emily.

— Non, ne me dis pas que… interrogea l'enfant des Marins sans oser y croire.

— Ouvre et tu verras, conseilla la brune d'un ton mystérieux, en haussant les épaules.

Hanna bondit littéralement du lit et tourna la poignée. De l'autre côté du seuil se tenait un jeune homme, que la coupe faussement négligée de ses cheveux en bataille, rendait particulièrement séduisant.

— Caleb ? murmura la blonde plus heureuse que jamais.

— J'ai réussi à rentrer plus tôt que prévu donc je suis venu directement jusqu'à t…

Il fut interrompu par le baiser follement amoureux de sa petite-amie.

— Bon, je vais vous laisser, conclut Emily en se retirant.

Elle était presque aussi joyeuse que son amie en quittant ma pièce.

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au salon. Alison et Spencer discutait autour d'un verre. Sa petite-amie dévia immédiatement le regard dans sa direction lorsqu'elle arriva.

Emily lui sourit doucement.

— Alors, prête pour ce voyage à Paris toute les deux ? questionna Spencer entre deux gorgée.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'on part demain.

— Pareil. D'ailleurs à ce propos, ta valise est prête ?

— Depuis des jours, confirma Alison très enthousiaste. J'ai hâte de partir avec toi.

— Si vous faites du shopping, pensez à votre pauvre amie Spencer et achetez-moi un truc.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent.

— D'ailleurs, tant qu'on est dans le sujet des fringues, j'adore ton T-shirt, souligna l'enfant des Hastings en désignant le haut que portait Emily.

Par reflexe, l'adolescente baissa la tête et s'examina. Après avoir laissé attarder ses yeux en direction de sa petite-amie, elle demanda :

— Vraiment, tu aimes ? Je l'ai choisi ce matin. C'est Alison qui me l'a acheté.

Spencer et le blonde s'échangèrent un regard infiniment complice. Tellement d'ailleurs, que cela n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif d'Emily.

— Je dois m'inquiéter d'un truc entre vous entre deux ? plaisanta la brune en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Alison sourit et embrassa tendrement l'enfant des Fields.

— Tu n'as pas de concurrence. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime, promit-elle sincèrement en reculant ses lèvres.

Emily répondit en entourant une main contre sa taille.

De son côté, Spencer avait attrapé sa veste et récupérer son sac.

— Il commence à se faire tard et j'ai vous avez une longue journée qui vous attend. Je vais rentrer.

— Merci, rentre bien, la saluèrent d'une même voix les deux jeune filles.

Avant de quitter la pièce, l'enfant des Hastings se dépêcha de glisser à l'oreille d'Emily :

— Ne stresse pas trop pour "tu sais quoi". Tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-elle. Amusez-vous bien à Paris, reprit-elle, à voix haute cette fois.

Elle franchit le seuil et disparut. Il s'écoula à peine quelques secondes avant que la porte d'entrée s'entrouvre à nouveau.

— Enfin... quand je disais amusez-vous, pas trop quand même. Soyez sage : ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas ! plaisanta l'enfant des Hastings.

Alison roula les yeux tandis que la porte se refermait.

Demain serait l'aube d'un nouveau jour et il serait parfait.

* * *

><p><span><em>Paris, <em>

C'était leur troisième et dernier soir à Paris. Après avoir invité sa petite-amie à manger dans l'un des restaurants les plus réputés de la capitale, Alison avait proposé à Emily de se promener à l'extérieur.

En cette période de fête, les rues étaient bercées par l'agitation constante des habitants et visiteurs, se regroupant devant les façades des magasins.

Il s'il existe bien une chose magnifique à Paris, ce sont les décorations des vitrines à Noël. Les couleurs fusaient de tous côtés, bleu, rouge, jaune, attirant l'œil et s'accordant à la perfection. Chaque boutique avait son propre thème. Tandis que certaine avait pour maitre mot la sobriété, tout de noir et blanc vêtue, d'autre jouaient sur l'extravagance.

Alison dévia la tête en direction de la grande enseigne reconnue « les galeries LaFayette » devant lesquels s'étaient attroupés un groupe d'enfant de petit d'âge, admiratif devant les décors féeriques que proposait la vitrine.

La blonde reporta son attention vers Emily.

A cet instant, elle ne savait dire qui des mômes ou de sa petite-amie était le plus attachant, ainsi émerveillé et des étincelle dans les yeux.

— Ali, regarde ! s'exclama la nageuse avec un enthousiasme débordant.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis sourit, amusée par son attitude. C'est fou comme elle pouvait perdre dix ans rien qu'en observant une vitrine de magasin. Mais c'était aussi la réaction la plus irrésistible qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

— Et là, regarde Ali. C'est splendide !

— Oui, j'ai vu, répondit la seconde tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

Elle passa un bras sur son épaule.

La promenade se prolongea encore une demi-heure, Emily s'arrêtant régulièrement pour prendre des photos et immortaliser cette soirée.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent au pied de la tour Eiffel.

La nageuse prit le temps d'admirer la structure en détail, impressionnée par sa hauteur. Alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, soudain des lumières s'allumèrent à minuit pile, faisant scintiller le monument.

Jamais Emily n'avait vu de spectacle plus magnifique.

— Je savais que c'était beau, mais je ne n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit à ce point. Tu crois qu'elle s'éclaire tous les jours ?

Alison se retourna pour lui faire face et plonger ses prunelles bleu-glace à travers les sienne.

— Non, juste pour toi Emily, murmura tendrement la blonde.

La nageuse entoura ses bras autours de la taille de sa petite amie puis cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. L'enfant des DiLaurentis contemplait avec admiration les minuscules points de lumière briller avec harmonie, sans se rendre compte, qu'elle était elle-même le sujet de contemplation exclusif de la brune.

Et tandis qu'Emily observait sans rien dire la lueur de joie danser à travers le regard de sa petite-amie, d'une certaine manière, elle sut que ce moment-là était parfait.

Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son Jean.

En la sentant remuer un peu, Alison reporta son attention vers l'adolescente. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Emily tenait à la main une bague.

La blonde cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lorsque l'enfant des Fields prit la parole :

— J'ai su dès la première fois que je t'ai rencontré que tu étais la fille que j'attendais. Entre nous, il y'a eu des hauts et bas c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et… ça va surement paraître incroyablement cliché mais lorsque j'ai été à deux doigts de mourir dans cette hôpital, je me suis dit que je voulais pas passer à côté de ça. Tu me rends vivante comme personne, Alison. J'au beau savoir qu'on est encore jeune, qu'il existe des milliers de raison contre donc si tu n'étais pas prête je le comprendrais mais, là, tout de suite, à cet instant, ma seule certitude est que je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés. Quand mon heure sonnera... j'espère que tu seras le dernier visage qu'il me sera donné de voir en fermant les yeux.

La jeune fille laissa s'installer une courte pause, puis la voix tremblante, elle posa avec émotion la question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis des semaines.

— Alison Lauren Dilaurentis, veux-tu m'épous…

Alison interrompit Emily par un baiser lent et passionné, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'achever sa phrase. Ce n'est que lorsque l'air commença à manquer et la délicieuse sensation d'étourdissement l'envahit qu'enfin, l'enfant des DiLaurentis brisa le charme.

— Oui une fois, dix fois, mille fois. Il n'y rien que je ne désire plus que de t'épouser Emily Fields, déclara-t-elle, des larmes de joie coulant sur son visage.

Alison enlaça sa petite-amie sous la pluie de lumière scintillante émettait la tour Eiffel.

L'étreinte se prolongea et le temps se suspendit, tandis que le monde semblait s'être immobilisé lui-aussi autour d'elles.

Et ainsi, commençait aujourd'hui le premier jour du reste de leur vie.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin. (enfin, la 1ere fin, mais bon on se comprend). Pour beaucoup, c'est la fin qu'ils vont préférer retenir. J'ai vraiment hâte de connaitre vos avis et ce que vous en avez pensé. Franchement, c'est jamais simple d'écrire une fin. On a toujours l'impression qu'on pourrait faire mieux ou qu'on a oublier un truc, mais j'ai fait au mieux :)<p>

Voili voilà, c'est à peu près tout. Une dernière chose avant de vous souhaiter un bon week-end, qui que vous soyez, guest, membre du site, si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, ça serait dommage de partir sans laisser un commentaire à votre auteur de fanfiction préféré (ou pas), qui vous a fait rire pendant près de 21 chap (toujours pas), que vous avez eut envie de tuer (ça oui) plus d'une fois avec ses fin de chapitres au suspens horribles. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Quel restera votre chap préféré jusqu'à maintenant? Une scène marquante ? La fin de chapitre la plus horrible depuis le début ? Et aussi ce que vous auriez amélioré, parce que oui, je suis conscience que ce n'est pas parfait donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire aussi pour que je m'améliore :) A vous de jouer maintenant, tuez moi à coup de review!

Bon week-end à tous :)


	22. Celui qui reste (final chapter 2)

_Salut à tous!_

_Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, et bien nous y sommes les amis. C'est le grand final de ma fanfiction :) Cette fin reprend directement après le chapitre 20 et n'a aucun lien avec le chapitre 21. Je vous en ait fait tellement voir niveau émotions et action, et vous pensez peut-être qu'après 22 chapitres, je ne peut plus vous surprendre ?_

_Vraiment ?_

_Alors est-ce qu'ils y en a par hasard, parmi les lecteurs, qui se sont déjà demandés ce que donnerait ma fanfiction donnerait en vidéo ? Et bien si c'est le cas, ne vous demandez plus, car pour ce final, je l'ai fait pour vous. Lorsque vous arriverez à la dernière scène du chapitre, vous verrez un lien. Recopiez-le, éteignez la lumière, attrapez un paquet de pop corn et profitez-bien! Vous pouvez soit regarder la vidéo directement et découvrir la fin en live ou bien décider de lire le texte et revenir sur la vidéo ensuite. A vous de voir! ( au sens propre comme figuré d'ailleurs ;) )_

_Petite réponse à vos commentaires (pour la dernière fois *sniif sniif*:'(_

_**WeLoveEmison:** Comme je t'ai déjà repondu par MP ça sera rapide cette semaine :) Juste un grand merci à toi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même malgré son côté un peu sombre et triste. Et tkt pas, je vais pas quitter le site très longtemps. J'ai déjà une nouvelle histoire en tête donc après celle-ci y'en aura d'autres!_

_**Lifelovebeauty:** merci beaucoup de me suivre :) Je suis contente si je te fait rire avec les réflexions de Spencer. Tu attendais avec impatience la fin telle que je la voyais, et bien la voilà. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, malgré la fin triste._

_**angenoire2107:** ouf! je suis toujours en vie. Merci beaucoup. Je suis touché si tu as trouvé la 1ere fin parfaite. C'est jamais facile d'écrire une fin... J'espère que celle-ci te plaira aussi._

_PS: Notez que l'extrait du passage de ma fanfiction mis en vidéo est plus court que le texte d'origine car je l'ai retravaillé après coup._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous de ce dernier et ultime chapitre :)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 22<em>

_Celui qui reste_

* * *

><p>Le ciel était d'un bleu pâle, dont la pureté avait rarement été égalée à Rosewood. Les mains appuyées contre le rebord de la fenêtre et le regard triste, Hanna observait la chute silencieuse des flocons, pleuvoir sur la ville, comme il pleuvait dans son cœur. La jeune fille pencha la tête en direction du lit où reposait Emily, depuis des heures. La blonde se mordilla inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure en constatant que le visage de son amie avait encore perdu des couleurs en l'espace d'une demi-heure à peine. L'éclairage blafard de l'hôpital faisait ressortir d'une manière effrayante le teint blanchâtre, quasi livide, de sa peau.<p>

Un filet de sueur s'agglutina sur son front. Hanna s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, attrapa le gant trempé dans l'eau froide, puis épongea délicatement les gouttelettes.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. L'enfant des Marins leva lentement les yeux en direction de l'entrée et reconnu la silhouette familière de Wren Kingston. Malgré la semi obscurité de la pièce, Hanna distingua sans mal le stéthoscope, dont l'extrémité pendouillait négligemment autours de son cou.

Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux n'éprouvèrent le besoin de briser le calme régnant, si peu habituel. Le médecin entrouvrit les lèvres comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa à chaque fois, avant que le moindre mot ne franchisse sa bouche. Ce n'est qu'à sa troisième tentative que Wren prit finalement la parole :

— Les médecins font tout ce qui est en leur possible pour la soigner, murmura-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille nota la manière dont sa voix, grave et affectée, accentuait davantage encore son accent britannique. Elle ne répondit pas, se bornant conserver ses yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, sans pour autant accorder d'importance à ce qui se passait dehors.

— Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire de plus. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et t'accorder quelques heures de sommeils Hanna, conseilla Wren et l'enfant des Marins l'aperçut à travers le reflet de la vitre, sortir de l'obscurité.

A ses paroles, la jeune fille se retourna brusquement, si vite, que le docteur en fut surprit.

— Comment veux-tu que je trouve le sommeil alors que l'une de mes meilleurs amis est en train de mourir sous mes yeux ! s'emporta la première, submergée par un flot d'émotions contradictoires.

Emily s'agita inconsciemment dans son sommeil et la blonde regretta immédiatement son excès de colère. Le silence retomba. Elle poursuivit :

— Je suis désolé Wren, s'excusa Hanna si faible cette fois, que mots semblaient étouffés. C'est juste que…

L'adolescente s'interrompit brutalement au milieu de sa phrase et son regard vagabonda dans toute la pièce, à la l'exception du lit. Par cette attitude, la jeune fille avait vaguement espéré que ses soucis disparaîtraient, comme si s'éloigner de l'objet de son inquiétude suffisait à y mettre un terme. Malheureusement, les palpitations régulières de son cœur inquiet, ne pouvait lui faire oublier bien longtemps la réalité de la situation.

— … Ça me rend tellement dingue de la regarder sombrer un peu plus chaque seconde et de ne rien pouvoir faire, avoua l'enfant des Marins après un silence pensant.

La lumière des phares d'un 4x4 se refléta un instant sur le mur de la chambre et illumina la silhouette du médecin. Hanna laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, eux jusqu'alors croisés contre sa poitrine.

— Il doit forcément exister un moyen de la soigner ou au moins, deralentir les symptômes

— Hanna…

— J'ai lu dans une revue médical qu'un nouveau traitement permettait d'arrêter le processus dans ce genre de cas-là, coupa l'adolescente, que le sentiment d'impuissance rendait de plus en plus nerveuse. Ça pourrait la sauver !

— Ce n'est pas une solution, Hanna. Ce ne sont que des caches-misères.

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils, plus perdue et confuse que jamais. Le médecin soutint la profondeur de ses yeux bleu pâles.

— Ce genre de traitement stoppe pratiquement instantanément tous les symptômes de la maladie comme tu l'as dit…

— Mais alors je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que les médecins attendent pour…

— Laisse-moi finir Hanna, coupa Wren en renforçant l'insistance de son regard sur le siens, afin de capter toute son attention.

L'enfant des Marins renonça à développer son raisonnement et se concentra sur le docteur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lorsque le jeune homme reprit la parole.

— Les symptômes disparaissent un moment, à tel point que le patient croit être guérit, mais en vérité la maladie est toujours là. Au bout de quelques heures, tous les signes vont réapparaître mais décuplés par dix. Si on lui donne un de ces traitements, ce n'est pas vingt-quatre heures qui lui resterait à vivre mais probablement la moitié.

Le son régulier de l'électrocardiogramme résonna distinctement à travers le nouveau silence qui venait de s'installer.

— Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire de plus, Hanna.

Finalement, Wren lui adressa un dernier coup d'œil avant de quitter la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois que le docteur eut disparu de son champ de vision, la blonde s'assis à nouveau sur le rebord du lit et attrapa la main fraîche de son amie.

— Accroche-toi s'il te plait Emily. Trop de monde tient à toi pour que tu t'en ailles si tôt, moi, Spencer, Aria, tes parents. Tu peux pas partir comme ça, Em. Puis y'a aussi cette fille, tu sais, cette fameuse blonde qui s'est conduite comme une imbécile avec toi mais que tu n'as jamais cessé d'aimer. Figure-toi que je crois bien qu'elle a changé et… peut-être même qu'elle t'aime vraiment au fait. Tu fais d'elle une meilleure personne, Emily. Alison a besoin de toi, tu dois te battre pour elle. Pour nous.

Hanna laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur le visage pâle de son aime et déposa un baiser sur son front humide.

— Reste avec nous, supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La blonde s'allongea ses côtés et ferma les yeux, espérant secrètement que lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait, un miracle exhausserait ses prières les plus inavouées.

* * *

><p><span><em>Forêt de Rosewood,<em>

« Accroupit-toi »

Spencer s'exécuta avec hésitation, la gorge serrée et le cœur lourd. Un flot d'émotion confus la submergea et la brune réalisa avec un temps de retard considérable, qu'elle avait glissé sur les genoux, entrainée par son propre poids. Ses jambes étaient plus cotonneuses que jamais à l'approche de l'exécution.

« Maintenant, croise tes mains derrière la tête » exigea 'A', d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune contestation.

L'enfant des Hastings se concentra sur la voix de son agresseur, et nota la manière si effrayante dont celle-ci mêlait la dureté à l'excitation.

Le maître-chanteur sentait la peur grandir en elle, et il s'en délectait. Ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur exagérée, comme s'il cherchait par cette attitude à faire durer sa vengeance, en retirer toute la satisfaction possible.

Spencer inspira profondément. Il était temps. C'était trop tard maintenant pour reculer alors la brune suivit les ordres de son agresseur. L'espace d'un instant, elle détourna la tête et trouva le courage d'affronter le désespoir intarissable visible à travers regard d'Alison.

'A' retira le cran de sécurité de l'arme tandis que l'horreur perceptible sur le visage de la blonde grandissait à vue d'œil. L'enfant des Hastings observa son amie se débattre avec violence pour se détacher et lui venir en aide, mais sans succès.

Sans prévenir, le maitre-chanteur recula d'un pas et appuya sur la détente.

Le coup partit.

Une vague de souffrance envahit Spencer et celle-ci s'effondra mollement au sol, à la manière d'un pantin. Son agresseur examina avec fierté son œuvre puis se retourna vers l'enfant des DiLaurentis, effondrée et en larme.

'A' s'approcha de la jeune fille, le viseur parfaitement centré sur un point imaginaire situé quelque part entre ses deux yeux. Il aurait suffi d'un simple mouvement, d'un geste, et s'en était fini. Pourtant, contre toute attente, le maitre-chanteur se ravisa au dernier moment, pris la fuite, la laissa ainsi seule au beau milieu des bois avec la vision de son amie fusillée.

Malgré l'état de choc et ses membres tremblants d'effroi, Alison réussit à force d'effort, à se libérer de ses liens. La corde retomba au sol et l'adolescente se fraya un chemin jusqu'au corps inerte de son amie. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, si fort, qu'elle entendait distinctement chaque pulsation résonner à l'oreille.

La jeune fille s'accroupit devant Spencer puis déposa deux doigts contre son poignet, les émotions et l'esprit en vrac. Des pensées, des bouts d'idées, se bousculaient dans sa tête à cet instant.

Une palpitation contre sa peau fit frissonner Alison.

L'enfant des Dilaurentis afficha une expression satisfaite tandis qu'elle voyait la brune entrouvrir les paupières.

— Alors comment j'ai été ? interrogea-t-elle doucement, la voix légèrement enrouée.

— Pour être honnête, j'ai trouvé la mise en scène un peu trop dramatique à gout Hastings, plaisanta Alison.

Un magnifique sourire complice se dessina sur leurs lèvres, d'abord timide, puis grandissant à vue d'œil. La blonde tendit sa main et aida son amie à se redresser.

— Tu crois qu'il y a cru ? interrogea spencer en plongeant ses yeux noisette à travers ceux d'Alison.

— Il n'y a rien de plus certain : même moi j'ai failli y croire.

L'enfant des Hastings détourna un instant le regard et abaissa la fermeture éclair de son manteau. Dessous, un gilet-par-balle était nettement visible, épousant parfaitement les courbes de son corps. L'adolescente s'empressa de le retirer sans manquer de grimacer au passage, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'énorme hématome qui avait coloré sa peau.

— Génial, soupira la jeune fille en passant un doigt sur la blessure. Moi qui voulais réintégrer le club de gym, il va falloir attendre.

— La bonne nouvelle, c'est que maintenant, tu peux avoir une place dans celui-ci de théâtre.

— Tu crois ? Je pensais produire une série télévisée sur notre vie. Je vois d'ici :

Elle se releva d'un coup et fixa le visage d'Alison avec amusement.

— Toi et moi, on jouerait le rôle principal. Imagine un peu : « Précédemment dans 'Pretty Little Liars' », annonça-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

— Parfait, moi je serais 'Pretty' et toi tu feras 'Liars', la taquina Alison, une lueur malicieuse brillant au fond des yeux.

— Hey ! s'indigna faussement Spencer en bousculant amicalement son épaule. Fais attention à ce que tu dis, où je m'arrange pour te faire disparaître tragiquement dès le premier épisode.

— Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui te fait dire que je te suivrais dans ton plan farfelu de série ? questionna Alison en penchant la tête vers la brune.

— Parce que tu me soutiendras. Se soutenir, c'est ce que les font les amis entre eux.

Le cœur d'Alison rata une pulsation dans sa poitrine. L'adolescente braqua ses prunelles bleu-glace à travers celle plus clair de spencer, que les rayons de la demi-lune sublimaient. Elle poursuivit sa marche et sourit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit la seconde en notant la manière dont son visage venait de s'illuminer.

Un maigre silence succéda puis l'enfant des Dilaurentis reprit la parole.

— Tu viens de sous-entendre qu'on était amis, souligna-t-elle cherchant à dissimuler son émotion, mais les tremblements dans sa voix la trahit.

Spencer s'arrêta brusquement et se plaça devant, afin d'être certaine qu'Alison la voyait, elle, son être entier étant convaincu d'une seule chose :

— C'est ce qu'on est après tout Alison, non ? Des amis. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

A nouveau, la blonde sentit son cœur faire un bond en entendant ces mots. Ce moment lui semblait à la fois tellement inespéré et irréel. Elle prit Spencer dans ses bras.

— J'en pense que je suis fière de l'être, Spencer. Je suis fière d'être ton amie, confessa-t-elle sincèrement, les larmes aux yeux.

Alison glissa la main dans la poche de son Jean pour ressentir le contact rassurant de l'antidote sous ses doigts. Et tandis que Spencer renforçait le poids de son étreinte contre elle, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers les étoiles avec la sensation que, pour la première fois, l'une de celles-ci brillait pour elle.

Il en avait fallut du temps, des sacrifices et des effort pour construire son bonheur, mais elle avait réussit. L'enfant des DiLaurentis avait traversé le pont suspendu, regagné l'amour d'Emily et pour finir, la confiance de ses amis.

Après toute ses années, Alison avait enfin trouvé son équilibre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ 48 heures plus tard ~<em>**

* * *

><p><em><span>Hôpital<span>__ de Rosewood,_

L'électrocardiogramme résonnait à intervalle régulier dans la chambre 304. L'appareil enregistra une soudaine activité, alors Spencer leva les yeux de son magazine avant de reporter son attention sur Emily.

Son amie entrouvrit lentement les paupières, puis plongea ses prunelles noisette à travers les siennes.

— Spencer ?

L'intéressée s'assis sur le rebord de son lit et attrapa doucement sa main.

— Comment te sens-tu demanda-t-elle faiblement.

La nageuse nota la manière dont ses yeux étaient rougis et les cernes impressionnants qui s'étaient formés.

— Je me sens… plus vivante que jamais, avoua la brune en esquissant un magnifique sourire. Vous avez réussi. Vous avez trouvé l'antidote, souffla-t-elle, osant à peine y croire.

L'enfant des Hastings acquiesça. Le brillant sourire qui illuminait le visage d'Emily grandit à vue d'œil. Son amie, elle, persistait étrangement distante.

— Où est Alison ? interrogea soudain la première en jetant un regard à travers la pièce.

Spencer s'enlisa dans le silence. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, si vite, que même Emily pouvait quasiment le ressentir.

Elle ferma les paupières un instant.

Un flash apparut devant ses yeux.

* * *

><p><em><strong> ~ Flash-back ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>La lumière était aveuglante. Alison entrouvrit les paupières et ses yeux, encore à demi-endormit, furent instantanément brulés par l'éclat intense du spot. Il fallut un certain temps d'adaptation avant que la jeune fille ne s'habitue la clarté ambiante dans laquelle était baignée la pièce. Les vagues ombres fantomatiques qu'elle distinguait devinrent progressivement plus nettes, laissant deviner d'abord des contours, des formes, puis enfin, des objets.<p>

L'enfant des DiLaurentis baissa la tête. La chaleur corporelle de son corps était anormalement élevée, ce qui expliquait l'épaisse auréole de sueur qui recouvrait toute la partie supérieure de son chemisé blanc.

Le bruit de pas derrière son dos alerta l'adolescente, ce qui mit un terme au flot de pensées secrètes. Alison ajusta sa position dans son siège et pencha la tête de côté. La silhouette familière de Spencer apparut au premier plan de son champ de vision.

— Depuis ce matin, un sentiment étrange à ton sujet ne cessait de me poursuivre, un sentiment sur lequel je n'arrivais pas vraiment mettre de mots, confia la première. Et… j'avais beau en chercher la cause, rien ne coïncidait. Alors j'ai passé la journée entière à me persuader que ce n'était le fruit de mon stress. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt convaincante, parce que j'y croyais sincèrement… jusqu'à il y a dix minutes.

L'enfant des Hastings interrompit son discours un instant. Ses doigts se crispèrent davantage contre le rebord de l'étagère médicale, trahissant sa nervosité.

La blonde jeta brièvement un regard en direction de la porte où scintillaient fièrement les lettres 'Wren Kingston'. Une fois avoir injecté l'antidote à sa petite-amie, Alison avait prise d'un étourdissement. On avait dû la conduire dans le bureau du docteur après sa perte de connaissance.

Sans prévenir, Spencer releva brusquement la tête et l'adolescente reporta alors toute son attention vers son amie, dos à elle. Au même moment, celle-ci reprit la parole.

— Lorsque nous étions encore sur la falaise toi et moi, et que tu étais ligoté, 'A' a braqué son arme droit sur toi.

L'enfant des Hastings inspira profondément. Parler devenait une épreuve douloureuse.

— 'A' t'avait parfaitement dans sa ligne de mire, tu étais littéralement incapable de te défendre et rien, non rien à cette distance, n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Mais pourtant, au dernier moment, il t'a épargné. Sur le moment, le détail m'a échappé. C'est… seulement lorsque tu as fait ce malaise que les choses ont pris tous leurs sens.

Cette fois, Spencer se retourna pour lui faire face. Un désespoir intense était perceptible dans son regard, sentiment renforcé par sa voix, se brisant un peu plus à chaque phrase.

Elle plongea ses prunelles à travers celle plus claires d'Alison.

— Tu étais empoisonné toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison que –A n'a pas tiré. Il savait que tu étais déjà mourante.

Alison se réfugia dans un mutisme qui en disait bien plus long que que ses mots, tandis que le cœur de Spencer battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

— Dis-moi que c'est faux Ali, supplia la brune après un long silence oppressant. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que j'ai tort.

L'enfant des Dilaurentis chercha à éviter le regard accablé de son amie, mais c'était impossible. Il semblait attendre tellement d'elle. Le temps était venu d'avouer la vérité, mais comment la lui dire sans la blesser ?

— Quelques heures après que le diagnostic des médecins ne tombe, j'ai commencé à développer des symptômes identiques à ceux d'Emily, amorça Alison alors que son amie secouait la tête, refusant d'y croire.

La blonde attrapa sa main sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle savait que Spencer en avait besoin.

— Regarde-moi Spence, implora-t-elle en cherchant ses yeux. Emily était entre la vie et la mort. Quand j'ai entendu l'un des médecins évoquer l'existence d'un traitement miraculeux annulant les symptômes de la maladie pour quelques heures, je n'ai même pas réfléchit. Je savais qu'en le prenant, je réduisais de moitié le temps qui m'était imparti, mais je l'acceptais. Il n'y avait qu'une dose et j'étais condamnée de toute manière. La seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux était de trouver l'antidote pour Emily avant que la maladie ne me ronge trop et que je ne sois plus en mesure de me battre, tu comprends ?

De chaudes larmes coulaient à grosses gouttes sur le visage de son amie à présent, et ses sanglots hachés amplifiaient le rythme saccadé de sa respiration.

— Il faut que tu laisses les médecins te soigner, murmura spencer, détruite de l'intérieur par cette révélation.

— Je suis déjà trop atteinte. Les meilleurs docteurs au monde n'y pourront rien. C'est trop tard, Spence. Il n'y a plus rien n'à attendre ni à espérer maintenant.

Alison tenta de prendre l'enfant des Hastings dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais son amie l'en empêcha. Elle commença à frapper son torse avec désespoir.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! hurla la brune, perdant complètement le contrôle de ses émotions. On vient à peine de se retrouver et toi tu m'abandonnes ? C'est tellement injuste. Je t'interdis de mourir Ali ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de…

La blonde attrapa les mains de son amie et encercla ses bras protecteur contre les siens afin de la calmer. Après un concert de sanglots interminables, la colère disparut. Alison diminua progressivement le poids de son étreinte.

L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Spencer, rougis, et que l'espoir avait déserté.

— J'ai besoin de toi, souffla la brune à son oreille, d'une voix plaintive et plus tremblante que jamais.

Alison l'entraîna contre elle. Son amie laissa aller ses pleurs, la tête ainsi blottie au creux de son épaule.

— Tu iras bien Spence, promit doucement la blonde en repoussant une mèche humide de ses cheveux. Tu es une fille forte, je sais que tu sauras affronter cette épreuve. Et… même si je ne suis plus de ce monde, je resterais toujours là.

Elle illustra ses propos en déposant une main froide contre son T-Shirt, à l'endroit où battrait à la chamade le cœur de Spencer.

— Je te jure qu'un jour, tu connaîtras le bonheur que tu mérites. Je te manquais peut-être au début mais avec le temps, tu reprendras le cours de ton existence et les choses rentreront dans l'ordre. Sans moi.

L'enfant des Hastings secoua la tête en s'accrochant à elle, que la simple idée de la perdre terrifiait.

— Tu as encore de belles années devant toi, Spencer.

Ainsi serrer si étroitement avec son amie, Alison entendait distinctement les battements de son cœur, rythmés et vifs, comme s'il avait voulu témoigner de cette manière que Spencer était à l'aube de sa vie.

Et Alison, déjà au crépuscule de la sienne.

* * *

><p><em><span>Plage de Rosewood,<span>_

Une odeur d'iode se mêlait à la brise marine. Spencer se fraya un chemin à travers le sentier sinueux, tandis que le vent faisait remuer doucement les branches sur son passage.

Bientôt, la plage familière de Rosewood apparut dans son champ de vision. Assise en tailleur sur le sable frai, Alison semblait captivée par le spectacle des vagues frappant contre les rochers. A tel point d'ailleurs, que c'est à peine si elle perçut sa présence.

— Je t'attendais, murmura la blonde en lui adressant un regard.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'océan l'instant d'après. Spencer avança jusqu'à sa hauteur d'une démarche incertaine. L'hésitation dans ses gestes devait être perceptible puisque l'enfant des DiLaurentis ajouta :

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'être là si c'est trop dur pour toi, Spencer. Je t'assure.

Pour être honnête, la brune ne savait pas soi-même si elle avait les épaules pour tenir jusqu'à la fin, mais ses doutes disparurent en apercevant l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son amie.

— J'avais presque oublié combien c'était magnifique depuis le temps, souligna Alison en fixant l'horizon.

Son corps tremblait, la fièvre ayant progressé rapidement en moins d'une heure seulement. Spencer s'assis à ses côtés. Elle retira sa veste et la recouvra avec, s'appliquant à faire un va et vient réchauffant contre ses bras.

— C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Emily, avoua la blonde d'une voix rêveuse, presque nostalgique. Avant elle, ma vie n'avait aucun sens. C'était juste... une succession d'orages perpétuels. Mais… à la seconde où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, j'ai su que les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles.

Alison pencha la tête vers son amie.

— Elle est mon évidence. Parfois… je regarde la mer en demandant si Emily a déjà ressenti la même chose.

Spencer acquiesça doucement.

— Emily et toi, vous êtes pareille Ali. Je suis sûr que tu occupes toute ses pensées à chaque fois que ses yeux se posent sur l'eau.

— Tu crois ? demanda Alison, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

— J'en suis certaine.

La blonde sourit doucement, le cœur emplit de joie. Elle se sentait en sécurité à travers l'étreinte chaleureuse de son amie.

Un long silence succéda, à peine rompu par les reflux réguliers et apaisants des vagues sur le rivage. La respiration d'Alison était plus lente et laborieuse à présent, tout juste suffisante pour lui permettre de respirer. Ses yeux étaient mis clos, les traits de son visage détendu, si bien qu'en apparence, on aurait presque pu la croire endormit.

Spencer serra ses doigts dans les siens, déjà si froid, et d'une pâleur quasi irréelle. Son cœur se tranquillisa lorsqu'elle les sentit remuer dans la paume de sa main.

— Em ?

Spencer baissa les yeux vers Alison.

La fièvre semblait avoir avalée le peu de conscience qui lui restait.

— Je suis rentrée, murmura mollement la blonde à travers son demi-sommeil.

— Ali, E-Emily n'est pas…

Spencer s'apprêtait à rappeler l'absence de la nageuse à son amie, mais se ravisa au dernier moment en apercevant le magnifique sourire qui rayonnait sur son visage. Elle semblait si heureuse ainsi perdu dans ses rêveries.

A la place, elle murmura au creux de son oreille :

— Tu arrives piles à l'heure pour le dîner.

Pendant un instant, Alison resta silencieuse. Les derniers rayons du soleil se reflétèrent dans ses cheveux blonds, plus clair que jamais à la lueur du crépuscule.

— Tu as oublié des assiettes pour les enfants, souffla soudain l'enfant des DiLaurentis, ce qui surprit Spencer.

La brune laissa son regard s'attardé sur la jeune fille. Ses traits laissaient transparaître un certain amusement malgré son expression grave et sérieuse. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Alison soit le genre à être maternelle. Cette prise de conscience la troubla et Spencer sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant à tous ce que la blonde ne pourrait jamais connaitre.

Elle laissa inconsciemment couler une larme.

— Es-ce q… triste ?

— N-non, begaya l'enfant des Hastings en essuyant rapidement ses yeux.

Elle attrapa sa main.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Ali ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix affectée.

La blonde laissa flotter une légère pause, comme si elle s'imprégnait des images heureuses que lui soumettait son esprit.

— On est al… allongé sur le canapé. Je demande si…

Alison laissa sa phrase en suspend. Son souffle était court, et sa respiration à présent plus faible que jamais.

— Que demandes-tu ? questionna Spencer d'un ton très doux.

Son amie entrouvrit mollement les lèvres mais aucun n'en sortit. Finalement, après un long moment, elle avoua dans un murmure :

— Est-ce que j… la rend heureuse ?

L'enfant des Hastings sourit sincèrement en entendant sa réponse. Alison pouvait se montrer infiniment adorable dans ses instants de vulnérabilité.

Spencer était sur le point de reprendre la parole mais l'arrêt brutal de la mélodie si apaisante du cœur de la blonde, l'alarma.

La brune baissa les yeux et réalisa que son visage était inanimé. De chaudes larmes roulèrent le long de sa joue.

— Tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille, Ali. Emily était heureuse avec toi, promit tendrement Spencer en l'embrassant sur son front.

L'enfant des Hastings fixa l'horizon où un dégradé de couleurs pastelles se mêlait à la beauté du couchant.

L'instant d'après, le soleil quitta le ciel.

Tout comme Alison avait quitté cette vie.

* * *

><p><strong><em> ~ fin du flash-back ~<em>**

* * *

><p>— Spence ?<p>

La voix douce d'Emily ramena l'enfant des Hastings vers la réalité. Le douloureux souvenir de la mort d'Alison s'estompa lentement.

Spencer rouvrit les paupières. La nageuse l'observait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension, comme si, d'une certaine manière, elle pouvait ressentir tout son être pleurer de l'intérieur.

— Emily, A… Alison est partie, murmura-t-elle en puisant au fond d'elle la force nécessaire pour affronter son regard.

La brune scruta avec attention la réaction de son amie. Elle s'attendait à la voir s'effondrer, mais à surprise, l'adolescente aperçut son magnifique sourire s'élargir davantage encore.

— Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait réussit à trouver le sommeil. Ces derniers temps, elle dormait mal. Quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir ?

Spencer contracta nerveusement la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de fondre en larme. La lueur de joie qui brillait à travers les yeux d'Emily était plus intense que jamais par le passé. Elle s'en voulait tellement de lui retirer ce bonheur.

— Emily, A... Alison est partie et ne reviendra pas.

La nageuse fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. L'enfant des Hastings laissa attarder son regard sur les traits heureux de sa meilleure amie et les mémorisa mentalement. Son cœur se serra réalisant qu'aujourd'hui était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle les verrait.

Elle entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux d'Emily.

Le verdict tomba.

— Alison est… elle est… morte, annonça-t-elle enfin d'une voix brisée et tremblante. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé Em.

Spencer releva les yeux vers la nageuse.

Le brillant sourire qui illuminait jusqu'alors son visage, avait disparu en moins d'une demi-seconde.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ 3 jours plus tard ~<em>**

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort d'Alison. A moitié recroquevillée dans son grand lit vide, Emily persistait immobile, emmitouflée dans le drap. Depuis des heures, son esprit rejouait sans cesse les moments heureux que la jeune fille avait passé avec sa petite amie.<p>

A cette idée, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux de nouveau. Seul le son du carillon l'empêcha de s'effondrer une fois encore.

L'enfant des Fields se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte. Le facteur apparut dans l'encadrement.

— Bonjour, la salua l'homme en ouvrant sa sacoche, de laquelle dépasser la pile habituelle de prospectus et publicité.

Incapable de gérer se genre de futilité dans un moment pareille, la brune s'apprêtait à décliner poliment l'offre lorsque le facteur déclara :

— J'ai une lettre pour vous.

Emily fronça les sourcils.

— Une lettre ? s'étonna l'adolescente.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et jeta un œil au cachet de l'expéditeur.

— C'est exact. Une lettre de Mlle Alison DiLaurentis, annonça-t-il en la lui tendant.

Emily récupéra son due d'une main tremblante et referma la porte. L'enfant des Fields retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, hésitant à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Après un long moment d'incertitude, la naugeuse décrocha le cachet et déposa ses yeux sur le papier élégant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à l'instant où elle découvrit les premières lignes.

_Lien : __tapez "fanfiction emison - lettre d'adieu" dans youtube_

_Emily,_

_Ma chère Emily. Cela fait sincèrement plus d'une heure que je fixe cette feuille blanche. J'aimerais trouver les mots justes pour apaiser ta peine, même si d'une certaine manière, je sais bien qu'aucun remède à tes yeux n'aura le pouvoir de soulager mon absence._

_Si seulement tu savais combien je trouve absurde d'avoir tant de chose à te dire et si peu de temps pour le faire. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurais-je été en mesure d'exprimer clairement ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais… mon esprit est si confus au moment où j'écris ces lignes et la seule chose et unique à laquelle je suis capable de penser est…_

_Je t'aime Emily._

La brune sentit sen cœur s'arrêter à la lecture de ces trois mots. C'était la première fois qu'Alison lui témoignait si explicitement son amour. Une larme coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle reprit sa lecture.

_Je t'aime tellement, et cela même lorsque les apparences laissaient croire le contraire. Je sais ce que les gens pensent de moi, et j'ai ma part de responsabilité là-dedans, je ne le nierais pas._

_Tu t'imagines surement que j'ai joué avec tes sentiments, mais c'est faux._

_Je jouais surtout avec les miens._

_Tout ce temps où j'étais loin de toi, lorsque j'ai disparut, il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour, pas une seule minute, pas une seule seconde sans que je repense à cette fameuse fois où je t'ai repoussé dans les vestiaires en prétendant que tu n'étais qu'une « expérience »._

_Je ne savais pas comment affronter ce que je ressentais pour toi, Emily._

_Alors j'ai fui, te blessant et te persuadant que j'avais tellement, tellement raison._

_Il faut croire que même la vérité à sa part de mensonge._

_Car tu es mon tout, Emily Fields_

_Lorsque j'ai appris que tu allais mourir, j'ai cru que le monde autour de moi s'effondrait. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je savais faire : te protéger. En sacrifiant ma vie contre la tienne. Je ne veux pas te mentir, depuis le début je savais que mes heures étaient comptées. Plusieurs fois à l'hôpital, j'ai songé à te l'avouer, mais il y' avait encore cette lueur d'espoir dans tes yeux qui brillait comme jamais, et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te la retirer._

_Je veux que tu saches que ces derniers mois passés à tes côtés étaient comme un rêve. Toi et moi on avait de quoi être fier, magnifique jusqu'à la fin. Je commence à penser que se quitter sur un souvenir heureux était la meilleure chose pouvait nous arriver. Tu sais, parfois, il vaut mieux couper que déchirer._

_Et je ne te demande pas de comprendre mon choix, ni de l'accepter, je sais bien que c'est impossible mais seulement… de continuer d'être cette fille merveilleuse et formidable que tu es._

_Je t'en supplie, ne soit pas triste. Moi je ne le suis pas. J'ai eu le privilège d'être aimé par personne d'autre, mais toi, Emily Fields. Et souviens-toi que tout ce qu'on s'est dit, tout ce qu'on a fait, c'était réel. Que c'était beau. Que c'était bien._

_Et il ne faut surtout rien regretter, tous les bons moments qu'on a vécu ensemble le valait bien._

_Voilà, j'arrive au terme de ma lettre. C'est étrange, je pensais qu'en prenant le temps de faire mes adieux, les choses seraient plus faciles mais je réalise qu'on n'est jamais vraiment prêt pour ces choses là._

_De là où je suis, je regarde les étoiles et je peux presque t'entendre me dire que je te manque. Alors promets-moi dans ces moments-là de te rappeler que le sentiment d'appartenance n'est qu'une abstraction. Il te suffit de fermer les yeux, de penser à mon visage, mon sourire; et je serais de nouveau avec toi, à t'aimer, comme je t'ai aimé_

_Et t'aimerais toujours._

_- Alison_

Une fois la lecture achevée, Emily serra la lettre de sa petite-amie contre son cœur, les émotions en vrac et l'esprit étourdit par le flot de sentiment qui la submergeait.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, Ali. Tu es l'amour de ma vie.

Elle pensa ses mots, les épela mentalement, les murmura.

Demain serait un autre jour et Emily reprendrait le cours de son existence.

Seule ?

Pas vraiment. Alison n'était plus de ce monde, certes, mais d'une certaine manière, elle n'en restait pas moins présente aux yeux d'Emily.

Aussi longtemps que son cœur battrait ici-bas, son âme-sœur vivrait à travers elle.

Pour l'éternité.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre et de ma fanfiction. J'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Laissez-moi vos avis, commentaires, réactions (tout ce qui vous passe par la tête). C'est la fin, soyez fou, vous pouvez vous lâcher! Je serais ravie de lire ça!<em>

_Pour ceux qui ont vu la vidéo, j'espère que ce petit cadeau vous a fait plaisir. Je suis désolé pour ma voix, elle est pas tip top et en plus j'avais un rhume ce jour là pour ne rien arranger..._

_J'en profite au passage pour vous remercier, vous lecteurs, de m'avoir suivit. 74reviews et plus de 10.000vues, je suis vraiment touchée. Petite mention spéciale à tous ceux que j'adore et qui mont suivit depuis pas mal de temps, je pense à WeLoveEmison, Angenoire2107, PLLarmy (qui a changé de speudo d'ailleurs j'ai vue!), Lifelovebeauty, anne et j'en oublie surement d'autres. Merci aussi à tous les guest et lecteurs anonymes que je ne n'aies pas la chance de connaitre et qui me suivent quand même dans la clandestinité parfaite mdr! Je vous verrez peut-etre sur une autre histoire, qui sait ?_

_Sinon, dernière chose avant de clore cette fanfiction, je veux juste donner les références des quelques musiques que j'ai utilisées dans cette fanfiction, par respect pour l'auteur. Juste une formalité._

_- chapitre 1 et 21, 'your call' du groupe Secondhand Serenade. Chanson qui m'a inspiré toute la fanfiction d'ailleurs._

_- Chapitre 14 et 15, 'yours' de Ella Henderson._

_- Chapitre 15, chanson de Spencer 'sur la mauvaise pente' et bien... ah bah c'est de moi :)_

_- chapitre 17 , pendant le bal traduction de la chanson 'Thousand years' de __Christina Perri._

_Voili voilà, j'ai fait le tour je crois._

_PS: Je ne suis pas responsable des éventuels suicides de fan de Emison après la lecture de ce chapitre ( d'ailleurs y'a une fenêtre qui m'attends mdr!)_

_Si vous avez le temps, pour me laisser une dernière et ultime review sur cette fanfiction, c'est juste en dessous_

_Bisou à tous, et à bientôt pour une autre histoire dans quelques temps._

_-Inès_


	23. Version finale disponible

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

J'ai achevé cette histoire il y a un moment déjà, et pour ceux qui ont suivis jusqu'à la fin, j'imagine votre surprise lorsque vous l'avez vu resurgir tout à coup. Je suis désolé d'avance pour ceux à qui j'ai des fait des faux espoirs, non, une suite n'est pas prévue au programme – J'ai beaucoup d'imagination mais pas encore assez pour faire ressusciter Alison mdr !

Trêve de papotage, venons s'en aux faits. Voilà, hier, j'ai terminé l'impression de cette fanfiction sous format roman pour la première fois. Du coup, j'ai le fichier PDF avec 1ere, 4eme de couverture, un prologue en plus et l'intégralité de l'histoire entièrement relue (je pensais pas que je faisais autant de faute au passage…) et une mise en page plutôt cool en prime. S'il y a parmi les lecteurs certains qui souhaitent avoir cette version finale, soit parce que ça leur plairait de la relire, soit parce qu'ils connaissent des gens qui pourraient aimer dans leur entourage ou autre, je suis disponible pour vous la fournir. Il suffit simplement de me le demander par MP et le fichier est à vous :) Pour ce qui est des guests qui l'ont lue et seraient intéressés, ça vaut aussi mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment vous la fournir à vous. Enfin, si vous avez une solution, je suis toute ouïe !

Sur ce, bon week-end à tous.

PS : Pour ceux qui lisent ma nouvelle fanfiction, je vais me remettre à l'écriture bientôt promis. J'ai plus qu'un oral d'anglais et c'est les vacances !


End file.
